Money Can't Buy You Love
by TheLastStand09
Summary: Weiss wants to be happy. Wants to live her own life without her father telling her what she can or can't do. A certain fashionista is going through a similar problem. Maybe they can both find happiness with each other?/ WhiteChocolate/ Weiss X Coco/ Everyone is a year ahead. Volume 3 never happened.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to my first RWBY story that isn't a cross-over. I haven't really seen many stories featuring this pair so I thought I might give it a shot. I will try to update every weekend till my cross-over sequel is finished. Thank you for taking the time to read this and hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"I can't believe this! How could he just...Gah!" The W of Team RWBY was currently pacing back and fourth in her dorm room. A letter laying on the desk. The white haired heiress was fuming.

The only other person in the room was the blonde hair muscle of the team. Currently laying in bed one leg hanging off the side reading a motorcycle magazine with a handsome man and a very attractive woman on the cover. "Weiss. You need to 'chill out' and relax." Yang teased while turning a page.

Weiss stopped and crossed her arms glaring at her teammate. "I am in no mood for your immature puns at the moment."

Yang sighed and casually tossed the magazine aside and sat up. "Alright princess. What's the problem?"

Weiss scowled and pointed at the letter. "My father. That's the problem!"

Yang nodded in understanding. Any time Weiss's father contacted his daughter. Good things never happen. "Can I beat him up yet?"

Weiss sat down on her own bed putting on leg over the other. "I am seriously considering it. He's sending a private jet to pick me up. Apparently he's hosting a big 'charity' event and wants me to attend."

Yang faked throwing up. "Bleh! Being stuck in a room full of snobby rich people? No thanks." Yang then noticed the concern on her sister's partners face. "There's more isn't there?"

Weiss sighed and nodded. "Indeed there is...He has...Suitors for me to meet."

Yang's eyes flashed red for a moment. "Again!? When is he going to open his damn eyes?"

The heiress couldn't agree more. She straight up told her father that she is more attracted to people of the same sex AND wants to choose who she want's to be with herself. All he said was. 'We'll talk again once you get through this phase.' And that was that. "Never. He always get's what he wants...Like with us." The calm and confident Weiss Schenee couldn't control the tear rolling down her face.

Yang's anger completely vanished. She hopped out of bed and sat next to her friend and ex and held her.

Yang still remember's almost a year ago when Weiss confessed her feeling's for the blonde. To say the brawler was shocked would have been an understatement. But she did like Weiss. She may seem 'cold' to people but she had the heart of gold under all that ice. They dated for about two months when her father caught wind of it. With his money and power he was making not only Yang's life but her sister and dad's a living hell. They almost lost the house she and her sister grew up in when he tried buying off the land.

So Weiss ended it with Yang. To spare her family anymore harm. Yang was both torn and amazed by Weiss's decision. The blonde brawler her sister and partner along with Team JNPR were all there for Weiss. They both still had feeling's for each other but they both promised each other to move on. And the blonde has but Weiss can't. Not with her father controlling her.

Yang rubbed the girls back trying to soothe as much pain as possible. "Don't let him intimidate you Weiss. Your stronger than him. Smarter, faster and better in every way. You'll find happiness, I know you will."

Weiss quickly got her emotions under control and pulled away from her teammates warm embrace. "Thank you. I'm fine. And you are absolutely right." Her sorrow turned to determination. "You know what? I'm going to bring a date with me to the ball. That will show him."

Yang grinned and patted the shorter girls back almost knocking Weiss onto the floor. "Atta girl! That's the Weiss I know!"

Weiss's face fell again. "But it will end the same way just like us."

Yang stood up the smile still on her face. "You just need the right person! Someone who come's from a family with almost just as much power as you. Someone who isn't afraid to stand up for themselves, someone who's always calm no matter the situation. And witty. That doesn't hurt either."

Weiss cocked an eyebrow. "Ok. I can see you scheming. Who exactly do you have in mind?"

Yang smirk grew as she dug into her cleavage (Making Weiss blush) pulling out her scroll. She went through her contact list and dialed one of the first numbers on her list. It rang only twice. "Hey babe! It's me...No no that ain't till tomorrow. Listen I need a favor."

Weiss didn't know if she should be concerned or not.

* * *

"What! What a big...Big...Big!"

"Ruby! Watch the language sis!"

"Dummy head!

Weiss rolled her eyes at Ruby's attempt at a mean name calling for her father. The heiress's partner and her ex's partner have returned from doing they're weekend activities and just informed them of her situation. Ruby was sitting on the desk fuming munching on a cookie to keep herself calm while Blake laid in her bed reading a book she just got from the library.

"If there's one thing. Your father's persistent." Blake commented not taking her eyes off her book.

Weiss sighed. "You have no clue. He's more stubborn than Yang. And that is saying something."

"A lot of something." Ruby commented.

Yang just shrugged it off. "Sad thing is. Your right. But we'll show'em. Or, you will Weiss. The power of gay will prevail!" The blonde cheered raising her fist in the air. With her hair somehow blowing in a non existent breeze.

Ruby appeared behind her giving off a salute.

" _How did we end up on the same team?"_ Both the W and B of the team thought at the same time.

*Knock Knock!*

Yang beamed. "Alright they're here!" Before anyone could ask 'who?' Yang was already at the door. She opened it and immediately scooped someone up in her arms. "Hey babe!" The blonde immediately kissed the person passionately. When the blonde pulled away and she set them back down. "Thank's for stopping by Vel."

Velvet had a huge blush on her face but smiled. "It's no problem. It sounded urgent."

"Ahem."

Yang chuckled and grabbed both the Rabbit faunus hand and her friend's hand's and pulled them inside shutting the door. "Thank's for stopping by you two. Hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Yang put an arm around Velvet's waist making the brown haired girl smile even more snuggling into her side.

"No. I was just doing some training. Nothing to serious." Velvet answered.

"I just got done shopping myself so don't worry about it. So what's the big emergency?" The leader of Team CFVY asked while leaning against the wall arms folded.

Yang motioned for Weiss to go ahead. By now Weiss had a pretty good idea what her blonde ex was up too. But decided to play along. "My father sent me an invitation to a charity ball tomorrow."

"You talking about the charity ball that is raising money for building housing for Faunus but in actuality are only using the money to help fund projects for the wealthier companies?" Coco interrupted calmly making a few people in the room angry.

"What!? Is that true Weiss?" Blake asked with a bit of a snarl.

Weiss hung her head in shame. She didn't want to make her friends upset so she kept it from them. So much for that. "More or less..."

Velvet frowned and laid her head head against her girlfriends shoulders as Yang tried controlling her anger. "Bastards."

Ruby patted Weiss's shoulder making the girl turn to her leader. "It's not your fault Weiss. No one is mad at you."

Blake gripped her book tightly. "Ruby is right Weiss. This isn't your fault."

Weiss sighed in relief then turned her attention back to Coco. "How did you know about the charity event?"

Wordlessly. Coco dug into one of the pockets of her trousers and pulled out an envelope. "Parent's want me to go as well." Coco did not sound to thrilled about it.

"Wait!" Everyone turned to Ruby. "Coco is rich?"

Weiss almost face palmed. Yang did face palm. Velvet chuckled. Blake sighed. And Coco rolled her eyes from behind her shades. "Of course she is!" Weiss explained. "You never heard of the Adel Fashion Industry?"

Ruby tilted her head to the side like a confused child. "Should I have?"

" _Honestly I want to pull my hair out sometimes talking to her."_ Weiss tried her best to explain calmly. "Her parents run the most successful clothing business in all of Remnant. All the academies order they're uniforms from them. Even my father buy's they're brand all the time."

Ruby just made a simple. 'oh.'

Weiss sighed. "Anyway. Back on track. I wanted to take a date with me to the event and well. Since your going anyway."

No one could see it but Coco blinked a few times wondering if she was hearing right. "Wait. Hold up. You. Weiss Schnee. Want ME to take YOU to the charity event?"

Weiss nodded. "Yes. But only if you want too. But if not or if your seeing someone else or already have a date then forget I asked."

Blake was actually finding this a bit more entertaining then her book. She peeked over her book see what would happen. Blake honestly never pictured the leader of one of the most strongest teams in Beacon to take the heiress on a date. Especially a big ball. Like something out of one of her books.

Ruby was jumping in place like a kid in a candy store waiting for an answer. She really wanted to see her partner happy. Sure maybe nothing would come out of this. But Weiss deserved to have a bit of freedom and fun. This was the first time she seen the white haired girl ask someone out since her sister.

Velvet and Yang were also hoping for a good outcome. They both loved their teammate dearly and wanted them to be happy.

Then everyone including Weiss stared at Coco in confusion when she started laughing. "Hahaha! Oh dust! Wow!" Coco cleared her throat and controlled her laughing. The smile stayed on her lips. "Why not. Could make the bore fest fun."

Weiss couldn't help but smile. "Fantastic. My father is sending me a personal jet. It will arrive tomorrow morning at nine."

Coco nodded. "Nine. Got it. I better go get ready then." Coco then pulled her shades down. Blue eye's met brown. Coco gave her a playful wink before pushing her shades back up. "See you in the morning doll." Coco waved while walking out of the room.

Weiss tried to control her beating heart. The smile. The playful look in the older girls eyes. It reminded her of a certain blonde. Weiss was broken from her thoughts when she felt two pair's of arms wrapped around her. "Yay! Weiss has a date!" Ruby yelled.

"That's our ice queen!" Yang yelled next.

Weiss choked and tried gasping for air. The double sister hug was a dangerous one. "Ca...Can't...Breath."

"Yang! Ruby! She's actually turning blue in the face!" Velvet yelled trying to pull the sisters off the poor girl.

Blake just shook her head with a smile. "Never a dull moment."

* * *

(A.N.) And there we have it for the first chapter. Thank you again for taking the time to read and hope to see you in the next chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Well I had some free time today and was able to put up another chapter before the weekend ended! Yay! Thank you for the positive feed back so far and hope the story continues on this path. Enjoy :)

* * *

Weiss Schnee was a lot of things. And being punctual is one of them. "Where is she!? She's late!" The heiress was currently at the landing strip by Beacon. Her jet already ready to be boarded. She was tapping her foot in frustration, arms folded. Her team standing next to her.

"Weiss. It's only been five minutes." Blake commented while adjusting her bow.

Weiss huffed while crossing her arms. "We have a very tight schedule to keep. And being late is rude."

Yang chuckled and nudged Weiss in the side. "Vel always say's Coco like's to be 'fashionably' late."

Weiss just faced palmed.

"Yang. That was terrible." Ruby said while playing handheld game.

"Just admit guy's. If I stopped doing my puns you would all miss it." Yang replied confidently.

"No we wouldn't." RWB said at the exact same time.

Before Yang could retort Weiss saw her date walking up to them. "Hey! Sorry i'm late. Couldn't find my shades." The fashionista stopped in front of Weiss and pulled her shades down giving Weiss a once over. She smirked. "You look nice."

Weiss was wearing a nice short white strapless dress that went down to her knees. The dress also had a blue hue mixed into the white. Weiss was also wearing her best white high heels. She was also wearing a pearl necklace. Her hair still in it's side ponytail.

The heiress blushed at both the comment and the way the older girl looked her over with no shame. She cleared her throat before replying. "Thank you." Weiss did a once over herself. "Wait...That's your usual outfit." The heiress also noticed Coco was bringing her handbag weapon along.

Coco gave her a quick wink before pushing her shades back up. "Yup."

"We're suppose to wear formal clothing." Weiss was honestly confused. She thought the shade's wearing girl would have something for such an event that they're going to.

Yang once again nudged Weiss. "Oh come on. She looks nice. Is there a law saying that she HAD to wear formal junk?"

Weiss sighed, giving up on the argument. "I suppose not." She gave Coco an honest smile. "You do look nice Coco. I always have found your attire quite...Appealing."

Ruby spoke up after being killed in her game with the game screaming 'game over!' "That was a compliment Coco. She's not very good at this."

Weiss turned to her leader and glared at her. "Ruby. Want me to turn that thing into an ice cube?"

Ruby gasped and put the game system behind her back. "I'm sorry! Please don't kill Steve!"

Weiss. Ignoring the fact Ruby named her game system turned back to Coco while Yang laughed. "Are you ready to go?"

Coco nodded trying to hide her amusement. "As ready as I'll ever be." She walked up to Weiss and offered her elbow. Weiss was a bit shocked to see that Coco was so forward. But none the less she smiled and looped her arm around the the taller girls.

"Have fun you two!" Ruby yelled as they headed towards the jet.

"Bye Weiss!" Blake yelled while waving.

"Show her a good time Coco! But not to much ok!" Yang yelled.

Weiss's face went completely red but tried to ignore the blonde's comment.

Coco couldn't help but yell back. "No promises!"

Weiss almost died from embarrassment.

* * *

"And what would you like to drink miss Adel?"

Coco was off put. Honestly she was not surprised when Ruby didn't know about her being wealthy. The fashionista always hated being pampered. Hated how society looked at her just because of who her parents were. She was a woman who worked to get what she needed. She rarely used the services that her parents would usual use. And one of them is having a flight attendant on a personal jet asking what you want to drink.

"Coffee. Sugar, lot's of cream and a bit of caramel." She may as well take advantage of it. The attendant gave her a small bow and went to prepare her drink. The older girl sighed as she looked out the window watching the sea as they fly over it.

"I'm a bore arn't I?"

Coco turned her attention back to the white hair girl who was currently sitting across from her in the small booth they were currently sitting in. Coco smiled and shook her head. "Not at all doll. Just not...Used to this kind of luxury."

Weiss took a sip from her glass of champagne before asking with a raised brow. "Your not?"

Coco leaned back in her seat raising her legs up and rested her boots up on the table to the side as to not block her date's vision. "Nope. Surprised?"

Weiss was holding back from yelling at her date's inappropriate table manners. "Well...I mean yes. Your parents are quite wealthy and successful so I just figured-

Coco scoffed and removed her shades tossing them on the table. "Exactly. My PARENTS not me. You shouldn't assume a person just because of where they came from." Coco replied with a bit anger.

Weiss was once again thrown for a loop. She has NEVER seen the calm Coco Adel lose her temper like that. Parents are obviously a sore subject. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Weiss took a deep breath before continuing. "Your right. I shouldn't judge you based on your background."

It was Coco's turn to sigh. "Don't apologize. I'm sorry for snapping at you. Lets just say...My parents and me don't see eye to eye."

Weiss chuckled. "We have something in common then."

Coco flashed her a smile. That's when the attendant came back and placed the beverage in front of Coco. "Here you are. Is there anything else I can do for you Miss Schnee?"

Weiss gave her a polite smile. "No that will be all. Thank you Beth."

As the attendant walked away Coco sat straight up again and grabbed her drink taking a sip. "Ok...I'll admit. THAT is some good fucking coffee."

Weiss ignored the foul language and smiled. Happy knowing her date was enjoying the drink. "Glad you like it." Weiss took another sip from her glass before saying. "You know. Now that I think about it. I've been to quite a few of these gathering's. Most of the time I see your parents. But never you. Do they not ask you to join them often?"

Coco took a big gulp from her drink and set it down with a big sigh of satisfaction. She really likes her drink. "Oh. Trust me they always invite me. I just don't go."

The heiress was astonished by the older girls answer. "Really? Don't they get mad?"

Coco just shrugged and said. "Don't care. Honestly I wasn't planning on going to this thing either. But I can never say no to the cute one's." Coco said that last bit with a flirtatious smirk.

Weiss felt herself blushing. "Well uh...Thank you for coming with me then."

Coco just gave her nod and looked out the window. They both enjoyed the moment of silence till Coco asked without looking away from the window. "So why did you ask me to be your date?"

Weiss fidgeted in her seat a bit. Now wondering if her answer will upset the older girl. "Well...My father want's me to meet some...Suitors. Even though I've told him time and again that i'm not interested in anyone he picks out."

"You mean people with dicks?" Coco teased.

Weiss frowned while blushing. "ANYWAY! I wanted to show him that my sexual preference is not a joke so-

"So your using me to show off your gayness?" Coco asked with an amused smile on her face.

The heiress felt like crawling into a beowolf nest and die. "In simple terms. Yes. But I will admit Coco. You have a nice charm that I find attractive. So-"

"So it went from using me to show off and turned into a real date."

Weiss glared at her. "Will you stop finishing-

"My sentences?" Coco was trying with every fiber of her being not to burst out laughing. Yang told her it was easy to tease the heiress and now she know's why the blonde always does it.

Weiss just cross her arms and turned away from her date. "I am not speaking to you till we land."

"Thanks."

Weiss looked at her confused. "Thanks?"

Coco gave her small honest smile. "For not using me like everyone else." She grabbed her drink and went back to looking out the window.

Weiss was left with a bunch of question's from that comment. _"What does she mean by that? She couldn't possibly mean her team or friends right? No definitely not...Maybe her parents and family?"_ The rest of the trip was spent in a comfortable silence.

Weiss had learned a great deal about Team CFVY's leader and promised herself that she would learn more and make sure Coco had a good time.

* * *

(A.N.) And there we have it for chapter 2! Honestly it's going to be fun coming up with Coco's back story since she doesn't have one in the show. Thank you again for reading and hope to see you next weekend. Until then have a nice week :)


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N.)Hello everyone and welcome back! Good news! While I putting this on the document I got so into it I put two maybe even three chapters worth in one go. So lol. Anyway hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"We have arrived Miss Schnee."

The heiress sighed. "Thank you Beth." They have finally landed in Atlas. Weiss check the time. The party will start in a half an hour. Before the heiress could stand a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see Coco extending out a hand. The white haired girl smiled and took her hand. Being helped up. "You are quite the gentleman Coco. I'm impressed."

Weiss once again looped her arm with Coco's as they headed for the exit. The older girl carrying her handbag with her free hand. "I gotta make my lady feel special." Coco teased with a slight smirk.

Weiss blushed but decided to fire back. "Your lady? I don't remember us discussing any commitment arrangements."

The third year chuckled. "I play for keep's Schnee."

The heiress blushed even harder. " _Drat she won again."_ Despite the teasing and the embarrassment. Weiss was finding Coco's personality a rather charming and fun one. When the couple descended the stairs someone was at the bottom waiting for them, a limo parked behind him.

"Weiss! It's good to see you again."

The young heiress beamed and almost made Coco trip down the flight of stairs when she detached herself from the taller girl and ran towards her visitor giving them a tight hug. "Klein! It's so good to see you again! I missed you!"

The family butler laughed and gave her a quick hug back. "I missed you too." They both broke away as Coco made her way over adjusting her shades. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Klein teased.

Weiss blushed. "Oh! Where are my manners? Ahem." She lopped her arm around Coco's. "Klein meet my date for the evening. Coco Adel. Coco. This is Klein Sieben. My butler and friend."

Coco set her bag down and removed her shade's to show respect putting them on the collar of her shirt and extended her hand out with a smile. "Pleasure to meet you."

Klein smiled back and shook the offered hand. "Pleasure is all mine. Adel huh? You related to Shirley and Jacob Adel?"

Coco's smile faltered a bit. "I'm their daughter."

Klein gave her a look of understanding. He's worked with his boss for a long time and met many of his 'friends' he knew the Adel's quite well. Let's just say he's glad their daughter seem's more laid back. "Well you seem like a lovely lady. Hope she's treating you right."

"Klein!" Weiss yelled from embarrassment.

Coco openly laughed. "She's been a real doll."

Klein smiled. "That's good too hear. Now ladies." He stepped aside and opened the back door to the limo. "Your chariot awaits."

Weiss tried to move but was stopped by her date. "What's wrong?" The heiress asked.

The older girl shook her head. "This is our date. And i'm going to do what a normal date does. And that's driving you myself." She let go of Weiss arm and went over and closed the limo door. "Sorry if this seem's rude Klein. But i intend on taking MY date to the event myself. Here." She dug into her trousers pocket and pulled out a checkbook and pen. "I swear on my life and on my title as a huntress that I will take care of Weiss and make's sure she get's there in one piece." She finished writing out a check and handed it too the older man. "Take the rest of the night off. Enjoy yourself."

Klein laughed shaking his head. He then handed back the check. "Keep the check, and thank you very much. I hope you two have a good evening." He walked up to Weiss and gave her one last hug and whispered to her. "She's a keeper."

Poor Weiss was probably going to faint with how embarrassed she is. But none the less smiled. "Thank you Klein."

He pulled away and waved at them as he got back into the limo then took off.

Coco put her shades back on and grabbed her date's hand and picked up her bag. "So. How are we going to get there on time?" The heiress asked.

Coco smirked. "In style." She answered while heading towards the building in charge of the landing strip.

...

Weiss had pictured a lot of things a date would do for her. But never expected this. "A helicopter!?"

Coco opened the cockpit setting her bag behind the seat. She looked over her shoulder, pulling her shades down a bit and gave the heiress a wink. "Yup. I did my research last night. There's a heli pad on top of the building the party is at." The helicopter was a small and simple design. It was white with the Atlas logo on the sides. With two seats. The pilot seat and passenger next to it. "You ever been in a helicopter before?"

Weiss fidgeted a bit where she stood. "No. I haven't." Weiss was actually a bit nervous. Sure she flew in planes but never in something so small and wobbly.

Coco got her attention by holding both of her hands and rubbing her glove covered thumb's gently across over the smaller girls knuckles. "We don't have to if you feel uncomfortable."

Weiss was both embarrassed by the affection and touched by her words. " _Well. You only live once_ _right?"_ Weiss took a deep breath before answering. "You know how to fly?"

Coco's smirk returned and led Weiss around to the passenger side. "I took lesson's before arriving at Beacon...Much to my parent's dismay. Never know when you need to be an emergency pilot."

Weiss was honestly impressed. Coco seem's to be ready for any situation. Coco opened the passenger door for her. "After you princess." The older girl teased.

Weiss smiled with her head held high. "Why thank you kind ma'am." The older girl helped her date into the passenger seat and shut the door. By the time Weiss was buckled in Coco was already in the pilot seat turning on the engines. "You know with us flying there, we are going to be pretty early."

The older girl started ascending off the ground making Weiss subconsciously hold onto the safety bar above her door. "Who say's we're going straight to the party?" Coco teased. "And you can relax. The hard part is over."

Weiss looked out her window to see the ground getting smaller and smaller. But the ride hasn't been wobbly at all so far. So she decided to follow her date's advice and released her grip from the safety bar and leaned back into her seat. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see."

The heiress was not sure what the fashionista was up too. In fact she has been surprising the white haired girl all day. She knew of Coco the huntress. The calm fashion loving leader of the strongest team currently at Beacon. But she never pegged the older girl to be so charming, kind and fun to be around. " _Yang actually had a good idea for once."_ Weiss loved Yang. A part of her always will. But She did have her flaws. Half the time the blonde would punch first ask questions later. She was ill mannered, easily angered, loud, messy and worst of all. Punny. (Secretly she actually like's the blonde's puns. No way she was ever going to tell Yang that though.)

Coco on the other hand. She was always calm, confident, observant, mature, and very fashionable. Maybe. Just maybe this won't be the only date they would go on. "Take a look at that."

The heiress was broken from her thoughts. She noticed they've stopped moving and are now hovering over the city. Weiss looked what was in front of them and gasp. " _I don't think I have ever seen a view so beautiful in Atlas before."_ The sun was just now setting behind the mountains. The orange light was making the snow from the mountain tops shine and sparkle from the reflection. All in all it was beautiful. " _Its official. Coco is definitely a romantic."_ The younger girl didn't have a problem with that at all.

Coco was filling with pride when she saw the look of amazement on her date's face. She heard so many stories about the young heiress. But a lot of them were not true. She may seem cold and distant. But that's because barely anyone wants to take the chance to get to know her. The fashionista was told that all Schnee's despise the faunus. They couldn't be more wrong. Coco still remembers the day Weiss stood up for Velvet when the leader wasn't around at the time. Cardin had apparently called her a diseased animal and shoved her to the ground. Weiss froze his feet in place and he was stuck for about two hours. Since that day the older girl respected Weiss. As a huntress, a decent human being, and a friend.

They also share something in common. Being used as tools for success by their parents. Coco learned before attending Beacon that her life was not one to be controlled. She could tell Weiss was not as strong in that sense. She still feared her parents, her father especially. The older girl swore to herself that she would show Weiss a good time and maybe help her boost her confidence to stand up to her father.

Coco decided to be a bit brave and reached out a hand after putting the controls on auto pilot to keep the helicopter steady and held one of Weiss's hands. The older couldn't help but smile when she saw the smaller girl flush from the corner of her eye. But was happy when she squeezed her hand back. "Thank you"

The beret wearing girl relaxed in her seat and enjoyed the moment. "Anything for you doll." Coco will not let anyone ruin this date. Because she knew her parents would definitely try to ruin it.

* * *

Coco opened the door for Weiss as she helped the younger girl hop out of the cockpit. "That was very enjoyable. Perhaps you can teach me how to fly sometime."

Coco held her date's hand and carried her bag with the other. The older girl smirked. "It's a date."

Weiss did not know if the taller girl was teasing her or being serious but decided to think on that later. They headed for the roof entrance as a guard opened the door for them. "Miss Schnee." He welcomed with a bow.

When the duo entered they both took a deep breath knowing that at least one person was going to comment about them, and started making they're way down the stairs. "Don't let anything they say ruin our night. Ok?"

Weiss gave her date a reassuring smile and tightened her hand around her's. "I won't. I promise."

They finally made it to the door. "Good. Because we're going in." The younger girl almost jumped when Coco kicked the door in making it slam open. They walked in and to the Weiss's relief. The door slam didn't seem to register to the room.

The room was huge. The floor was so clean you could see your reflection. The wall painted bright white. Multiple tables holding lot's of exotic foods. About ninety percent of everyone were older adults the other ten percent were people around the girls age's. And Weiss kind of knew it would happen but everyone in the room were wearing very expensive and extravagant white suits or dresses. Coco stuck out like a grim walking down the hall's of Beacon.

"Well well. It's been a while ladies."

The two girls saw General James Ironwood walking up to them. "It has. Not since the Vytal festival last year." Coco replied. "How's it been?"

James sighed tiredly. "Well. Let's just say the White Fang keeps us busy. How about you? I think this is the first time I've seen you at a gathering like this in a very long time Coco."

The older girl just shrugged. "Doing alright. And i'm not here for my parents or anyone else except for my beautiful date that is standing right next to me."

Weiss was doing everything within her power to keep her blushing under control. "Flattery will get you nowhere Adel." Weiss teased.

"We'll see."

Ironwood let out a small laugh. "Ah to be young again. Well I have to greet more guests. I hope you both have a wonderful evening." The three of them exchanged a bow and the General made his way towards a group of guests.

"Alright...So where to first?" Coco asked.

Weiss looked around the sea of people. "Well i'm SUPPOSE to see my father first thing but I really don't want to deal with him just yet."

Coco smiled. Proud of Weiss for making her own schedule and plans and not sticking to the one her father made. "Then let's go meet my parents and get it over with." As much as she dreaded it.

Weiss nodded in agreement and walked with Coco to locate the taller fashionista's parents while still holding hands. Weiss honestly didn't know what Coco's problem was with her parents. The few time the heiress met them they seemed alright.

After a few minutes Coco yelled at a group of women. "Mom!" It wasn't a friendly 'hi i'm here mom' no it was a demanding 'mom i'm here so turn around and chat with me so I can leave.'

A woman in her early forties turned around. Shirley Adel looked a lot like her daughter except she had green eyes. Her hair was long and kept nicely in a pony tail. She was just a bit taller than Coco and her bust size was average. Wearing very expensive earring's, the jewels made of red dust crystals. She was wearing a very nice white business suit. Her face showed almost no emotion when she locked eyes with her daughter. "Coco. I honestly can't believe you showed up."

Coco and her date stopped in front of the woman and the older girl huffed. "I didn't come here for you."

Shirley gave her daughter a once over and sighed. "Still wearing that horrid get up. You do know we stopped making that outfit years ago."

Weiss could feel the anger coming off of Coco. "I'm wearing it. Because I like it. Besides I know someone who can make copies."

"A shame." The woman then finally noticed the heiress. "Miss Schnee it's good to see you again."

Weiss gave a respectful bow. "Nice seeing you as well Mrs. Adel."

The woman took notice of the conjoined hands. "Coco honey. Have you finally made decent friends? I'm actually impressed."

Weiss was even a little off put by that comment. She's starting to see more and more of her father in the woman in front of her. The heiress heard a very low growl come from Coco. "She's one of my MANY friends. And we're here on a DATE mother."

Shirley raised a brow in slight confusion. "Is that true Miss. Schnee?"

This was it. Because if there's something about these kind of gatherings Weiss know's. Is that gossip spread's like wildfire. But nonetheless Weiss kept her head held high. She was not ashamed of who she is or who she was with. "We in fact are. It has been a lovely day so far. Your daughter is quite the sweet romantic." Weiss surprised even Coco when the shorter girl let go of her date's hand and latched onto her arm instead. But the shock quickly disappeared and Coco now had a proud smile on her face.

The older Adel sighed while rubbing one side of her face like she's just about had enough. "Coco dear. I'm happy to see that you've moved on from dating animal's but you seriously need to get out of this...Thing you have for other women. I'm sure Mr. Schnee would not be to happy with me either if he knew my daughter was tainting his."

Weiss was appalled. Did she really just hear that right?

Coco was furious. She expected something like this but still hearing it made her want to unload her mini-gun. Through gritted teeth Coco replied. "For your information 'mother' Weiss asked ME to be her date. And for the last time. Faunus are NOT animals."

Her mother seemed to completely ignore her daughter's outburst. "You know honey. There are some nice young men here. Maybe talking to them and TRYING to get to know them might help."

"As if I would give those prick's the time of day."

Shirley glared at her daughter. "Coco Adel! Watch your mouth. I have clients here."

Coco removed her arm from Weiss's grip and instead wrapped her arm around the shorter girls waist. "I'll get out of your hair then. Wouldn't want you to lose a single lien." Coco then escorted Weiss away before her mother could say anything else.

"Ok...I can see why you and your parents don't get along." Weiss finally managed to say. Ignoring how good it felt to have the older girl's protective arm around her.

Coco tsked. "Yeah. My mother is disappointed about who I choose to date. And my father hates the fact I chose to be huntress instead of becoming a baby making machine for some rich snob to expand the family business."

"That is absurd!" Weiss was definitely appalled. Sure her father wanted her to get married off. But at least he wasn't pressuring her to get pregnant.

Coco nodded. "I know. I mean I do want kids someday. But with the right woman."

Before Weiss could comment a voice stopped her in her tracks. "Well hello there dear sister."

Weiss was not expecting him to be here. "What do want Whitley?" She was not happy he was here. Her father and maybe her mother was bad enough. But her little brother? Disaster.

The younger brother put on a cocky smirk as he stopped in front of the two girls and folded his hands behind his back. "Why i'm hurt. Can't a brother say hello to his dear older sister?" He answered in a mocking tone.

Weiss was not falling for it. "Why are you here?"

He just shrugged. "Getting to know my future business partners." He then took note of how Coco's arm was wrapped around his sister's waist. "And who is this...Person?" He asked in slight disgust.

Coco kept silent. She was not intimidated by this brat in the slightest. Weiss on the other hand was not standing for it. "First of all Whitley. I'm next in line to run the company. Second. This is Coco Adel. Next in line to run the Adel Fashion Industry, A huntress who lead's the strongest team in Beacon, A friend and my date for the evening."

Whitley faked being shocked. "Oh my! I had no idea. Your friends with the daughter of a second rate company, A leader to a group of barbarian's, and a carpet muncher. My apologies for my rudeness."

For the first time in a long time. Weiss had no idea how to respond. She cannot believe her brother said something like that so casually. Worst yet she needed to do something before her date murders her brother...Even if she'd be ok with it.

But to her and her brothers shock Coco was laughing. Hysterically. "Hahahahaha! Oh my dust! Hahaha!" She removed her shades to wipe her eyes. "Hahaha! Ha..." She put them back on and smirked. "Listen kid. I'm not going to get worked up about what some twelve year old low life has to say about me, or my family business." Her smirk then turned to a scowl. "But insulting huntsman and huntress's? That I will not tolerate. One huntsman no matter how weak they are. Is worth a thousand of you. You can sit up in your multi billion dollar castle where it's safe. We'll take care of the big scary monsters for you." Coco lightly pushed him aside guiding her completely shocked date.

Whitley growled and said. "A huntress? I would never have guess. With your get up. I mistook you for a high class street corner whore."

Without stopping or turning around the taller girl replied nonchalantly. "Once and if your balls ever drop those whore's will be the only one's willing to warm your bed for five minutes."

Once they were far enough away Weiss looked up at her smirking date. "I. Cannot. Believe. You told him off like that."

Coco just shrugged. "Mad?"

Weiss's shock turned into a smile and laughed. "Dust no. That was brilliant. You certainly have a way with words Adel."

The taller girl brought her date closer. "You haven't seen anything yet."

After their confrontation with the youngest Schnee Coco and Weiss spent some time saying hello to some of the guests and sampling the food table. The whole time Coco did not let Weiss go. This of course was catching a lot of people's attention. But the heiress could care less. Both she and Coco were having a good time and that was all that mattered.

"Want anything to drink?" Coco asked.

"Yes please. Water is fine."

Coco let go of Weiss's hand and pulled her shade's down giving her a wink. "Don't go anywhere."

The heiress watched her date walkaway with a little sway to her hips. Not sure if she always walked like that or was doing it on purpose. " _What a tease."_

 _"_ Weiss, Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for over an hour."

The white haired girls body completely froze. This was it. Time to face the music. Weiss slowly turned around not making eye contact with the new comer. "Apologies father. I lost track of time."

He did not look convinced. "I've been hearing that you brought a date. Is that true?"

Before Weiss could answer she heard a familiar voice yell out. "What do you mean you don't have any coffee!? What kind stupid party is this!? **"**

Jacques shook his head and sighed. "I do not know how the Adel's can put up with that kind of behavior. The girl could use some discipline."

The heiress clenched her fists. Trying to hold her emotions down. "I don't think there is anything wrong with her."

Her father was not amused. "Weiss. Please tell me your date isn't that Adel girl."

Well cat's out of the bag. Weiss crossed her arms. "She is. Something wrong with that?"

He glared at her but kept his composure. "She maybe a step up to that blonde trash. But this phase your going through has to stop."

The heiress growled. "How dare you. Yang isn't trash. And this isn't a phase father. For the last time. I. Like. WOMEN."

Her father seemed to completely ignore her. "Being stuck in a room with three dykes poisoned you. If I could pull you out of that damn school I would have." He sighed heavily and waved someone over. Weiss followed his line of vision and sneered. NOT what she wanted to deal with right now. A man in his mid twenty's walked over with a shit eating grin on his face. He had short black hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a tuxedo. "Weiss you remember Axel." Her father said as Axel stood next to him.

Weiss couldn't help the venom leave her words. "Yes. I remember him perfectly." Axel Walker runs the most successful trading business in Atlas. He and Weiss's father do a lot of business together with shipping dust all over remnant. And in Weiss's opinion. The worlds biggest pervy jerk.

The young man bowed. "Nice seeing you again princess."

"Now Weiss. I have to go attend to other matters." Her father continued. "Be NICE to our guest." With that he walked away leaving the two of them alone.

Axel gave the young heiress a flirtatious smirk that almost made her gag. "It's been a while. Still in that run down school?"

Weiss already wanted to punch him. "You mean the most successful huntsman academy in Remnant? Yes I'm still attending."

Axel laughed. "Forgive me. I thought you would have left by now. I mean it is full of vermin is it not?" He laughed again before she could retort. "Anyway." He held his hand out. "Care for a dance?"

"A dance? Sounds like fun."

Weiss was eternally grateful that Coco came back. Coco stood next to Weiss. Very closely. And handed her a glass of water. "Here you are doll. Sorry it took so long. Had an argument. Can you believe this place doesn't serve coffee?"

Weiss smiled. "Sorry. I should have warned you." She took a drink from her glass.

Axel decided to but in. "Ahem. Weiss dear. Who is this...Roughly dressed lady?"

Weiss wrapped her free arm around the taller girls waist. Coco decided to put her arm around the shorter girls shoulders. "Axel. This is m DATE for the evening. Coco Adel. Coco this is Axel Walker."

Coco smirked. "Id shake your hand but my hands are kind of full...And I don't touch the hands of a racist." Coco knew exactly who this person was. Her family uses his trading company to ship their brands all throughout Remnant. Except Menagerie the island where most faunus live. He refuses to trade with them. And there were also stories going around about him touching younger girls inappropriately. " _Weiss's father sure does know how to pick suitors."_

Axel frowned. "Listen here you cunt. Why don't you and your horrendous outfit leave. I was just about to show my beautiful princess here a good time."

Weiss shivered from the tone of his voice. "Axel! For the last time-"

Coco cut her date off by chuckling. "Oh really?" Coco slowly and seductively lowered her arm rubbing down the heiress's back and squeezed her hips. Weiss was as red as a tomato and squeaked as Coco's hand hand gripped her hip. Coco saw that Axel was enjoying the show. "How about this." She held out her handbag in front of him. "If you can hold this up for ten seconds...Me and the princess here will rock your world tonight."

Weiss gasped in horror. "Coco! What in the name of Remnant are you thinking!?"

Coco just smirked. "Trust me on this." She turned back to Axel and shook the bag in front of him. Teasing him. "Well?"

Axel was grinning like a happy moron. "By the time i'm done with you two. You won't be able to walk in the morning." He grabbed the handle of the bag. "I'll start with you first. Teach you some respect." Coco let go of the bag.

*CRASH*

Coco was smiling proudly as the handbag immediately fell to the floor with a loud crash making the floor crack a bit. Axel was not expecting it so he fell down with it. "Holy shit!" He stood back up and tried lifting it with all his muscle. Groaning and sweating trying to lift it. It didn't even budge. "What the fuck is thing made of!?" His hands got so sweaty he lost his grip and fell backwards onto his ass.

Coco bent down and easily picked it up. "Look's like this bag isn't the only thing you won't be getting up tonight." She turned around making a very amused Weiss following her lead and kept their arms on each other's hips.

"Coco. You are amazing." The heiress commented. She finished her drink and put the glass on a nearby tray they walked by.

Coco smiled and lead them to the dance floor. "Rule one when dealing with suitors. Never be polite it just invites them for next time. Rule two. Never get angry or tell them off. They just take that as a challenge. Rule three. To get them to leave you alone. Hurt their pride and make them look like a fool in a room full of people."

Weiss made a mental note for these rules. "Sounds like you had experience dealing with people like him."

The older girl's smile fell. "Yeah..." Before the heiress could ask what was wrong her smile came back as they stopped on the dance floor. "May I have this dance?" She asked after setting her handbag down.

Weiss giggled and held out her hand. "You may."

Coco took off her shade's hanging them on the collar of her shirt and took the shorter girls hand. Weiss placed her other hand on the fashionista's shoulder. While said fashionista place her hand on the heiress's side. They started to dance in rhythm to the music the hired band was playing.

Coco usually didn't care for this kind of opera music. But the girl she was dancing with made it all worth it. She could feel the stare's from the other dancer's and onlooker's.

"They are staring at us." Weiss whispered as they locked eyes.

Coco just smiled and twirled her date around and pulled her back into her arms "Let them stare. They are all jealous that I get to dance with the prettiest girl in the room."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "How original." Despite the recent event's Weiss was honestly having a great time. The most fun she ever had at a party like this. "You know Coco. I didn't peg you to be such a good dancer." Weiss commented when Coco brought her down for a dip.

The older girl brought her date back up quickly, they're face's only inches apart. "There's a lot of thing's you don't know about me."

Weiss could easily just reach up and kiss her. This girl she was dancing with was blowing away all her expectations. The fashionista was right. There was a lot of thing's the heiress didn't know about Coco. But the heiress was going to fix that. "Coco."

The two girls closed their eyes and started leaning into each other. Completely lost in their own world and forgetting the entire room was looking at them. Just as Coco was about to lean completely in a voice stopped them. "

"Coco! What the hell are you doing!?"

The two girls pulled away and turned to see the source of the yelling. Coco sneered. "I'm dancing with my date 'dad'."

Weiss gave the approaching man a once over. He was tall. Had dark blonde hair, brown eyes and was wearing a brown business suit. He stopped in front of the two girls and glared. "Miss Schnee my deepest apologies. My daughter doesn't know better. Coco we need to talk."

Coco's body was slightly shaking from rage. "Whatever you gotta say. You can say it right here. Might as well. You already ruined our dance."

Weiss could feel the anger in the air. She didn't know what to do or say in this situation. The older man sneered. "Let go of Miss Schnee right now. I do NOT want to be on Jacques bad side."

Coco gently pushed Weiss away from her. "Sorry doll. I got to take care of this. I'll meet you by the Atlas statue."

"O...Ok." Weiss watched her date put her shade's back on, grabbed her handbag and followed her father towards the back room. The heiress sighed sadly. " _That moment was perfect. We almost kissed. Well maybe it's a good thing we did stop. Maybe a kiss on the first date is pushing things to fast. "_ Weiss decided to wait for Coco to return and made her way to the statue. She decided to call her friends while she waited. She took out her scroll and dialed her team leader's number. It rang only once.

" **Hey Weiss! How's the date? Wait! Hold on let me put you on speaker."**

Weiss waited until she heard her ex's voice. " **Hey princess! Did you get into her trouser's yet?"**

Weiss blushed heavily. "Yang! Restraint, please."

" **Don't listen to her Weiss. How is the date going?"** The cat faunus asked.

Weiss couldn't stop the smile on her face if she tried. "Honestly? Amazing. Coco is a very charming person and a bit of a romantic."

 **"That's great Weiss! Just don't get 'cold' feet when you kiss her goodnight"** The blonde teased.

Weiss blushed thinking back on what was about to happen a few minutes ago. "We...Almost did actually. We were dancing and...It's hard to explain."

 **"Weiss has a crush!~ Weiss has a crush!~ "** Ruby sang.

"Grrr. I do not!" Weiss cleared her throat. "I just find her personality appealing and her physical appearance attractive."

" **Has your father done or said anything yet?"** Blake asked trying to spare the heiress anymore embarrassment.

Weiss grimaced at the mention of her father. "Just a bit. Honestly Coco's parents have been more troublesome tonight then my father."

 **"Yeah. Vel say's her parents are...Controlling."** Yang replied with a bit of sadness.

Weiss furrowed her brows. "Yang. Do you know something?"

" **Not my place to say. Velvet and I were just talking one night and she let it slip and told me some...Things."** Now the heiress was worried. Should she go and see if her date is alright? " **Don't worry about it Weiss. Coco is as tough as they come. I'm sure she's fine."**

As if on cue the fashionista was making her way back but something was off. She looked tense. Like she was about to pop at any moment. Her shade's were gone and what really got Weiss worried was the reddened cheek on the left side of her face. "I'll call you all back." Before she could give her team time to say goodbye she hung up and walked towards her date meeting Coco half way. "What happened? Are you-"

"We're leaving." Coco said through gritted teeth. She grabbed Weiss's wrist tightly and almost dragged the heiress with her.

"Ouch! Coco slow down!"

Coco didn't hear her. She was to damn angry. " _I knew something like this would happen if I came here."_ Just as she was about to reach the door she stopped in her tracks when she overheard a conversation.

"I heard White Fang activities have increased by almost sixty percent in Vale." An older woman said then took a drink from her wine glass.

A man in the gossip circle snickered. "I say good riddance. The less of those animals here the better."

"I wouldn't be surprised if those vermin attending Beacon are White Fang agents." Another woman commented. "Maybe then that hick kingdom will know better."

The calm, cool and collected leader of Team CFVY finally snapped. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?"

The entire room stopped what they were doing to look at the Fashionista's outburst. The first woman in the gossip circle glared at her. "I beg your pardon?"

Coco's mom burst through the crowd and stood next to the woman. "Coco. You better apologize right now."

Coco sneered at her mother and let Weiss go. "I wouldn't apologize to her if she was swallowed by a Nevermore." The 3rd year girl looked around the room making sure she got everyone's attention. "How fucking dare you. All of you. Talking as if the faunus are nothing more than diseased pets that need to be put down. Those faunus attending Beacon and the other academies are signing up to risk their lives to protect all your sorry asses! And i'll be fucking damned to sit here and let you disrespect them! The way I see it the only fucking animals around here are all you fucking leeches!" Coco screamed in rage and smashed her handbag on a nearby statue of an Atlas Paladin. Making it crumble into pieces.

Weiss just stared in complete disbelief. The only time she had ever seen someone so angry and upset was when the heiress was forced to break up with Yang. The brawler spent an entire day in the Emerald Forest letting out her anger and frustration on tree's and grimm. But she never picture Coco ever losing her temper like this. Ever.

Coco was panting as the whole room became silent. Until Coco's faster started walking up to them. "Why you ungrateful brat!"

Before he reached her an arm pulled out in front of him. General Ironwood gave him a warning look. "I think it's time we all call it a night."

Coco wordlessly spun on her heel and marched out of the building.

"Weiss. Get over here. Now." Weiss's father ordered.

Weiss ignored him. Something happened with Coco and she was going to do her best to help her. So for the second time in her life. She disobeyed her father and ran after Coco.

* * *

 **(A.N.) There we have it. Raise your hand if your liking savage Coco so far lol. Thank you all again for reading and giving this story chance and hope to see you next weekend. Until then have a good week :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A.N) *Warning slight spoiler's from Volume 5* Hello everyone! I once again was able to get another chapter up before the weekend ended lol. Thank you all again for the continuing support and tips your giving. I'll try my best to improve. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Weiss stepped outside in search of her date. " _She couldn't have gotten far."_ She was currently on a large balcony over looking the city. She scanned the area and saw a familiar beret. Weiss powered walk over and saw the older girl sitting on the railing one leg dangling the other placed on the bottom of the railing to keep her steady. Weiss slowed down and stopped as soon as she was behind Coco. Before she could say anything Coco mumbled.

"I'm sorry..."

Weiss hated how the older girl sounded. She sounded tired, defeated. Not the confident, fun Coco she got to know. "Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong."

Coco sighed and looked up at the darkening sky. "I swore to myself that I wouldn't let anything ruin this date...Then I ended up being the one to ruin it. So for that. I'm sorry."

Weiss gently placed her hands on the older girls shoulder. "You didn't ruin anything. I haven't had such a great time like this since before I broke up with Yang." The heiress could feel that Coco was starting to relax. "How about this. If your still feeling guilty about this. Then you can make it up to me by taking me on a real date once we get back to Beacon. Deal?"

Weiss smiled when the fashionista started chuckling. "Alright doll. You got yourself a deal."

Coco spun to the side and hopped off the railing. Weiss noticed the reddening on her cheek was already gone. Thanks to her aura. But. "Where are your shades?"

Coco frowned again. "My 'dad' hit me so hard they flew off my face. Then he stomped on them."

Weiss couldn't even begin to picture that scene. She had a feeling she was hit but actually hearing it. "I will not stand for this. I'm going in there and giving him a piece of my mind."

Coco grabbed the fuming girls arm before she could march away. "It's fine. I got more pairs back in my dorm."

Weiss stopped and glared at the taller girl. "I'm not talking about the shade's. He hit you Coco."

"Just. Drop. It." Coco said though gritted teeth. "It's done and over with."

Weiss wanted to argue but it looked like Coco just wanted to forget about the incident. So with small sigh the heiress gave in. "Alright. But your ok. Right?"

Coco's smile returned and held the shorter girls hand. "I'm fine. Thanks."

They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. They looked over towards the entrance to see Ironwood approaching them. "Miss Schnee, Miss Adel."

Weiss gave a slight bow and Coco gave him a salute. "General."

When he stopped in front of them he chuckled. "You both don't have to be so formal." When the two girls relaxed he sighed and continued. "I'm sorry with how tonight ended the way it did."

"Not your fault. Thank's for stopping my dad." Coco replied. "And i'm sorry about the statue. I'll be sure to pay for it."

Ironwood shook his. A smile on his face. "Don't worry about it. It was ugly anyway." He stepped aside. "Why don't you two go get some rest."

Weiss nodded. "I think that is best. Coco?"

Coco gently squeezed the younger girls hand. "Yeah. I'm sick of this place anyway." She grabbed her hand bag and turned to the general. "Have a goodnight general."

He gave the girls a small bow. "Night ladies. Hope to see you again under better circumstances."

Weiss couldn't agree more. "Likewise. Goodnight."

They walked off the balcony hand in hand. "I'd much rather fight hordes of grimm then attend one of these parties again." Coco teased.

Weiss giggled. "I agree wholeheartedly."

* * *

"If there's anything else you need Miss Schnee let me know."

The girls were on the jet returning to Beacon. They wouldn't land until the very early morning hours so they both are getting ready to get some much needed sleep. The heiress was currently in her private room.

Weiss smiled and nodded as she combed her hair. "Thank you Beth. Have a goodnight." When the flight attendant left Weiss couldn't help but think back to what happened towards the end of the party. " _I wonder why Coco is so protective of faunus? I mean she's right but.-_

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Weiss put her brush down when she heard knocking on her door. "Come in!"

The door opened up and Weiss blushed heavily at what she saw in the mirror. Coco stood at the doorway with both hands on her hips. She was wearing a brown sleeveless shirt and black panties. "Hey just checking in before bed."

Weiss closed her eyes ad took a deep breath. " _And here I thought Yang's sleepwear was bad."_ When the heiress calmed herself down she stood up from her chair and turned to her with a smile. "Thank you. Is your room comfortable?"

Coco shrugged. "It's alright. A bed is a bed." Coco gave Weiss a once over and smirked. "Do you always look so good?"

Weiss was both glad and embarrassed. Embarrassed about the comment and glad Coco seems to be back to her original self. She was wearing her usual nightgown. The heiress decided to fight fire with fire. "Only if there's good company." That's something Yang would say right?

Coco laughed. "Haha. I'll take that compliment." The older closed the door behind her and went over to the bed and sat down. "I'm sure you have some questions." She patted the empty area next to her. "Come sit down."

Weiss followed Coco's instructions and silently sat down next to her. After a moment of silence Weiss finally asked. "So...Your mother was talking about you not dating...Animals anymore. Were you?"

Coco sighed sadly and nodded, keeping her eyes cast down on the floor. "Yes...I was in a relationship with a faunus girl."

"Who? I mean if you don't want to tell-"

"Velvet."

Weiss stared at the in complete bewilderment. "Really?" When Coco answered with a sad nod. "Then. What happened?"

Coco laced her fingers together in her lap ans swallowed down a sob. "I...Had to give her up." Weiss placed a comforting hand on the taller girls shoulder. She continued. "It was love at first sight. Right when I saw her during our team placement test. Half way through our first year I finally had the balls to ask her out. She was thrilled but because I was afraid of anyone finding out and leaking it back to my parents we dated in secret. The only other people who knew were Fox and Yatsuhashi."

Weiss wasn't liking where this was going. And almost gasped when she saw a tear roll down Coco's cheek. No one has EVER seen Team CFVY's leader cry.

"Then one day during winter break. I got lost in a moment and kissed her out in broad daylight. Someone recognized me. Took a picture and tried to make a stupid story out of it. My parent's caught wind of it and stopped the story from reaching the public. Dust forbid anyone know's that their daughter was in a homosexual relationship with a faunus." More tears started to fall from her brown eyes. She gritted her teeth trying but failing to keep her emotions in check. "My parents were furious. Said that my love for her was the most disgusting thing imaginable. This coming from two people who only got together to make more money. They started lowering the wages even more for the company's faunus workers. Including Velvet's dad. Family's actually started to go hungry. They told me to either break up with her...Or let the animals continue to starve."

Weiss was speechless. This is just as bad as the physical labor her father is forcing the faunus to do in the dust mines. "Coco. I'm so sorry."

Coco closed her eyes and sobbed. "I loved her. I still do. I love her so much. The first person to actually show me love and affection." Her sorrow slowly started to turn to anger. "And they made me get rid of her. I hate them. I fucking hate them!"

Weiss pulled the crying girl into her arms. She could feel the tears hitting her shoulder as Coco cried into it. " _She was forced to give up the one she loved. Just like me."_ The heiress had to wonder how people can be so cruel especially to they're own children.

After a few minutes Coco started to calm down. She pulled away from Weiss's shoulder rubbed her eyes dry and mumbled a sorry. The heiress gave her a small reassuring smile. "Nothing to be sorry about."

Coco took a deep breath before continuing. "There's a lot more about me but. I'm not ready to share it all just yet." Weiss nodded in understanding. "Everyone know's what happened between you and Yang. I'm sorry you had to go through the same thing I did. But...I'm happy Velvet has someone like Yang."

Weiss couldn't agree more. "Thank's. It still hurts. But Velvet is good for her and vice versa. Just like you with Velvet. I'll always love Yang."

Coco smiled a bit. "Yeah. She'll always have a place in my heart. But." Coco reached her hand out and tucked some of the heiress's white hair behind her ear. "I'm willing to try and make room for another."

Weiss blushed but smiled back. "Same."

Coco slowly stood up and stretched. "Well we better get some sleep. We'll arrive at Beacon in a few hours." The older girl made her way to the door. Just as she placed her hand on the doorknob she looked over her shoulder and said. "Thank's for listening. I really needed to get some of that off my chest."

"Anytime." Weiss replied. "Goodnight."

"Night Doll." With that Coco left the room and closed the door behind her.

Weiss sighed heavily and fell back onto her bed. "Not exactly how I thought this night would turn out." A small smile appeared on her lips. "But i'm not complaining." Weiss turned off the lights and got under the cover. " _I refuse to let my father ruin this as well."_ The heiress promised to herself that she would not let anyone ruin what could possibly be a second chance at happiness.

* * *

Meanwhile in Team RWBY's dorm at around the same time- The team minus Weiss were all soundly asleep. Until the faunus of the team woke up to the sound of her scroll vibrating from under her pillow. Gotta love enhanced hearing. Blake groggily opened her eyes and yawned. She sat up her amber eyes half open.

She looked over at Ruby's bunk. The girl fast asleep wrapped in a cocoon of blankets snoring softly. She could hear her mumbling. "Yay go Team RWBY zzzzzzzzzzzzz. We found the first cookie grimm zzzzzzzz. I call first dibs zzzzzzzz.

Blake shook her head with an amused smile. She quietly reach under her pillow and pulled out her scroll. She got a message from an unknown number. The black haired girls heart started to race. Hoping it was from who she thought it was from. When she opened the message it only had one word.

'Roof.'

Without hesitation or a second thought Blake slowly hopped out of bed and onto the floor without making a sound. Again being part cat really helps. She turned to see if her blonde haired partner was still asleep.

She indeed was. Half of her blanket on the floor the other laying across her stomach. Her limbs sprawled out. her right arm hanging over the side, her pillow side ways, and she was snoring rather loudly. "Damn Vel, Weiss zzzzzzzz. Those outfits look good zzzzzzzz. But be better if they were off instead zzzzzzz." Her face flushed a bit and started grinning like an idiot.

Blake really didn't want to know what her partner was dreaming about so she quietly grabbed a pair of sweatpants and and slowly walked out of the room. She quickly slipped into her sweatpants. Struggling a bit trying to fit her tail through. (A.N. Yes I gave Blake a tail in this story. I thought she would look good with a long slender cat tail so I gave her one. She hide's it by wrapping it around her waist)

When she was done she ran down the hall and headed for the roof. On the way there her heart was racing more and more. The cat girl was afraid she might have a heart attack before she even got up there. But after what felt like an eternity she burst through the door and found herself on the roof. She shivered slightly from the cold night air and looked around.

"Blake."

After hearing her name Blake turned to the right to see someone walking out from the shadows. They were wearing a white grimm mask. Meaning they were from the White Fang. When the mysterious person took off they're mask. Blake beamed, eyes watering, body trembling. When they gave Blake a small smile the black haired girl ran towards them and immediately fell into their arms. "Illia!"

Ilia smiled and held Blake in her arms. The spots on her body turning a light red color. "I missed you Blake."

Blake's response was pulling away a bit and pressing her lips against Illia's.

Illia closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Her red spots now turning pink while Blake purred. Sadly Illia broke the kiss. "I don't have much time Blake." She whispered. to her lover. "I came to warn you."

Blake looked at her. Slightly scared. "Warn me about what?"

Illia closed her eyes and sighed. "Sienna Kahn is dead. Killed by Adam." Blake gasped but Illia continued. "Adam runs the White Fang now."

Blake slowly shook her head in disbelief. Not believing what she just heard. "Your serious?" When the chameleon faunus nodded Blake cursed. "Damn it. What's going to happen now?"

"He's planning something big Blake." Illia answered. "Right here in Vale. I don't know when or what yet but...It's not good."

Blake gripped the top of Illia's suit. "Stay. We can help."

The tanned skin girl gave her lover a sad smile. "I'm sorry Blake. But I need to go back. I need to know what he' planning. And when I find out you'll be the first to know. Beside's I still need to make him pay for what he did to you." Illia said when her spots turned bright red.

The color on her spots disappeared when Blake started to cry. Illia reached out and brushed away a tear that was running down Blake's cheek. "Don't cry Blake. I'll be safe I promise. I'll be back before you know it."

Blake leaned forward giving her one last kiss. "You better. Or i'll find you and kick your ass."

Illia smiled and started backing away towards the edge of the roof putting her mask back on. "I love you Blake. No matter what."

Blake smiled. "I love you too."

Illia's skin turned completely black and she back flipped off the roof. She was gone.

Blake looked up at the stars littering the sky's. "Why can't we have peace?"

* * *

 **(A.N.) And there we go for chapter 4. Thank you all again for reading and hope to see you next weekend. Until then. Have a good week :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A.N.) Hello everyone and welcome back! I want to thank all of you for your positive feedback it means a lot to me. I hope this story continues on this path. Side note just to let you all know. Like what the summary says. This story is based on with Volume three never happening. So Cinder and her two lackey's Bonnie and Clyde are not going to be in this story. Sorry if that discourages anyone. But without further ado let's continue with the story :)**

* * *

"Advance!" The sound of gunfire rang through the air. Then the sound of someone getting hit. "Damn it."

Coco was currently in one of the many training rooms of Beacon. In front of her was a devise that shot rubber bullets. On the floor in front of it and behind was a track.

The fashionista sighed as she wiped her brow clear from sweat. She sighed. "Reset." The devise reeled back to the wall. "Begin." The devise fired. Coco easily side stepped out of the line of fire. "Advance." She heard the door open the sound of heels were heard throughout the room. Coco didn't even need to see to know who it was. "Hey doll. Come to watch?" The older girl teased while dodging another bullet. "Advance."

The heiress rolled her eyes but smiled. "Maybe. What are you up too?"

Coco dodged another round. "Advance." The mechanism moved closer and fired again. "Training." She dodged the shot. "Working on my speed, agility and reaction time. Advance!"

Weiss nodded in understanding. The team leader is very strong physically. Her endurance and stamina is really high as well. She lost to Yang in the one on one round's of last year's tournament because Yang was quicker. Guess training in the speed department would be a good idea. "I'm sorry for interrupting. I was just wondering if we're still good for tonight."

Coco smiled softly as she dodged another round. Barely. "Of course. I'd never disappoint my girl. Advance!" The mechanism was now eight feet away. It fired but ended up grazing Coco's arm. "Shit...Reset."

Weiss beamed. "Fantastic. I'll go to my dorm and get ready. Try to take a shower soon. I hate to have my date smell like sweat."

The older smirked and replied. "Why bother. We're both going to end up sweaty by the end of the night anyway."

Weiss's face went immediately red. She turned on her heel and marched out of the room not saying a word.

Coco shook her head. Not minding being hit from the distraction. "She is just too easy."

After two more resets Coco decided to get washed up and head back to the dorm to rest a bit before the date. " _Damn. It's been two week's already since that damn party. I still honestly can't believe I'm dating THE Weiss Schnee...Well not dating per say but taking her out."_ Coco was a woman who prepared herself for a lot of situation's that could happen to her during her time as a huntress. But never expected something like this.

But she wasn't complaining. She was actually starting to really like hanging out with the white haired girl. " _I'll have to take her clothes shopping one of these day's. She and her team could use a makeover."_ Coco entered the shower room and started removing her clothes that were slightly drenched in sweat. She looked around to make sure no one was around and when it seemed like there wasn't she removed her shirt leaving her in nothing but a black bra and panties. She set her clothes next to a shower and slid the shower door open and froze.

Silver eyes looked into brown. The girl's face becoming as red as her cape. "Uh...Hi?"

It finally registered to Coco. Ruby Rose was sitting on the shower floor looking up at her. Coco scowled and yelled. "Ruby! What the hell are you doing!?"

She frantically waved her hand in front of her. "Wait wait! It's not what it looks like I swear!"

Coco put her hands on her hips and gave Ruby the coldest and most intimidating glare she could muster. "Talk. Now."

Ruby trembled under the hateful gaze. "Well uh...You see umm...I was hiding from Yang! She's out to kill me!" The student prodigy finally yelled out after some stuttering.

Coco didn't back down the slightest. "I'm close to killing you myself. Why are you hiding from her?"

Ruby looked down in shame and pushed her two index fingers together. "Well uh...I was well...I wanted to try and dye my hair. Make it all red. You know just to try it out and...Well I left the bottle in the bathroom and Yang mistook it for shampoo..."

Coco's gaze slowly made a complete one eighty and she started laughing. "Hahaha! Oh dust! Hahaha! I guess her eyes aren't the only thing that goes red when she's angry now."

Ruby pouted and gaze the older girl a cute small feeble glare. "I'm happy you find this so amusing! She's going to punch me all the way to space for wha...Coco. What are those?"

Coco's laughed immediately died when Ruby started looking at her abdomen and lower chest area. Coco paled and quickly bent down to pick up her shirt putting it back on. "Nothing! It's nothing."

Ruby looked at the fashionista. Worried. "You su-"

"Yes i'm sure!" Coco yelled at the sixteen year old interrupting her. "And I swear to fucking dust! If you tell anyone i'll send you to space myself got it!?" Coco almost started to feel bad when silver eyes started to tear up.

"I'm sorry..." Before Coco could say anything else she felt herself being shoved to the side. A trail of rose petals leaving the room.

Coco sighed and rubbed her face. "Damn it..."

* * *

Yang was marching down the hall. Her eyes burning red just like her new dyed hair. Her aura flaring up around her. She was pissed. She ignored the student's scurrying out of her way as she made her way to her destination. She finally stopped in front of the door and banged on it repeatedly. "Open the door. NOW!" The blonde...err red head ordered.

As soon as Yang saw a pair of shades in her vision she grabbed them by the collar of their shirt and spun her around smashing the older girl into the wall cracking it.

Coco glared at the brawler. "Yang the hell's your problem!?" She demanded while not fighting back.

"You making my sister cry that's my fucking problem! I don't give a shit who you are that is not ok!" She yelled while tightening her grip.

Coco took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "Fox, Yatsuhashi stand down."

Yang just noticed two pair of blade's being pressed against her neck. Fox on her right pressing one of his arm blades on the right side of her neck. And Yatsuhashi on her left pressing the end of his sword against the left of her neck. They were hesitant but did as ordered and lowered their weapons.

Coco kept her gaze at Yang's red eyes. "You really want to do this here? By yourself?...In front of Velvet?"

That last comment seemed to snap Yang out of it. She looked over her shoulder to see her girlfriend standing in the doorway a hand over her mouth in disbelief, tears welling up in her eyes. "Vel I."

She didn't get to finish as the rabbit girl closed the door, A moment later the sound of muffled crying could be heard.

Yang gritted her teeth and finally let Coco go. Coco calmly adjusted her shade's before saying. "Let's go somewhere private." She turned to her teammates. "Take care of her. Try to get her relaxed. I'll talk to her afterwards when we're done."

"You sure Coco?" Yatsuhashi asked while keeping his gaze on the trembling brawler.

Coco gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I'll be fine. Remember who your talking too." She teased.

The tall man nodded. He and Fox made they're way back into their room leaving the two women alone.

Yang choked down a sob. "I'm an idiot."

"Yes you are." Coco replied. "Now are we ready to talk like civilized people?"

Yang's anger started too slowly come back. "Like how you yelled at my sister for no reason at all?"

Coco didn't show it but she was starting to get nervous. "Like I said. Let's take this somewhere else."

...

The two girls were now out on the roof of the school. Coco made sure to check if they were the only one's. She doubled check this time. "I didn't mean to yell at Ruby like that." Coco said as she leaned back against the railing.

Yang crossed her arms her aura still flaring a bit. "Sure seemed like you did."

Coco glared back at Yang. "She saw me in my underwear. Of course I got angry."

Yang shook her head. "First off that's bullshit. I know you Coco. Your way too shameless to let something like someone seeing you in your underwear get you upset. And second...I know about. Well. You know."

Coco's went wide in panic. "How do you know? Who told you?" Coco demanded.

Yang's aura finally calmed down. "Vel did. But it was by accident." She sighed and continued. "There's nothing to ashamed about Coco. It's in the past."

Coco gripped the handles of the railing behind her so hard the sound of them bending was heard. "Easy for you to say. You were and are surrounded by nothing but love. I grew up without even knowing what the damn word meant."

The brawler took a step forward and placed a hand on Coco's shoulder. "It's alright. You have us now. Your team, my team, JNPR."

The fashionista shook her head and mumbled. "I'm weak."

Yang growled a bit. "The hell you are. Look where your at Coco. You lead the strongest team in Beacon right now. You came in third place at the tournament last year."

Coco shoved the blonde away. "None of that mattered when I lost Velvet did it!?" The older girl yelled with pain in her voice.

Yang looked at her sadly. "You still feel that strongly about her. Don't you?"

Coco clenched her fists. "Of course I do. You have any idea how much it hurts when I see you two sucking on each others lips. How YOUR the one who's making her happy." Coco's removed her shades and rubbed her eyes. "I'm trying. I'm trying so hard to move on with Weiss but...I just can't get over the past. I'm..I'm..Im fucking. **Scared**."

The brawler never thought she would ever here those two words come out of Coco's mouth. "Coco. It's alright. Come on." Coco tried to fight off the hair dyed girls hug but gave in and hugged back. "I know it hurt's. I love Weiss. And the thought of her being happy with someone who's not me hurts." She pulled away and made Coco look directly into her eyes. "But I'm happy that it's you. I trust you Coco. That's why I can relax. Knowing she's in good hands."

The fashionista closed her eyes and nodded. "You have a point. It hurt's but I'm glad it's you who's making Velvet happy and not some random jerk."

Yang smiled and gave the older girl a slight shove. "We good?"

Coco smiled back. "Yeah. We're good. I'll stop by your dorm to pick up Weiss for our date. And apologize to Ruby."

Yang was more than happy with that answer. "Thank's. And don't worry. Ruby won't tell anyone. Especially Weiss. You tell her when your ready."

Coco sighed in relief. "Thank's, And i'll talk to Velvet. Trust me she's not going to hate you for what you did. Everyone loses their temper once in a while. She just hate's seeing friend's fight."

The brawler relaxed. "Sweet."

Coco then smirked and said. "By the way. Love your new hair."

Yang's aura flared up again.

* * *

The white haired heiress was checking over herself once more in her hand held mirror.

"Oh mirror mirror in my hand. Who is the fairest in all the land?"

Weiss looked up and glared at her smirking ex who had a towel wrapped around her head. Laying in her bed. "I will mix your shampoo bottle with blue if you don't stop."

Ruby was hanging upside down from her bunk bed while reading a comic book. "Can we please not talk about hair dye anymore?" The young leader begged trying to hide behind her comic.

Yang nodded in agreement. "I'm down for that. Hopefully this hair dye removal works."

Weiss sighed as she set the mirror down on the desk next to her. "Sorry. I'm just...Nervous"

"Why's that? This will be like your third date right?" The red leader asked while flipping a page. "Oh no! The bad guy is winning!"

Weiss rolled her eyes at Ruby's innocent and immature self and answered. "Fourth actually. I just feel like this date is going to be the start of something else for us."

"We'll bunk with JNPR if you two want alone time tonight."

Weiss's face went completely red. "Yang! I don't mean that!"

The taller girl chuckled. "I know. But what ever happens tonight just go with the flow."

Weiss gave her ex a small smile then looked up at the bunk above her. "Blake. You've been unusually quiet."

The faunus heard her name and looked over at the white haired girl. "I'm sorry what?"

Ruby set her book down and glanced up at Blake. "You have been more quiet than usual and that's saying something. Not just now but for a couple week's. Everything alright?"

The cat girl nodded. "I'm fine. I've just been concentrating on my book."

"Blake. You haven't turned a page for almost two hours." Blake cursed her partners observance. "Seriously. Everything ok?"

The black haired girl couldn't tell them the truth. Not until she know's exactly what's going on herself. She does not want her friends involved in anything related to her past. "I'm just stressed. White Fang have been doing a lot of activities lately here in Vale."

The heiress nodded in understanding. "Your right. That is very concerning. But you are safe here."

Yang smiled and punched a fist into her palm. "Damn right. We got your back Blake."

Ruby pumed a fist into the air. Or floor since she's still upside down. "No one in Team RWBY get's left behind!"

The cat girl almost felt herself cry. She couldn't ask for a better team, friends, family. "Thank's guy's. That really mean's a lot."

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Weiss immediately stood up. "She's here. How do I look?" She asked while checking herself over.

The other three girls rolled their eyes. "Weiss you look fine! If I was more mature for you and didn't view you like another sister I'd take you you out in a heart beat!"

Weiss blushed but smiled at her partner's words. "Thank you Ruby." She took a deep breath. "Ok Here I go." Weiss walked to the door and opened it. Standing there was Coco dressed in her usual attire.

"Hey doll. You ready?" Coco asked while extending out her hand.

Weiss nodded and reached out holding the older girls offered hand. "Yes, As ready as I'll ever be."

Before they closed the door Coco turned to Ruby. "By the way Ruby. Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to make you upset."

Ruby gave the shade's wearing girl an innocent grin. "It's ok! I forgive you!"

Coco still can't believe sometime's how nice and forgiving the young girl can be. "And Yang. Velvet is going to call you later. I'm sure you two need to talk."

Yang smiled back. "Thank's. Have a good time you two."

"Bye!"

"Later Weiss."

Weiss waved to her team as Coco closed the door. Then looked up at her date. "Why did you apologize to Ruby?"

Coco shook her head while leading them down the hall. "Just had a little incident in the shower room. All is forgiven."

The shorter girl accepted the answer and tightened her hold on Coco's hand.

* * *

It was now close to curfew. After having a nice dinner at a restaurant which wasn't fast food or anything fancy. They went for a nice stroll by the pier and found a private spot to have a their own dance with music playing from Coco's phone.

They were now standing outside of the dorm building. The two girls were standing in front of each other holding both hands. "I once again had a wonderful evening. Thank you Coco."

The fashionista smiled proudly. "My girl deserves the best."

The young heiress rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm not your girl though."

"You want to be?"

Weiss looked up at the taller girl. She could feel Coco's hand's tremble sightly. She was being serious. "Are you asking me if I want to be your girlfriend?"

Weiss let out a small gasp when the older girl pulled her into her arm's pressing Weiss's body against hers. Coco kept one arm around her waist while pulling her shades off. Her eyes showed determination. But also slight hesitance. "Yes."

Weiss could feel her poor heart beating like it was about to explode. The young woman in front of her was giving her the decision. But so many questions were running around in her head. Was she ready? Can she make this amazing person happy? Will it all fall to ruin like her relationship with Yang? Can she fully move on from the blonde and start again with Coco? Weiss had a feeling Coco was going through the same inner turmoil.

The heiress came to a conclusion. Life was too short especially for huntress's like themselves. She may have lost Yang. But she will do everything within her power to not let her father or anyone else ruin what she was developing with the fashionista. So with the best smile Weiss could give she mumbled her answer. "I'd love too."

Coco gave a small smile in return and whispered back. "Then let's make it official shall we?" The older girl leaned down and just like that their lips finally met.

Weiss closed her eyes as her new girlfriend dominated her mouth. She wrapped her arm's around her and deepened the kiss. " _Dust she's a good kisser."_

Coco was in heaven herself. The shorter girl's lips felt so soft and smooth. She couldn't help but let a lone tear escape her eye. In the very back of her mind the image of Velvet was smiling at her while waving goodbye. She slowly faded into the background and Weiss now stood where she was.

Coco finally was able to move on.

...

"Hey" The leader said while closing the door behind her.

In her team's dorm room. Fox was doing push ups in the middle of the room, Yatsuhashi was meditating on his futon, And Velvet was looking at a magazine featuring the best huntsman weapon's to date.

Velvet was the first to speak. "Hey Coco. How was your date?

The fashionista removed her shades and set them on the desk by the door. The smile was glued to her face. "Amazing. I am no longer single."

"That's great Coco. I think she's very good for you. She can keep you in line." The Yatsuhashi said with a small smile while he kept his eye's closed.

Fox started doing his push ups with one arm and used his free one to give his leader a thumbs up.

Velvet reacted the most. She beamed and jumped onto Coco giving her a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

Coco slowly hugged her back and whispered in her ear. "Thank's Vel. I'll...Always love you."

Velvet nodded in understanding hugging her former lover tighter. "Me too Coco."

It was done. Their finally goodbye to their feelings. Was time to fully move on. When the rabbit girl pulled away Coco opened the drawer to the desk and pulled out a pen and a note pad. She flipped the pad open and on the first sheet was a list.

Coco crossed out the third thing on the list. 'Let go of the past'

Coco sighed but the smile didn't falter. "Finally took the first step."

* * *

 **(A.N.) There we are for chapter 5. Thank you all again for taking the time to read and I'll try and get another chapter up tomorrow. But if not then i'll see you all next weekend. Have a nice day :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A.N.) Hello everyone! Welcome back! This is a short little chapter that I thought would be fun to add. Giving Ruby a bit of screen time. Thank you all again for the support and hope you continue to give it :)**

* * *

 _ **Hello! I got your last letter. I'm glad everything is going good for you. Thing's have been great for me as well. Remember Weiss my partner? Well she finally found someone! Isn't that great!? Being her partner and best friend I saw how she was bottling up a lot of sadness over her break up with Yang. But now she's in a relationship with Coco the leader of Team CFVY! They look so cute together!**_

 _ **I think those two fit really well. I mean anyone with a weapon like Coco's is sure to be a keeper. I mean she has an entire mini-gun stored in a little handbag. How is that even possible!?**_

 _ **Of course not as amazing and cool as your weapon! Or my sweet sweet Cresent Rose.**_

 _ **But anyway, Weiss has been really happy since they got together. Yang and Velvet are doing really well too. But i'm starting to worry about Blake. She's been tense for almost a month now. Always lost in thought, It worry's me. But Blake is usually a very quiet person. And she'll tell us when she's ready. I just hope it's soon.**_

 _ **Ok back to happy talk!**_

 _ **I'm really happy that your friends accept us. I still haven't told my friends or team yet. Not even Yang. I'm not ashamed to be with you or anything! But i'm just afraid how they'll react. I'm sure i'll be able to tell them soon...Hopefully. And uh...I miss you. Like a lot. But we'll be able to see each other again. I know we will.**_

 ** _I hope you write back soon._**

 ** _Love-_**

"Ruby!"

The young leader screamed and fell backwards in her chair landing on the floor. She looked up to see Yang at the doorway. "What!?"

Yang walked in and lifted up her mattress. "Have you seen my scroll anywhere?"

Ruby blew her bangs out of her eyes as she continued to lay on the ground still in the chair. "No. You lost it again?" The younger sister sighed. "I'll try calling it and-"

"Oh there it is!" Yang said happily interrupting her sister and walked over to the desk. Her scroll by the lamp. She froze when she saw a piece of paper on the desk. "Ruby what is this?"

The weapon's loving girl gasped and used her semblance to try and grab the slip of paper. But it as too late. "Yang! Give it back! It's uh...Homework!" She yelled while trying to reach for it.

Yang ignored her sister and kept one hand on top of her head pushing the leader at bay and read the letter with her free hand. Her eyes slowly turned red. "Ruby."

Ruby stopped in her tracks. The blonde was now in protective older sister mode. "Yang. It's not what it looks like!"

Yang brought the chair back up and pointed to it. "Sit."

Ruby pouted. "I'm not some little kid anymore! Besides i'm the leader so-"

Yang growled. "SIT!"

The young huntress squeaked and was immediately in the chair. She kept her eyes on the floor like a kid who just got caught trying to take cookie's from the cookie jar.

The older sister stood in front of her. Eye's still red. One hand on her hip and the other holding the letter in front of her. "Who is this person Ruby?"

Ruby was chewing the inside of her cheek nervously and shrugged in response. Keeping her gaze on the floor.

The blond narrowed her eyes. "Alright fine be that way. I"ll call in some backup. I WILL find out who it is Ruby Rose."

...

"Wait so let me get this straight. You dragged me away from my training with Coco and Blake from her study time just so we could help you find out Ruby's mysterious pen pal?" The heiress asked with her arms crossed.

Yang nodded seriously. "Yes."

Weiss slapped the blondes arm. "Your an idiot."

"Didn't you date that idiot?" Blake teased from the corner of the room.

"Shush!" Both the white and blonde haired girls said at the same time.

"Umm...And why am I here?" Poor Pyrrha Nikos was sitting on Weiss's bed. Still not understanding why Yang dragged her here. RIGHT when she was about to ask Jaune out for a day out in the city together.

"Because. Next to Weiss your the smartest person in our year." Yang answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The red head just sighed. " _Another eventful day in the dorm of Team RWBY."_

Yang passed Weiss the letter. "Alright Weiss. Solve the mystery."

The shorter girl just rolled her eyes and read the letter. She knew better that when Yang was like this there was no way of getting out until you've done what she's asked. "Well. Has to be someone not from Vale. Otherwise you'd just use your scroll to contact them."

"Can't you still call people even if they aren't from Vale?" The cat faunus asked.

Ruby groaned. "I can't believe you all just turned this into a case!"

Everyone ignored the pouting girl. They just wanted to figure this out so they can get back to what they were doing. "Can I see that?" Pyrrha asked. When she was handed the letter and read it she nodded. "From what i'm seeing. She's using letters because it's easier to track people and get information if she used her scroll. Because it's clear she does not want anyone. Especially Yang to know who they are."

Yang glanced back to her sister. "Are you dating someone you shouldn't be?"

Ruby shook her head. "No! I'm not! They are really friendly, kind and fun to be around!" She then sighed into her hands. "Look they are not bad. And you'll see them at the next Vytal Festival. I promise. Just please try and be mature about this. It's my first sort of relationship and." She looked up and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

The four older girls were now sitting in a circle placing money in the center. "50 lien say's it's Penny." Yang said confidently.

Weiss nodded in agreement and threw her own money down. "I agree with Yang. 100 for me. My bet is Penny."

Pyrrha chuckled and threw in a thirty. "She's to obvious. I'm going to be more open minded and say it's May from Team BRNZ that I fought with in the first round of the tournament last year. They both wear red and like sniper rifles. It's the perfect match."

Blake smiled slightly shaking her head. "Well Yang said Ruby is bi so I'm thinking it's a guy. I'm going to be creative and say it's Bolin from Team ABRN that we fought in the first round of the tournament last year. Him and Ruby really went after each other if I remember correctly. Forty lien."

Ruby was fuming. "Are you seriously taking bets on my innocent love life!?"

Yang ignored her and asked. "So they treat you well?"

Ruby huffed and nodded. "Yes. They treat me well."

"You happy?"

"Yes."

Yang stood up and walked over giving her sister a big tight hug. "Then that's all should matter." After letting her younger sister go and letting her catch her breath the blonde continued. "Sorry. I just." She sighed sadly. "Your growing up so fast."

Ruby's anger disappeared. "Oh Yang. I'll always be your little sister. But I need to have my own life you know?"

The brawler nodded. "Yeah I know. Sorry I just worry about you." She then smirked. "So~ Who is it?"

Ruby was honestly just about to tell them until she stopped herself then smirked back. "Nope. Not telling."

"What! Why!?" Yang asked in disbelief.

Ruby took her letter back and went back to the desk with it. "Because it's going to be fun seeing you try and figure it out. You'll find out who when they transfer over for the festival." Ruby answered with a smile and went back to finishing her letter.

"But that's month's away!" The blonde yelled. She then glared at her sister. "I will find out beforehand. Just you wait."

Ruby chuckled evilly. "Challenge accepted."

The other three girls just shook they're heads at the sisters antics. " _This is going to be a long few months."_ They all thought at the same time.

* * *

 **(A.N.) Take your bets. Who do you thin it's going to be? Anyway this was nice little side chapter I decided to put up. Thank you all again for reading and hope to see you again next weekend :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A.N.) Hello everyone! And welcome back! Thank you all again so much for your continuing support. I'm really happy knowing so many are enjoying the story! This chapter will have my first fight scene. Nothing to grand. Just a little spar. I hope I did alright. Anyway hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

"So then with my superior strength! That ferocious Alpha Beowolf didn't know what hit it! HAHA!"

Coco sighed as she kept doodling on her notepad. The fashionista was currently sitting in Professor Port's class trying to keep herself awake along with everyone else in class as he was retelling another one of his 'grand tales.'

The 3rd year student was currently drawing a new huntress outfit design for her white haired girlfriend. This saturday will be their four month anniversary since she took her girlfriend to that charity ball. She wanted to do something special for her. She had already made design's for her three teammates. Coco wanted to thank them for they're support. For being such good friends. But the fashionista was having a hard time trying to come up with one for Weiss. It HAD to be perfect. She needed to get it done by today as well if she wanted the outfits done by this weekend.

"I came from behind grabbing it's tail and swung the beast into the air!"

The team leader bit her lip as she started drawing a new outline of her new design. _"Something with a skirt. She look's so beautiful and elegant in a skirt. Plus i might be able to take quick peek's while she's_ _fighting._ " That last thought made the shades wearing girl smirk.

"But the monster was still determined! It came back down, claw's out! Jaw's open!"

Her smile grew as she started to draw a bit quicker. _"But what color? White? No something darker, something that will bring out those beautiful blue_ _eyes._ " She put her pencil down and grabbed a colored one. " _Accessories. Nothing to flashy but also noticeable. A ribbon? Yes that would work. And as much as she hate's her father she is proud of her family name. Maybe something to show off her heritage...Yes...Yes! That's it!"_

"With one last blow the beast was defeated!" Port yelled like he was very proud of his story.

Coco abruptly stood up making her chair screech across the floor. "Yes! It's perfect!" After a moment of pure silence it just hit Coco that she was still in the middle of class. She quickly glanced around the room. All eyes on her. She saw Fox trying not to snicker.

Port cleared his throat before saying. "Miss Adel. I'm happy to know that you find my tales so entertaining. But please try to keep it down next time."

The fashionista's cheeks burned red as she quietly sat back down. " _Well_ _t_ _hat was fucking embarrassing."_ She gave her masterpiece one last look over and smiled. " _But worth_ _it."_

* * *

Later that day in Team RWBY's dorm room. Weiss was currently doing homework on the desk while the two sisters and Velvet were playing video games. "Ruby take out the big guy! Me and Vel will cover you!" Yang yelled as she mashed buttons on her controller.

The young leader looked very determined. "I'm on it!"

"Wait! What am I doing again?" The rabbit girl asked innocently as she examined her controller.

Yang put her controller down and scooted next to her girlfriend. "This is the attack button. You use this one to block. And this one-"

*GAME OVER!*

The blonde sighed. "doesn't matter."

Ruby groaned and fell back onto the floor.

Velvet's ears drooped a bit. "Oh no. I'm so sorry."

The brawler gave her girlfriend a reassuring smile and a quick kiss. "Don't worry about it. You'll be a master in no time."

Weiss slammed her pencil onto the desk. "Can you please keep it down? I'm trying to do my homework. Which by the way you all should be doing."

Yang rolled her eye's playfully. "Oh come on princess. Your doing extra credit work. Come sit and play a round. I promise it'll be fun." The brawler adored Weiss. But she thought the heiress could slow down a bit with the school work and have some fun.

The white haired girl huffed and crossed her arms. "I will not partake in playing those childish devices."

Ruby sat back up pouting. "Video games are not childish."

The rabbit faunus couldn't help but chuckle. She loved seeing her friends banter like this. Just shows how close everyone is. But there was someone missing. "Hey guys. Where's Blake?"

The blonde put and arm around her girlfriends waist. "Probably at the library again. I have no idea what's gotten into her. She's been distant for months now."

The young leader nodded sadly. "Yeah. She's been really edgy too."

That was the time Weiss's scroll vibrated. "Hold on." The young heiress picked up her scroll off from the desk and saw she got a new message. She gasped. "Oh no."

The three girls looked over. Worried. "What's wrong Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Weiss tossed her scroll onto the desk and groaned while hiding her face into her hands. "My sister is going to be in Vale."

Yang cringed. Winter Schnee. As cold as her name. The brawler remembers her very well from the last time she visited Beacon. It was about a month after her and Weiss broke up. The older sister was very confusing to understand. One second she's a professional soldier but as soon as she was able to relax she took the role f older sister. One thing she was grateful for was that Winter excepted Weiss's sexuality. But what worried the Brawler was. "Does she know about you and Coco?"

Weiss answered by shaking her head. Honestly no one knew about them besides their friends and teammate's. They weren't trying to hide it but they also didn't want to make a big deal about it. "No and she is not going to approve of her either."

Velvet tilted her head to the side. Confused. "Why not?"

Yang chuckled. "Well. Let's just say Winter is a very hard person to please."

Ruby nodded. "That's putting it mildly." She then stood up and patted her partners shoulder. Offering comfort for her BFF. "So when is she coming?"

As soon as the words left out of the Scythe users mouth the sound of a ship flying overhead was heard.

Weiss sighed. "Now."

...

Team RWBY along with Velvet were standing and waiting at the airstrip as the airship finally landed. Ruby was making sure she looked presentable rubbing away any wrinkles to her outfit. Blake who got an urgent message from Yang and wanted to be there for her white haired friend. Was making sure her bow was on right and her tail firmly wrapped around her wist from inside her shirt. Velvet was shaking a bit in nervousness. She has heard plenty of stories from her girlfriend about the talented specialist Schnee. But she wasn't sure how she felt about faunus. Yang was holding Velvet's hand. Trying to offer her as much comfort as possible.

Weiss stood in front of her group of friends. Standing between them and the airship dock. She was calm on the outside. But on the inside she was freaking out. " _Why is she here!? Does she know about me and Coco!? What if she doesn't approve!?"_ The young heiress was so lost in thought she never realized the airship doors opening up and her older sister walking up to her with two Atlas bots on both sides acting as bodyguards.

"Hello sister." Winter greeted formally.

Weiss immediately straightened up. "Hello Winter. It's been a while."

Winter narrowed her eyes at her younger sister. "Your nervous about something. And I have a good idea why. But first you must introduce me to your friends. It's impolite."

Weiss was seriously panicking that her older sister might already know about her relationship but she'll worry about that later. "Of course." The young heiress stepped to the side and started introductions.

"You remember my team. Ruby, Blake, and Yang."

Ruby gave an over exaggerated bow. "Good day milady." Weiss smacker her arm giving her partner a silent scolding.

Blake gave a respectful nod. "Hello Winter. It's nice seeing you again."

Yang extended her free hand out towards the older Schnee. "Yo Winter. How's it been?" Weiss wondered if Ruby and Yang were ever taught manners.

Winter raised a brow at Yang's offered hand. "It's been...Well." She answered while keeping her hands folded behind her back.

Yang chuckled nervously and put her hand back down. "And this is my beautiful girlfriend Velvet. She's a third year." Yang said while removing their conjoined hands and instead put her arm around the timid faunus girl.

Winter didn't bat an eye. "A pleasure to meet you." She then turned to the rest of team RWBY. "And a pleasure seeing you all again."

Weiss cleared her throat before asking. "So Winter. Why are you in Vale?"

"Classified."

Weiss mentally kicked herself. "Of course. How long will you be staying?"

"For the remainder of the year. Until the upcoming festival is over with." The older woman answered honestly.

The young heiress beamed. "Really!? That's amazing! I have so many place's for us to-" 'smack' -Ouch!"

Winter smack her younger sister upside the head mid sentence. "I'm not here on Vacation Weiss. Best to remember that. This might be the only time we see each other until I leave."

Weiss rubbed her newly formed bump on her head. "Oh. I see." She replied with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

Winter gave the young girl a hard look. "But before I go meet up with Ozpin. There's something I want to find out. I heard from father about what happened at the last charity ball he hosted." Weiss felt her blood go cold. "So tell me dear sister. Was that girl nothing more than a fling, a one night stand just to upset father or are you actually a couple?"

Weiss gulped down her nerves. Her body slightly trembling. Winter was basically the only real family she had. She did not care what her father or anyone else thought about her and Coco. But her sister was different. She NEEDED her approval. She wanted her older sister to see the amazing person Coco is. She felt Ruby patting her shoulder. Trying to offer support. She really appreciated that.

She took a deep breath and answered calmly. "Yes. Me and Coco Adel are in a serious relationship."

Winter hummed. "I see." She gave a hand signal to her two robotic guards. They saluted and headed towards the main building with the rest of the small platoon following them. "I wish to meet her. I have to make sure she's...Worthy to court with you."

Ruby mentally sighed in relief knowing she's not the only one who has an overly protective older sister.

Weiss blushed a bit and nodded. "Of course. I'd love for you two to meet. I'll message her right now."

While Weiss was sending a message to Coco Blake leaned close to her partner and friend and whispered. "You think this will go well?"

Yang rolled her eyes and replied. "You worry to much. I'm sure Coco will put her 'on ice'."

The two faunus girls ignored the blondes horrible pun. "I remember introducing Coco to my father while we dated. She was very polite and he took a liking to her rather quickly. I'm sure she'll do fine with Winter."

...

It took about ten minutes for Coco to arrive at the air dock. "Hey doll I got your message." Before Weiss could properly introduce her fashionable girlfriend to her sister. Coco quickly grabbed the shorter girl and gave her a quick dip and assaulted her lips with her own.

The heiress's eyes went wide with disbelief. But then she got lost in her own world and closed them kissing her girlfriend back. A good fifteen seconds later someone yelled. "Weiss!"

The shorter girl broke out of her trance and pulled away from Coco. Face flushed, trying to get some air. Her sister was glaring at the two of them. Not a good start. "Winter! I uh." She quickly grabbed Coco and shoved her in front of the older woman. "This is my girlfriend Coco. Coco this is my older sister. Winter Schnee." She was praying to all that is good and holy that her sister would forget that ever happened.

The fashionista blinked a few times from behind her shades. This was most unexpected for her. When she got a message from her white haired girlfriend. Saying to get to the air docks as soon as possible she thought she forgot a date or something and tried to make it up with what she thought was the best make out session of her life. Apparently she just made herself look like a hormonal jackass in front of her girlfriends older sister.

She gave the older huntress in front of her a good look up and down. She was tall. Nice and slender. Her eyes showed so much confidence and self control. Her body language was calm yet hardened. Her outfit elegant yet professional. And her chest. Wow. Team CFYY's leader might be murdered with whats about to come out of her mouth but she jut had to tease. "Whoa...Weiss is this how your going to look like in a few years down the road? Because holy shit she's hot."

You could feel the tension in the air. Ruby, Blake and Velvet, all three girls jaws dropped. Weiss actually went pale which was saying a lot with how pale her skin naturally is. Yang put a hand over her mouth trying to keep herself from laughing. As for Winter.

In all her years as huntress. She has never heard anything like that come out of someones mouth in front of her. Of all things her younger sisters supposed girlfriend would say. That was not one of them. When the words finally hit her she sneered. "I beg your pardon?"

Weiss was still in to much of a shock to stop her girlfriend from continuing to talk. Coco smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "What? Just stating the obvious fact. I mean you both are clearly sisters but damn. I mean don't get me wrong. Weiss is a looker. But you? You are on a whole other playing field. I'm actually kind of curious to see if Weiss will someday just have a huge growth spurt and turn out to look just like you."

Winter continued to give the fashionista the famous Schnee glare. She honestly has mixed feelings about what she said. She was appalled, angry and slightly embarrassed by the team leaders words. But she was also...Flattered. Being who she was. She did not get a lot of comments like that. With most people being afraid of her reaction.

Coco decided to properly introduce herself before she got herself killed by the Schnee sisters. "Anyway. The names Coco Adel. You probably know my parents."

Winter slightly relaxed. Deciding to forget what just happened. "Yes I do. You...Are quite different from your parents."

Coco actually smiled. "I take that as a compliment."

" _This girl is definitely something."_ The older sister thought.

Weiss finally broke out of her horrified trance and got in front of Coco. "What are you doing! You're suppose to be making a good impression! You are doing the exact opposite!" She then turned around and bowed to her sister. "I am so sorry! She is not normally like this! I don't know what has gotten-" 'smack'- "Ouch!"

Winter had smacker her again. "How many times have I told you not to talk so fast."

Coco growled and stood next to her girlfriend putting a protective arm around her. "Hey! I don't give a fuck if your her sister or not! Hit her again and you'll regret it." She was pissed. No one hit's her girl. No one.

The four girls behind them took a few steps back. Knowing a confrontation was about to start.

Weiss was blushing. She was used to being smacked like that. It was just her sisters way of showing how displeased she was. She was used to it. There is no malice behind it what so ever. But having Coco stand up for her. To her sister no less without a second thought made her heart leap.

Winter was also mildly impressed. The fashionista was definitely throwing her for a loop. One minute she's a carefree shameless flirt. Now she's someone who would defend her lover no matter what. Not someone she ever thought her sister would fancy. "Miss Adel. Do you care for my sister?"

Coco glared at her from behind her shades. "Of course I do."

Winter actually cracked a smile. "Prove it. Fight me. One on one. I'll decide then if your worthy of courting my little sister."

Coco's rage completely disappeared in an instant and beamed. "A sparring match? Hell yeah i'm in." This was perfect. The ultimate test to see how far she's come along as a huntress. Who better to spar with than one of the best huntresses in the Atlas military?

Weiss gasped. "Winter! You can't be serious!"

Winter glared at her sister. "I am completely serious. If she can not best me in combat. Then she is not worthy to be with you."

Weiss's heart dropped. "But that's not!-"

"Good thing I don't plan on losing then." Coco said confidently. Cutting Weiss off mid sentence.

Winter small smile returned. "We'll see. Meet me inside the main sparring room in thirty minutes." Without another word she walked around the couple and headed straight for the main building.

The young heiress turned to her girlfriend with worry. "Coco. You can't be serious. She's the best of the best. How are mmphf!"

Coco silenced her white haired girlfriend with a deep kiss. When she pulled away she replied. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure I can manage." She ran her knuckles slowly against the shorter girls cheek. Weiss rubbed against them on instinct. "Besides. I'm fighting for us. No way in hell i'm losing."

Weiss wanted to argue but she couldn't bring herself to. Coco looked so determined. So much that it made Weiss believe that she could win. "You better not. Or i'll never forgive you."

Coco chuckled and leaned in giving her another kiss.

The four girls behind them stood back awkwardly until the blonde finally broke the silence. "Well...It could have been worse."

* * *

Weiss, her team and Coco's team were in the bleachers that surrounded the small arena. In the arena itself stood Winter and Coco on opposite ends. "I hope she know's what she's doing." Blake commented.

"You should give Coco more credit. Sure she might be out skilled against her opponent. But skill and strength don't always win a fight." Yatsuhashi said.

Weiss sighed. "I hope your right. But Winter is a master tactician. What if she doesn't win?"

Ruby forced a little flag into the heiresses hand. A badly drawn Coco was on it. "Come on Weiss! You got to cheer her on!" The young leader stood up with her blonde sister who both were also holding a handmade flag. "Go Coco! You can do it!" They both cheered at the same time.

Weiss blushed and face palmed with her free hand. " _We're doomed."_

Velvet was sitting next to Yang waving her own flag. "Good luck Coco! I know you can do it!"

Fox sat on the side. Arms crossed. His eyes trained on his leader's opponent. He could tell just by looking at her that she could probably take on everyone in this room without breaking a sweat. " _This is going to get rough."_

On the stage Winter was inspecting her sword. "It's not too late you know. I'll give you an ultimatum. Walk away right now. And you may continue to court with my sister."

Coco removed her shades and threw outside the arena. "I never walk away from a challenge." She answered while gripping the handle of her handbag tightly.

Winter swung her blade in front of her and raised it up looking over the blade. "You would risk losing your relationship?" The older woman asked with a raised brow.

Coco gave her a strong nod. "If I walk away now. Then I was never good enough for Weiss."

Winter smiled. "Good answer."

The aura level board above the arena lit up. Showing both girls aura level. Then a counter began. Three. Two. One. *BEGIN!*

Winter was already on the move. She summoned a glyph under her feet and used it to launch herself into the air. She summoned another one midair landing on it and launched herself towards Coco. All of it happened in a blink of an eye.

Coco gasped as she back flipped away from Winter's landing strike dodging it. Barely. Coco landed back on her feet and charged at the older Schnee swinging her bag.

Winter smirked and summoned a wall of thick ice in front of her. But her smirk quickly disappeared when Coco easily smashed through it. Winter summoned another glyph beneath her feet and launched herself backwards dodging Coco's attack. Coco didn't have time to catch her breath when Winter summoned a glyph twice it's size infront of her. It formed a large spear and it immediately went flying towards the fashionista.

Coco swung her weapon again destroying the ice weapon but her face was soon met with a boot. Coco rolled onto the ground after Winter kicked her across the face. The younger girl regained her bearing and flipped herself back onto her feet and charged in.

Winter's smirk returned when Coco started swinging at her. Winter was easily predicting the students strikes and dodging each one effortlessly. _She is incredibly strong no doubt about that. But she's not very quick."_ Winter decided she's seen enough and deflected Coco's bag with her blade then back flipped away while kicking Coco in the jaw causing her to stumble back leaving her open.

As soon as Winter landed on her feet she charged in and volleyed the younger girl with multiple swift strikes with her blade. Coco grunted with each strike her brown aura flashing. Coco gritted her teeth and was finally able to grab her blade mid strike. Winter struggled trying to move her blade out of the girls grasp. The specialist then blinked confusingly as the fashionista smirked.

Coco's handbag started to transform and in no time was in its gun form. Winter gasped as Coco let go of the blade and quickly brought her over sized gun in front of her and pulled the trigger. As soon as her blade was freed from the students grasp she summoned a glyph beneath her and launched herself backwards. But even she couldn't dodge the carnage of bullets at this range.

Coco grinned as she watched the bullet's from her gun rain across the arena in front of her. Winter summoned a glyph just as the bullet's started to hit her position. The impact from her heavy rounds started to make a small smoke and dust cloud on the floor where Winter was. When she released the trigger the firing stopped and the spinning barrel came to a halt. Smoke coming out of her gun's barrel.

Everyone watched in silence waiting for the smoke to clear. When it did everyone gasped and Coco's eyes widened in complete shock. "What!?"

Winter stood perfectly unharmed. Her sword pointed forward. In front of it was a large black Glyph. In the glyph were dozens of Coco's bullet rounds. Surrounding the area of where she stood were full of bullet holes and scorch marks. Winter smirked. "You almost had me. Almost." She sliced her blade to the side and in an instant all of the suspended bullets were now flying towards Coco.

"Damn it!" The fashionista side rolled dodging her own ammo but when she looked back at her opponent she was sent flying when a white Boarbatusk in it's ball form rolled into her.

In a blink of an eye Winter summoned two glyph's. One beneath her feet and one above Coco. She became a blur jumping from one glyph to the other and before Coco realized she was sent crashing down onto the arena floor making it crack from her impact.

Coco groaned and tried to stand up but the tip of Winter's blade was pointed at her throat a centimeter apart from her flesh. Coco immediately froze. The student glanced up at the board and saw her Aura was in the danger zone. She lost.

"Look's like I win." Winter said while sheathing her sword.

Coco sighed as she slowly stood up. "Yeah. Guess so." She replied with a small smile.

That's when the spectators came onto the arena. "Damn Coco! That was amazing!" Yang yelled excitingly.

"It was most impressive." Yatsuhashi commented.

Weiss came to her girlfriends side and held onto her arm. "You did really well." The heiress said with a small smile. Then turned towards her older sister. "Winter. I do not care what you think of Coco or if you approve or not but I'm not going to-"

Winter raised her hand stopping Weiss mid sentence. "Do not worry sister. I've seen plenty." She then let out a small sigh then to everyone's amazement. Smiled a true smile. "I wanted to see if you were willing to risk everything to keep Weiss around. You fought me with everything you had. And you did not back down for a second. Coco Adel, Sister. You both have my blessing."

Weiss beamed and jumped into Winter's arms giving her a tight hug. "Thank you so much Winter! You have no idea how much this means to me." The heiress was so happy to have someone from her family on her side.

Winter lightly pushed Weiss away. "Control yourself." When Weiss blushed and stood back next to Coco Winter turned to the fashionista. "You are strong miss Adel. You still have a lot of work ahead of you but I can clearly see that you will make a fine huntress someday. Once you graduate if you want I can put in a strong recommendation for you if you want join the Atlas military Specialists."

Coco was beaming like an idiot. "I'll think about it. But thank you. And I promise to take care of Weiss."

Winter gave her a small nod. "I'll hold you too that. But for now I must be off to meet your headmaster. Farewell everyone." With a final bow goodbye Winter made her way off the arena and out of the room.

"That was awesome! We should go out and celebrate!" Ruby yelled while hugging both Coco and Weiss.

Weiss gave Ruby an annoyed look and Coco just rolled her eyes. The smile still on her lips. "Well I have worked up an appetite." The fashionista will have to remember to cross off another thing off her little personal list.

'Getting high praise from a seasoned huntress'

* * *

Winter has just entered Ozpin's office. She saluted him as he was seated at his desk. Glynda standing next to him. "Sir! I'm here with my platoon as ordered by my General."

Ozpin nodded. "You may relax. This isn't your military base." When he saw the white haired woman relax he continued. "Has Ironwood told you about the situation?"

Winter nodded. "Yes sir. The White Fang have been gathering in number's here in Vale. But haven't attacked anywhere yet. I was sent here with my platoon to help assess the situation and protect the city in case of an attack."

Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "My sources tell me they are mining near the mountains."

Winter raised a brow. "Whatever for?"

"Stocking on dust." He answered. "They are planning something big. I already sent one of my best team's. Team JNPR to investigate. They were ordered not to engage unless absolutely necessary. Your job is too keep the city under protection. Make your presence known. They might think twice with whatever it is they're planning."

Winter saluted him. "Yes sir." She spun on her heel and marched back towards the elevator.

As soon as the elevator door closed The headmaster sighed and Glynda decided to speak up. "You didn't tell her how much they were digging and mining." When he didn't say anything she continued. "You think they are planning a War?"

Ozpin spun around in his chair to look out over the horizon. "I sure hope not." He took a sip from his mug. "But one can't be too careful."

* * *

 **(A.N.) And there we are. Another chapter done! Let me know what you think and hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter posted tomorrow. If not then i'll see you all next weekend. Until then. Have a nice day :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A.N.) Hello everyone and welcome back to another weekend chapter! Sorry for the delay. Was pretty busy yesterday. But at least I was able to get this one up! Thank you all again for your support and hope you continuing to enjoy this story :)**

* * *

"Alright Coco what are you up too?"

The leader of Team CFVY was currently leading all of Team RWBY down the streets of Vale. All the fashionista told them was that she had a surprise for them. "Why nothing Yang. Can't I take my friends for a day out in town? It's a lovely sunday." Coco answered the busty blonde sarcastically.

Weiss eyed her girlfriend suspiciously. "I agree with Yang. What are you up too?"

Ruby decided to aid Coco. "Oh come on guys! Who cares what she's up too!? I'm sure whatever it is it'll be great! Maybe she got us a lifetime supply of cookies!" Stars started to shine in her eyes.

Blake rolled her eyes. A small smile on her lips. "I don't think so Ruby." The black haired girl was actually glad she was out with her friends. These past few months worrying about the White Fang and her secret lover Ilia who she has not heard anything from since the night on the rooftop. This little outing might be a good distraction.

The third year student chuckled. "Sorry Ruby. But no cookies where we're going." After hearing a loud. 'awwwwww.' She continued. "But I think you'll like what I have planned just as much."

A few minutes later Coco stopped in front of a building. "We're here...Hey! Where are going Yang!? Get back here!" When the group stopped in front of a building named 'The Adel Fashion Emporium' Yang turned on her heel without saying a word and started walking away.

"Trying too live till graduation! Velvet has told me all about your little clothes shopping craziness!"She yelled back while still walking away.

Coco groaned and ran grabbing Yang by the arm and dragging her back to the store. "I worked really hard on this! I've spent weeks preparing your surprise! Your going in there and your going to enjoy it!"

Yang looked at her team helplessly as she was dragged into the store. Mouthing off the words. 'Help me.'

The heiress sighed tiredly. "So embarrassing."

Ruby grabbed her partners hand and puled her into the store. "Yay! Girl shopping trip!"

Blake chuckled to herself as she watched Weiss feebly attempt to get out of Ruby's hold as they entered the building. " _So weird. But I wouldn't have them any other way."_ The cat girl followed after them.

When everyone was inside Yang tried to sneak back out but Coco kept her grip on her arm like a mother trying to keep control of their kid. "Will you stop it you big baby. Velvet like's to exaggerate. I'm not that bad while clothes shopping."

The blonde looked at her questionably. "Is it true then that you had her try on over fifty outfits and spent the ENTIRE day in this store?"

Coco looked away. A small blush appearing on her cheeks. "That day was different."

Before anyone else could ask. A young man dressed in a white dressed shirt and black slacks walked up to them. He had short spiky orange hair and green eyes. When he saw Coco he beamed. "Coco! it's been far to long darling."

The fashionista smiled and gave him a hug. "Sorry. Been busy." When they broke the hug she stepped aside and began introductions. "Everyone. This is Sam. He runs the shop. Sam these or my friends. Team RWBY. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang."

He gave the four girl's a bow. "It is an honor. And any friends of Coco. Is a friend of mine. Now which one is the special lady?"

The older girl smiled proudly and went over to Weiss putting an arm around her shoulders. Making the shorter girl blush a bit. "Right here. She's off limits."

The other three tam members roll their eyes at Coco's cheesy line. While Weiss blushed harder. "Stop embarrassing me." She mumbled.

Sam laughed. "You got quite the catch Coco. I'm jealous. Now then. Are we ready to begin ladies?"

"Uhh. Begin what?" Blake asked.

Coco smirked and pointed towards a door that read. 'Model Room' " You four ever wanted to be models?"

...

Coco was currently laid back in a very comfy recliner chair. Sam standing next to her. In front of them was a small walkway stage. "Would you like anymore of the usual dear?" The owner asked.

Coco lifted up her mug. "Give me the coffee Sammy."

The man laughed and poured her another round. "When I saw the designs I couldn't believe how nice they were. They have to be your best work yet." He commented after setting the pitcher back down on the nearby end table. "I cannot wait to see them in person."

Coco kicked her feet up and put her hands behind her head. "Neither can I...You guys ready yet!?"

"Hold your horses! I'm still trying to get this damn top on!" Yang yelled from the back room. "I hate my boobs sometimes!"

"At least you have some!" Ruby yelled back.

Coco groaned. "Is anyone ready while we wait for Yang!?"

"I guess I'll come out first!" Blake replied. A moment later the curtain opened up and the black haired girl slowly made her way towards the front of the stage showing off her new outfit. "So uh...How does it look?" She asked nervously while slowly spinning around.

Blake was wearing a long white tailcoat with dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top. She was also wearing thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot has a belt wrapped twice around the thigh. Each boot bears her belladonna emblem in white on the outer side of the thigh, and a white pouch is attached to the back of her belt. She was still wearing her bow.

Coco nodded in approval. "Amazing. But lose the bow. And I made it so you can have your tail out." When Blake paled Coco reassured her. "Blake. I dated Velvet for a year. I knew you were a faunus for a while now. You don't have to hide yourself here. Come on. I want to see all of you in that."

The cat girl looked unsure. She has never revealed her animal traits outside her dorm. But she trusted Coco. She dated a faunus for crying out loud. And Sam seems nice. Blake took a deep breath and slowly removed her bow revealing her ears. And after a moment of wiggling her tail was now out as well.

Coco smiled. "Much better. You look amazing. Sam?"

He nodded happily in approval. "Very beautiful. What a great design. Showing off her beauty in a mysterious sort of way. An outfit for flexibility and stealth. Very good indeed."

Blake's entire face was red but she found herself smiling. "Thank's. I...Really do like it. Thank you Coco."

Coco gave her thumbs up. "Now get down here. We got three more to go through...Anyone else ready!?" The third year yelled.

"I am!" Ruby yelled excitedly.

Blake hopped down and sat down on a chair next to Coco as the curtains opened. There was a blur and trail of Rose Petals. Ruby was in front of them in an instant. "This. Is. Awesome! It's sooooooooo cool!"

Ruby was wearing a white high-neck decolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms. A black skirt with red tulle underneath with a overbust corset with red strip holding it in place. thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose. And red-soled black boots. Her cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem.

"Well!? How do I look!?" Ruby asked while doing a twirl jump.

Blake smiled and nodded. "It looks great on you."

Coco whistled. "You'll be getting all the single boy's and girls attention." Ruby blushed and scratched the back of her head while grinning. "Sam?"

The owner smiled. "Very well done. You definitely look more mature than you did a half hour ago. But still giving off the childish cute charm you carry with you. It fits perfectly."

Ruby squealed while leaping off the stage. Coco yelled as Ruby tackled the older girl causing the chair to fall backwards. Ruby wrapped her in a tight hug. Kicking her legs in the air from excitement. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankthankyou!"

Coco grunted trying to pry the young leader off. "Your welcome. Now get off me!"

Ruby got off her in an instant and the next second was sitting down in the chair next to Blake. Eating a bag of cookies. (No one knows where she got them from.) "Alright! Let's go sis! Weiss! I wanna see!"

Coco set her chair back up and sat back down adjusting her shades. "Yang if your done come on out! I want to save the best for last!"

"I'll ignore that last comment!" The blonde yelled back. "Alright ladies feast your eyes!" The curtain opened up and Yang walked down the aisle. A sway to her hips. A confident smirk on her lips. She stopped to the front of the stage turned to the side one hand on her hip the other flipping her hair back.

The three girls rolled they're eyes. She was obviously taking this to seriously. "This isn't a show or a contest Yang." Coco commented.

Yang is shown wearing a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange crop top. The coat has darker brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles her neck, and two long gold-trimmed rectangular tails. She also wore fitted black pants, knee high brown boots with gold caps on the heel and toe,a purple bandana tied around her left knee, And pair of black fingerless gloves with long brown cuffs reaching to mid forearm.

The blonde turned back to face them doing another pose. "Of course not. We all know who'd the winner be." She flexed her arms. "So? What do you think? Badass right?"

"So badbutt!" Ruby cheered.

Blake couldn't help but let her eyes soak in Yang's appearance. She always did find her partner attractive. Heck everyone did. If things were different she might have fallen in love with her instead. "You look really nice Yang. It definitely suits your personality."

Coco looked her up and down. Humming to herself. "Hmmm. Maybe the crop top and pants are too tight."

Yang rolled her eyes. "It feels fine Coco. You really outdid yourself."

Sam nodded. "I very much agree. Coco mentioned that you want to explore and see the open world once graduated. This look gives off that wondering warrior vibe perfectly."

The blonde grinned proudly. "Thank you Sammy. And Thank you Coco. It was time for a little change in huntress wear."

Coco waved her off. "Don't mention it. Now get down here. The main act is next." The fashionista was really excited. She only hope's her girlfriend likes her outfit design.

The brawler hopped off the stage and sat next to her sister reaching over grabbing a cookie while kicking her feet up. "This I got to see." She said while she ignored her sister complaining about the stolen cookie.

Coco took a deep breath. "Weiss! You ready!?"

There was a moment of silence. "...I'm not used to wearing something like this."

"Oh come on Ice Queen! Get out here! And if you don't like it i'm sure Coco will be more than happy to get you out of it!" Yang teased.

The fashionista tried playing it cool if it weren't for the small blush on her cheeks. "I'm sure you look great Weiss! At least let us see!"

There was a long sigh. "Fine!" The curtain's opened up and Weiss kept her head held high as she made her way down the stage. Both Blake and Ruby just stared at her in awe. both mumbling the word 'wow' at the same time. Yang's jaw dropped as the words. 'holy shit' left her mouth.

Coco knew she'd look good. But not this good. Her shades fell to the end of her nose. Her eyes wide in disbelief, jaw dropped a bit.

The heiress was wearing a short, glittering dress with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat. With it was a white ribbon that was wrapped multiple times around her waist, and over the outfit is worn a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Printed on the back of the shrug is the Schnee Crest. And finally she had on dark blue wedge heels and sapphire drop earrings.

Coco thought she was indeed the most beautiful woman she ever saw.

The white haired girl gave her gawking audience a stern look. "Stop looking at me like that! Is it that bad?"

"Are. You, Kidding!?" Yang answered. "Weiss you look, FUCKING HOT!"

Weiss's entire face went red.

Both Blake and Ruby nodded in agreement. "You look very lovely Weiss. The blue is matches you perfectly." Blake answered honestly.

Weiss smiled shyly then turned her attention towards Coco. "Well...What do you think?"

Wordlessly Coco removed her shades setting them down on the end table, stood up and made her way on stage. The heiress gasped when she was pulled into a long hard kiss. The younger girl recovered quickly and closed her eyes and kissed back.

"Ahem. We're still here." The blonde said. Ruining the moment.

The couple broke away leaving Weiss a little dazed. "Doll. You look breathtaking." Coco whispered to her.

"Th...Thank you." The heiress replied shyly. "I love it Coco. And not only me but you went above and beyond for my team as well. This is a very amazing gift."

Sam chuckled. "You two look so lovely together. Weiss your outfit is elegant and beautiful. It's also designed for maximum mobility and gracefulness." He then started to clap. "Coco dear. You've really did a fantastic job. I am truly honored to have been a prat of this."

The older girl smiled at her friend. "Thank's Sam. I'll need a few copies of all four outfits. Just send them to my usual dorm address. I'll take care of it from there."

He gave her a bow. "As you wish. Have a wonderful day ladies."

When Sam left the couple hopped down and Weiss was immediately pulled into a hug by her partner. "Your so beautiful Weiss!" She then pulled her team together and yelled. "Watch out world! The new and improved Team RWBY is ready to kick butt!"

Blake smiled and stared at the ribbon in her hand. After a moment of thinking instead of putting it back on she tied it around her hair. Giving herself a new wild ponytail. She smiled as her cat ears flickered. Enjoying their newfound freedom. "Yeah. New and improved." Her smile grew when her team pulled her into a group hug.

Coco smiled fondly at the scene while putting her shades back on. " _They are certainly more than a team. They're family."_

When they broke the hug Yang nudge her sister. "Hey Ruby while we're here maybe we can help pick out a gift for you mystery lover. What kind of bra do they wear?"

Ruby snickered. "Nice try Yang. I'm not that gullible."

Yang groaned and chased her sister around the room. "At least tell us if they are a boy or a girl!"

Weiss ran after them "Stop running! Your at a five star store!"

Coco openly laughed. "They are so childish."

Blake chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Indeed they are." That was when her scroll buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw she had a new message. "Look's like team JNPR are finally back from their mission...Jaune said to come to the infirmary right away."

The three running girls stopped when they heard that last bit. "What!? Is someone hurt!? Ren, Nora, Pyrrha!?" Ruby was on the verge of panicking.

Coco held the door open for them. "Only one way to find out."

* * *

When team RWBY and Coco made their way to the Beacon Infirmary they saw Jaune waiting outside a room for them. "There you all are." His jaw dropped a bit. "Whoa...Nice...Outfits."

They all said thank you then Ruby asked the important question. "Who's hurt Jaune?"

He sighed. "No one from the team don't worry." After a group sigh of relief he turned to Blake. "You might want to check on them yourself."

Blake stared at the blonde boy confusingly as he opened the door. She walked into the room with everyone else following behind her. She stopped in her tracks and gasped. Her hand going over her mouth in horror.

Nora was sitting by a window with Ren standing next to her. Pyrrha was sitting beside a bed watching over the occupant.

The person in bed was all bruised up from head to toe. Their right arm wrapped in bandages. The red of blood faintly seeping through. An oxygen mask was on their face helping them breath. But what was really scary was the bandages wrapping around the left side of their head covering their eye and the fact they were unconscious.

The cat faunus felt her heart stop for a moment. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She didn't want too. Everything around her was lost to her. She could barely hear her friends asking her what was wrong. Then finally reality hit her. She screamed, tears pouring down her face.

"Illia!"

* * *

 **(A.N.) Dun dun dun. Hope you all enjoyed this fun little side chapter! Team RWBY is now sporting their Volume 4 and 5 outfits! I thought this would be a fun way to introduce the new looks. Next chapter will be a retelling of what happened to Ilia. So stay tuned and i'll see you all next weekend :)**


	9. Chapter 9

( **A.N.) Hello everyone and welcome back! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and hope you continue enjoying the story! Don't forget to leave a review I'd really like some feedback. Now without further a do enjoy :) P.s. Warning this chapter will have scenes of mature torture. so be prepared**

* * *

"Illia!" The cat faunus wasn't thinking as she ran over and shoved Pyrrha away. Her hand immediately went to her lovers. It felt so small and cold compared to what she usually felt. "Illia? Can you hear me? Please just say something, anything!" Blake begged. Her only response was Ilia's chest slowly rising and lowering from her breathing.

The black haired girl fell to her knees, her face buried into the mattress muffling her cries.

Her team and Coco didn't know what to think of the situation. "Wh...What's going on?" Yang finally managed to ask after walking behind Blake putting a comforting hand on her partners shoulder.

Jaune helped Pyrrha up. After saying she was fine the blonde boy said with a sigh. "It's a long story."

* * *

Yesterday early morning near the mountains outside the Emerald forest-

The leader of Team JNPR slowly opened his eyes to the rising sun that was peering through his tent. He let out a small yawn and turned over to see his sleeping partner/girlfriend snuggled next to him. A small peaceful smile on her face. Jaune still wonder's how he got so lucky to have someone like Pyrrha in his life. The champion could have anyone she wanted and yet she chose him.

The young blonde gently stroked Pyrrha's hair that was undone. She stirred a bit and slowly blinked her eyes open. The leader always loved seeing her smile like that every morning. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

Pyrrha just kept smiling as she ran her hand over his chest. The poor boy blushed and his eyes drifted towards the roof of the shared tent. They have been intimate a few time's but he still get's a bit embarrassed by these tender moments. The champion found it cute. The redhead chuckled before saying. "It's fine Jaune. Look's like we need to get going soon anyway." She leaned up giving her boyfriend a quick kiss to his reddened cheek then slowly sat up and stretched.

Jaune knew he was easy to tease. But he didn't mind it. He glanced back to his partner to see her completely bare back facing him as she untangled her hair. He still found it hard to believe that someone so strong could be so lean. Sure she had some muscles but wow. To him she was the definition of perfection. Both physically and personality. He couldn't help but sit up wrapping his arms around her. Placing his chin on top of her right shoulder and kissing the side of her neck.

He loved the little moan she let out. A noise that was all for him. He felt a bit confident right now as his hand slowly rubbed up her well toned stomach and towards her perfect breasts.

He could feel his girlfriends breathing quicken, her body getting warmer. "Jaune...I lo-"

"Wake up lazy butts!"

"Nora!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

*Bam*

*Thunk*

Without warning Nora poked her head into the tent and as soon as the words left her mouth The couple freaked out. Pyrrha screamed and unintentionally activated her semblance and her shield that was laying beside her gear flew into Nora's face and made her fall onto her back with a loud thud.

Jaune got up while Pyrrha frantically got her clothes together. Jaune was thankfully wearing boxer shorts. He left the tent and zipped it up behind him and quickly knelt down next to Nora. "Hey Nora! You ok!?" He asked while shaking her shoulders.

Nora had little winged pancakes flying around her head from dizziness. "Whoa...Anyone got the number of that train?"

The leader sighed. Knowing Nora will be alright. He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching. He saw his friend Ren giving him a curious look while holding a batch of caught fish that he gathered from a nearby river for breakfast. "Do...I want to know?" He asked cautiously.

He looked down and blushed realizing he was still in his boxers. "Uhhh...Give me one minute." And with speed that would make Ruby's semblance jealous. Jaune was back inside the tent. Trying to save himself from more embarrassment. When he made it inside he sighed and looked up to see Pyrrha putting on her circlet. Her face still completely red. "Well uh...That happened." Jaune said trying to lighten the mood.

Pyrrha cleared her throat before answering. "Yeah...haha..Umm I'll let you get changed."

Before she could walk by her lover the blonde quickly spun her around and kissed her passionately. It didn't take long for the champion to melt into the kiss. When they broke away he gave her a smile and said. "I love you too Pyrrha."

The red head's heart felt like it did a back flip in joy. She didn't say anything. Instead she gave him a smile in return and gave him a quick peck on the lips before exiting the tent. After zipping the tent behind her she saw Ren helping Nora up. Pyrrha kept her eyes on the ground still completely embarrassed by being caught in such a intimate moment.

Nora shook her head before smiling sheepishly at her redheaded friend. "Haha...Sorry bout that. I guess I messed up the chance to be auntie Nora."

The red head sighed. "It's fine Nora. I'm sorry about." The what Nora said finally hit her. "Wait what!?"

Nora started laughing uncontrollably and fell to the ground rolling around. "Hahaha! You should have seen the look on your face! Hahaha!"

Pyrrha didn't know if it was possible to blush anymore than she already is.

Ren rolled his eyes. "Nora your really embarrassing her. How about we all sit down and have breakfast. We'll be leaving tomorrow. We need to finish up and get as much intel as we can."

Nora groaned. "Ughhhhhh why? All the White Fang has been doing is blowing holes in the mountain. What else is there to report?"

The champion was glad for the change of topic. "Nora. Even if they are just mining dust they need to be stopped. Just think of all the harm they could do with all the dust they find." The redhead couldn't help but think how bizarre the mission was. She could tell from their spying that they were indeed mining but...Almost seemed like they were looking for something as well.

The group turned too their leader as he walked out of the tent all dressed up. "Pyrrha's right guys. But i'm also concerned about how the grimm have been behaving."

Ren nodded in agreement. "That's true. They have been completely ignoring us but have been attacking the White Fang relentlessly." He crossed his arms into a thinking pose. "It's as if the grimm are trying to stop their operations."

The group took a moment to ponder on the situation until Nora pulled them all into a bone crushing group hug. "Lets worry about that for later! Right now i'm. Starving!"

The team couldn't help but chuckle. Nora always did know how to lighten the mood. And in some cases. Ruin it. Pyrrha wouldn't admit that out loud though.

...

"What do you see?" Jaune whispered to Ren as his friend looked through the binoculars.

The black haired boy hummed before answering. "Same as yesterday...And the day before that...And the day before that."

Juane sighed. "So blowing more holes into the mountain." Ren and Juane were currently sitting on a large tree limb that over looked a very large camp ground and mining site. Dozens of White Fang moving about.

The blonde leader picked up his scroll and called his partner. "Anything on your end?"

 **"Nothing yet Juane. It's the same as...Wait hold on. There's a commotion on the east side of the camp."**

Ren handed his leader the binoculars and followed the direction Pyrrha had said. What he saw baffled him.

Two White Fang grunts were escorting a girl around their age with tan skin by the arms. Her hands were cuffed behind her back and she was struggling, trying to break free from them. "They have what look's like a prisoner."

Ren grimaced.

"She look's really mad." Jaune mentioned as his sights followed the girl. A moment later they stopped in front of a man wearing a black uniform and red hair. He saw the girl yelling at him and probably cussing him out. The blonde then winced when the red haired man backhanded her across the face then pointed to a nearby podium. "I wish I knew what they were saying."

The blonde looked over at Ren when his friend tapped his shoulder. "Pyrrha has he scroll on speaker and is close enough to camp."

Jaune hated it when his partner did stuff like this. She always wanted to help those in need. Plus the fact Nora was back keeping an eye on their campsite means she was alone down there. "Just tell her to be careful."

Jaune lifted his binoculars again and searched frantically and finally saw his partner hiding behind a tent. He also noticed a small crowd forming in front of the podium. The girl was in front of the audience on her knees while the red haired masked man was next to her. He was talking pretty loud so he and Ren could hear every word he was saying.

...

Adam stepped forward, arms wide open for his followers. "Hello my brother's and sister's in arms! I'm sure you have all heard by now! I was attacked and almost assassinated last night!" There was whispering in the crowd. "By one of our own!" The crowd then started booing and cussing. "Fear not! I am unharmed! And the one responsible! The traitor has been caught! Here she is before you! Ilia Amitola!" He stepped aside so the the crowd could see the tied up girl.

The crowd booed at her and some called for immediate execution. Ilia looked up at Adam. Nothing but pure rage and hatred in her eyes as her skin turned to a dark red color. "Stop acting like your some kind of fucking prophet!"

Adam kicked her into the stomach hard, causing her to gasp out for air and started coughing. She cursed the cuffs that was suppressing her aura. "This traitor will get what's coming to her! She is one of the weak that choose to side with the disgusting roaches that we call humans! She want's to be nothing more than their slave and pet! These kind of faunus is what gives the human's power over us!" He motioned for his two guards. They both saluted their leader and forced Ilia onto her feet. "She helped the traitor! Blake Belladonna escape, leaked crucial intel to the enemy, and now tried to take my life when we are so close to our revenge!"

The crowd continued to insult Ilia calling her a pet, a human loving bitch and other names.

Adam marched in front of Ilia faces inches apart. Grey eyes stared into the mask. Ilia would not give him the satisfaction of being scarred. Honestly she was more pissed than anything. "You think I didn't know? The sneaking around, the hatred in your eyes. I wanted you to make a move on me for so long Ilia." When she didn't respond he chuckled and continued. "The only reason I let you do what you did. Because I knew you'd go after Blake." He smirked when she let out a gasp. "Now because of you I now know where she's at. And when I find her. I'll make you watch again as I-"

He never finished his little speech when Ilia kneed him in the groin. He doubled over in pain. "Touch her and you'll fucking regret it!" One of the guards hit her over the head with the butt of his gun making her cry out and fall face first onto the floor.

When Adam gathered his bearings he snarled in anger and picked Ilia up by the throat slightly squeezing it and lifted her up off the ground. "You think you can stop what's coming! I will burn Beacon, Vale and all of remnant to the ground! The faunus will rise from the ashes as the dominant species! And i'm not going to let some traitorous dyke get in my way!"

Ilia couldn't respond as she tried with all he might gasping for air.

Adam smiled. "I will kill you. But not yet. I want you to suffer. I want you to see what i'll do to Blake and that damn school first. But right now. You need to be punished."

Ilia growled angrily and managed to spit in Adam's mask covered face.

Adam just wiped it off with his free hand then immediately punched her in the gut. Hard. He then dropped her back down on the ground as she rolled over in pain. "Get her back on her knees." He ordered. When the guards got the couching girl sitting back up he turned towards the crowd. "Just like with Blake! Let this be a lesson to any of you who even 'thinks' about betraying me and our people!"

...

Jaune gulped when he saw the man known as Adam was handed a small knife by on of the guards. "Jaune. There's nothing we can do. There's too many of them." Ren said sympathetically.

The blonde leader gripped his binoculars. He could also hear Pyrrha trying to muffle her sobbing from the scroll. He hated this. " _How can someone be so evil?"_ He thought to himself. Then to his horror Adam did exactly what Jaune was thinking he would do. He almost threw up on the spot.

He saw Adam jab the knife into the girls left eye socket. The two boy's could hear her blood curdling scream through the scroll. The blonde can only imagine how Pyrrha was feeling right now. What made him more sick was the crowd cheering their leader on. He wanted to look away but couldn't. He felt like she needed someone there for her even if she didn't know they were watching.

He watched as the madman twisted the knife a few time's before yanking it out. Blood was seeping out of where her eye used to be. Adam grinned as he held his knife out to the side. One of the guards took it and gave him his sword. Another White Fang grunt stepped up onto the podium with a red dust crystal handing it to his leader. Ilia sobbed in pain as the bull faunus infused his blade with the red crystal. Making the blade glow red.

" **Stretch her arm out."** Adam ordered through the scroll.

Jaune wished he'd just stop. But his wish didn't come to be. Ilia tried fighting off the guards as they forced her right arm up and out. They held her arm in place as Adam placed the entire length of the blade against her arm. The three teens heard the poor girl scream in pain again. Adam just kept the hot blade on her flesh. Steam was actually coming off her arm and blood slowly started to run down from underneath the weapon. Finally he removed the blade with some of her melted flesh sticking to his katana.

Jaune has never seen such evil. Never felt so much rage towards one person. The blonde leader panicked when Adam actually ripped Ilia's clothes off leaving her completely nude.

 **"Bring the stake."**

Jaune did not like the sound of that at all.

A few moments later he saw a group of grunts set up a large wooden stake in the center of the podium. They then grabbed the crying girl and hooked her cuffs to the top of the stake. She was now suspended off the ground, tied up, bleeding and naked. " **This is what happens to those who defy me! Defy us!"** Adam started punching Ilia as if she were a punching bag. Hitting everywhere he could until the girl was covered in purple bruises. After one last punch across her face she finally passed out.

After catching his breath Adam turned back towards the crowd. **"This traitor will remain here! She will watch us achieve victory! And she will watch as we burn her allies to the ground!"**

The crowd cheered as Adam walked off the podium. The two guards stationed themselves next to the unconscious girl.

Jaune finally put his binoculars away. Tears running down his cheeks. Not only was she tortured but publicly humiliated as well. "Damn them." He muttered.

Ren placed a comforting hand onto his friends shoulder. "There was nothing we could have done." He said trying to reassure his leader.

Pyrrha finally spoke over the scroll. Her voice was broken from trying to keep her crying silent. **"Jaune...We can't leave her like this."**

Jaune knew his partner was right. But they were given specific orders not to engage the White Fang. But this could also be a huge break. The girl had tons of info, she was willing to betray the White Fang and somehow had a relation to Blake. Plus he could never leave someone like this. With a heavy sigh he picked up his scroll and answered. "Get out of there and meet us back at camp...This has turned into a rescue op."

...

The night sky was clear, the broken moon illuminated the land. It was quiet and peaceful. The camp and dig site was quiet. Most of the White Fang fast asleep in tents with a patrol here and there.

One grunt on patrol was walking by a dust crate when all of a sudden he was grabbed from behind, a hand over his mouth and pulled back behind the crate. A snap was heard then nothing. A moment later Ren peeked around the corner looking both ways. "All clear." He whispered.

He and Jaune silently moved through the area hiding behind anything they could find. When they took cover behind a small airship Jaune peeked around the corner and saw the podium. Ilia still hanging by the stake unconscious with two guards standing on both sides. "Alright just those two. There's no way we can sneak up on them." Jaune pulled out his scroll and spoke. "Nora, Pyrrha, We're ready. Let's do this."

A moment later one of the guards on the podium fell to the ground after a shot was fired and his head blew with a bullet hole in it. The other guard panicked and was too shot in the same manner.

Pyrrha was in the tree line where Jaune and Ren were earlier. Her weapon in it's rifle form. "Hurry Jaune! I'll cover you as best I can!"

Jaune turned to Ren. "Let's hurry!" After a quick nod they both drew their weapons and bolted towards the podium. Before they were half way there an alarm was triggered. The boy's heard Pyrrha fire off a few more rounds. And then the sound of explosions from Nora's grenade launcher. "Almost there!" Jaune yelled out.

Ren skidded to a stop and turned shooting off StormFlower as a White Fang grunt rounded a corner. "Keep going I'll cover you!" Ren charged at the small party that was making it's way towards them.

Jaune kept running and finally was able to get onto the podium. He ran over to Ilia and checked her pulse. The blonde boy sighed in relief when he felt one. He reached up trying to untie her bindings. "Hey Ilia can you hear me?" He asked worryingly.

The beaten up girl groaned. "Bl...Blake. Need...To warn..Her."

Jaune was so close to untying her. "We'll get you to her. Don't you worry. Just hang on a bit longer ok? We'll get you help." He cursed when she lost consciousness again. After getting her free he caught her falling form. "Alright let's get you out of here."

*Bang!*

Jaune dropped Ilia and fell onto his back. His aura flashed when he looked up. Adam was standing at the edge of the podium his rifle scabbard aimed. "You must be foolish. Thinking you can walk right in here and take what you want. But I guess that's how all human's behave."

Jaune glared daggers at the man in front of him. He stood up and readied his weapons. "I don't know why you hate human's so much. Or what your doing out here. But I do know this. Your a monster that needs to be put down. For good."

Adam laughed while lowering his gun. "Then show me what you got. Huntsman."

Jaune charged at Adam and swung his blade. The red haired man easily deflected his attack with his own blade. Jaune attacked over and over again but Adam blocked each and every one. His blade and hair glowed red with each hit. When Adam decided he's seen enough he deflected Jaune's last attack and kicked into his shield making the blonde stumble back giving Adam an opening. Adam used his scabbard and whacked Jaune across the face and then knocked his sword out of his hand.

Jaune saw his katana about to strike and raised his shield to defend himself. The force of his swing made Jaune go down on one knee grunting from the force of the impact. He then felt himself being kicked down by his boot and fell onto his back. Before he could get up Adam stomped onto his arm that held his shield and the tip of his katana pointed at the boy's throat.

"Is that really all you got?" Adam teased.

Jaune sweated a bit while replying. "I'm more of a tactician than a fighter."

Adam scoffed. "And you thought you could take me on?"

Jaune grinned which angered Adam. "No. I knew from the beginning I couldn't win."

Adam snarled and raised his blade. "How dare you mock me. Any last words before I slice your fucking throat open human?" He yelled in rage.

Jaune smirked and answered confidently. "Actually, yes there is. Just one...Boop."

Adam raised a brow. "Wha-"

*Bam!*

Nora who's body was surrounded by electricity suddenly appeared before the word could come out of Adam's mouth and slammed her hammer into his torso from the side and sent him flying through the air and across the camp. A moment later a huge crash was heard when he collided with one of the big mining drills across camp.

Nora had a pleasant grin on her face as she helped Jaune up. "Boop!"

He smiled at his teammate. "Thank's Nora. I owe you one."

That was when Ren jumped onto the podium. "We need to get going before we have the entire camp on us."

Jaune and Nora nodded as Ren took off his green coat covering the naked unconscious girl and picked her up bridal style.

The blonde leader pulled out his scroll. "Pyrrha meet us at the rendezvous point! We're getting out of here!"

" **Roger Jaune...Be careful."**

He couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips. "You too." He hung up and heard the sound of dozens White Fang grunts running towards their position. "Nora!"

Nora grinned and her hammer turned into it's grenade launcher form aiming in front of the podium. Just as the small army started coming into view she fired off shot after shot. The grenades exploded into big clouds of smoke on impact until the entire area was covered in a thick grey layer of smoke. The White Fang all stopped and coughed trying to get air.

The smoke started to clear up when the sound of one of their airships started taking off. They all looked up to see the now stolen airship flying away. They all tried shooting it down but to no avail.

...

Adam grunted in pain when he moved a big piece of machinery off of him. He look up at the escaping ship and snarled. "Fucking. Humans!" The red haired man slammed his fist against the ground in rage. "I swear on my life. That I will kill every last one of you."

* * *

Jaune sighed in relief when the mining camp was out of sight. He closed the side hatch and turned to see Nora trying to attend to Ilia's wounds. "Good job team. Just need to pick up Pyrrha and then we can head on back home."

Ren who was piloting nodded. "We need to get to beacon fast. I'm not sure how much longer Ilia can hold out."

Nora's jaw clenched as she tried wrapping the girls eye socket. "What kind of people can do such a thing?" She asked with complete anger and disgust.

Jaune sat down and shook his head sadly. "Monster's Nora. Monsters."

The blonde hoped he never see's anything so nightmarish again.

* * *

( **A.N.) And there we go! Hope you all enjoyed this team JNPR chapter. Thank you all again for taking the time to read and hope to see you in the next chapter. Until next weekend :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A.N.) Hello everyone! And welcome back! Thank you all again for the continuous support and positive reviews! It make's me so happy! I'm actually planning on putting another story on hold for a bit and start focusing on this one and possibly update more than once a week but I haven't decided yet. Anyway I hope you enjoy today's chapter! :)**

* * *

The small infirmary room was silent. Everyone was trying to absorb the story Team JNPR have just shared. The only sound in the room was the heart monitor and Blake's silent crying. The cat faunus was now curled up, lightly snuggling against her unconscious lover.

Finally Coco was the first to speak. "Look's like we all need to be extra careful from now on." She turned her attention to the crying girl. "Especially her."

Ruby glanced at her sister. Her fists were clenched, her aura started to glow, bangs were covering her eyes. "Yang? What's wrong?" The young leader asked worryingly.

The blonde brawler ignored her sister and marched over to Blake. Yang looked at her partner with red eyes. "Blake."

The black haired girl didn't hear her partner. All her worry and thoughts were on this girl she loved. Lightly running her fingertips over the bruised right shoulder. That was one of the thing's Blake found very attractive about her lover. Her natural dark skin. So exotic. And the way her skin changed color when she couldn't control her emotions. It was always so cute to see her dark brown spots glow a light pink when she was embarrassed. Now her perfect skin was damaged, battered. _"If only I was more assertive about her staying with me and not going back then this never would happened. This is my fault."_ The black haired girl buried her face into the crook of Ilia's neck. Silently begging for Ilia to wake up. Even if it was just for a minute.

When Yang was ignored she clenched her teeth in anger. "Blake!"

Weiss walked over putting a hand on her ex's shoulder but the blonde shrugged her off. The heiress narrowed her eyes. "What's your problem?"

Yang turned to the shorter girl and answered. "Our so called teammate! That's what! How could she hide this from us!?"

Ruby fidgeted in place. She knew a fight was about to break out. And as team leader it was her duty to defuse it. Problem was. She wasn't very good at it. "Yang. I'm sure she had her reason's."

Yang shook her head. "We tell her everything! How can I trust her, My 'partner' if she can't tell me something this major!?"

Team JNPR stood to the side of the room. Trying to stay out of this fight.

Coco on the other hand was not having any of it. The fashionista marched next to Weiss, standing in front of the blonde. "In case you haven't notice. Blake isn't in the right set of mind right now. We can discuss it later."

Yang's aura started to burn brighter. "She wouldn't be if she had told us in the beginning! It all make's sense now. She's been keeping this from us for MONTH'S! What if-"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone in the room turned to Blake who was now standing back up. Glaring at her partner and team. Her face full of anger and tears. "Get. Out. Now. She's resting."

Yang was about to yell back but Coco pulled her away. "Outside. Now." The third year demanded.

Yang yanked her arm out of the older girls grasp and marched out of the room. Ruby and Weiss wanted to comfort Blake. Tell their teammate that everything was going to be ok. But it was clear she needed some space and time alone. So without saying a word they too left the room with Coco following after them.

Blake watched as team JNPR silently followed after the crowd but stopped when the cat faunus spoke. "Thank you. For saving her."

The team gave her a smile and a nod before leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

Blake rubbed her eyes and went back to her injured lover, cuddling up next to her again. "I love you Ilia. We'll get through this ok? Your safe now." She leaned up and gave her lover a gentle kiss to her cheek then settled in, closing her eyes. " _Adam. I swear you'll pay for this. Sooner or_ _later."_

The cat girl will worry about Adam and the White Fang later. Right now her top priority is the girl beside her.

* * *

"Yang seriously, what is your problem!?" Weiss demanded as the group walked out of the infirmary and into the main courtyard outside.

The brawlers fist shook with anger. Her aura still flaring. "Trust! Trust is my fucking problem! We've been a team...A family for over a year and-" Yang's anger started to die down as tears started running down her cheeks. "Wh...What if it was her in that bed instead? Because she didn't tell us what was going on? How can I protect her if she doesn't tell me anything?"

Coco and Weiss's anger faded. Now understanding why Yang was so upset. Ruby went over to her sister and shared a tight a hug. "Yang it's ok. I'm sure Blake was, in a way, protecting us too." The red leader said trying to comfort her sister. "I know you want too help. But you can't always be there for everyone. Everyone deal's with their problems differently."

Yang shook her head and gently pushed her little sister away. "What if she left? Like when she left home and the White Fang? What if she just up and left us? Like mom, summer, dad."

Ruby narrowed her eyes at her sister. "What do you mean by that? Dad was always there for us."

Yang chuckled sadly shaking her head. "Com on Ruby. I love dad, I do. But open your eyes. After summer died he did nothing but go on missions and drink. He was never truly there for us."

Weiss was about to intervene when her girlfriend put an arm out in front of her, stopping the heiress in her track. "Let them sort this out. You and I both know how it is dealing with family issues."

The white haired girl bit her lip, hating that Coco was somewhat right. This was different. This was something the sisters had to go through themselves. She was relieved when the fashionista took her hand. She squeezed back.

Team JNPR were also staying out of the little family argument. Jaune especially knew not to get involved in a serious talk between siblings.

Ruby was getting really angry. She didn't understand why Yang would talk about their dad like this. "He was too!" The young leader yelled. Stomping her boot on the ground.

"Was he there when you cried yourself to sleep because you missed summer? Who taught you how to ride a bike? Who was it that made sure you had a decent cooked meal every night? Who was always there to take care of you when you got sick? Who was there when you broke your leg? Who taught you how to use your aura? Train with you and helped with your semblance? Who was there when you cried because dad didn't show up for 'six' of your birthdays? Who was there to see you off on your first day at Signal? Who was there to help put Cresent Rose together? Tell me Ruby!? Who!?"

When Yang only got a silent teary eyed sister she continued. "All I seem to do is lose people. No matter how hard I try to keep them around. Mom, summer, dad, in a way Weiss." Yang wiped her eyes. "Who's going to be next?" Without another word Yang turned on her heel and walked away.

Coco let her hand go of her girlfriend and watched as the heiress ran over to Ruby catching the younger girl before she hit the ground. The red leader turned into Weiss's hold and cried into her chest. The white haired girl held her partner tight, rubbing her back. "Shhh. Its ok Ruby. Just give her some time."

Jaune cleared his throat getting Coco's attention. "Sorry uh. We gotta go report to Ozpin."

The fashionista nodded in understanding. "Alright. I'll try and take care of thing's here. And hey. Good job out there. You've done Beacon proud."

The second year team smiled sheepishly with a blush on their faces. They waved goodbye and headed towards the main building. The older girl sighed and made her way towards her girlfriend and friend. "Let's get her back to your dorm. Everyone just needs a little time to cool off."

The heiress nodded and helped her young leader to her feet. "Come on Ruby. How about you show me how to play that video game your always playing."

Ruby sniffed a few times before asking. "But..I thought you hated those."

The white haired girl gave the sad girl a kind smile, draping her arm around her shoulders. "Maybe you can get me to change my mind."

The fashionista leaned down and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow doll. Try and get some rest ok?"

Weiss nodded with a small blush from the kiss. "Ok. And thank you for today. I'm sorry it didn't end on a high note."

The taller girl shrugged. "It's fine. Thing's happen." She turned to Ruby and patted her head. "Everything will be fine Ruby. No one can go through life without a little drama here and there."

Ruby wiped away more tears. "Thank's Coco. For the outfit and everything...I'm happy Weiss has someone like you."

The couple both blushed at the young leaders words. "I'm happy to have her in my life too. See you both later." With a final wave goodbye Coco headed back to the third year dorms and sighed heavily when she was out of earshot. "Damn it Yang. Why don't you ever think before you speak?" The older leader kind of understood where Yang was coming from. If it were Velvet who withheld such information without at least letting Ozpin know. How could she prepare to protect her? But on the other hand the blonde brawler's outburst was uncalled for and happened at the worst time possible.

 _"I need some coffee."_

* * *

It was a good thing Coco had that coffee because she heard and felt her scroll vibrate from under her pillow at one thirty in the morning. On a school night!

She groaned tiredly and quietly pulled her scroll out trying not to wake her teammates and frowned at the caller i.d.

Yang.

Reluctantly she answered. "Damn it Yang. What is it?...Who?...Oh you got to be fucking kidding me...No no I'm on my way...Yeah thanks." She hung up and was very tempted to throw her scroll at the wall.

"Coco. Everything ok?"

The leader looked over to see Velvet sitting up in her bed looking worried. Coco still forgets that Velvet's hearing is extremely good. And she can't lie to her. She could never lie to Velvet. Even if it might hurt her. "Yang's drunk off her ass at some bar downtown. I'm going to go get her." Coco whispered as quietly as possible knowing her ex heard her perfectly and got out of bed.

The rabbit girl's ear's drooped and her eyes looked at the floor sadly. "She...Promised to stop."

Coco paused for a moment before getting her trousers on. Velvet was right. Yang did promise not only to Velvet but to her team that she would stop drinking. Sure a strawberry sunrise here and there is fine but getting completely hammered was not ok. The blonde was really bad after her break up with her white haired ex and got drunk almost as much as her uncle. But after a while she swore she'd stop drinking. Apparently that promise wasn't much. "I know Vel. Like I told you earlier she and her team had a disagreement late afternoon. I'm sure she didn't mean too." The fashionista was so going to have Yang pay her back for her words right now.

When Coco got her top on she froze at what came out of her ex's mouth next. "I...Love her. She's a good person."

The leader had to take a deep breath to keep herself calm. " _All in the past, all in the past, all in the past."_ She repeated in her head before getting her beret on and replied. "I know Vel. I know she's a good person. She just make's mistakes. We all do." When the leader was dressed she went over to Velvet and kissed the top of her head. "Get some sleep. I'll take care of Yang."

" _And beat some sense into her."_

Velvet yawned and was more then ready to get back to bed. "Thank you Coco." The brown haired girl laid back down and was back to sleep instantly.

Coco sighed and quietly left her dorm room and down the hall keeping an eye out for security on patrol. It was WAY past curfew. " _Yang when you sober up I'm going to beat your damn ass and cut that hair of yours."_

...

The leader walked into the bar called Junior's, after paying off a late night pilot to take her too Vale and then a taxi. She looked around trying to block off the loud music and the crowd of dancing drunk people. The fashionista's eyes landed on the bar and made her way over. The bartender looked up as she approached. "Hey. You the one that called? About Yang?"

The bearded man nodded and pointed his thumb towards the end of the bar. "She's at the end. Called the first number I saw on her scroll when she couldn't dial a damn number right."

Coco wanted to face palm. She thanked dust that it was herself that was called and not someone like Ruby. "Thank's for calling. But you do know she's only eighteen right? Your serving a minor."

He just shrugged while wiping down a glass. "If your a huntsman or huntress it doesn't matter in this bar. As I always say. 'If your old enough to kill. Your old enough to drink.' I have a license to serve ALL Hunters."

The fashionista hated that he had a good point. She rolled her eyes from behind her shades. "Whatever. Is there a hotel nearby?"

He nodded and pointed out the door. "Across the street. Hurry it up too. I'm about to close up, and make sure you get her out before she wreaks the place again."

The third year girl didn't want to know what he meant by that so she bid him farewell and walked down towards the end of the bar. When she did she finally saw Yang. The blondes face was buried into the bar, at least a dozen empty shot glasses surrounded her. She reeked of alcohol. The older girl shook her shoulder. "Yang get the hell up. We're leaving and your going to sleep this off understood?" The blonde mumbled something but Coco couldn't hear her with her face still buried in the bar. "I'm sorry Yang I didn't quite hear you, your face plastered to the damn bar."

The brawler finally lifted her head up lazily. Her eyes bloodshot from either tears or alcohol. Coco thought it was both. "I pwaid I'n nut gowing black yet. One 'hic' morve."

Coco was really tempted to punch her. "I think you've had enough to last a lifetime." She grabbed the blonde by the arm and hefted her out of the bar stool only to have Yang fall on her butt to the floor. "Damn it Yang. You can't even fucking stand."

The blonde giggled like it was something to laugh at. "Wyd you sooooo tall?"

The fashionista pinched her nose and sighed. "Get. Up. Yang. That's an order from a leader and upper classman."

The blonde grinned and opened her arms like a small child. "Cwarry meeee!"

Coco wanted to bang her head against a metal wall. "I should have just leave your drunk ass here." Coco wrinkled her nose as the smell of alcohol coming off of Yang grew stronger when she gathered the blonde into her arms. "Dust you smell gross."

Yang grinned like an idiot and wrapped her arms around the older girls neck as she was picked up bridal style. "My pwince!"

"Kiss me and your fucking dead." Coco warned with a dark tone in her voice. Thankfully for the fashionista Yang kept quiet as Coco walked out of the bar and across the street into the hotel. The older girl blushed a bit when the receptionist gave them a wink after handing out the room key. After climbing a flight of stairs they reached the floor and Yang started to fuss as Coco found the room and pushed the door open.

"Dowwwwwwwwwwn!" The drunk blonde whined.

Coco tossed her onto the bed making the blonde jump in place. "Get those clothes off. I will not have you puke all over the outfit I spent WEEKS designing." Coco headed for the bathroom and collected some towels and made sure everything was in order for the puke fest she knew was going to happen at some point. " _Seriously Yang. What the fuck were you_ _thinking_?" The shades wearing girl couldn't comprehend why her friend would drink herself too this state. It was never this bad. When she emerged from the bathroom she stopped in her tracks and the towels she was holding fell to the floor. Her mouth fell open a bit and her face went a tad red.

Yang who was now completely bare as the day she was born. Was laying on her side seductively slowly running a hand over her chest. "Clothes. Off." She teased.

Coco shook her head then glared at the blonde from behind her shades. "I didn't mean all of it! Yang get you bra and shorts back on. Now." She said sternly. " _How the hell are those so damn big?"_

The brawler pouted. then answered in a child like manner. "No."

The fashionista finally had enough. "Dust dammit. Fine be like that. I'll be in the lobby till you sober up." When the older girls hand reached the doorknob Yang yelled in a panic while falling out of bed.

"No! No! Please don't leave me!" She begged and started crying. "Please don't leave me."

Coco watched as the blond curled herself into a ball while crying. She sighed and tossed her shades onto a nearby end table and made her way over to the crying girl. She sat down next to the brawler and carefully pulled her into her arms. Yang immediately wrapped her arms around Coco and buried her face into her shoulder. "Yang. Calm down." The fashionista wheezed as Yang's hold tightened.

"Please...Don't leave me like everyone else." She sobbed. "I don't want to be alone."

 _"Damn it Yang..."_ The team leader slowly stroked her hair trying to soothe her as best she can. "Shhh. It's ok. I'm not going anywhere. Your not alone Yang. You have so many people in your life that care about you. Like Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Velvet. I know as well as you do that they'll never leave you." The blonde started muttering apology after apology while Coco just held her. Letting her friend release all her inner sorrow.

* * *

 **(A.N.) And there we have it! Hope you all enjoyed today's chapter. And for any of those that are worrying. Don't worry after one more chapter two at most we'll be going back to the WhiteChocolate fluff for a while. Don't forget to leave a review and hope to see you in the next chapter. Until then :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A.N.) Hello everyone and welcome back! Today's chapter will take a quick break from all the thing's that are happening and will focus back on the couples and their progression with their relationships. Thank you all again for the continuing support and hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

It's been exactly a week since Ilia was brought back to Beacon. After a very awkward morning and a long talk Yang and Coco decided to just forget about the whole late night drunkenness and move on. The brawler did apologize to everyone the next morning. Of course Ruby being Ruby forgave her sister immediately and Weiss after words. Coco did force Yang into telling Velvet the truth about why she got drunk.

The rabbit faunus was disappointed with her girlfriend, But the brawler did promise to see Beacon's counselor about her inner insecurities and fear's. Velvet was happy to hear that.

As for Blake, she accepted Yang's apology and that was about it. She has spent most of the week in her lover's infirmity room. Ilia has still yet to wake up but the doctor has told them she should be waking up soon.

So throughout the week everyone tried going through their daily life hoping thing's will get better.

It was sunday morning and the leader of team CFVY was looking herself over in her dorm room mirror. Today she was taking her girlfriend out on a double date with Yang and Velvet. Try and have a normal day out with friends. Most people would find it a bit awkward that two set's of couples were going on a double date with their ex's but they were all still friends and as Yang put it. 'Screw what people think. They are just jealous.'

The team leader smiled when she looked presentable. "Alright Adel. Time to get this show on the road." That was the moment her scroll started ringing. Thinking it was her girlfriend telling her that she and Yang were ready, she answered without checking the caller i.d. "Hey doll. You ready to get the day started?"

" **I'd prefer if you don't call me that Coco."**

The fashionista was taken back by the voice. "Dad?" Her shock quickly turned into irritation. "What do you want?"

Coco's father answered. " **Don't use that tone of voice with me young lady. I called because I've been hearing a lot of rumors that my daughter has been 'dating' Weiss Schnee."**

The leader didn't like where this was going. But she refuses to let her father scare her. "Not that it's any of your business but yes, I am." The shade's wearing girl then put on a smug smile. "In fact we are going on a date pretty shortly. So if we could move this along that would be great."

Her father groaned disapprovingly. " **Don't get smart with me. You have any idea what the press would do if they found out? Not only would our company get hit but The Schnee Dust Company as well. I will not let that happen."**

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes. "You are the only one throwing this out of proportion. Seriously dad for the last damn time. There is nothing wrong with me dating girls."

" **There is plenty wrong. You are still far to young to understand how this world works. Especially the business world. Look Coco I'm not afraid to put my foot down again. Just like when you 'dated.' that rabid** **animal."**

The fashionista's jaw's clenched in anger. It took everything she had not to crush her scroll. "Leave. Her. Out. Of. This. She has nothing to do with anything that's going on between me and Weiss."

Her father made an annoyed noise. " **Humph. Perhaps, But I will use everything I have to make sure this little 'experiment' of your's ends."**

The team leader almost growled threateningly. "Don't you dare."

He ignored her threat. **"You have until the end of that stupid tournament to end thing's with Jacques Schnee's daughter or I will make sure your rabbit friend's father stay's unemployed for the rest of his miserable life."**

Coco's entire body shook with hurt and rage. Tear's rolling down her cheek. "Go to hell." She hung up on him and screamed while throwing her scroll onto her bed. The third year student paced back and forth trying to control her emotion's while taking deep breaths. "Relax Coco. Relax. Don't let him get under your skin. Remember your training. Always remain calm." She sat down on the bed wiped her eyes. She started giving herself an inner pep talk. _"You knew this was coming. Just relax and worry about it after the festival. You got a plan and no matter how much it hurt's and how hard it's going to be just stick with it."_

With one final breath she grabbed her scroll and blocked her father's number and messaged Weiss, asking if she was ready yet. "This is my life. And i'm in control now. And right now I want to go on a date with my girl."

* * *

"There you are! Was thinking you two weren't going to show up!"

The WhiteChocolate couple were hand in hand as they approached their ex's who were waiting for them by the mall entrance. "Sorry, father called and let's just say it wasn't a good talk." Coco replied to the blonde.

"Everything ok?" The rabbit girl asked with worry.

The fashionista gave her a reassuring smile. "Everything's fine don't worry. I just want to relax and enjoy this little trip."

Yang smiled and patted Coco's back. "That's what i'm talking about. Now let's go ladies this mall isn't going to shop itself!"

Velvet looked around humming to herself. "Where's Ruby? She's not spending the day by herself is she?"

Weiss smirked as the brawler pouted. "Oh no. She's in our dorm talking with her 'secret lover' over the scroll. Since the cat is out of the bag they started calling each other. Quite often"

Yang groaned. "I am super tempted to ease drop on her. I just want to know who the fuck it is already!"

Coco chuckled and patted the busty girl's shoulder. "Well the transfers will start showing up next month. Not too long now."

"Yeah yeah I know." Yang said, rolling her eyes. "Now come on! Let's start this shebang!" The blonde dragged a giggling Velvet into the mall with the other couple following behind.

"She seem's happy." Weiss commented.

The shade's wearing girl smirked. "Until we get into the clothing store."

The blonde and brown haired girl both froze in place. Their face's going pale. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

...

"How does this look?"

Ughhhhhhhhhh. It's. FINE. Coco!" Yang complained.

The two couple's were inside a clothing store called. Old Dusty. Yang and Velvet were sitting in some chaires in front of the changing room's. Coco was wearing a brown lace tank top and black distressed capris.

The fashionista looked herself over humming to herself. "The fabric feel's off. I'll try the other brand." She closed the changing room door.

Yang tilted her head back groaning. "Ughhh, oh my dust. Are we done yet?'

Velvet looked at the time of her scroll and sighed. "It's been an hour and a half. So probably not."

The changing room next to Coco's opened up. "Hey Yang does this make my...Bottom look big?" Weiss asked with flushed cheeks.

Yang had to admit that the dark blue skinny jeans on the heiress look REALLY good on her. "No. But I can't believe your into this."

Weiss looked herself over and smiled. "I think i'll get a few pair's for outing's like this. Wait maybe a different color. I think there's a white pair in here, hold on let me try them on." In an instant she was back in the changing room.

Velvet chuckled nervously. "Hahaha...They certainly make a perfect pair. Coco finally has someone too shop with." As bored as she was Velvet was happy too see her leader and friend happy with someone.

Yang sighed tiredly but smiled. "Yeah they do."

Velvet scooted next to Yang and leaned her head on the brawler's shoulder. "Yang? How was your first session with the councelor yesterday?"

Yang tensed a bit at that. She still couldn't believe what she did last week. She felt so embarrassed and ashamed. She tried to seduce Coco for dust sake! She was so grateful Coco was the one taking care of her. What if some stranger offered her a ride home and ended up naked in their bed instead? She could never live with that guilt. It was hard. She was a woman who handled all her problems head on and by herself, so sharing her inner demon's to some stranger is going to be tough. But again she needed too in order to get better. To get rid of all these insecurities. "It went fine. Just introducing ourselves, telling her why I was there. Nothing too big yet."

The rabbit girl leaned up giving her girlfriend a quick kiss. "I'm proud of you. I'm here if you ever need anything. Ok?"

The blonde nodded and wrapped her arm around the shorter girls shoulder's. "I know Vel. Thank's. I love you."

Velvet beamed. "Love you too."

Their moment was ruined when Coco opened the door again. "Am I showing off to much cleavage?"

Yang lost it. "Get me out of this crazy store!"

...

"I can't believe you got us kicked out." Weiss grumbled as they sat down with a plate full of food.

After losing her shit and for disturbing the customers the owner asked the four girls to leave. Thankfully the rich couple were able to purchase what they wanted before getting kicked out. They decided to head for the food court and take a break before heading off again. Coco was frowning while eating her lunch.

Yang chuckled. "Sorry. But hey at least we get to do something else today that DOESN'T" involve clothes...Well sort of."

The teasing smirk and playful glint in her lilac eyes worried the three other girls.

"What do you have in mind?" Velvet asked curiously.

Yang gave her girlfriend a wink. "You'll see."

Weiss was about to take another bite into her chicken alfredo when she felt a hand rubbing up against her bare leg. She paused, her whole face going red. "Hey Weiss you ok?" Yang asked.

Coco smirked a bit. "Yeah doll. You don't look so good." The older girl's hand squeezed her thigh.

The heiress was completely baffled. This was the most intimate touch she has ever gotten from her girlfriend, but she was doing it in a public place! In front of her friends!? She tried to keep her composure. "I...I'm fine. Just a bit more spicy than I thought." She glared up at Coco. "I think it need's to 'cool off',"

The fashionista stopped her movements but kept her hand on Weiss's bare skin. "Whatever you say doll." She replied with a smirk then grabbed her coffee taking a drink.

The white haired girl would never voice it but...It was kind of exciting. She's never been touched in way like this before. Not even Yang. It felt so incredible that her older girlfriend found her so attractive that she wanted to touch her. The heiress has been wanting to be a bit more physical with her girlfriend. Not as they say 'going all the way.' But touches like right now. " _We'll have to talk about it."_ Sad to say Weiss has very little experience when it come's to being physical with a partner. She only ever dated Yang and that only lasted two months. But Coco and her have been dating way longer and she was honestly a bit nervous to kick thing's up a notch or wasn't sure how too.

Weiss reached under the table grabbing Coco's hand and removing it from her thigh but kept her hand laced with her's. Coco didn't seem upset in the slightest. Weiss was thankful for that.

...

"NO WAY!" Weiss yelled. Her face as red as Ruby's cape. The heiress was appalled. She didn't even know this kind of establishment existed in the mall. Of course, leave it to Yang too find such a place.

Velvet was bushing just as hard. "I uh...Have to agree with Weiss."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Oh come on you big babies. Where's your sense of adventure? We're all healthy horny young adult's I think we have a right to be here without being embarrassed."

Coco was honestly a bit intrigued by the adult store they were all standing outside from. "I want to check it out."

Weiss crossed her arms. "Humph. Well i'm not."

The two taller girl's just shrugged. "Oh fine. We'll go in then."Yang said while casually walking into the small store.

The fashionista set the shopping bag's next to the two embarrassed girl's. "We won't be long." Weiss ignored the kiss to her cheek. Coco found it cute that her girlfriend was so flustered and went in after Yang. When she stepped inside she looked around. Honestly it wasn't as bad as she thought. The front of the store had adult merchandise. T shirt's with profanities on them and thing's like mug's from adult t.v show's and beer game stuff. She went over to a t. shirt rack and chuckled at a tank top that had a rainbow on the front with big bold words. 'Out of the closet.' " _I should definitely wear this next time I see my parents."_ Coco grabbed the item and walked further into the store. Some of the thing's were pricey. Especially the accessories. Necklaces, belts, wallet's, hats. But they did all look nice.

"Coco over here! This is where they keep the good stuff!" Yang yelled from across the store.

The fashionista walked by the cashier counter nodding at the late twenties girl with tattoo's who nodded back. When she reached her blonde friend they were in the back of the store. Coco was amazed at all the 'adult' stuff that was here. "How do people pay for this stuff without being embarrassed?" If there was one thing that can embarrass the leader of Team CFVY, Is buying 'thing's' like this. She may not care if people saw her body or commented on it, she was proud of her look's. But she did not want people knowing about her bedroom life.

The bust blonde grinned. "Easy. Like this." She grabbed a pair of handcuff's and went to the register. The fashionista just stared at her mouth slightly agape. A moment later she came back with the item in a bag. "See, easy."

The shade's wearing girl blushed slightly. " _Is Yang and Velvet really into that stuff?"_ The leader of Team CFVY cannot for the life of her picture her sweet shy innocent ex enjoying that kind of thing.

The blonde must of read her mind because she chuckled while blushing a bit. "Hehe. Yeah we like to spice thing's up a bit every now and then. Nothing to major. Just dressing up and a bit of light bondage here and there."

She did NOT need to know that. Coco cleared her throat. "I see. Well if that's what you two like then i'm not judging."

Yang smirked and asked. "So. Anything catch your eye?"

The older girl blushed harder. "I'm not into these sort of thing's."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. Do something special for Weiss. Maybe some lingerie? I'm sure that would spice thing's up."

Coco's embarrassment disappeared and she crossed her arms. "Your implying as if we got to that stage in our relationship."

The blonde brawler blinked a few time's in confusion. "Wait...You haven't?" When her answer was a no Yang scratched the back of her head. "Oh. Uh. My bad. It's just that you two have gotten really close and it's been what about five months. So I just thought."

The older girl couldn't stop the question from coming out of her mouth. "How long was it when you and Velvet got...Physical?"

"Two months." Was her quick and nonchalant answer.

"Oh...I see." The fashionista was honestly a bit hurt by that answer. " _She got over me, What we had so fast?"_ It took twice as long for her to even start dating again. And that was with Yang's help.

"I uh...Made thing's weird didn't I?' Yang asked embarrassed.

Coco shook her head with a sigh. "No. I'm sorry. I just like to take my time with these things. Everyone goes at they're own pace." Although it's not as if it hadn't cross her mind because it did. She was healthy nineteen year old with a very beautiful girlfriend, it was normal.

The blonde nodded in agreement. "Yeah totally. Take your time. There's no rush."

Coco almost grimaced. If only her blonde friend knew her situation. If her plan didn't work with her parents then she has no time at all. And she would never pressure her girlfriend or any girl for that matter into sex but they can at least talk about it, and maybe she could do something special for Weiss once they are ready. "Hey Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to need your opinion on something."

...

"I'm almost afraid to know what you bought." Weiss commented eyeing one of the bag's her girlfriend was carrying with her free hand.

The older girl grinned. "It's a surprise." She teased.

The four girls were about to head for the book store. It was Velvet's turn to pick. When the blonde's scroll rang. She dug into her cleavage and pulled out her scroll answering it. "Hello?...Oh hey sis what's...Really!? Ok we'll be right there." She hung up and turned to her friends. "We have to get back to Beacon. Illia just woke up."

* * *

 **(A.N.) Hope you all enjoyed this little break chapter. Thank you again for taking the time to read and hope to see you next weekend. Don't forget to leave a review! Until then Bye :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A.N.)Hello everyone and welcome back! Sorry for the late delay I got sick over the weekend. So to make up for it I'm updating it on a monday. Hopefully i'll be better by the end of the week. Thank you all again for the awesome support and hope you continue to enjoy the story :)**

* * *

Team RWY along with Coco and Velvet didn't know what to expect when they entered the infirmary room that was occupied by the faunus girls. But when they did enter Ruby, Weiss and Velvet blushed seeing what was going on in the room while Yang and Coco smirked, trying not to laugh.

Blake was practically on top of the dark skinned girl kissing her with everything she had. The moan's the two were making with their tongue's down each other's throats. They were so lost in their own little world they didn't even hear the door open, even with Blake's sensitive hearing.

Yang was the one who tried getting they're attention. "Ahem." The group was still being ignored. "Damn you two must be anteater faunus with all the tongue action your giving each other."

They did hear that. The cat girl was the one who pulled away first. She yelped in surprise and almost fell off the bed. Her entire face red. Blake stood in front of the group pretending as if she wasn't caught and dusted off her coat. "You do know there's a thing called 'knocking' right?"

Illia was looking away from the group. Her entire body was pink.

The fashionista chuckled. "I can only imaging what we would have seen if we came in five minute's later."

The young red leader covered her innocent ear's "I'm not listening! Lalalalala!"

Velvet decided to change the subject. "So um. Blake want to introduce us?"

The cat girl was internally grateful for the change of topic. "Right. Ilia this is my team and some of my friends. My leader Ruby Rose, her partner Weiss Schnee, my partner Yang Xiao Long and two member's of team CFVY. Coco and Velvet."

The spotted girl's skin started to return to it's natural color as he smiled at the group. "Hi. It's nice to finally meet you all. Blake told me a lot about you."

It took the blonde brawler everything she had not to reply with 'Funny she never told us anything about you'. "Nice meeting you. You look a lot better then you did last week." She did look better. Beside's the bandages around her arm and eye she looked well healed. All her bruises were gone. Gotta love aura.

The chameleon faunus put a hand over her bandaged eye. "Sort of yeah."

Blake sat next to her on the bed kissed her cheek. "You still look beautiful to me." She told her with complete honesty.

"So uh. How long have you two been together?" Weiss asked trying to get to know Blake's love interest better.

Ilia looked a bit nervous. "Umm well."

The black haired girl sighed and answered. "About a month before attending Beacon." She turned to her tan skinned lover. "No point in keeping it a secret anymore."

Ilia smiled. "Guess not." She closed her eye and laid down trying to get comfortable. "We joined the White Fang at around the same time. My parent's were" She swallowed down some air. "They used to work in the mine's but one day there was a cave in...They didn't make it."

The fashionista held her girlfriend's hand as Weiss gasped. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I-"

Ilia shook her head. "Don't. I'm not going to lie. I HATED the Schnee's for the longest time because of that. But after everything Blake told me. What you went through and how you've changed. I don't hate you specifically. Beside's I was young and dumb back then. It was just a freak accident. I was more angry at the people who were laughing about the incident."

Ruby fumed. "People are such stupid head's."

Yang held Velvet close. "Yeah they are."

The heiress wordlessly let go of her girlfriends hand and went over the the faunus couple. She bent down and gave Ilia a light hug. Slightly surprising the wounded girl. "Still. I'm sorry."

Everyone in the room smiled when Ilia hugged her back. "Never in my life did I think I would be comforted by a Schnee. Thank you."

When they pulled away Weiss sat down on the bed next to Blake. "I promised myself a long time ago that when I inherent the company there are going to be some big change's. The faunus that work for the company WILL get treated way better. I promise."

Ilia sighed. Feeling like a boulder was lifted from her shoulder's. "Thank you. Anyway. After that I had no family or friends to turn too. My only option was the White Fang. Where I met Blake."

The cat girl squeezed her lover's hand. "I'll finish it Ilia. I'm fine I promise."

"If your sure."

Blake took a deep breath before continuing. "We were partner's for a while. Following Adam's orders. It was small and simple stuff at first. Vandalism, theft, assault's." Her body started to tense, hand's shaking. "Then thing's got bad. One day we found this farm. We were going to take his crops and graffiti his barn. But he caught us. Instead of telling us to run Adam...Adam attacked him and told us to burn the barn to the ground."

* * *

 _Blake and Ilia stared at him in complete disbelief from behind their mask's. "Wait, what!?"_

 _The bull faunus sneered as he stepped harder on the farmer's chest who was on the ground beneath his boot. "You heard me! Burn this whole place to the damn ground! I've seen him in town. Selling his crops to human's for good prices but never sell's to faunus. If we can't have any. They sure as hell can't!"_

 _Some of the other member's were moving about , getting ready to follow Adam's orders. The man on the ground begged. "Please! This place is all I have to provide for my family! The only reason I didn't sell to faunus is because most of them couldn't afford it! I need to make profit too!"_

 _Adam stomped on him harder making the man cough up blood. "Shut your damn mouth human! I don't want to hear your excuses!"_

 _"Get away from him!"_

 _*BANG!"_

 _*PING*_

 _A woman was standing on her front porch. A rifle raised in her hands. Smoke coming out from the barrel. Adam had his Katana raised after barely blocking the shot. "Get off of him and leave our property. I'm only warning you once." She sneered._

 _Blake tried to reason with her leader. "Adam let's just go. This isn't worth it."_

 _The growl he made sent shiver's down the black haired girls spine. "Not worth it!? If we leave now to a couple of human hicks we'll lose all the respect we worked so hard to build."_

 _The woman cocked her gun. "I'm warning you! You have till the count of five!"_

 _The husband gasped out. "Julie don't!" He then begged to his assailant. "You can do whatever you want with me, just leave my family out of this."_

 _Adam stomped on him harder. "Shut up! I don't take order's from filth!"_

 _"I warned you!"_

 _*BANG!*_

 _"Adam!" Blake yelled his name in fear and rage. Illia next to her completely stunned._

 _The woman fell to the ground, lifeless with a bullet wound in her chest. Adam had his sheathe rifle pointed in her direction. "Hmph. Stupid bitch."_

 _The man under him cried out, trying to get up. "Julie! No! No!"_

 _Adam growled again and raised his blade. "I said shut up!"_

 _Blake tried to run and stop the now madman but was too late. By the time she was half way there Adam had already plunged his sword into his chest. The cat faunus put a a hand over mouth in shock. "No... Adam what have you done!?" She screamed as she ran the rest of the way. She knelt down next to the man and checked for his pulse while the red haired boy wiped the blood off his blade with a cloth. When she didn't feel a pulse she shook her head, tear's streaming down her face. "Adam...You murdered them!"_

 _He snarled and pointed his blade at Blake. "Murder? I call it justice. You have any idea how many faunus have been killed by human's in hate crimes? I'm returning the favor."_

 _She glared at him. Pure hatred in her eyes. "How is this justice!? How are we suppose to make human's see us better when we prove them right!?"_

 _"Mommy!"_

 _Everyone turned to the porch to see a five year old boy run from the house. He knelt down next to her lifeless form and tried shaking her awake. "Mommy wake up! Make the bad people go away!"_

 _Blake's blood ran cold when she saw the smirk on Adam's face. She didn't waste any time. "Don't you fucking dare!" She jumped him while pulling out her weapon. He grunted when their blade's clashed._

 _Adam sneered at the cat girl and yelled. "Now your defending those pieces of trash!"_

 _Blake turned towards the crying boy. "Hey! Kid!" She was glad she got his attention. "Get out of here! Run and get help for your mom! I'll hold the bad people off!"_

 _He hesitated for a moment before darting off the porch and headed for the corn field. Adam looked over to his group of men. "Get after the little bastard!"_

 _Blake activated her semblance and Adam cut through a shadow clone while Blake jumped away. She quickly aimed her pistol and shot at all four White Fang member's in the leg's stopping their pursuit. Before she could react Adam tackled her and pinned her to the ground. She didn't bother struggling she knew he was stronger. "You traitorous bitch!" She yelped when he punched her across the face. He looked up at a still shocked Ilia and ordered. "Get after him!"_

 _The tan skinned girl was finally back to reality. When she saw her crush and best friend on the ground like that she almost went charging at the bull faunus. But instead Blake stared into her eyes, giving her a silent message. Ilia clenched her fists trying to control her anger. "I'm on it." Ilia bolted into the cornfield._

 _Adam looked back down at Blake. "You are going to be severely punished for your betrayal."_

 _The amber eyed girl glared dagger's at her mentor. "He was just a child."_

 _He punched her again. "A child that will grow up to be just like the rest of them!" He took a deep breath to calm himself down before continuing. "I thought you of all people understood my reasoning. But I guess I was wrong."_

 _Blake didn't respond. She knew words were pointless for this madman. Adam forced her up and cuffed her hands that was when Ilia came back. "He's been taken care of." She said then locked eye's with Blake._

 _The red haired boy smiled. "Good. One less to worry about in the future. Radio a medic team. We'll treat the wounded then head back and make Blake here an example of what happens when you defy the White Fang."_

* * *

Everyone in the room took a moment to absorb what they just heard. You could feel the tension in the air. It was Yang who finally broke the silence. "I'll kill the bastard." Her voice was low, her fists clenched, eyes red. She couldn't believe anyone could be so cruel. So evil.

Coco was the only one that remained calm. She knew that becoming a huntress would mean hearing these type of stories and or experiencing them first hand. "How did you end up escaping?"

The faunus couple shared a look before Blake stood up and removed her coat. "Blake...Are you sure?" Ilia asked in concern.

The black haired girl gave her lover a reassuring smile. "I don't want anymore secret's kept from them. I'm ok really."

The heiress looked at her friend in worry. "Blake?"

Blake turned around with her back facing her group of friends. She gripped the bottom of her top and quickly pulled it over her head now showing off her bare back. The room erupted in gasps.

"Oh my gosh Blake." Ruby whimpered with tear's welling up in her silver eyes.

On Blake's back were six long thin scars going down from her shoulder blades to her hips. Everyone could tell they were caused by a whip.

"Did...He do this?" Velvet asked while trying to contain her emotions. She honestly felt a little sick. Seeing one of her friends like this.

Yang reacted the most. Her aura flared up just a bit as tear's ran down her face. Blake was caught off guard when her partner hugged her from behind. Holding her tightly. "Blake...Blake I'm so sorry." She sobbed while burying her face into the back of the cat girls neck.

Blake smiled a bit trying to stop a tear from rolling down her face but failed. "It's ok Yang. It's ok."

Ilia knew she was close with her blonde partner. And knew how the brawler felt. She felt the same way the day her love got those scars. Helpless.

* * *

 _Ilia hated this. Her only real friend was about to be punished. She didn't know what yet but she knew it was going to be bad. She wanted to stop it even if she died trying. But what then? How would that help Blake if they were BOTH in the same boat. She didn't like it but she had to remain in good graces with the White Fang if she was going to help her crush. She already risked that when she let the boy go._

 _She shivered thinking about what happened at that farm. She may dislike humans but killing an innocent family? That was not what she signed on for. "Adam has called for an assembly, let's go!"_

 _The chameleon faunus watched as a small group of White Fang agents ran by her and headed for the center of camp. "This is it. Please Blake. Be ok." She followed the crowd until her eyes landed on a small stage. She stopped in her tracks. Her skin was turning red with anger._

 _There she was. Blake was on her knee's being held in place by two guards. Adam was standing on the front of the stage towards the crowd. "Hear me my brother's and sisters! Someone in our organization has betrayed what the White Fang stand's for! What WE stand for!"_

 _Ilia shook with rage as the crowd around her started to jeer._

 _He stepped aside and pointed at the helpless cat faunus. "Here she is! Blake Belladonna, she tried protecting a couple of lowlife human's AND injured multiple of our very own!"_

 _Ilia felt fear when some of the crowd asked for her death "_ These are the kind of people I was helping?" _She thought to herself. She saw that Blake was trying to put on a brave front. One of the thing's she fell for. Blake was so fearless._

 _Adam calmed the crowd down. "Death would be merciful for such scum! No! She will live the rest of her day's knowing she betrayed her kind!" He turned to the guards. "Stand her up." They did as ordered forcing Blake on her feet. He stepped towards her. "I thought you were special Blake." He whispered to her and stroked her cheek._

 _She sneered and moved away from his touch. "And I thought you were sane. Guess we're both disappointed."_

 _*SMACK*_

 _Ilia's skin turned a more darker shade of red after seeing Adam slap Blake across the face._ _"I will make you see the error's of your way's. One way or another." What happened next made her barge through the cheering crowd._

 _Blake yelped when Adam tore her top off including her bra in one quick motion. The black haired girl gritted her teeth as she tried to fight down the redness on her face. When her eye's locked with Ilia she shook her head making the panicking girl stop. When Adam had his back turned she mouthed off the words. 'Please don't jump in.'_

 _The color changing girl has never felt so helpless. Not since her parent's. She was reluctant but nodded in understanding._

 _"The punishment will be six lashes to the back!"_

 _Both girl's blood ran cold._

 _Adam grinned as he was handed a whip. "Turn her around and hold her still." Blake tried to fight back but with her aura suppressed and her weapon gone she was defenseless. "Let this be an example of what happens when you betray the White Fang!"_

 _Ilia put a hand over her mouth in horror when Blake screamed in pain with the first lash. A long thin wound oozed blood down her back. She ran to the side of the stage trying to get a view of her friends face. When she did the second lash hit making Blake cry out again. Ilia called out to her over the roar of the cheering crowd. When she got Blake's attention her heart ached. Blake's face was scrunched up in pain. Tears rolling down her face._

 _Ilia knew she couldn't help her right now and it pissed her off. But she had to give the poor girl as much comfort as she possibly could. 'Look at me. Keep your eye's on me. ok?' The grey eyed girl mouthed off as she took her mask off. Blake smiled a bit knowing she wasn't going through this alone then cried again when she was struck again. Ilia might regret this later but she wanted Blake to know how much she meant to her. How much she cared. She wanted Blake to focus on something else besides the pain. Without hesitation she mouthed off the words._

 _'I love you.'_

 _The cat faunus smiled a bit more and mouthed back. 'I know' before she was whipped again._

 _When Adam was done he turned to the crowd and yelled. "Maybe now she will learn the errors of her way's!" He tossed the bloody whip aside and ordered the guards. "Take her back to her tent and make sure she stays there until I say otherwise. Keep the aura restraints on, let the wounds heal naturally. I want them to scar."_

 _Ilia growled as she watched the two White Fang agents dragged her crush away who was to weak to even stand on her feet. Her eye's then went to Adam who was soaking in the cheer's and applause of the crowd before him._ "I swear Adam. I'll make you pay one day."

...

 _Blake wept and shivered as she laid in her tent. The cat girl has never felt so much pain and embarrassment in her life. She almost jumped when she heard the flap of the tent open and close. She was relived to see Ilia. "Ilia How-"_

 _"I offered to take next watch." She explained cutting Blake off. Then wasted no time laying next to Blake holding her as gently as possible trying not to touch her wounds. "Blake...I'm so sorry...I should have...I should have done something." She sobbed._

 _The black haired girl smiled and shook her head. "It wasn't your fault. None of it."_

 _Ilia wanted to belive those words but she just couldn't. "Blake...Things are changing."_

 _"I know."_

 _Grey eye's locked with amber. "Blake I overheard him. He wants to take you out on a job in a couple week's. Show everyone that you've learned your lesson and obeyed him."_

 _The black haired girl seethed. " Controlling bastard."_

 _Ilia stroked her cheek, trying to soothe her friend. "You need to get out of here Blake. I have a plan, and it involves the train job he has set up."_

 _"What about you?"_

 _The spotted girl shook her head, skin turning red. "I'm not leaving, not until I make that bastard pay for what he did to you. I'll be careful Blake I promise."_

 _Blake sighed. "There's no point arguing with you. Your to stubborn." She teased. Then to Ilia's shock she gave the darker skin girl a quick kiss. "Promise me you'll be careful."_

 _Ilia's skin went from red to pink. She smiled and nodded. "I promise. Beside's I have something to come back to." She teased back._

 _The cat girl smirked. "Don't push it." Ilia kissed her anyway._

* * *

By the time the couple were finished with their story everyone has calmed down.

Coco leaned back against the wall, arms crossed. "You both had it rough. Atleast your here now."

Ruby smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Your both safe now! And we'll make sure those badies get what's coming to'em!"

Yang, who was being comforted by Blake said. "Damn right. If I ever see even a hair of this Adam guy he'll wish he never met you." She hugged Blake again. "I'll always have your back Blake. We're partner's remember?"

The cat faunus smiled, tear's of joy now running down her face. "I know Yang. Thank you...Your like a sister i never had."

Everyone watched the touching scen before them. They all shared the same thought. 'If this Adam guy come's after Blake he'll have to deal with all of us.'

* * *

 **(A.N.) And there we have it. The back story with Ilia and Blake. Thank you all again for taking the time to read and hope to see you this weekend. Until then have a nice day :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A.N.) Hello everyone and welcome back! sorry about the late update. It was hectic last weekend. Thank you all again for your patience and hop you enjoy today's chapter. WARNING this chapter will contain mentions of self harm so be prepared for that. Without further ado. Enjoy :)**

* * *

" _But I want to be a huntress!"_

 _The elderly woman sitting across the table from her thirteen year old daughter narrowed her eye's and replied. "Absolutely not. Why do something so barbaric and dangerous when you could take over the biggest clothing brand in Remnant?"_

 _The girl felt her eye's watering. "_ _But it's my life!"_

 _"Enough!" Her father yelled from the end of the table. "We will hear no more talk of this fantasy you have in your head. Now hurry up and finish dinner or you'll be late for your evening dance lesson's."_

 _The young girl stayed silent and tried to eat the rest of her dinner, trying to control her tears. She was depressed, lonely, and all around miserable. All she wanted to do was try and help people. She wanted the pain she was feeling once again to go away and she couldn't wait for her dance session to get over with so she could get rid of it._

 _There was only one way to relive the pain._

* * *

The fashionista sighed as she sat in her dorm room alone. It's been two day's since Ilia woke up and the doctor's are helping her get her strength back for being in bed for a week.

The word's her father spoke to her the last time he called was still running in her head. She knew something would happen sooner or later. If her father didn't get his way then he would make sure that it DID go his way. She had a plan if something like this came up. She would never allow what happened with her relationship with Velvet happen again. But before she could go through with it she had to have a very long conversation with her current girlfriend.

She needed to know if Weiss was serious about the both of them.

She couldn't sit still so the team leader started pacing back and fourth in her dorm. She can take on horde's of grimm and any opponent who challenges her. But talking about her feeling's and her personal problems and she becomes a nervous wreck. " _Maybe I shouldn't tell...No I need to. Come on Adel get a hold of yourself! If she doesn't accept what you've done then she was never worth it to begin with."_ A part of her cringed at that last thought. The fashionista has grown quite fond of her white haired girlfriend.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Here we go." The 3rd year girl walked to her dorm door and opened it.

Standing there was her smiling shorter girlfriend. "Evening Coco."

The taller girl couldn't help but smile back, leaning down giving her a quick kiss. "Hey doll. Come in." She stepped aside to let the heiress walk into the room and closed the door behind them. "Take a seat."

Weiss took up the offer and sat down on the brown bed which she knew was Coco's. "So you said you wanted to talk?" The taller girl nodded and removed her shade's and beret placing them on the desk near the door and made her way sitting next to her girlfriend, Who knew something was now wrong. "You never take those two item's off at the same time unless you have something serious to talk about."

The taller girl chuckled. "You know me all to well." Her smile dropped and sighed. "Weiss...How serious are you about us?"

The young heiress was definitely thrown for a loop. "Wh...What do you mean?" She asked nervously. She was not at all expecting that question.

"I mean where do you see us six month's from now? A year, ten, twenty?"

The white haired girl shifted a bit uncomfortably where she sat. "I...I don't know Coco. That is a very serious question your asking. I like you but we have plenty of time to figure it out."

The older shook her head sadly. "No we don't."

* * *

 _A fifteen year old Coco was laying in bed in her room staring at the ceiling. She didn't have any energy to do anything or feel like doing anything. What was the point if she was going to get judged or told not to do something that she liked? She was suffering from depression. She knew that before her school counselor told her that. Of course when her parents were informed they just wrote it off as her being a moody teenager and didn't think to much on it._

 _If only they knew._

 _"Coco! Get down here! Now!"_

 _The girl sighed as her father yelled from downstairs. Slowly but surly she rolled off her bed and left her big empty room and walked down the very long hallway. She hated all this space. She hated living in a mansion._

 _She hated a lot of things._

 _As the teenager descended down the stairs she saw her father waiting for her at the bottom. She stopped at the last step and mumbled. 'Yeah dad?" Her voice broken, completely void of emotion._

 _He held out a slip of paper in front of her face. "You know what this is?" He asked sternly._

"Oh great" _She thought. "My report card."_

 _"And?"_

 _She sighed. "There's a C in fitness and math."_

 _He nodded. "Very good. At least your not that stupid." He then crumpled the report card into a ball and threw it at her face. She didn't even flinch as it hit her and bounced off the ground. "A C!? Really!? In fitness no less! How the hell do you screw that up!?"_

 _She knew. She was always terrible at math no matter how many tutors her parent's hire. As for gym well with her depression she just didn't have the energy to really participate in any of the activities. But she knew her father wouldn't accept those answer's and just shrugged to his question._

 _"We go out of way to make sure you have the best education possible in this is how you repay us!?" He yelled. "Go upstairs, get your math book's and get your ass into the family lounge! You'll be with your tutor till bed time! Am I clear!?"_

 _"Yes sir..."_

 _Maybe she could sneak into the bathroom for a few minutes before then._

* * *

"What!? That is absurd!" The young heiress could not believe what she was just told.

The older girl nodded. "I know but that's what he told me. I have until the end of the Vytal tournament to stop seeing you."

The white haired girl kept her gaze to the floor. She couldn't believe this was happening again. It's as if the universe didn't want her to be happy. She didn't want to say it out loud to hurt her ex's feeling's but she really enjoy's dating and spending time with Coco more than she did Yang. Coco come's from almost the same background, they love shopping and they just click. She liked Coco ALOT but not love not yet anyway but she had a feeling they're getting close to it. But now.

"So...It's over between us?" It was taking everything Weiss had not to choke up.

The team leader reached out and took her girlfriend's hand, rubbing her thumb over her palm. "No, at least I hope not. I have a plan but it's going to cost me a lot Weiss, And i'm not talking about money. If i'm going to go through with my plan I need to know if your worth it. I'm serious about us, I always have been. But I need to know if YOUR serious about us."

The blue eyed girl didn't know what to say. This was so much pressure. She wanted to say yes but spending the rest of her life with Coco? She could see it as a possibility but they were both still so young, as much as it pained her to think this but anything could happen down the road that could end in a breakup. Then what ever Coco was sacrificing for her would have been in vain.

"I..I don't know."

Coco pulled her into an embrace and Weiss was more than grateful for the comfort. "It's ok I don't need an answer at this very second. Beside's there's...Other thing's you need to know about me first. It might even scare you off."

The shorter girl pulled away to look into her girlfriend's eyes. She saw fear, hesitation. "I doubt it. Everyone has their flaw's Coco. I won't see you any different."

Coco sighed and stood up from the bed. "You might regret those words."

Before she could say anything Weiss's face started to go red as Coco started taking her top off. "What are doing!?" She yelled in embarrassment. But her embarrassment turned into worry.

The fashionista's face held no humor, or indicated any form of teasing. "Showing you...How weak I really am." She slid her top off and watched her girlfriends reaction as she stood in front of her with just her brown lace bra.

Said girlfriend could help the gasp that escaped her mouth, her hand covering it in horror. Her eye's started to water. "Oh my dust Coco...Did...Did you do that to yourself?" She muttered.

The third year turned her head away in shame. "Yeah...It was before I could use aura that's why I have'em."

After what felt like an eternity Weiss finally stood up from her seat and slowly made her way to Coco. Her hand was immediately on her midriff. The fashionista was covered in healed scars. From the bottom of her chest all the way to her waist. "Coco...Tell me." Her arms flew around the taller girls neck and hugged her tightly. "Tell me everything." She cried. "Please."

Coco hugged her back. "Ok...I'll tell you."

* * *

 _Coco who just turned sixteen about a week ago sighed as her eye's roamed the big crowd in the ballroom. She hated these fancy rich parties her parent's made her go to. Her father always showed her off like he was the most amazing dad ever and spoke about how the company was in good hand's, while her mother tried to get her with every boy that she could find._

 _Right now she was just slumming it in a lone corner trying to stay out of sight. She was wearing a violet and white long dress that her mother picked out. She hated it. She never did like dress's. She liked them on cute girl's but she hated wearing them._

 _"Hey there. Whats a beautiful thing like you standing here by yourself?"_

 _Coco groaned as a boy who looked eighteen walked up and greeted her. "Not interested." She said without looking at him._

 _He just chuckled. "Why not?"_

 _She hated it when boy's thought she was playing hard to get. "Because I like pussy, that's why." She answered without hesitation. She was not ashamed of liking girls. She knew that ever since an old friend dared her to kiss her last year during a truth or dare game for her birthday. The kiss turned into a full blown make out session then her mother caught them. She told her friend that if she didn't want an entire company worth million's of lien dropped down on her and her family's head then she better not be seen again._

 _And she was in fact never seen again. Her first crush._

 _"You just haven't met the right guy yet." He flirted._

 _Like she never heard that line before. "Can you just go away?" She asked with a bit of annoyance._

 _"Just one dance. I promise you won't regret it."_

 _Before Coco could tell him to shove it someone else walked over. "Hey kid I think she's telling you to take a hike."_

 _Both teen's looked over to the newcomer. It was a young woman in her mid twenties. The right side of her head was shaved while her left had red shoulder length hair. She had bright green eyes, was tall a bit over 6 foot, and her skin was dark. She was wearing black cargo pant's with a red camo pattern and black combat boots, a black sleeveless vest, a red bandanna wrapped round her left forearm, and sheathed behind her back was a large black lance with a red grip with a ammo belt attached to the side of the lance with the belt looped around the woman's waist._

 _She gave the boy an icy glare and he immediately walked away. When he was gone the young woman smiled at Coco. "Teenage boy's. Only one thing on their mind am I right?" She teased._

 _Coco actually cracked a little smile. "Yeah...Your a huntress?"_

 _The woman nodded and extended out her hand. "Yup! Name's Tara Veloci. Your Coco Adel right?"_

 _The young teen slowly shook her hand. "Yeah. How'd you know?"_

 _"Your mother wouldn't shut up about you." She then looked around. "So uh. Why are you here by yourself?"_

 _Coco shrugged. "I like the quiet." She couldn't help but eye Tara's weapon._

 _The young huntress saw this and grinned. "A beauty ain't she? Her name's Hell Fire. Trust me she bring's the fire and the hell. Killed hundred's of grimm with this bad boy."_

 _For the first time in a very long time. Coco was in awe. "Wow. Where did you go for training?"_

 _"Beacon Academy." Tara answered proudly._

 _"The best huntress school in Remnant!? You must be strong!" Coco almost squealed._

 _Tara rubbed hte back of her head and chuckled. "Well I wouldn't say i'm all that great but yeah I can hold my own. Sound's to me you want to take up the huntress mantle."_

 _The young teen's mood fell almost immediately. "Yeah...But my parent's won't allow it. I can't get there consent."_

 _Tara hummed. "Hmmm. I see." After a moment of awkward silence Tara smiled again and said. "Want to meet General Ironwood?"_

 _And just like that Coco's mood was lifted. "Seriously!? The Head master of Atlas Academy!? I'd be honored!"_

 _The huntress laughed. "Alright then. Follow me."_

 _Coco followed the dark skin woman through the crowd of people. She was so excited. She has always wanted to meet one of the Headmaster's of Remnant. "How do you know the general?"_

 _"I graduated Beacon but Atlas was my birth place. So I joined the hunter corp and was put in a high ranked commando unit. The general and I have been on a couple of mission's together. I came as a representative for the military. That and Jame's hate's attending these parties by himself." She answered then laughed._

 _Coco's eye's practically had star's coming out of them._

 _After making their way toward's the end of the room they finally spotted their target talking with Coco's father. Said girl almost didn't want to meet the general now. "Hey Jame's!" Tara called out._

 _The general and Jacob both turned to the girls. Coco' father frowned. "It's rude to interrupt a conversation you know."_

 _Jame's waved him off. "It's fine Jacob. Tara what's my favorite commando up to?"_

 _The huntress grinned and practically pushed a completely nervous, frozen Coco in front of the intimidating man. "Wanted to introduce my favorite general to my new friend here. Jame's meet Coco Adel. Coco meet the General of the Atlas military and Headmaster of Atlas Academy. Jame's Ironwood."_

 _The older man smiled and held out his hand. "Ah so your Jacob's daughter. Honored to meet you."_

 _Coco blinked a few time's before shaking his hand. "Ho..Honored to me...Meet you sir." She stuttered._ "Oh my dust I'm shaking his hand!"

 _Jacob didn't like what he was seeing one bit. "Coco you were suppose to stay with your mother."_

 _Coco immediately let go of the general's hand. "Sorry."_

 _"Don't be sorry. I wouldn't want to gaggle and gossip with a group of old ladies either." Tara teased, her eye's glancing at Jacob._

 _Jacob almost sneered. Especially with what Tara asked next. "Hey general you think Coco here is good huntress material?"_

 _Coco's heart almost exploded with how fast it was beating._

 _Jame's laughed. "I believe anyone who has the spirit and willingness is good hunter material. But Yes Coco here does seem like she could make a fine huntress."_

 _The teen almost swooned. She couldn't believe she just got praised by The General Ironwood._

 _"Coco wouldn't want that life anyway. She has a company to inherit and run. She is happy the way thing's are." Jacob said confidently._

 _"Is she now?" Tara questioned. "Well let's ask her. Coco if I said that we could go out back and show off Hell Fire to you, would you want too? Or do you want to stay here and mingle with a bunch of older folk and horny rich snobby teenage boy's?"_

 _Coco's eye's darted between Tara and her father. She knew her answer right away but saying it in front of her father was a different story._

 _Jacob saw the hesitance and smiled. "See. She has no interest being a-"_

 _"I want to see Hell Fire in action!"_

 _Tara smirked in victory. "Well kid let's head on back. Your going to love this trust me. Catch you later Jame's!"_

 _Coco quickly followed after her, ignoring her father's glare._

 _The general smiled. "Try not to trash the place to much." He then turned to the seething father. "Lighten up Jacob. She's a teenager, she's just curious."_

 _"And what if she's not?" He asked venomly._

 _Jame's folded his hand's behind his back and started walking away. "What would be so wrong about that?"_

 _..._

 _Coco was practically jumping up and down where she sat. She was sitting on a wooden bench outside near the giant building's back garden. Tara had set up a little firing range by placing a few empty can's on an old tree stump._

 _The young huntress quickly unsheathed her weapon creating a small gust of wind and held it out for Coco to see. "This is my long time friend Hell Fire." She swung it with great force creating a big gust of wind from the force of the swing. "First rule of being a hunter Coco. NEVER go anywhere without your weapon. A lot of hunters ignore that rule but you must always have your weapon on you at all times. I know it may seem annoying and my wife doesn't like it when I bring it with me during our date's but hey gotta do what you gotta do."_

 _Coco went from being amazed to confused. "Your...Gay?"_

 _Tara smiled proudly. "Oh yeah. Super gay. Met my wife by complete accident. We literally bumped into each other in the park at Vale when I was still going to Beacon. She's blind and was trying to get used to having a seeing eye dog. She apologized and I told her she could make it up to me by having a cup of coffee with me, been together ever since."_

 _The young teen smiled. It sounded like a very nice love story. She had a whole new respect for Tara, dating someone who's blind must be difficult but it didn't seem to bother the huntress at all. "That's great. Have any kids yet?"_

 _Coco almost missed the complete sorrow on Tara's face before she smiled again. "No, I want them but...Eh forget it. We're not here to talk about my love life, we're here to show off Hell Fire, right?"_

 _Coco decided to drop the subject. "Yeah!"_

 _"Well feast your eyes!" She jabbed her weapon forward, piercing the air a few times. She swung it again and the the entire top of her lance started rotating like a big drill. "Pretty cool huh?"_

 _Coco was in awe. Her only response was a nod._

 _The green eyed huntress grinned. "You haven't seen anything yet. It's not just a drill combo." She aimed her spinning lance at the pop can's. Coco had to cover her ear's as the lance started rapid firing bullet's. Casing's were hitting the ground around Tara's feet as the weapon kept firing. When it stopped Coco looked over at the target area and saw nothing but a small cater and bullet holes littering the ground of where the stump used to be. "Can's were kind of pointless but I wanted to surprise you. Cool right?"_

 _"That. Was...FUCKING AWESOME!" She cheered. "Your weapon is so cool!" The young teen has never seen anything like that in her life. "Can I try!?"_

 _The tall woman laughed as she sheathed her lance. "Sorry kid. Can't touch it unless your a licensed huntress. Beside's it's probably way to heavy for ya."_

 _Coco pouted but understood. "Guess so."_

 _"Coco! Where are you!? We're about to leave!"_

 _The brown hared girl panicked. "Oh crap, that's my mom! I got to get going." She gave the huntress a kind smile."Thank's for this and for earlier my dad is probably going to have my ass but it was worth it."_

 _Tara smiled back and patted the shorter girls head. "No problem. Your a pretty cool kid Coco. Hang in there alright?"_

 _The teen nodded and headed back towards the building. She stopped before grabbing the doorknob and turned around asking. "Am I going to see you again? Maybe you can show me your semblance next time?"_

 _The darker skin woman smiled softly and answered. "Yeah...We'll see each other again. Take care kid."_

 _Coco beamed and waved goodbye before entering the main hall closing the door behind her. "Best party ever." She couldn't wait for the next ball._

 _..._

 _As soon as the door closed Tara started coughing. She put one hand on a tree to help keep herself steady as she kept coughing into her free hand. After about two minutes of non stop coughing she took a deep breath as her body slightly trembled. She removed her hand from her mouth and winced at the blood she saw on her palm._

 _"Shit...I don't have much time left." She slowly sat down on the ground when her legs felt like they were about to give out. "So glad to have met you Coco. I can at least help you before I go."_

 _..._

 _One Month Later-_

 _Coco was in the bathroom, a razor in her hand. Her mother had just dropped a huge bomb. She was to see this some boy and she strongly encouraged the teen to think about marrying him. The young girl begged her mother but it didn't help. Her mind was set._

 _So here she was standing in the bathroom, her shirt lifted up revealing her previous session's, and her hand holding the razor was hovering over her skin. Her hand trembled, her eyes watered. She knew this was sick, wrong but she couldn't help it. It was the only way to get rid of the pain. Maybe if this boy saw her nasty scarred body he would run for the hill's._

 _She closed her eyes and was about to do it till there was a knock on the door. "Miss Adel! You have a visitor."_

 _It was one of her parent's butler's. "O..Ok! I'll be right out!" She'll have to finish this later._

 _She put the razor down and fixed herself up before exiting the bathroom. She didn't even bother to follow the butler she walked herself down the hall towards the front door. "Who would visit me?" She wondered out loud. When she finally reached the door she looked through the peep hole and saw a young woman with long blonde hair and almost pale white skin. She was wearing a lovely light blue knee length dress. She had a husky dog sitting next to her, it's leash wrapped around her left wrist. She was carrying a box with a letter on top but her eyes is what confused the teen. "She's blind?"_

 _Coco unlocked the door and opened it. "Yes? Can I help you?"_

 _The blonde woman smiled but it wasn't a happy smile but a sad smile. "Hi. Coco Adel?"_

 _"That's me. And you are?"_

 _The blind woman swallowed as a few tear's ran down her face. She presented the box to the teen. "Luna. The...These are for you."_

 _Confused. Coco hesitantly took the package. "Umm...Thank's?...Are you ok?"_

 _She wiped her eyes and shook her head. "No but...Hopefully in time I will be. I...I hope thing's get better for you too." And with that the woman whistled and her dog stood up and escorted her back to the taxi that was parked up front._

 _Coco closed the door and curiosity got the better of her. She walked as fast as she could to her room and closed the door. She really wanted to tear into the package but she was taught to always read the card first so that's what she was going to do._

 _She carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a long letter. She sat down on her bed and began to read._

 _ **Dear Coco-**_

 _ **It's Tara. You know the amazing huntress from the ball? Of course you remember i'm to awesome to be easily forgotten.**_

 _ **Anyway. If your reading this then that mean's i'm no longer among the living. I'm sick. Cancer. There was nothing anyone could have done to stop it. It took everything I had that night I met you not to cough in front of you.**_

 ** _Listen Coco. I'm not sure what's going on within your household but I do know that it's making you feel down, depressed. I should know. My childhood was not a happy one. My mom was a drunk and my dad well...I don't want to get into that. I was just like you. Feeling trapped, thinking that life can only get worst._**

 ** _But your wrong._**

 _ **When I turned seventeen a friend of mine dared me to sign up for Beacon as a joke. So I did and wouldn't you know it I was accepted in. I couldn't believe it. For the first time in my life I felt free, I felt like I was going to be in charge of my own life. I packed my bags as soon as I got the confirmation letter and left home and I never looked back.**_

 _ **Those four years were the best of my life. I had an amazing team, I had a lot of friends, I met my wife who I love with all my heart. When I first saw how thrilled you were when you found out I was a huntress and that you wanted to be one I saw a lot of potential in you.**_

 _ **So that's why, taped to the back of this letter is an entrance form to Beacon Academy, I put in a good word for you to Ozpin himself. Your parent's either lied to you just to keep you wrapped around their finger or they are moron's because you don't need their consent.**_

 _ **Becoming a hunter is a very personal decision. No one but you has a say in it. And I seriously hope you accept it but I won't force you. But I have a feeling you will. It's going to be tough and hard but I know you can do it. Trust me If I can I know you can.**_

 _ **You know. Even though I had short run It was a good run. My only regret's are that I wasn't able to have that family with the woman I love and to see you become one of Remnant's best huntress's.**_

 _ **I'm going on a S class mission alone tomorrow. Suicide I know but i'm going to die anyway. If i'm going to die I want to do it a warrior and a protector of the people. I probably won't make it back. And don't think that I broke my promise. We'll see each other again hopefully not for a LONG time. But when we do you got to tell me all about the kick ass adventures you go on deal?**_

 ** _I'm going to miss you kid. But I better get going...I want to say my goodbye's to the Mrs._**

 _ **Hang in there alright? Be strong. And don't EVER give up.**_

 _ **From Your favorite Badass Huntress, Tara-**_

 _Tear's stared to hit the letter that was in the teen's shaking hands. She couldn't believe what she just read. That woman at the door. That was Tara's wife. She should go find her say something to her later._

 _Coco set the letter down and wiped her eyes. "Be strong..." She flipped the letter over to see the Beacon Entrance form. "She's right. It's my life. And i'm not going to let anyone else run it." She set the two letter's down and picked up the large box._

 _She lifted up the lid and blinked away her tear's, confused by what was inside. She pulled out a black handbag with gold studs on the bottom, taped to it was another note._

 _ **-P.S. Think of this gift as a way for me to help you take that first step of packing your shit and getting the hell out and starting your own life.-**_

 _The teen smiled sadly as she clung to the handbag as if it were her lifeline. "I'll..I'll be the strongest huntress there is. I promise. I'll make you proud...Thank you."_ _It was on that day that Coco took charge of her life and didn't let anyone even her parent's control it._

* * *

The young heiress couldn't believe the story she just heard. They were both sitting on the bed wrapped in each other's arms. "Coco...I'm so-"

The team leader growled. " Don't you dare say your sorry. None of it was your fault." She took a deep breath before letting her girlfriend go and standing up picking up her shirt and putting it back on. "Sorry for snapping, just...I need some time by myself. Beside's Velvet your the first person I ever told these thing's too." She picked up her handbag. "Look the dance is next month you think about it...about us and give me your answer then." She marched to the door and opened it. "I...Really hope you choose the right answer." With that she closed the door behind her and left the white haired girl alone.

Weiss could help but cry into her hands. She never would have guessed that someone like Coco could come from a past like that. " _I hope I choose the right answer as well."_ She and Coco definitely needed some space for a while to think about everything.

* * *

 **(A.N.) And there we have it. It was fun but it also made me tear up as I made this backstory for Coco. Anyway hope you all enjoyed and leave your thought's and i'll see you next weekend. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A.N.) Hello everyone! So here is my second attempt for chapter 14. Sorry about last weekend like I said in the little sorry note. I got a bit carried away with the whole villain subplot and tried to make it bigger than it needed it to be. Good new's is that I was able to change what I had in mind without altering my chapter's so much. The only thing's I changed were the ending dialogue in seven and got rid of the scene where Qrow and Vernal meet.**

 **Thank you for your pateince and understanding and I hope I don't screw up this second chance. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The next couple day's were long and and very emotionally draining for the young heiress. All her thoughts were on Coco and their relationship. On one hand she felt happy knowing Coco would willingly go through so much for her even to go as far as defy her parent's. On the other hand however. The fashionista wanted to know if she was in this for keep's. No matter what happened between their families.

Weiss will admit that she does have some feeling's for the older girl. But she knew exactly what love was. She loved Yang, still does. She just didn't have that strong connection with Coco. Yet.

She figured that with a bit more time they'd reach that stage. But now she was on a timer. And she didn't know what to do.

"Uh huh!..Oh yeah totally...No way! Seriously!?"

Weiss's eye twitched.

"Oh my dust!...No no no. Listen here! I don't care how cool it look's. It cannot and I repeat cannot! Beat Crescent Rose!...I would not marry her!...I like you both equally."

The white haired girl slammed her hand's on the desk. "Ruby! Can you please keep it down!?" She snapped.

The team leader was currently on her bunk bed hanging upside down with her scroll next to her ear. She eyed her partner who was fuming at the desk. "Umm...I'll call you back. Got in trouble again. Bye!" After ending the call she gave Weiss a worried look. "You ok Weiss?"

The heiress placed her head in her hand's and sighed. "No..." She muttered.

The young leader flipped over until she was sitting up. "Did...Something happen between you and Coco?"

She nodded. Sadly. "You could say that."

The little red leader gasped and was at Weiss's side in an instant. "Did you two have a fight!? Did you do something you weren't ready for!? Did you break up!? Do I need to get Yang to beat her up!?" Ruby's mind was going a hundred mile's an hour, going through so many scenario's. She thought thing's were going great between her bestie and the shade's wearing leader.

Despite the situation Weiss found herself chuckling. "No Ruby. Nothing like that. I think...We're just taking a break until we figure thing's out."

Before she knew what was happening. Weiss found herself laying on her with Ruby sitting in the chair next to her. She had a notebook and pen in her hand. Rose petal's were scattered around the room. "Alright Weiss. Let's get to the root of the problem shall we?" The sixteen year old said almost way to professionally as she started scribbling on the notepad.

The white hired girl's face flushed a bit and face palmed. "Ruby. I don't need you playing shrink. This is so immature." She was slightly touched though by her partner's gesture though.

"Weiss. I am your bff. And bff's share everything. How am I suppose to help you if you don't talk about your problem's." She leaned back in the chair, crossing her left leg over her right . Now miss Schnee. What seem's to be the problem?"

The heiress just sighed, putting her arm over her eye's. " _Maybe talking to Ruby wouldn't hurt."_ She thought. Although Yang would probably be better with dating advice. Weiss wasn't sure how well the cookie loving girl would be giving romance advice when her first relationship is a long distance one. "Well...A couple day's ago she wanted to talk with me privately."

Weiss told Ruby everything Coco said to her. Beside's her past of course. When she was done the scythe wielder hummed to herself. "I see. Yes her parent's sound like they are big dummy head's." Weiss rolled her eye's. "Do you like Coco Weiss?"

"Yes."

Ruby scribbled more into her notebook. "Are you happy with her?"

"Yes."

"Mhmmm." She munched on a cookie before asking. "Can you see yourself with anyone else?"

"No."

Ruby beamed and put her notebook down in her lap. "Well. Then there's your answer."

Weiss actually laughed. "Ruby it's not that simple."

The silver eyed girl groaned, rolling her eye's. "Yes it is. Your just not making it simple. I mean come on Weiss. Coco is going to go through something that's probably life changing, for you. She obviously love's you. And you deserve that kind of love. And I can totally see it in your eye's whenever your with her. You love her~" Ruby said singing that very last part.

Ruby was met with a pillow to the face. "Oh shut it dolt!" Weiss's face was just as red as the leader's cape. She turned away from her friend going over what Ruby had just said. " _Ruby is right. The way she talked. Coco is going to do something that might even get her disowned...All for me. If that isn't love then what is?"_ The heiress thought back on everything that's happened between them since she asked the fashionista to that ball all those month's ago. The way Coco never once seemed embarrassed or ashamed to be with her. How easy it was for Weiss to just be herself with her around. How she felt wanted when Coco would hold her, kiss her and just wanted to be around as much as possible.

She also loved how patient the older girl was with their growing relationship. Whenever Weiss felt a tad uncomfortable Coco would stop what she was doing without being asked to. Plus she couldn't control how her heart was yearning for the fashionista right now.

It was all a familiar feeling.

Honestly she already knew her answer. She was just afraid of it. "Ruby...I'm scared." Weiss was doing everything she could trying not to cry.

The young leader set her notebook down and got out of the chair to sit next to her friend. She rubbed her shoulder. "Why are you scared Weiss?"

Weiss rolled onto her back. "What if 'I'M' forced to leave her? All those year's of emotional abuse but none of it came close compared to leaving Yang. It felt like my soul was ripped to shreds." Ruby opened her arm's, giving her friend a silent invitation and Weiss happily took it. She flew into her partner's arm's, burring her face into the younger girl's shoulder. "I don't want to experience that again. I can't." She knew the only reason her father hasn't done anything yet is because for once Yang was right. Coco was the daughter of two of the most successful clothing business owner's in Remnant and didn't want to jeopardize the partnership. But she knew it was only a matter of time before he came up with something. Especially if thing's go south with Coco and her parent's.

The young leader rubbed her crying partner's back. "It's ok Weiss. Everything will work out in the end. It's going to be tough but you know full well that you and Coco have a lot of people that support you. I don't care how we do it but I will not see my best friend sad anymore."

"Damn right!"

The red and white duo broke away to see Yang and Blake at the doorway with Ilia between them. The partner's helping the wounded girl stand. All three of them had a smile on their face. "We'll be there every step of the way. I'll even bust a few head's if need be." Yang teased. "Speaking of step's. We're almost there Ilia."

The chameleon girl sighed in relief. She was so glad to finally be out of that damn infirmary room. Beside's the slight weakness and the new eye patch she was sporting, she felt fine. "Thank dust. I was about to lose my mind in there."

"You and Blake can take my bunk for a while since it's lower to the ground. Unless Blake is ok with sharing her snuggle buddy with me?" The blonde teased, giving a wink to her partner.

Both faunus girl's blushed. Ilia looked away, skin turning pink. Blake glared dagger's at the blonde as they set the wounded girl down on the bed. "Yang. You want to lose all your hair?" The cat girl threatened.

Yang closed her mouth immediately.

The team leader smiled. "Welcome to Team RWBY's dorm Ilia! Ozpin is letting you stay?"

The darker skinned girl smiled and nodded. "Yeah. He's going to have me help around the school for the remainder of the year. Working the cafeteria line, help out with the library. Stuff like that."

"Ozpin is pretty cool." Yang commented. "Clothe's fit you?"

"Perfectly. Your friend Coco sure know's what she's doing. I can't believe she got my combat attire right on the first try when I described it to her only once." The skin changing girl was so glad to be back in her old outfit. All that's missing is her weapon which she knew she could easily remake within a couple of week's.

Weiss smiled proudly. "If there's one thing she doesn't screw up on. It's fashion."

"Speaking of. What were you two talking about before we came in?" The blonde asked jumping onto her partner's top bunk." We only heard the last bit."

"Me and Coco are...Trying to figure out how to stay together before our parent's do something drastic." The heiress answered with a mall sigh. "Ruby has been giving me good advice. For once."

Said leader looked appalled. "What!? I'm great with advice!"

...

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Beginning of the year-

" _Hey Blake! What's wrong?"_

 _The black haired girl sighed as she closed her book. "Sun has been well... Very flirty with me and...I don't know how to turn him down gently. I'm not used to this sort of thing."_

 _Ruby smiled. "Oh that's easy! Just ignore him and eventually he'll take the hint. It might seem mean but it' the best way to go about it with very flirty people. He'll take it like a champ and move on."_

 _Blake blinked a few time's. Unsure. "You sure that will work?"_

 _"Yup!"_

 _Blake did as Ruby suggested. But it only made thing's worst. Sun started to think Blake was just playing hard to get and the cat girl had no idea how to fix it._

* * *

When Jaune and Pyrrha first got together-

" _Hey uhh...Ruby?_ "

 _"Oh hey Jaune! What's up?"_

 _The blonde haired boy coughed nervously and asked while scratching the back of his head. "Hey uhh...Well me and Pyrrha are going to go on our first date and I...Have no idea where to take her."_

 _The red leader squealed. "YES! FINALLY!" She gave her first a tackling hug. Squeezing the air out of him. "I'm so so so so soooooo happy for you guy's!" She jumped off him and answered his question as he was trying to get air back into his lung's. "You should take her to the beach! It's going to be a very lovely weekend!"_

 _After catching his breath Jaune looked at her questionably. "You sure? Because I heard it was going to rain all weekend."_

 _Ruby rolled her silver eyes. "Pfff. Nah. You know how weather reporter's are. They are always wrong. If they say it rain's it'll be nice, if they say it'll be nice it'll rain. Right?"_

 _Jaune looked unsure. "I...Guess so?"_

 _Ruby then smirked and dashed to his side whispering in his ear. "Beside don't you want to see Pyrrha in a bikini?" That made the boy blush. "Think about it. Walking along the beach, hand in hand with the mot beautiful girl. All the guy's will be so jealous."_

 _Jaune beamed. "Ruby. I can't thank you enough!"_

 _The next day it started down pouring as soon as they got to said beach. The Arkos couple ended up with a cold._

* * *

Week before Beacon started, Girl's night out-

 _"Hey Ruby!?"_

 _The red team leader was combing her hair as she heard her white haired partner call for her. "Yeah Weiss!?"_

 _Weiss walked into the bathroom, holding two outfit's. "Which outfit should I wear?" She held up the one in her left hand. "I like this one but this is more of a formal dress than a night out." She held up the right. "And this one is way outdated. But it's the only appropriate one I have for an occasion like this."_

 _Ruby shook her head. "Weiss. Oh poor Weiss." She set her comb down and walked past her partner while grabbing her hand, dragging the heiress towards the dorm closet. "It's time for a new look!" She dug into the closet and started tossing out random article's of clothing._

 _"Ruby that is not-"_

 _"Yes it is necessary!" Ruby yelled, finishing Weiss's sentence. "We are going to go out as a team before school starts and I want everyone to look their best! Who know's! Maybe you'll pick up some girls." She teased._

 _Weiss glared dagger's at her partner, blushing. "I am not! Picking up girl's at a bar or-"_

 _"Here this is perfect! Try it on!" Ruby said while tossing an outfit into Weiss's face, shutting her up._

 _The heiress huffed and examined the outfit. She blushed even more. "Ruby. I'm not sure this will...Look right on me."_

 _Ruby rolled her eye's. "Come on Weiss you look good in anything."_

 _Weiss ignored that comment. "Ruby I just want to hang out with the team. I do not want to...Attract any unwanted attention."_

 _"You'll be fine Weiss! Now hurry up! Yang and Blake are already at the club waiting for us!"_

 _Weiss spent the entire night wearing a very tight red halter top that barely covered her chest, really tight short short's and black heels. She was constantly getting hit by both guy's and girl's. The night ended when a creep smacked her butt which escalated to Yang tearing up Junior's club again._

* * *

Present- Ruby looked away in shame. "Ok so I had a 'few' bad moments."

Ilia started chuckle. "I can see why Blake spoke so fondly of you all."

Blake blushed when her team smiled at her. "Ahem. Anyway. Have you figured out what your going to do Weiss?"

The young heiress laid back down. "Not yet. I know what I want for sure but...How to go about keeping it is the problem."

Yang hopped off the top bunk and sat down next to her ex. "You'll figure it out. Your the smartest girl at Beacon remember?"

Weiss gave her a thankful smile. "I am. Aren't I?"

"Yup! So you better do what you can to fight for your woman!" The blonde then noticed the notebook and picked it up. "What's this?"

Ruby gasped. "Yang nooooooooo!"

It was to late. Yang opened the notebook that Ruby was doodling in during her 'therapy session' and she immediately started laughing. "Hahaha! Oh wow sis! Hahaha! Your skills!"

Weiss's eye's narrowed. "What's so funny?" She asked while swiping the notebook out of the blonde's hand. Said blonde rolled onto the floor still laughing. The blue eyed girl took one look at what was inside the notebook and began to fume.

There were no note's at all as she originally thought. Instead it was a childish drawing of herself and Coco smiling and holding hand's. Coco was wearing a tux and she was wearing a wedding dress. They were under an alter with heart's above them.

"RUBY ROSE!"

Ruby was already at the other side of the school by the time Weiss started chasing after her.

Ilia watched as Weiss ran out of the room following the trail of rose petal's than glance down to see Yang still laughing historically on the floor. "Are...They always like this?"

Blake sighed with a small smile on her face. "All the time."

* * *

"What!? But...My father and I have nothing to do with it." They were in their dorm room and the leader of team CFVY has just informer her ex about what was going on. Velvet was on the verge of tear's and the leader hated that. "That job is all he has. If they fire him he'll be on the street's."

Coco pulled the sensitive girl into her arms, trying to calm her down. "Shhh. I know Vel I know. But I won't that happen."

The rabbit girl buried her face deeper into her leader's shoulder. "But I don't want you to sacrifice your happiness for me." The poor photographer couldn't understand why Coco's parent's were trying so hard to make their own daughter miserable. But what she heard next confused her a bit.

Coco actually chuckled. "Don't worry about a thing Vel. I have a plan and honestly I'm going to do it, if Weiss is serious about us or not."

Velvet broke away from the fashionista's arm's. "You...Don't think she is?"

The shade's wearing girl sighed as she sat up from her bed and went over to the window, opening it to let some fresh air in. "You have to understand where she's coming from Vel. She's Weiss SCHNEE. Her name and company hold more importance than mine does. I'm prepared if she choose's the entire Dust company's future over me." She turned around and sat on the windowsill. "And if that does happen then the next girl that appear's in my life is going to go through the same thing. So for better or worst. By the end of the tournament i will make sure that my parent's don't have they're way."

The faunus girl had to admit that her ex had a point. The future of a company that produce's and sell's dust all around remnant is way more important than the future of a company that make's over priced clothing. She has to admit as well that Weiss taking the company throne would be the best thing to happen to that corrupted company since it's creation. "I'm sorry Coco..." She didn't understand why someone as sweet and amazing as her fearless leader can't be happy.

The fashionista gave her a reassuring smile. "It's alright Vel. I think everything will workout in the end."

"Coco save meeeeeee!"

"Ruby wh- whaoooooo!"

Velvet watched as Team RWBY's leader came bursting into the room in a storm of rose petal's and tackling the older team leader. Which caused them both to fall out the window. She winced when she heard a loud thud. She waited a moment till she heard the sixteen year old yell.

"We're ok!"

"Ruby Rose get off me! You could have broken our damn necks!"

Velvet chuckled once she knew they were ok. Thank dust for aura. " _We all have your back Coco."_

* * *

 **(A.N.) And there we have it! Hopefully the story is getting back on the WhiteChoclate road for you guy's. Please let me know what you think and I'll see you all next weekend :)**

 **Also as a side note. The story i'll be working on will be a Yang x Ilia (Hidden Dragon) Story. With what I have planned those two will make it the most believable choice.**

 **Thank you again for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A.N.) Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter! Sorry for the slight delay, got busy over the weekend. today's chapter will show who Ruby is dating with a bit of fluff at the end with the main couple. Thank you all for your continuing support and hope you enjoy the shenanigan's :)**

* * *

Weiss Schnee was excited and nervous at the same time right now. She and her team minus Ruby along with JNPR and Ilia were outside in the courtyard waiting for some old friend's to stop by. Today was the day that the transfer student's from the other three academy's were showing up for the next Vytal Festival.

It has been a week since the young white haired girl has seen her girlfriend. She has spent most of the week trying to figure out way's of how she could stay with Coco once thing's start hitting the fan. But sadly she hasn't been able to come up with anything yet and today would be the first time she's seen Coco since their serious talk. Because there was another reason why everyone was gathered here. It was finally time to find out who Ruby's boyfriend/girlfriend is.

"Hey guy's!" The group looked over to see team CFVY walking towards them. Velvet smiled and ran into Yang's arm's, kissing each other passionately.

Coco cleared her throat reminding them they were in public. "Ahem."

When they pulled away Velvet's entire face was red but Yang wrapped and arm around her shoulder's wearing a big goofy grin on her face. "Haven't seen you guy's in awhile."

"We've been training for the tournament. Our competition last year has no doubt gotten stronger." Yatsuhashi answered.

Coco then glanced over at Weiss and smiled. "Hey doll."

The heiress blushed but smiled back. She loved that little nickname Coco gave her. "Morning Coco."

The fashionista walked up to the shorter girl and pulled her close, leaning down capturing her lips. Weiss couldn't help but melt in her arms. " _Dust I missed this."_

Before she could really enjoy it however Coco pulled away and whispered into her ear in a teasing tone. "We'll catch up later ok?"

The blue eyed girl just nodded, trying to keep her blush down. Especially when Coco held her hand.

Nora decided to jump in and change the subject. " Alright everyone! Who's ready to win the biggest bet in Beacon history!"

Weiss had to admit that it was probably true. Beside's Ilia EVERYONE here has thrown in money and taken a bet as to who Ruby was dating. Which in turn made Ilia the award holder and giver. The large jar she was carrying was so full of lien that the lid was about to pop off. "I uh...Still don't see the point in all this." Ilia commented as she eyed the jar in her hand's. She has never seen so much lien in one place in her life.

Pyrrha chuckled. "It's all in good fun. Although I strongly think that my choice is a sure winner."

Yang shook her head. "Nah it HAS to be Penny. She's the only one that make's logical sense."

Coco took a good look around and noticed the girl of the hour wasn't here. "Where is Ruby anyway?"

"She said she would be a bit late, but she'll be here." Blake answered.

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard someone call out to them. "Salutations friends!"

Speaking of the devil, there she was. Weiss smiled and waved her over. "Hello Penny. Long time no see."

When she walked towards the group she pulled Weiss and Coco in a bone crushing hug. Both girl's were gasping for air. "Greeting's Weiss, Coco! It has been to long!"

"Penny i'm not sure they can breath right now." Jaune said, fearing for the two girl's lives.

The green eyeed girl immediately dropped them. "Oh my, i'm sorry." After catching their breath the couple told her that it was no biggie. Penny smiled then looked around. "Is Ruby here yet? I walked by her earlier but she said that she had someone to meet with first."

"WHAT!?" Both Weiss and Yang yelled at the same time. Yang wasn't going to accept this though. "Wait, hold on. Penny you are dating Ruby. Right?"

The bow wearing girl blinked a few time's in complete confusion and tilted her head to the right a bit. "Dating?"

Yang faced palmed. "Nooooo. I lost."

Weiss sighed as well. "Oh well."

Penny beamed. "Oh! Is Ruby dating someone!? That is fantastic! Who is it?" She had no idea her best friend was dating someone. She can't wait to gossip with her when they have time to themselves.

Blake shrugged. "We're not sure ourselves. But we're going to find out soon."

Velvet rubbed the back of her defeated girlfriend. "It's alright Yang. You had a really good guess though."

The blonde smiled a bit. "Thank's Vel. I was really looking forward to buying-Whao What!?" Yang was blushing a bit as she rubbed her rear.

Behind her was a faint trail of a rainbow. The group followed it to the source and found the two member's of Team FNKI. Flynt shaking his head while rubbing his eyes, and Neon smiling giving Yang a flirtatious wink. "Hey there blondie. Long time no see."

Yang stared at the cat faunus in disbelief while Velvet glared dagger's at her. "Did...Did you just smack my ass?" Normally Yang would be flattered. The little rebel in her head gave herself a high five screaming 'Still got it!' But she did not want her girlfriend getting jealous.

The orange haired faunus giggled. "Sorry couldn't resist." She then noticed Velvet leaning really close to Yang. Her hold tightened around her arm. If looks could kill Neon be dead a hundred time's over...If it were anyone else. Velvet's glared was more cute than anything. "Relax. I don't swing that way. It was just teasing." She used her roller blade's to spin around Flynt and latched onto his arm. "Right Flynt?" She asked innocently.

The musician sighed. "Sorry about that guy's. Neon here had a bit to much sugar this morning. How ya'll doing?"

"We're all doing great Flynt. Thank you for asking." Weiss answered with a kind smile.

The young man chuckled. "Good, and I sure hope your ready to lose this year princess."

"We'll see." Weiss retorted while flipping her ponytail.

Coco turned to Fox and Yatsuhashi and smirked. "Look's like you were both wrong as well." Fox had betted it was Neon while Yatsuhashi thought it was Flynt.

Fox just shrugged as if it was no big deal. While the taller man sighed in defeat. "I thought Flynt having a a trumpet as weapon would win Ruby's affection. How more unique can a weapon be?"

"Well the list is getting narrowed down." Ilia said. "And I hope we have a winner soon. This jar is getting uncomfortable to hold."

Before Blake could reply a pair of hand's were over her eyes. "Guess who!?"

The cat girl almost groaned. "Sun. Do you mind?" She really hated Ruby's advice all those month's ago. It seem's Sun is till trying to win her affection's. Yay. Hopefully she can keep Ilia from murdering him until she can sit down with him and tell him that she is not available.

Her cat ear's picked up the sound of the jar in Ilia's grip cracking. She can already picture the chameleon girl's skin turning dark red with anger and jealousy.

When the hand's were removed from her eye's Sun hugged her from behind. "Oh come on, You missed me!" She did in a sense.

"Come on dude. Your embarrassing yourself." Sun was pulled away by his blue haired friend. "Hey guy's. Hey Weiss" Hey gave her a wink.

The young heiress blushed just a tad. Not by Neptune's flirting but when her girlfriend draped an arm possessively over her shoulders. "Hey there Neptune." The 3rd year girl greeted politely but with a hint of defensiveness.

The blue haired boy back away raising his hand's up in defeat. "Message received, sorry!"

Weiss thought it was cute that her girlfriend got a little jealous. "It's quite alright Neptune. You didn't know."

His blonde friend patted his back. "Plenty of other fish in the sea dude." Sun ignored the chill that ran through his partner's body at the mention of 'sea' and turned his attention back to the group. "By the way. You guy's seen Ruby? I really want to return this before something bad happens."

Everyone gasped as Sun revealed his tail that was currently wrapped around Crescent Rose.

Yang's fist shook as her aura started to flare up, and eye's turning red. "Why. You. BASTARD!" Before the brawler could charge at Sun. Coco, Pyrrha, Blake, and Velvet jumped in and were using every ounce of muscle they could to hold the raging blonde back. "Let me go! I'm going to fucking kill him!" Yang knew deep in her mind that she might be over reacting just a bit. But there was NO WAY Ruby would trust someone with Crescent Rose unless they were extremely close. The only people who were even allowed to touch the scythe were herself, Weiss, and their Uncle.

She liked Sun as a friend for sure. And she really didn't care about his womanizing way's. But her little sister!? He was a dead man. Ruby deserved much better than that.

Nora beamed and swiped the jar from Ilia's hand's. "Yes! I'm queen of the bet!~ I'm queen of the bet~ A year supply of pancake's here I come!"

The terrified monkey faunus backed away with his hand's up. "Whoa whoa! Relax! It's nothing like that I swear!"

Yang stopped struggling but her anger was still there. "Start. Talking."

Sun sighed in relief before explaining. "I was on my way over when Ruby stopped me. She said she had to meet someone and asked me to hold Crescent Rose for her. And honestly can someone take this please? Yang is scaring me but Ruby had me almost pissing myself. She said and I quote. Ahem. 'If there is even a single smudge on my sweet baby. You'll be spending the rest of your life drinking every meal through a straw. Got it monkey boy?.' So please someone take it before she kill's me!"

Everyone seemed to relax especially Yang as her eye's returned to normal. She scratched the back of her head out of embarrassment. "Oh...Sorry."

Sun smiled and shrugged. "Ah forget about it. Trust me, I would never go after Ruby like that." He held out his tail in front of everyone. "Now someone take it!"

Weiss rolled her eye's and gently took the big folded up weapon. "I'll hold onto it." She wasn't showing it but Weiss herself was nervous about holding one of Ruby's most treasured item's.

Nora sighed sadly and gave the jar back to Ilia. "Darn it. There goes my pancake's." She whined.

Flynt watched on amused but very confused. "Alright. What's going on? A bet?"

Pyrrha nodded and answered. "Yes. Ruby has been dating someone from another academy but never said who it was. So everyone here put in a bet as to who the mystery person is."

The musician shook his, chuckling. "Ya'll are crazy. And that's coming from someone who's dating Neon. Ouch!"

Said girl slapped him upside the head.

Sun physically relaxed when the holy grail of weapon's was taken from him. "Phew. Thank's Weiss. So who's still in the bet?"

"That would be me, Pyrrha, Coco, Blake and Ren." Jaune answered. "But I am very confident in my betting choice."

"Who did you bet on?" Neptune asked. How he missed being at Beacon with all of his loony but awesome friends.

The blonde leader grinned, folding his arms. "I put my money on Nebula. The leader of Team NDGO."

Pyrrha rolled her eye's and nudged her boyfriend. "I'm telling you It's May from BRNZ."

Ren coughed loudly gaining everyone's attention. "Uh guy's. You mean those two?" Ren pointed over past the group towards the entrance of the courtyard.

Everyone followed the direction Ren was pointing at. Walking past them Was Nebula Violette and May Zedong. The two were chatting while holding hand's. The group watched silently as they walked by and headed for the School's main entrance. The two girl's stopped and turned to face each other. A few word's were spokenbefore Nebula leaned forward kissing May passionately.

The Arkos couple sighed in defeat simultaneously. "Well. There goes that bet."

Yang was smiling brightly. "Alright we're down to the home stretch. We've met everyone except-"

"Well, well, well. Why am I not surprised to see you all qualifying again?" A new voice said, interrupting Yang. Everyone looked over to see team ABRN walking toward's them. Arslan grinned seeing all her old friend's/rival's. "I can tell just by looking at everyone that you all have gotten much stronger since last year."

Yang grinned back and the two brawler's shared a friendly fist bump. "Knew you guy's would be competing again."

Nadir chuckled. "Was there any doubt?"

The martial artist leader crossed her arm's and smirked at the group. "So. I'm sure your all 'dying' to know who little Ruby Rose is dating."

"Wait! You know!?" Yang yelled, grabbing the darker skin girl's shoulder's. "Tell me! Who is it!?"

Arslan gently pushed the blonde away and said. "I'll give you a hint. It's one of us."

Blake smiled proudly as she happily took the bet jar from her girlfriend. "I am going to buy so many book's with this. So many series I've been dying to try." She turned to Ren when he tapped her shoulder. "What?"

"You do know that I put my bet on Arslan right?" He replied.

Said leader bursted out laughing. "Hahaha! Oh dust. No way. Not in this lifetime. Sorry everyone but i'm as straight as they come. I'm dating Bolin."

Bolin put his arm around her waist, showing that they were indeed together. "Almost seven month's now."

Blake's cat ear's folded back in defeat as she handed the jar back to her girlfriend. Ilia, feeling bad for her girlfriend, whispered to her that she would get her three new book's of her choosing. Blake's mood picked up a bit from Ilia's kind gesture.

Nadir raised his hand. "Before anyone ask's, no it's not me either."

Jaune scratched the back of his head. Trying to figure this thing out before Yang freak's out anymore. "Then wh...Wait. One, two, three...Your missing a-"

"YAHOOOOOOOOO!"

Half the of the group ducked as something flew over their head's. Everyone looked over to see what it was and everyone from Beacon beside's Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi yelled at the same time. "It's Reese!"

They could tell it was Reese because the green haired girl was cruising around the courtyard on her hoverboard. She was holding Ruby bridal style with the red leader's arm's around the skater girl's neck. Both of the smiling and laughing.

Coco beamed like a kid in a candy store and swiped the bet jar from Ilia. "Yes! I fucking knew it! An all day shopping trip here I come!"

The rest of team ABRN and the other transfer's smiled, watching the two girl's having fun. "Wow. I honestly didn't see that one coming." Sun commented.

Yang growled in frustration and yelled. "Ruby! Get over here!" The blonde honestly didn't know how to feel about her little sister's love interest.

After being called Reese directed her board and stopped in front of the group, setting Ruby down. "Enjoy the ride red?" She asked.

The scythe wielder blushed a bit from the pet name and smiled. "It was awesome! Thank you!" She then looked over the group and beamed seeing Cresent Rose being held by her partner. "Thank's for taking care of her Sun, Weiss. Crescent Rose would have weighed down Reese's board." She explained taking her beloved scythe back and started inspecting it for any damage.

"Ruby!" Said girl didn't have time to react as Penny tackled her to the ground, holding her in a bone crushing hug. "I've missed you!"

"Ugh! I...Missed...You...too...Can't...Breath." Ruby struggled to say as the life was being squeezed out of her.

Penny stood while helping her friend up. "Apologies. I got to excited. Oh! And congratulation's on your first relationship!"

The silver eyed girl smiled, glad to know she had Penny's support. "Thank's Penny."

Yang stood next to her sister, draping an arm around her shoulder's making the younger girl freeze up. "Hey sis. So Reese huh?" The blonde brawler asked while eyeing the green haired girl.

Ruby cleared her throat before replying. "Yes. And you will be nice to her."

Reese smiled and waved at Yang nervously. She really wanted her girlfriend's sister to accept her. "Hey there. Long time no see."

Yang removed her arm from Ruby and started walking toward's Reese. "Yes Reese, it has been a while. Why don't we go somewhere and 'catch up'."

It was that moment the bell rang. And Reese was never more thankful for that sound in her life. "Oh would you look at that! The transfer's have to get to the assembly hall! See ya!" Before anyone could react she flew by the group but not before stopping and giving Ruby a quick kiss to the cheek and a wink.

The silver eyed girls face became as red as her cape and then gasped as she chased after Yang. "Yang! No!"

The blonde ignored her sister and continued to chase after Reese. "I've waited to long to give the 'don't hurt my little sister or else' speech and i'm not waiting a moment longer!"

The young heiress pinched the bridge of her nose. "How in the world did I survive this long living with those two?" When she felt her shoulder being tapped she looked up at her girlfriend. "Yes?"

The fashionista leaned down and whispered. "Can we talk in private?"

Weiss nodded and turned back to her friend's. "Excuse us, me and Coco have thing's to discuss privately. We'll catch up with everyone later."

...

Coco lead her girlfriend to the private spot on Beacon's rooftop. When Weiss heard her girlfriend close the door behind them she turned around and was immediately pushed against the door, her lips being assaulted by the older girls. It took a moment for what was happening to register but she gave in and kissed back. She couldn't help but let out a small moan.

It continued until they both had to come up for air. When they parted Coco had a satisfied grin on her face when she saw the dazed look on Weiss's face. "Sorry. Was making up for lost time."

The white haired girl had to shake her head a bit to snap herself out of her trance. "It's uh...Alright. It's not like I...Didn't enjoy it or anything." She stuttered. Her face slightly flushed.

Coco chuckled. "Good." She gently stroked her girlfriend's cheek. "Weiss...I want to take you out this weekend. Just you and me. All day. No school work, no teammates, no worries. How does that sound?"

Weiss beamed. "I'd love that actually." Her smile faltered a bit. "Coco...I made my decision and-"

Coco silenced her by pressing a finger against her lips. "Shhh. Not until the night of the dance ok? Even if you do have an answer, I want you to keep thinking about us. Ok?"

The younger girl wanted to argue and tell her girlfriend her feeling's. But she will respect Coco's wishes. "Ok." She took Coco's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Is it ok to say that i'm glad Yang hooked us up?"

The third year leader smiled at her words. "Definitely. I'm glad it happened to."

The blue eyed girl leaned up and captured Coco's lips again. It was more slow and loving then before. _"I can't wait to tell her that whatever happen's. I'll be beside her the whole time."_

* * *

 **(A.N.) And there we have it. The big mystery is finally solved. Congrats to Aeona316. You are the winner! (Throw's imaginary cookie.)**

 **Now that that's out of they way i'm pleased to say that the next few chapter's will be heavily focused on Weiss and Coco. Of course the other's will be sprinked here and there.**

 **Thank you all again for reading and hope to see you in the next chapter :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A.N.) Hell everyone and welcome back! Thank you all gain for your continuing support and hope you enjoy today's fluffy chapter :) Don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

The young heiress was currently standing outside the entrance to the festival ground's. She was waiting for her girlfriend to show up so that they could spend the day together. She couldn't have asked for a more perfect saturday. The sun was out but it wasn't too bright or hot thank's to some cloud's overhead.

Weiss was dressed casually. She was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jean's she bought during her double date with Coco, Yang and Velvet. She has always liked her skirt's because they gave more maneuverability when fighting. But today she decided to to be a bit adventurous and try them for the day. Plus she overheard a comment from her girlfriend that she would look 'smoking hot' in skinny jeans. She also decide to wear a plain tucked in white t-shirt with her huntress crest on the front. She was still in her high heels.

While she waited she greeted her friend's and some of the transfer's she knew as they walked by. Apparently her and Coco weren't the only one's who decided to spend the day at the festival. " _Hopefully it won't be to crowded since the festival ground's opened only yesterday."_

"Hey doll. Wow you look beautiful today."

Weiss blushed as she heard her girlfriend comment her. She looked up, about to say thank you when her eye's caught what the fashionista was wearing. She couldn't help but laugh. "Haha. My gosh Coco. Are you seriously going to wear that all day?"

Coco was wearing black cargo shorts with her ammo belt around them. She wasn't wearing her shade's or beret. Her high heeled leather boots were replaced with simple brown sneakers. But what really made Weiss laugh was Coco's tank top. It was white with a big rainbow on the front and in big bold letter's read 'Out Of The Closet.' She also brought her handbag with her.

Coco smirked and struck a pose. "Something wrong with how I look?" She teased.

The blue eyed girl rolled her eye's and walked up to her girlfriend. She wrapped her arm's around the taller girl's neck and leaned up capturing her lip's for a quick kiss. "Not at all. It definitely suit's you." Weiss couldn't help but admire how different Coco looked without her usual getup. She kind of liked it.

The older girl smiled. "Thank's. So you ready to get this show on the road?"

Weiss's response was, pulling away and offering her arm, which Coco was more than happy to link her's with. "Lead on."

...

Coco couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief and content as she and Weiss walked through the festival fair grounds. " _This is exactly what I needed. Just a nice day out with no distractions. Just me and my beautiful girlfriend."_

"So what do you want to do first?" Weiss asked as they tried navigating through the sea of people.

The older girl shrugged. "Not sure. How about we start with something small." Her eye's landed on one of the many game booth's. "Let's check this one out." She lead her girlfriend to a ball and bottle booth.

"Step right up! Knock over all the bottle and win a prize!"

Weiss nudged her girlfriend. "You do know most of these game's are rigged right?"

The fashionista rolled her eyes. "Of course I know. I bet you any money that the bottles are filled with lead or something of that category. It would make the dumb 'soft ball' almost useless." She walked up to the booth and stood next to a little girl no more than eight if she had to guss. The little red haired girl held a ball and threw it. She hit the bottle's but none of them budged. " _Knew it. Those bottle are being weighed down. So of course a little girl isn't going to be able to knock them over."_

The man running booth gave the girl a 'fake' reassuring smile. "You almost had it that time! Come on one more try."

Weiss felt bad for the girl. All she wanted was probably one of the stuffed animal's that were hanging above them. Clearly this man didn't care that a little girl was close to tear's. Lien was everything apparently. "Hey what's your name?" She asked the girl kindly.

The redhead rubbed her eye's before answering. "Julie."

Coco knelt down next to her, smiling. "Hey there Julie. The name's Coco, and that's Weiss. Tell me. Which prize were you trying to win?"

Julie's hazel eye's searched Coco to see if she could find any ill intention's. When she found none she shyly pointed upwards toward's the right. It was a cute blue Beowolf stuffed animal.

Coco stood up, digging some lien out from her pocket and placed it on the counter in front of her. "Let me give it a shot."

The man smiled. Thinking he got another money maker. "Excellent! Two shot's!" He handed her two ball's.

Coco was not amused. " _Bad enough you have to rig your game but you also only give away two shot's per purchase? It's suppose to be three. Dickwad."_ She grabbed the two softballs and took aim. "If I knock down two stack's in a row. Do I get two prize's?"

"Yes ma'am!"

She smirked. "Good." She threw them both in rapid succession. There was a split second of the sound of the ball's flying through the air before two loud crashes. The broken bottle's shattering all over the floor. "Wow. Would you look at that. Guess I don't know my own strength." Coco said with sarcasm.

The owner glared at her. "Hey! Your a huntress! You do know your not suppose to be playing civilian type's of games."

What he said was true. It's pretty easy for a hunter to win at these cheap civilian version carnival game's. But Coco just shrugged. "Your also suppose to ask if I'm one or not, or keep a sign up saying that this booth is for non hunter's. I gave you money and won. So the only one at fault is you."

He just mumbled to himself and went to clean up the broken bottle's.

The 3rd year student smiled victorious as she reached up grabbing the blue beowolf toy and the red one next to it. She knelt down in front of the girl again and handed the prizes to her. "Here you go squirt."

Julie beamed and took them both. "Your giving me two?"

"Yup. He need's a friend doesn't he?" Coco reached into her pocket, pulling out her wallet. "Here. Take this and go have a good time. Trust me the ride's are way better than these ripoff game's."

Julie tucked her new friends in her left arm while taking the lien from Coco and gasped. "One hundred lien! Thank you so much!"

The older girl ruffled her hair a bit, making Julie giggle. "Your welcome. Now go have fun."

She didn't need to be told twice. She was running away from the booth, with the biggest smile on her face.

Coco watched the girl run toward's who she assumed were her parents and stood up to face her girlfriend. "What's that look for?"

Weiss was actually close to tears. "Coco. That was one of the sweetest thing's I have ever seen." She gave her taller girlfriend a little reward with a quick kiss.

"Yeah well. Everyone deserve's to have fun at the festival. Especially the kids." She took Weiss's hand and lead her away from the booth. "Let's go get something to snack on."

The heiress smiled as she let her girlfriend lead her on. " _Coco is going to be an amazing parent someday."_

* * *

"You never had cotton candy!?" Coco yelled, drawing the attention from the people around them.

The heiress was trying to hide her blush of embarrassment. "No. I have not. It just look's so...Weird."

The coupe were walking along the food and sack stall's, cotton candy in each of their hand. Coco couldn't help but shake her head in amusement. "I bet you never had deep fried snack's either?"

...

Coco started to openly laugh. "Hahaha! Oh my dust Weiss! You poor sheltered woman. You are going to be gaining a few pound's by the end of the day, i'll make sure of that."

The white haired girl chose to ignore her girlfriend's playful teasing and took a bite out of her blue cotton candy stick. "Hmmm. Not bad. Very sweet though."

"Wait till you eat a deep fried Oreo." Coco took a bite out of her red cotton candy stick. She looked up and noticed a familiar couple. After swallowing her bite she waved them over. "Ruby! Reese!"

When the couple looked over toward's them when they heard their name's called they both smiled and waved back. "Oh hey Weiss, Coco!" The two couple's approached each other. "You guy's enjoying the festival too?" Ruby asked.

Weiss noticed that Reese's arm was around her partner's waist. But Ruby didn't seem bothered or embarrassed by it at all. It was kind of cute. "Indeed we are. We pretty much just got here though. What about you two?"

Reese grinned. "We've been on the roller coaster three time's already, we ate a bunch of snack's, won some of the hunter game booth's, saw a man wrestle a creep with his bare hand's-

"Then we went on the Ferris wheel, we got matching tattoo's painted on our arm's!" Ruby showed off the Beacon Academy logo painted on her arm after rolling her sleeve up. "Then we took a ride on one of the pendulum ride's, Which was crazy by the way! Then we-"

Weiss cut them both off. "My word! The festival ground's have only been open for an hour and a half and you did all of that already?" She was having a hard time contemplating this.

The red and green couple looked at them confused. "You make it sound like we're going at a crazy pace or something." Reese teased. "Come on red, let's go try the bumper car's next!"

Ruby nodded and waved her two friend's goodbye. "Bye guy's! Hope you continue to have fun!" And just like that they were off, while holding hands.

The rich couple took a moment to collect their thought's. It was Weiss who broke the silence. "I think I see why you took the bet on Reese. She's the only one who I know that can match that dolt's energy."

Coco chuckled. "Exactly. Plus having a hover board, gun, sword combo weapon probably helped get little Ruby's attention." She will admit though that the two make a cute couple. Reese seemed like a pretty decent person. "Plus i'm sure their making up for lost time. This is probably their first date as a couple."

Weiss smiled. "I agree." She was happy for her partner. It was hard for the heiress to believe that the dolt she knew when she first arrived at beacon has grown up so much. She was now slightly taller than her, and just looked way more mature all around. " _Even her chest has gotten bigger than mine."_

Coco nudged her girlfriend, snapping her from her thought's. "Come on, let's finish our stick's and go see what ride's we can find."

* * *

"I am NEVER going on a roller coaster again!" The couple have just got off their first ride and Weiss was not happy with her girlfriend's first choice. "The person behind me almost puked on my head!"

The fashionista rolled her eyes. "It wasn't that bad. Come on admit it, you had a little bit of fun."

"The fun part was getting off. My hair was in tatter's." Weiss replied while brushing her hair one last time.

Coco felt a little bad. Guess going on a roller coaster isn't the best ride for beginners. "Ok how about a simple yet fun one. The drop tower?"

Weiss was on edge. The last ride Coco suggested was not pleasant. But she could give her girlfriend another chance. "Alright fine. We can try that one."

Coco grabbed her hand and lead her to where the ride was. When they finally got there they took their spot's in the lineup. "Here it is."

Weiss wondered why it was so tall. Look's like she'll find out soon because people were getting off it just now. "It look's simple."

"Oh hey Weiss, Coco." They turned around to see Blake and Ilia. "You going on the ride as well?" Blake asked.

"Indeed we are." Weiss answered. "We just got off the roller coaster and it was not a pleasant experience. How about you two?"

Ilia smiled and replied. "Yeah, it's been alot of fun. This...Is actually the first time I've been to a festival."

The human couple understood. With her childhood then the business with the White Fang. She probably didn't have a lot of time to just have fun. "Well your at one now right?" Coco said, trying lift the mood. "This will be Weiss's first time on this ride as well. Blake, let's enjoy watching the reaction of our beloved girlfriend's." She teased.

The cat faunus blushed a bit. Still a bit embarrassed of having her relationship out in the open like this. But she loved it. Waking up to see Ilia safe and sound next to her in bed every morning was way better than worrying for her well being every minute of everyday. "Sure. Sound's fun."

"Alright ladies, there's enough seat's for the four of ya."

The four girl's hopped on the ride after Coco set her handbag next to the other personal item's that didn't want to be loss . With Ilia sitting next to Blake, Blake next to Coco, and Coco next to Weiss. They all got strapped in and waited for the guy who ran the ride to start it up. "So...What happen's on this ride?" Weiss asked a bit nervously.

Both Blake and Coco chuckled. "Oh. You'll find out." Coco said while taking her girlfriend's hand

Ilia was nervous as well. This will be her first ride ever. Her skin started to turn grey with how nervous she was. "Hey, it's ok. We're here to have fun right?" Blake whispered to her, trying to get Ilia to relax .

The chameleon faunus smiled at her girlfriend's attempt to calm her down. "I know. Thank's."

The white haired girl froze as everyone's seat started to slowly ascend the tall tower. "Ok...Not so bad so far. But i was expecting it to be a little bit faster."

Coco was chuckling to herself.

When they reached top they stopped. "Wait." Weiss turned to her girlfriend. "This is called the 'drop' tower because-"

*WOOSH*

Everyone descended very quickly. Everyone was screaming in joy. Ilia held onto the bar's for dear life. Coco and Blake openly laughed at the fun sensation the ride was giving them. While poor Weiss was screaming at the top of her lung's. When they all reached the bottom it stopped for a second. "Coco! get me off this thing right-"

*WOOSH*

It went back up at the same speed. After falling back down for the second time Weiss was breathless. "Having fun doll!?" Coco asked.

The heiress glared at her girlfriend. "You call this fu-"

*WOOSH*

Weiss decided to just go along with it and try's to enjoy the insane situation.

When the ride did end Weiss wasted no time getting off. Coco chased after her. "Oh come on doll. It was fun and you know it."

The heiress took a moment to catch her breath before addressing her girlfriend. "Alright fine. It was more enjoyable than the roller coaster." She felt Coco wrap her arm's around the heiress's waist and leaned down over her shoulder, kissing her cheek. "If your trying to make me feel better...It's working."

The older girl chuckled. "Good. I knew you'd have fun."

Their moment was interrupted by a loud cough. It was Blake. "We'll leave you both to enjoy the rest of your day. It was fun going on the ride together."

Despite her mixed feeling's on the ride. Weiss was glad she got to ride it with her teammate and new friend. "Likewise. Take care."

Ilia waved them goodbye as she and Blake walked away.

Coco broke away from her girlfriend to go and retrieve her handbag. She grabbed Weiss's hand when she returned to her side. "Another ride?"

Weiss's immediate response was shaking her head. "No. Not now anyway. From all the...Yelling, my throat is a bit parched."

"Say no more."

* * *

"Here you are doll. A bottle of 'Weiss' cold water and a little batch of deep fried oreo's." Coco teased as she set the snack's in front of the heiress.

Weiss rolled her eye's as the older girl took a seat across from her. "Please don't. You and Yang have been spending to much time together. Thank you though." She grabbed one of the oreo's, curious of the new snack.

"No problem." The fashionista leaned back in her chair and looked around. The festival food court was bustling. People from all ages and race's enjoying the many food's the festival has to offer. She even saw Jaune and Pyrrha in the distance, holding hands. " _This date is turning out to be pretty amazing."_ Coco turned back to her date and then laughed as she watched Weiss guzzle down the bottle of water.

The bottle was half gone by the tie Weiss set it down. "My word that was sweet! How in the world do people eat those!?" The heiress was close to going on her scroll and making a dental appointment with how sweet that was.

The fashionista shrugged and popped an oreo in her mouth. After swallowing she answered. "It's an acquired taste. I'll get you some funnel cake later. That stuff is pretty good but not overly sweet."

The heiress did not want her team leader and partner eating those thing's. Ruby Rose on a sugar rush? She shuttered at the thought.

"Hey! What the hell asshole!?"

The couple's moment was ruined when they heard yelling a few table's down. When they found the source of the commotion they saw a girl around their age with long lilac hair and dark blue eyes. She was standing infront of two guy's and two other girls, her face red with rage. There was a boy holding her back from the smirking group in front of them. He had short black hair and brown eyes. You could tell he was a faunus with the lizard like tale he had and the row of scale's going up his arm's.

"Karen, just drop it. It's no big deal." The faunus pleaded with the fuming girl in his arm's.

The girl, Karen yelled. "Are kidding me right now Milo!? We were just eating, minding our own business when they just walked over, threw our food on the ground and called you a diseased animal. I. Will. Not. Tolerate it."

One of the boy's laughed. "Wow. Having your girl stick up for you? Pathetic."

The girl next to him chuckled as well. "Sorry to burst you bubble hun, but bestiality is against the law you know."

The boy Milo held Karen tighter when she tried to charge at the racist. "Take your anorexic, fake boob's and prissy attitude ass and jump off a bridge! You'd be doing the world a damn favor!"

The second guy sneered at Karen. "What did you you say about my girl you? You animal loving whore." He raised his hand and was about to strike Karen. She closed her eye's, bracing for the pain to come. But it never did. "What!?"

She opened her eye's and saw Coco standing in front of her, her hand grasping the boy's wrist. "Do you get your kick's harassing innocent couple's?" She asked in a low, cold tone.

The boy tried yanking away from her grip, but Coco never budged. "The fuck!? Get your hand damn hand off me!"

The fashionista shrugged and let him go while he was trying to pull away which ended with him falling backward's. "I just did what you asked. Now get lost. All of you."

The first girl walked in front of Coco, face's inches apart. "You have any idea who I am bitch?"

Coco was not intimidated at all. "No. But humor me."

"I am the daughter of Vale's chief of police. All I have to do is yell assault and you'll be bunking with the rest of the cunt's who thought they could mess with me." She said venomly while poking Coco's chest.

The third year student smirked. "Hey doll. Why don't you take over?"

Weiss, who was standing off to the side thinking Coco could handle the situation alone, obeyed her girlfriend's request and stood next her. "Excuse me. But are you harassing my girlfriend?"

The girl grinned. "So your a dyke to huh? Explain's the dumb ass shirt. And what if I am? What are you going to do about it short stuff?"

Wordlessly Weiss pulled her scroll out from her pocket and dialed a number. A moment later someone answered. " **Hello?"**

"Yes good evening. I'd like to speak to the Chief."

" **This is he."**

"Excellent. This is Weiss Schnee. Heiress and next in line to inherit the Schnee dust company. I believe you know my father."

 **"Oh, Oh! Yes Miss Schnee. What can I do for you?"**

"Well you see. Me, my girlfriend and a couple friend's of mine are enjoying the festival today. But your daughter and a few of her friend's started harassing us and even ruined our snack tray. She has just threatened me and I am very tempted to press charges."

 **"NO! Please no! I am so sorry for her behavior! I'll punish her severely I promise you. I'll make it up to you. Just name it."**

The white haired girl smirked at the four bullies in front of her. All of their jaw's were dropped. "I have a proposal. You see I am currently attending Beacon and with such a big school the teacher's take volunteer's to do some chore's around campus. They are really having a hard time finding people who are willing to clean the school, including the bathroom's. If your daughter and her friend's do custodian duties for the remainder of Beacon's school year, all is forgiven."

 **"Done! I'll make sure they are there on time and everything will be spotless. Again I am very sorry."**

"All is forgiven. Thank you Chief. Goodbye." After hanging up she flipped her hair, a smug grin on her face. "Hope you don't mind cleaning Beacon's restroom's. It's a big school. We have quite a few of them."

The second boy shook away his shock and his mood was replaced with anger. "Why you little cunt!" He tried marching toward's her but Coco stood in his way.

"Listen here. If you so much as lay a finger on my girl. Your going to regret it." She let her handbag transom, revealing it's minigun form. "You have till the count of three." The barrel's began spinning. "One." The four teen's ran as soon as the word left her mouth.

The fashionista rolled her eyes. "Tsk. Coward's." Her gun changed back into it's handbag form. The two huntress's turned around to face the couple. "I don't think you'll be worrying about those prick's again." Coco said smugly.

The couple honestly didn't know what to say. They never had anyone stand up for them like that. But finally it was Karen who spoke first. "Wow uh...Thank's. I didn't think anyone would step in."

Coco gave them a friendly smile and said. "Don't mention it. Plus I know personally how rough it can be when your in a human/faunus relationship. Don't let some asshole's bring you down. What you two have is obviously special if your together out in the open, not caring what people think. You two are a prime example that human's and faunus can live together. Not just as neighbor's or friend's either."

The young couple were stunned. They couldn't believe the praise they were getting. The two of them never thought of it that way. "Wow. I wish there were more people like you." Karen replied. "But your absolutely right. I love Milo. Tail and all." She latched onto his arm making the boy blush. "I even chose him over my parent's. They kick me out. But Milo's parent's are awesome. They've been treating like I've been part of the family for age's."

Milo nodded, a smile on his face. "It has been rough. But we always pull through." He then turned to Weiss. "Never in a million year's did I ever think I would be defended by the Weiss Schnee. No offense, but your not as horrible as my parent's and friend's make you out to be."

The heiress shook her head. Not offended in the slightest. "None taken. I know my family and the company have been treating your race with...A lot of negativity. I honestly used to be in the same mindset till I joined Beacon. I have friend's who are faunus and they have treated me with more kindness then most my family ever has. I swear to you. I don't care how it happen's or how long it take's. I will personally make sure the company treat's it's faunus worker's with the same respect as the human one's."

The young couple were actually tearing up. "Wow...Maybe there is a chance that we can all live together in peace." Milo said while wiping his eyes. "I will definitely tell my parent's what happened today at dinner tonight. I don't want them talking bad about you anymore."

Karen gave them both a hug. "Thank you again. We won't forget this."

The huntress couple hugged her back. "No problem. We were just about to eat ourselves. Care to join us?" Coco asked.

"We'd love too." They both said at the same time.

* * *

After eating and chatting with Karen and Milo the couple's bid farewell and continued to enjoy the rest of the day. Coco spent half the time trying to convince Weiss to try out multiple ride's when the heiress clearly didn't want to. But she gave in to some of them.

The once blue sky was now starting to turn orange and Coco had one last ride in mind. She was dragging her girlfriend towards said ride. "We're almost there doll. Your going to love this one, trust me."

Weiss rolled her eye's as she followed the older girl. "You said that about the pendulum ride. We were upside down! We could have fallen out of our seat's! How are any of these ride's legal!?"

Coco had to admit. Weiss was a hard woman to please. But she didn't mind. She loved the challenge. "I swear on my life that you'll like this one." She promised.

"I better Adel."

A few minute's late they finally arrived at the ride. "Here we are. The ferries wheel."

Weiss studied the spinning ride. "Hmm. Doesn't look too bad."

The fashionista gave her a quick kiss to the cheek. "Come on. Let's get on before the festival ground's close for the day."

Weiss blushed a bit but smiled and nodded in agreement. They presented their ticket's to the operator and hopped into the two person pod. After getting strapped in Coco took Weiss's hand, gaining the blue eyed girl's attention.

No word's were spoken as the couple stared longingly into each other's eye's. They didn't even realize the ride started moving. Weiss didn't even scold her girlfriend or mentally herself when Coco unhooked the safety bar, lifting it up out of the way. She wrapped her arm's around the younger girl pulling her into the older girl's lap. Weiss laid across Coco's lap, arm's around her waist and her head laying against her shoulder.

The ride came to a slow stop, their pod at the very top, the sun beginning to set behind the mountain's. It all reminded Weiss of the first outing she went with Coco that involved a helicopter. The scene in front of her was beautiful, but the girl she was snuggling with was even more so in her opinion. She had to resist closing her eye's and falling asleep. It's been so long since she felt so at peace. Right here, at this moment. Nothing existed but the two of them. And she wanted the moment to last forever. _"I love you."_ She so desperately wanted to tell her that. But she was going to keep her promise and spill her heart out at the night of the dance. She never thought she would ever love someone again as much as she loved Yang. She was so happy to be proven wrong.

The fashionista was having similar thought's. She remembers all the pain she went through when she had to give up Velvet. To her it felt like all the progress she made to stand up for herself and against her parent's was in vain. Like she failed not only herself and Velvet but also Tara. The woman who was on the verge of death, going out of her way to give Coco that push to finally take control of her life. She thought she would never rise back up, or find someone else. But then her white haired princess showed up and lifted her back onto her feet. At the beginning she thought it wouldn't become anything serious. She too was happy to be proven wrong. " _I love you."_ She couldn't wait to tell her that. But she wanted to wait to see if Weiss was willing to take the jump with her. Even though in the back of her mind she knew the answer.

The older girl gently placed a finger under her girlfriend's chin and made her look up. Coco always loved Weiss's blue eye's. Beautiful. Without saying a word she leaned down and captured the heiress's soft lips.

Weiss reacted immediately. She was in heaven at the moment. She couldn't have asked for a more perfect day.

...

What the couple failed to notice was the lone person following them all day.

The person was wearing a grey hoodie with the hood up and black gloves, sitting on a bench leaning back. Their eye's were on the ferries wheel that was a few yard's away. The sound of their scroll going off broke them from their task. They dug into their pocket and answered.

"This is Trifa."

 **"Have you found them yet?"**

The grey haired spider faunus smirked. "Oh yeah I found them. The two traitor's and the Schnee bitch."

The voice on the other chuckled. " **Good. I don't care about that whore Ilia. Get me Blake and the little Princess. You have until the final round's of the tournament."**

"Don't worry Adam. They'll be groveling at your feet before the two on two round's."

 **"I'll hold you to that. We've stocked up on enough dust. We're proceeding to the next phase. Contact me next week."**

*Click*

Trifa pocketed her scroll and went back to observing the rich couple. She watched as they left the ferris wheel hand in hand. " _Soon not only will your precious school fall, but all of Vale as well."_ She stood up and headed in the opposite direction.

There was plenty of work to be done.

* * *

The couple were now driving through town in the car Coco rented for the day. "I hope your hungry." The older girl asked.

Weiss's body answered the question when her stomach growled. She blushed a bit. "Just a tad." She answered while facing the window. "Where are you taking us anyway? We're in the suburb's."

Coco made a small smile. "Somewhere special."

The white haired girl decided to just wait and see. A few minute's later they came to a stop in front of a small house. The sky was black with the star's starting to come out "Here?"

Coco nodded and got out of the car. "Yup. This is the place." She walked around the car and opened the door for her girlfriend. "After you doll." She teased offering her hand.

Weiss rolled her eyes and took the offered hand. "Why thank you Adel. How very gentleman like." She teased back.

With arm's linked, Coco led Weiss up to the front door and rang the bell. "Just...Try not to act too surprise ok?"

Weiss was about to ask what she meant when the door opened. The person who answered the door was a blonde woman in her late twenty's or very early thirties. She was of a smaller built body type like the heiress. She was just a bit taller than Weiss and was wearing a loose red sleeveless night shirt and black knit short's. She had a necklace around her neck with a golden wedding ring hanging above her chest. Weiss almost blushed seeing the woman's bust size. " _She could give Yang a run for her money."_ She was indeed a very beautiful. But what stood out the most were her eyes.

She was blind.

"Hello?"

Coco smiled and answered. "It's me Luna. Sorry we're late."

The woman, who Weiss now knew was Luna, beamed and brought Coco into her arm's. "Oh Coco honey! It's so good to see you again!"

Weiss actually felt a pang of jealousy when she watched her girlfriend hug the woman back. "It's good seeing you too Luna. Sorry i didn't visit last weekend. Thing's have been crazy."

"Oh don't worry about it honey." The blonde said while pulling away. "Now where's the girl of the hour?"

Coco motioned for Weiss to introduce herself. After putting her jealousy aside she said. "Hello ma'am. Weiss Schnee. It's an honor to meet you."

Luna tracked down the source of her voice and pulled the heiress into a hug as well. "Nice to finally meet you. You have the voice of an angel. No wonder Coco can't stop talking about you."

"Luna!" The team leader yelled out of embarrassment.

The older woman chuckled. "You know I love to tease." She then turned around and yelled into the house. "Revy! Coco and her future wife are here!"

The young couple both blushed heavily. "Luna!"

They immediately heard a response. "Well tell them to get their asses in here before the damn food get's cold!"

Luna chuckled. "You heard her. Come on in."

The couple walked in while holding hand's as Luna closed the door behind them. The house was pretty normal looking. To the left of them was the living area which had a small fireplace, a sofa and love seat. Weiss was looked around and noticed a bunch of handicapped wall bar's attached together all throughout the house. She immediately knew why when Luna grabbed a hold of the one by the front door and walked down the small hallway, using the bar to guide her.

"Where's Sam at?" Coco asked while taking off her shoes.

Th blind woman stopped and answered sadly. "He passed away a couple day's after your last visit...Just got old."

Weiss looked at her girlfriend for answer's and understood when she mouthed off the word dog. "I'm sorry to hear that Luna. I know he meant a lot to you."

"Thank you honey. But he had a good life. I can't thank him enough for all the year's he helped me." She continued down the hall. "No more sad talk. Get comfortable and join us at the table. Weiss. You have to tell me all about yourself, deal?"

The heiress smiled. "Deal." Luna turned a corner and headed into what seemed to be the kitchen Weiss asked. "Is...She the same woman who..."

Coco gave a sad nod. "Yeah...She's Tara's wife...Or was. After I moved to Beacon I started visiting her every other weekend. " She set her handbag down by the door and pulled Weiss into her arm's. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. Our visit's are...Kind of personal. The only one's who have met her are Fox, Yatsuhashi and Velvet. She was there for me when my parent's were doing everything they could to keep me out of Beacon and I was there for her during her time of grief."

Weiss could understand that. Sometime's you just need to get away from it all. And the fact that her girlfriend brought her here and introduced her to someone she was clearly close with really show's how much Coco trust's her. She leaned up giving the taller girl a quick kiss before replying. "It's alright. I'm honored to be here. She seem's really nice."

The fashionista smiled. "Yeah, she's a real sweetheart. Now before we go into the kitchen, her girlfriend Revy is...Well let's just say she doesn't sugarcoat anything. Don't take anything she say's seriously alright?"

The blue eyed girl was now a bit nervous. But living and dating someone like Yang. How much more open honest can a person be? "I won't. Thank you for the info."

Coco then lead her down the hallway. "One more thing. Don't stare at her for too long either. Or you'll never hear the end of it. The woman was born without an ounce of shame."

Weiss was confused about the last bit of info, but decided to try and follow her girlfriend's warning's as best she could. When they rounded the corner and entered the kitchen however she almost felt her eye's bug out of her head.

At the stove, flipping what appeared to be burger's. Was a woman who was younger than Luna. Around in her mid twenties. Who was just a tad taller than Coco. She has amber-brown eyes, a slightly tan complexion, and burgundy colored hair in a loose ponytail with her bang's just above her eyes. She was slender but had a bit of muscle. On her right arm was a tribal tattoo going up her arm reaching her neck. But what really got the heiress's attention was the young woman's wardrobe. She had on tight denim short's which were unbuttoned but were kept up with a webbing belt. The buckle had a crest of two black pistol's pointing downwards with the barrels overlapping each other like a X, with the background bright red, indicating she was a huntress. She was also wearing a black crop top leaving her belly exposed and leaving no imagination how big her chest was. Was just a bit smaller than Luna but bigger than Coco's (Weiss was feeling small in the house at this point). On her hand's were black finger less glove's and for footwear she had on dark brown military issued combat boot's.

The poor heiress couldn't follow Coco's instruction's after all.

"You know princess. If you take a picture it'll last longer."

Weiss was broken from her thought's when she saw Revy grinning at her. A cigarette in her mouth. The heiress went as red as a tomato. "I...I uh...No I wasn't..I mean... I'm sorry!"

Luna reached her arm out toward's her girlfriend and felt up her arm until she reach the shoulder and gave her a small smack. "How many time's do I have to tell you. No embarrassing the guest's." She said, sounding like a scolding mother.

Revy apparently thought it was funny. "Hey. She made it easy." She turned off the stove. "Alright kiddies. Dinner is served. Hopefully I cooked them all the way this time."

Weiss almost paled. "What!?"

Coco nudged her girlfriend. "She's teasing. Revy is actually an amazing cook."

"Better than the shit they served at Shade Academy that's for damn sure." She turned to Weiss again and said. "This will probably be the first time you get a big helping of meat in ya huh?"

Luna smack her again making Revy laugh.

It took a moment for Weiss to get the joke. Which made her blush more. It didn't help that Coco was laughing at her torturous teasing. " _This is going to be a long dinner_ _session_."

* * *

 **(A.N.) And there we have it! I was originally going to have the entire dinner visit in this chapter but it was getting to long and didn't have time to get it all up before the weekend. So i'll make separate chapter for it.**

 **Also i'm using the character Revy from Black Lagoon. (Good manga and Anime if you haven't heard abut it) This is not a cross-over what so ever. I'm just using her character because she's awesome.**

 **Thank you all again for taking the time to read and hopefully will see you next weekend. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A.N.) Hello everyone and welcome back :) So this is sort of a filler chapter but also will serve a bit of plot later on.**

 **Also I'd like to address a recent review from DschingisKhan. I know i have punctuation mistake's. I'm sorry if this bother's you and anyone else who is reading. I suffer from a bit of dyslexia and my biggest problem's are figuring out where and when I should put commas and apostrophes and also trying to understand the difference between 'then, than, and they're' also 'to and too' I try not to make these mistakes but if I do i never see them and I apologize for future reference.**

 **Thank you all again for your support and understanding and I hope I get better at this in the future.**

* * *

"So Weiss. Why did you decide to become a huntress?"

After getting over her embarrassment. Weiss, her girlfriend and the older couple helped themselves to the food Revy prepared and sat at the dinner table. Weiss and Coco sitting across from Luna.

After getting situated Weiss answered Luna's question. "Well. Like pretty much everyone else. To help and protect people from the danger's that are grimm and anything else that would mean harm to the innocence. But as for personal reason's well...I wanted to restore the honor of the Schnee name that my father has ruined. Becoming one of the best huntress's to graduate from Beacon would help immensely." Weiss flt Coco hold her hand that was resting on her lap. Giving it a light squeeze

The blind woman smiled. "That sound's amazing Weiss. Those are some really great goal's."

Revy walked over to the table placing down a glass of tea infront of Luna. "Here you are babe." She leaned down giving her a quick kiss to the cheek.

"Hehe. Why thank you Revy." She giggled.

She then walked around and placed a mug infront of Coco. "The usual shit you call coffee." She teased.

The fashionista rolled her eyes. "Thank you potty mouth."

"Hey! My mouth is fucking awesome. Ask Luna." Luna and Coco chuckled while Weiss hid her face in her hands. She turned to Weiss and grinned. "I meant kissing princess. Get your mind out of the damn gutter." She grabbed another glass from the counter and placed it in front of Weiss. "You look like a wine type of gal."

The heiress removed her hand's and replied. "Oh. Well yeah I've tried it but i'm not really old enough too-"

Revy grabbed the glass and forced it into the white haired girl's hand. "Your a huntress princess. That rule can fly out of my perfectly amazing ass. Drink up. You only live once." She walked away and opened the fridge, grabbing a can of beer and sat next to her girlfriend, across from Coco. "So what's it like up in Atlas? Heard there's a lot of people with stick's up their ass." She asked the picked up her cheeseburger taking a big bite.

Weiss took a sip of her wine and was amazed at how good it was. "Coco never told you about Atlas?"

"I did. But I think she just want's your opinion." Coco said after swallowing her first bite.

The heiress nodded in understanding. "Well...I really don't know much about the more common folk. I kind of grew up...Sheltered. Surrounded by maid's and corporate business partners. The city is very advanced and prospering. But yes it can be kind of stuck up. A lot of short minded people."

The blonde haired woman wiped her mouth with a napkin before saying. "That must of been a lonely childhood."

Weiss's blue eye's fell to the table. "Yeah...It was."

Revy licked her finger's clean before commenting. "No offence princess. But your father is a real prick. I've met him once. It took everything I had not to nut punch the bastard."

Weiss actually laughed. "That would have been a sight. But no offense taken. He's very controlling."

Luna nodded. "Coco told us about you and this Yang girl. That is wrong on so many level's."

The heiress sighed but smiled. "It was very painful at the time. To the both of us but." She leaned over resting her head against Coco's shoulder, making the older girl smile. "We both found someone we can lo...Move on with." Weiss panicked in her head when she almost let the L word escape her lips.

The blind woman was actually tearing up a bit. "That is beautiful to hear." She said while wiping her eyes. "Moving on can be...Challenging."

Weiss took notice that Revy's playful attitude and smile dropped a bit. But it only lasted a second. "Yeah. It is. But i'm pretty happy with Coco."

The fashionista took a drink and said. "The feeling is mutual Schnee."She teased.

"Get a damn room you two." Revy teased then took a swig from her can. Luna gave her a light kick from under the table.

Weiss immediately pulled away from her girlfriend. Blushing. "Ahem. So Revy. Your a huntress?" She asked, trying to change topic's.

Her smile completely disappeared after setting her can down. "Nah. Not anymore anyway. Retired."

The heiress was baffled. A huntress retiring at such a young age? "Why's that?"

Coco cleared her throat trying to get her girlfriend's attention. "Doll, that's kind of a touchy subject."

The tattooed woman waved it off. "It's cool. You see princess. Long story short. Me and my team went out on a mission during my senior year and...I was the only one who made it back." Luna scooted her chair closer to Revy, wrapping her arm's around the amber eye'd woman and softly kissing her bare shoulder.

"Oh...I'm very sorry to hear that." The heiress couldn't even begin to imagine going through something like that. Losing just one of her teammate's would be devastating enough. But her whole team? She wouldn't know how to live without them.

The older huntress smiled a bit. "I'm fine babe." She sighed and replied to Weiss. "Yeah it fucking suck's. After that I dropped out of Shade Academy, got into some nasty shit then I moved here."

The blonde woman smiled. "We met during one our our grief counseling group session's." She started giggling. "Revy tell them the first thing you ever said to me."

The shameless woman grinned. "Oh yeah that. Well when she introduced herself I said. 'Damn if your part of the therapy sign me up for the rest of my life.' You should have seen her face. Was redder than a damn lobster."

Weiss used a fork and knife to cut out a piece of the burger before eating it. "You certainly have a way with word's Revy. Also, this is very delicious. Thank you."

"I'll take that as a compliment princess." She grabbed her burger, raising it up to her mouth. "And of course it is, I made'em." She took a big bite getting ketchup all over her mouth.

Weiss smiled watching Luna picking up a napkin and wiping her cheek. Revy rolled her eye's playfully and helped guide her hand towards the younger woman's mouth. " _They look so happy."_ She wondered if her and Coco would be like that in the year's to come. She looked over and noticed her girlfriend was barely eating anything. Like her mind was somewhere else. "You ok?" the blue eyed girl whispered.

Coco gave her a small reassuring smile. "Yeah. Everything's great."

The heiress wasn't buying it but she didn't want to cause a scene so she would have to talk to Coco later about her sudden mood change. "Have any sibling's Weiss?" Luna asked.

The white haired girl nodded. "Indeed I do. An older sister and a younger brother. My brother is becoming more like my father each day so we really don't see eye to eye. My sister is pretty much the only family i'm really close with."

"Youvf meef wintif wrife?" Revy got smacked in the shoulder and was scolded by her girlfriend for talking with her mouth full. She swallowed her bite and said. "Sorry. I said. You mean Winter right?"

"Yes. You two met?"

The foul mouth woman grinned cheekily. "Oh yeah we'v met. Me and my old team fought against her's in the Vytal Tournament during junior year. I called her a 'hot piece of ass.' She then proceeded to kick mine. Woman has no chill at all. Pun intended."

Weiss chuckled. "Winter does hate being talked too in such a manner."

A few minute's later everyone was done eating.

"Thank you both very much for dinner." Weiss said politely while getting up from her seat.

"Oh no trouble at all honey." Luna said happily. "I can see why Coco like's you so much."

The fashionista walked behind her girlfriend after putting her dishes away and wrapped her arm's around her. "Hey doll? Can I have a few minute's alone with Luna? After that we can head back."

Revy stood next to her blonde girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her shoulder's. "You can stay the night if you want. Wouldn't be the first time I slept in the same bed with three other people." She teased.

Luna elbowed her side. "Behave."

Weiss tried not to blush at the horrible joke. "Of course. I'll wait right here."

The tattooed woman walked behind Weiss and patted her shoulder. "Why don't you come outside with me princess. There's some things I want to discuss with you as well."

The poor young woman was afraid of the embarrassment Revy would inflict on her. "Umm...Sure. I suppose that's ok."

Coco comforted her girlfriend by giving her a quick kiss. "It's ok. If you can handle Yang i'm sure you can survive a few minute's with Revy."

The heiress sighed. "Your right." She kissed her girlfriend back. "Take all the time you need."

Coco tucked a strand of hiar behind Weiss's ear, smiling. "Thank's doll."

Revy yanked on Weiss's arm pulling her toward's the back door. "Don't worry about a thing Coco! I'll take really good care of her." She teased giving the team leader a wink.

* * *

The blue eyed girl was dragged outside too the backyard. It wasn't anything fancy. A small patio with a table and chair set. An umbrella in the table to make shade. A grill was off to the side with a push mower next to it. The yard had two small trees and a small flower bed growing along the side of the picket fence. "Pick a thrown princess." Revy offered while taking a seat at the patio table. She leaned back and casually kicked her leg's back onto the table. She dug into her short's pocket pulling out a cigarette box and lighter. "Want one?" She asked the younger girl while holding out her carton of smokes.

"No. Thank you." Weiss kindly declined and sat down at the other end cross legged. "I don't smoke."

The amber eyed girl grinned as she lit her cigarette. "Good." She took a puff. "Shit's bad for ya."

They sat there in silence. Weiss not knowing what to say as Revy was already half way done with her smoke. But finally she decided to break the ice. "So umm...How long have you and Luna been together?"

There it was again. Revy's positive mood dropped. But this time it stayed. "We're not...Really together per say. But we've been living together for around almost a year."

Weiss was now confused and intrigued. "Oh...It just seemed like you two were and-"

"We hug, cuddle and give small kisses. That's it." The tattooed woman snapped a bit. "I don't want to talk about it." She threw her cigarette butt onto the ground after putting it out.

This was obviously a sore subject that the heiress didn't feel like getting involved in. "I'm sorry."

Revy sighed and ran a hand over her face. Calming down. "It's cool. Sorry for snapping." She pulled out another smoke. "There's something else I wanted to talk about." She lit her second smoke. "Being a Schnee you must have had your fill of White Fang knocking on your door."

This was a personal topic and the heiress wasn't sure if she felt comfortable talking about it with a woman she just met not even two hour's ago. "Well...Yes."

The older woman took a long drag before replying. "You had people close to you die?"

Weiss was not sure if she liked where this conversation was going. "A...few. The closest was an uncle. But he was killed when I was very young."

Revy sighed. "Sorry for asking such a personal question. But how did you deal with that shit growing up?"

"It wasn't easy. I was always under constant protection." The heiress answered sadly. "My childhood was not a fun one. Why do you ask?"

Revy had her attention to the night sky, watching the star's shine through the dark. "That senior mission...Me and my team were tasked with clearing out a horde of grimm fucker's near a small settlement that had no protection. Simple and easy mission." She took another drag and slowly exhaled. "Turns out this little settlement was a White Fang outpost. Once we figured that out they attacked us, not wanting us to leave and spread the word of their presence."

Weiss was dreading this story more and more.

"There were dozen's. After a bit of fighting our leader. Alex. Wanted us to fall back." Revy closed her eye's, her fists shaking. "I was the stupid cocky one in the team. I...I saw their leader. That bitch Sienna Khan. I thought I could be the hero who stop and destroyed the White Fang by capturing or killing her." A lone tear rolled down her cheek. "She kicked my ass. Hard. I've never felt so powerless. My team stayed to backup my stupid ass and...They were captured...She ordered her men to execute them."

Weiss gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. Trying not to tear up herself.

"I watched them die. My leader Alex, my best friend Zane, My partner Erica...Team AZRE (Azure) was fucking gone!" She then stood up and kicked her chair over in rage. "Then I used my fucking semblance to escape like the fucking coward I am!" She took a few deep breath's to calm herself down. "After that I was never the same. I was prone to anger and violence very easily. My fighting style went from a professional huntress to that of a stone cold fucking killer. I didn't fucking drop out. They found me as to emotionally and mentally unstable to continue the career."

Weiss watched wordlessly as Revy slumped back into the another chair, sighing.

"I left Vacuo. Started doing illegal underground mercenary work. Mostly hunting down White Fang and maybe finding that tiger cunt again and finishing what I started. But I never did and I was arrested. Spent two year's in prison and then moved to Vale to get myself help." Her lip's formed a small smile. "That's when I met Luna."

Weiss finally spoke. "I can't even begin to imagine going through something like that. But it seem's Luna really care's about you."

The older woman gave a small nod. "Yeah...Even after all the shit I did and been through...She was the first person to see the good in me since that fucking mission."

The heiress stood up and took the seat next to Revy. "You shouldn't blame yourself for your team's death. They chose to stay and help you. And i'm sure they would have wanted you to live. There's no shame in running when your out of option's."

Revy chuckled. "Those are the exact same word's Luna said to me when I told her my story." She then playfully nudged the shorter girl. "Your alright princess. I definitely approve of you. Coco need's a girl like you to keep her in line. And sorry for dumping this on you. Sometime's you just need to let this kind of shit out once in a while."

It was Weiss's turn to laugh. "It's alright. And don't worry i'll make sure Coco keep's herself out of trouble. "She decided not to tell Revy about Sienna Khan's death at the hand's of Adam that Ilia informed them on. Not wanting to break the good mood again. " _Guess look's can be deceiving. Revy isn't so bad after all."_

* * *

Coco stood in the living room in front of the fireplace. She was looking at a photo frame in her hand's. It was a photo of Tara and Luna on their wedding day. Luna wearing a beautiful white dress. While Tara wore her huntress uniform with her weapon sheathed on her back, her arm wrapped around the blonde's waist. Both of them had smile's as bright as the sun they were under.

" _Wonder how thing's would have been if you were still around."_ The team leader heard footstep's coming from the hallway and quickly put the picture frame back on top of the fireplace.

"Sorry. Had to use the restroom. Please take a seat honey." Luna said kindly as she entered the living room.

"No problem." Coco took a seat on the sofa, Luna sitting next to her soon after.

"Weiss seem's like a sweet girl. You should invite her out more-"

"Your still wearing it." The fashionista said seriously, cutting Luna off.

The blind woman's mood immediately fell. She sighed sadly while fiddling with the golden wedding ring on her necklace. "Yeah...I know." She mumbled.

Coco sighed as well. "Luna...It's been four year's. I know you know she would want you to move on."

The older woman rubbed a tear away from her eye. "I know that...I just...I just can't."

The fashionista scooted closer and took her hand, lightly squeezing it. "This isn't fair to you or Revy. I know you care about her but she's been living with you for almost a year. Have you even went out with her on a proper date yet?"

...

The silence was all the answer she needed. "Luna. She deserves better than being treated like a friend you can snuggle with."

The blind woman stood up, her back facing Coco. "I know that!" She yelled. "She's been so sweet and patient." She gripped her ring tighter. "I...I know it's not the same. But how did you get over Velvet? You loved her so much. How were you able to move on?"

The third year student stood up and hugged the shorter woman from behind. She started whispering, trying to soothe her friend. "I won't lie. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I still love her and that's ok. Weiss understand's that and she still love's Yang. Just like Revy understand's you'll always love Tara." She gently spun the woman around and mad her look up by lifting her chin with her finger. "Your an amazing person Luna. Revy is one lucky woman to have a chance with someone like you. But you know Revy won't wait around forever for you and that will hurt you even more."

The blonde woman closed her eye's and took a deep breath to calm herself before saying. "I know. Your right...I'll try. For not just you, me or Revy...But for Tara too. It's just so hard."

The younger girl pulled her into a hug. "I know. But I promise as soon as you make that hurdle. It get's easier from there."

Luna smiled and hugged her back. "Your such a sweetheart. Thank you."

It was Coco's turn to smile. "Anytime."

* * *

"Goodbye Luna, Revy. It was an honor to have met you both." Weiss said, giving a small bow.

"It was nice meeting you too." Luna replied. "Come back anytime ok? Don't be a stranger."

Revy gave Coco a thumb's up. "Nice catch Adel. I definitely approve of this one. If your not careful I might snag her." She gave the fashionista a teasing wink.

Coco rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Thank's for dinner and i'll see you both again soon."

"Bye!"

The young couple walked away from the front door hand in hand as they heard the door close behind them. "So did you have fun today?" Coco asked.

The heiress smiled. "I had, as Yang would say 'a blast' today. Thank you. This has been the best date I've been on."

The older girl chuckled. "You haven't seen anything yet. Wait till Beacon's dance."

Weiss honestly couldn't wait for that night. " _I hope thing's get better for those two. But if me and Coco can get through our trouble's. I know they can."_

The white haired girl fell asleep from exhaustion not even five minute's into the drive back. Coco felt happy and proud to see the peaceful smile on her girlfriend's face.

* * *

Luna stood in front of the fireplace. Her hand's fiddling with her wedding ring. It's been about an hour since Coco and Weiss left. Revy went to get ready for bed and she's been in the living room going over what Coco said to her.

" _Can I? Can I just pretend that Tara was never apart of my life and move on with someone else?"_ She shook her head from the silly thought. _"No. That's not what Coco meant. I can still love her. There's no way i'll ever not love her. But can I make room in my heart for one more? Would Tara actually be ok with that?"_

She knew the answer to that.

 _ **"Promise me you'll find happiness again. You know how much I hate seeing you sad." She leaned down giving the blond one last kiss. "Goodbye. I'll always love you."**_

 _"Those were the last word's Tara said to me before she walked out the door for that mission she never came back from. The only comfort I had was that she died while trying to help people instead of slowly dying and suffering in a hospital bed."_ Luna's breathing slightly picked up as her grip on the ring tightened. " _I...Have to do this. I have to...Revy deserve's so much better."_

Revy. A woman most people see as someone who would snap and go insane at any moment. Sure she had her flaw's and has some anger issues. People she knew even Coco told her that Revy was not someone she should be hanging around with. But she proved all those people wrong by doing something that no one else would. Getting to actually know her. Sure she put up quite a few wall's but Luna was able to break them down and saw the real Revy. Heck Revy was the one who installed all the wall bar's throughout the house just to make moving around easier without even being asked to.

Very slowly the blind woman lifted the chain up and over head then lifted the ring to her lip's giving a small kiss. A tear rolled down her face. "Goodbye." She gently set the necklace next to her wedding photo. She stepped back and took a deep breath. After a few moment's she made her way out of the living room and went in search for a certain tattooed woman.

* * *

Revy was currently in the bathroom just stepping out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and dried her hair in front of the mirror above the sink. "Hey there sexy. What's your number?" She joked to herself as she saw her reflection.

Revy would admit that she is a very shameless woman. She knew she had a great body and liked to show it off. Always speaking her mind without a second thought. Hell she even walks around the house butt naked when she had day's off and just wanted to laze around. " _Can't believe Coco is dating someone like Weiss Schnee. Good on her. Fucking lucky bitch. Probably get's more action then I do...No scratch that she probably does."_

The smoking woman hated to admit that she was a bit disappointed in the lack of physical activities with her and Luna'a 'relationship'. " _What relationship?"_ If she had to be honest she was starting to lose her patience. She loved Luna. That was scary enough for the wild woman. But waiting for that love to be returned? It hurt more with each passing day.

She knew Tara still held a big place in Luna's heart and needed time to adjust, she could understand that. But almost a year and as far as they got was a simple chaste kiss every now and then? She was getting frustrated. " _Hell just the other night I passed up on a free fuck with a smoking hot red head at a bar. Shitty part is...I was very tempted to take the_ _offer._ " The ex huntress didn't know how much longer she could take this.

"Hey."

The tattooed woman almost jumped a bit. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear her 'friend' enter the bathroom and wrapping her arm's around the younger woman's waist. "Shit babe you almost gave me a goddamn heart attack." Revy replied jokingly. But then the situation sunk in. Luna was in the bathroom holding her. While she was naked. "Uh...Babe i'm kind of butt ass naked."

"I know." She mumbled then ran her hand's over Revy's midsection making the taller woman shiver. "You...Have nice abs."

" _Was...That suppose to be a sexy compliment?"_ The amber eyed woman turned around and noticed the missing necklace immediately. Luna NEVER took that off unless she was taking a shower or right before bed. "Uh...Babe are you-"

"Kiss me." The blonde suddenly said cutting Revy off. "A real kiss."

For once in a very long time Revy was at a loss for words. But it only lasted a moment. " _I...Think this is it. Is she finally ready to see if she's ready to be with me? Alright Revy. Give her the most mind blowing kiss you can give."_

Without saying a word. Revy leaned down and closed her eye's capturing Luna's soft lips. It was soft at first but Revy's need for dominance took over and soon found herself pinning the smaller woman between herself and the wall, shoving her tongue in Luna's mouth. The ex huntress got excited immediately when she heard her 'friend' moan into her mouth.

The need for air made them both break away. Both woman were panting, Luna's face completely flushed. "You...Ok babe?" Revy asked between breath's.

The blind woman nodded. Tear's rolling down her face "It...It hurt's a lot." She smiled. "But It feel's like the world was just lifted off my shoulder's."

Revy now knew what she was talking about. " _She finally let her go."_ The taller woman pulled Luna into her arm's. A smile matching her's. "Does that mean I can finally take you out to fucking dinner now?" She teased.

Luna laughed then answered. "Yes. I'd love that...I'm sorry for making you wait so long."

Revy cupped her face in her hand's. "Not going to lie. It was frustrating as shit." Luna's smile dropped. "But the wait was fucking worth it." As soon as her smile returned Revy dove in for another kiss. " _How the fuck did a screw up like me get so lucky?"_

Luna smiled into the kiss. " _Thank you Coco. I can finally start moving on."_

* * *

 **(A.N.) And there we have it! Excited to announce that the next chapter will be the Beacon Dance.**

 **Thank you all again for reading and hope to see you in the next chapter :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A.N.) Hello everyone and welcome back! We're finally here! The Beacon Dance chapter. Thank you all again for the continuing support and hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

It was finally here. The night that would change Coco's life forever.

Beacon's Dance.

She was marching down the hallway of the second year dorm's. She was dressed in a pair of black capri pant's, a white tucked in shirt, a open black vest which was over the shirt and her usual boot's. She was carrying her handbag in one hand and a small box in the other.

 _"Alright Adel. This is it. After tonight your going to be changing your life. With or without Weiss by your side."_ She's grown up in a life of mental and physiological abuse. She can stand up to her parent's, she can face down a horde of grimm without blinking. She's went through a full year of non stop training just to get accepted into Beacon and had to go through a heartbreak. But Coco has NEVER been so nervous in her life.

She stopped in front of the door that lead into Team RWBY's room and knocked. After a moment it was the team leader herself who answered. "Oh! Hey Coco. Here to pick up Weiss?"

"Yeah. Is she ready?"

The young red leader shook her head. "Not yet, shes still in the bathroom. She want's to 'look her absolute best.' She tries to hard."

The fashionista chuckled. "That is true. You look nice by the way Ruby. Reese's jaw is going to hit the floor when she see's you."

Ruby blushed while scratching the back of her neck. "What this old thing? I wore it last year. It's a bit tighter and shorter on me but it still works. I was a bit short on cash. They had a cookie sale a couple week's ago."

The older leader hope's Ruby never changes. "You could have just asked, I would have found something for you."

Ruby immediately shook her head. "No, no. You already made me the most amazing huntress outfit ever. But thank's." She then looked down both end's of the hall making sure the coast was clear before saying. "Listen Coco. I kind of know about the situation your in. Weiss was having an off day and we talked because you know we're partner's and besties. I just want you to know that whatever happen's we're all here for you. Me, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Ilia, Team JNPR, your team. We all have your back ok?"

Coco actually had to will herself to not break down in tear's. "Thank's Ruby. That mean's a lot. It definitely is going to be hard and challenging. Especially when my inheritance get's taken away."

Ruby patted the taller girl's shoulder. "Coco. Money can buy a lot of thing's sure. But it can't buy friendship, loyalty and sure as heck can't buy love. You became our friend, became an amazing leader and found love not once but twice all without money."

Ok now she was crying. The older girl wiped away the tear's she let slip out. "Ruby. Your an amazing individual you know that?"

The young leader chuckled. "I get that a lot." Her scroll beeped. "Uh oh! I gotta get going or else i'll be late! See you later Coco! Hope you have a great night!" A second later only a pile of rose petal's remained where Ruby stood.

Coco shook her head in amusement. Praying that Ruby NEVER change's. She walked into the dorm room and yelled. "Weiss you ready yet!?"

"Hold on! I'm just about finished!" The heiress yelled from behind the bathroom door.

The third year leader set her handbag down next to the unstable looking bunk bed and sighed. "Hope tonight goes well." She mumbled to herself.

That was when the bathroom door finally opened. She turned around and her jaw was the one that almost hit the floor.

Weiss was wearing a blue strapless dress that ran down to her ankles. Her left leg was exposed however. She was wearing white high heels and her hair was down instead of it's usual ponytail. The heiress smirked at her girlfriend's reaction and stuck a pose. "Well? How do I look?"

Coco actually had to shake her head to snap herself out of her trance. Once her mind was back to the current situation she grinned back and marched over to the shorter girl and roughly pulled her close. "This might sound cheesy as hell but. You look so beautiful right now. Word's cant describe it."

The white haired girl blushed heavily. "Cheesy is right...But effective."

They both shared a laughed before they both leaned in giving each other a kiss. When they pulled away Coco took a step back and presented the little box to her girlfriend. "For you doll."

"Thank you Coco. You didn't have too." She carefully took the offered box and lifted up the lid. What was inside made her smile even more. "Coco. It's beautiful." Inside was a corsage of four small white roses.

The fashionista took the corsage out of the box and tossed the box to the side. "May I?"

"You may." Weiss replied while holding out her left hand.

Coco wasted no time slipping it onto her wrist. "There. Perfect."

"It is." Weiss commented. "Now then. Shall we head out?" She asked holding out her hand.

The taller girl grabbed her handbag and held Weiss's hand with her free one. "Definitely."

* * *

"I can't believe it's almost the end of my second year already!" The leader of Team RWBY was currently in the dance hall with the rest of Beacon's student's. Her date/girlfriend Reese standing next to her.

The green haired girl was dressed in black cargo short's, black sneaker's with green trim and dark green halter top. It may seem casual to a lot of people for such an event but to her this was her formal clothing. "I know right? It feel's just like yesterday me and my future team were pushed out of a bullhead and into a thick forest full of grimm for our team placement and initiation test."

Ruby almost dropped her drink. "No way! You were all pushed out of a airship!?"

The older girl laughed. "Yup! We were all just looking over the edge wondering why we weren't landing yet and all of a sudden the airship tilted so quickly we all fell out before we could react. How did you guy's do it?"

"We were launched off a cliff." The little leader answered nonchalantly then took a sip from her cup of punch. "Yeah those were the day's."

Reese nodded in agreement. "Yeah." She couldn't but let her eye's wonder her girlfriend's outfit. It clung really nicely with her body. " _Can't believe how much she's grown. She hit a big growth spurt while we were separated that's for sure. I love her longer hair too...And her growing 'assets' and her new huntress uniform and her...well_ _everything."_ The punk girl actually never pictured herself in a real relationship. When she first started out at Haven she was well known around the school as the 'Siren of Haven'.

A little dumb but she was once proud of that title. She has hit the sack with a lot of different type's of girl's. Redhead's, blondes, brunette's, faunus, short girl's, tall girls, girl's from A cup to DD's, Cute shy girls, sexy tomboy girl's. All for different reason's. Just wanting a good lay (which was the most common reason), Wanting to experiment to see what it was like with another girl, wanting to get back at their cheating boyfriend's. So yeah she has had a lot of experience. (Much to her team's annoyance when they need the dorm room for studying and come to find it occupied.)

However. As much fun as she was having she felt a bit lonely. Not once did she wake up the next morning to find someone laying next to her. No good morning, or thank's for the good time. Nothing. Just a empty bedside. But her world change when she met Ruby Rose.

It was right after the tournament ended and Reese was just cruising around on her hover board when the red leader stopped her. She was in love with Resse's weapon which Reese found amusing. They spent the next few day's hanging out and talking before the transfer's had to go back to their own school's. When she did return home she felt empty. Ruby was one of the sweetest girl's she ever met and the only one she's met who could keep up with her abnormally high energy. She wanted to get to know Ruby better so she decided to write a letter and it took off from there. And much to her school's shock the 'Siren of Haven' stopped sleeping around as soon as she got back from the festival. Ruby Rose did something all those other girl's have never even come close to achieving.

She stole her heart.

"Hey you ok?"

Reese was brought back to reality when Ruby poked her arm. Her beautiful and unique silver eye's showing concern. It made Reese's heart melt. "I'm more than ok." She replied with a smile then grabbed her girlfriend's hand. "Now let's go boogie!"

Ruby dropped her empty cup as she was dragged to the dance floor. "But uh..I don't know how to dance. I didn't really dance last year." She said while blushing.

Reese pulled her into a embrace. "I'll teach you. It's easy. If there's one thing i'm almost better at than riding my board it's dancing."

The young leader blushed more at how close they were but couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips even if she tried. "Alright." Ruby decided to be brave and leaned up giving Reese a very quick peck on the lips. She immediately regretted the decision when she did such a horrible job and saw the look of complete shock on Reese's face.

She was not very good with this.

"I'm sorry! It just..I mean..I mhm!" Ruby's rambling was silence by Reese's lips. This time however their lips stayed connected. The younger girl felt like her heart was about to explode. " _My first kiss!"_ She really hoped Yang couldn't see them as she wrapped her arm's around Reese and deepened the kiss. She knew she wasn't very good at this but hopefully she would get plenty of practice in the future. " _Best. Dance. Ever!"_

Reese was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

"I...Never seen so many human's and faunus in the same room together actually having fun." Ilia looked around the room in awe. In all her year's she has never seen anything like this. Everyone dancing and having conversation's. She even saw human's and faunus dancing together. "I...Was so wrong about everything."

Blake who was sitting next to her at one of the table's in the back. Reached her hand out taking a hold of the darker skin girl's. "We both were. Coming to Beacon and seeing all of this really opened my eyes. Especially after getting to know my team."

The spotted girl smiled and squeezed Blake's hand. "They are pretty amazing. Although I can go without Yang's pun's and her teasing about us."

The cat faunus chuckled. "It can be irritating sometime's but I never want Yang to change. She's the best partner I could ever ask for." When she saw Ilia pout Blake rolled her eyes. "The best 'team' partner I could ask for. Better?"

The spot's on her body started to turn to a light shade of pink. "Much better."

Before Ilia could kiss her girlfriend a voice interrupted them. "Hey you two! What are doing all the way back here!? The party is right over there!"

Ilia mentally growled as their moment was ruined by a certain blonde monkey faunus.

Blake also silently sighed but put on a smile. "Hey Sun. We were just waiting for thing's to calm down a bit." That was one thing she and her color changing girlfriend definitely had in common. They both hate crowd's and tend to stay to the side until thing's quiet down or people start leaving.

Sun stood next to Blake, grinning. "Well you'll both be here forever then. This party is NOT letting up anytime soon! Come on let's go dance! Look even Ruby is getting down!" He pointed toward's the dance floor and sure enough there Ruby was dancing with Reese.

The cat faunus couldn't help but smile seeing her young team leader having fun. " _They look so cute together...Wait is that Penny and Ciel?"_ She now watched as Ruby and Penny greeted each other then went back to dancing with their partner's. " _Huh weird. Never_ _pictured Ciel to be the dancing type._ _But good for them...I guess?"_ Blake turned back to Sun. "Sorry Sun, But we're just not in the mood for it right now."

Without warning and Sun being Sun. He grabbed Blake's hand and yanked her up out of her seat and dragged her toward's the dance floor. "Come on! You me had plenty of fun last year!"

Blake looked over her shoulder to see the hurt and betrayal on her lover's face. " _Alright. Enough dancing around the subject."_ She used her semblance to get out of Sun's hold. When his hand slipped through the clone he turned around looking confused. "Sun. I'm sorry but i'm not interested in you that way." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Your a great friend and I can't repay you enough for all the time's when you were there when I just needed to vent. But I love someone else. Someone who was there for me since the beginning. Who helped me escape a fate worst than death. We've been through so much together that I don't think I can love anyone else." She wiped her eye, getting rid of a tear that was welling up. "She's my soulmate."

Sun stared at her in disbelief. He felt like such an idiot. Sure he's been turned down before but Blake was different. He was really looking for a big chance with her. "Wow...Uhh...I honestly don't know what to say." He admitted while scratching the back of his head.

Blake's ear's folded back. "I'm sorry Sun."

He shrugged. "No it's cool. Plenty of other fish in the sea right?" Before Blake could open her mouth again he looked over to the right. "Oh! There's Neptune! I'll see you later Blake!" And with speed that almost put Ruby's semblance to the test. He was gone.

The cat faunus sighed and turned around to return to the table but stopped as Ilia was now standing in front of her. "Ilia I-"

"You were with him?" She asked interrupting her girlfriend. There was no hate or anger. Just sadness and hurt.

The black haired girl quickly shook her head and held both of Ilia's hand's. "No. We had one dance that was it. I told you before I waited for you."

Ilia hung her head in shame, gripping her hand's tighter. "I...I just don't want to lose you." A tear rolled down her eye. "Your all I have left."

The bookworm girl pulled Ilia into a tight hug. "You know that's not true. If...If something were ever to happen to me you'd have Ruby, Weiss, Yang, JNPR, CFVY. They would all be there for you. Your not as alone as you think Ilia."

The color changing girl just nodded and buried her face into the crook of Blake's neck. Her girlfriend rubbing her back whispering words of comfort. " _She's right. She's always right. I have more friend's than I ever thought possible. But even so I can't live in this world without Blake...My soulmate."_

* * *

"You having fun babe? You seem distracted."

Yang and Velvet were currently outside on the balcony enjoying some fresh air. Taking a break from all the noise and commotion.

Velvet, who was staring up at the star filled night sky, turned back to her blonde girlfriend. "Sorry...Just a lot on my mind."

The brawler wrapped her arm's around her faunus girlfriend. "What's wrong?" She asked, her voiced filled with concern.

Velvet's eyes broke away from Yang's gaze. "I'm worried about Coco...And the White Fang."

Yang kissed her temple before saying. "Let's start with the White Fang problem. What are you worried about?"

The photographer sighed and looked back up into Yang's eyes. "I've been hearing...Talk."

"What...Kind of talk?" Yang asked nervously.

"Well my rabbit ear's have more use than just showing off my faunus trait's...I overhear a lot of stuff on accident." She took a moment to look around to see if they were alone. When she was satisfied that they were she continued. "I overheard a few Atlas soldier's talking a couple week's ago...Apparently all the White Fang and I mean all of them. Every single outpost in all four kingdoms...are here."

Yang definitely didn't like the sound of that. "That really doesn't sound good. Like at all. You know why or where and how many?"

The brown haired girl shook her head. "No. They left the mountain where they were mining dust a while ago and moved somewhere else...They think they are planning an invasion on Vale...And their best guess was a little over two hundred."

Yang swallowed down a nervous gulp. Two hundred was a lot. Even with all the transfer's here Beacon's number's are just about the same. If they did attack and caught everyone by surprise. She didn't even want to think about it. "We'll stop them Vel. Beside's Weiss's sister Winter wouldn't allow something like that happen right under her nose that also include's Ozpin. Nothing bad is going to happen ok? I promise."

Velvet smiled, reassured by Yang's word's. "I know. Just a bit scary."

The blonde brawler leaned down capturing Velvet's lips. After a few moment's they slowly pulled away. "Yeah. I'll admit even i'm a little on edge. But we'll be ready for'em ok? Now what about the Coco situation?"

The faunus was glad for a change of topic. "She has a 'plan' that will get her parent's off her back for good. But also...She has a high possibility of being disowned in the process. She asked Weiss if she was willing to take the jump with her. After tonight Coco will know the answer."

Yang scowled. She just couldn't comprehend how both Weiss and Coco's parent's could make their daughter's so miserable just to fit into the 'norm' of society. She herself was raised in a small very open minded community. Her dad and Summer when thing's were as great as they could be. Always said that love came from the heart not the head. It took her a while to understand what they were talking about. Essentially what they were getting at was that you should always follow your heart and not your head. Don't think about what other's think of you and your partner. If you love them then that's all that should matter.

Don't the Schnee's and the Adel's want their daughter's to be happy?

"Well you know Coco. She never goes into danger until she get's all her fact's straight. It'll work out. As for Weiss, I have a good feeling she'll be right next to Coco when it happen's. Not to mention all of us."

Velvet thought her girlfriend had a good point. Things are definitely going to start going downhill for Coco after tonight. But she sure as heck wasn't going to do it alone. "Thank's Yang. I feel a lot better now." She said with a smile.

YAng couldn't help but grin back. "That's what i'm her for babe. I love you."

"Love you too." Before they could share another kiss they were interrupted by the door's to the balcony slamming opening. The two girl's looked over to see Jaune. He was using the door to keep himself from falling, his face was flushed and his eye's were a bit unfocused.

The blonde boy looked up at the couple and grinned. His face flushed. "Heyyyyyyyyyyy Yang, Velvey!"

Yang tried really hard to control her laughter. "Well hey there Jaune. You having a good night?"

He nodded. "The best!"

He was about to fall over till a familiar red head came from behind and caught him. "Jaune. This is not the way to the dorm. I'm sorry about this you two. Someone spiked the punch and Jaune is a BIG light weight."

"Velvey! When did you dye your hair purple?"

The two girl's chuckled. "How much of it did he drink?" The faunus asked.

The red warrior sighed. "Half a cup..."

Yang whistled. "Damn. You weren't kidding. Better get going before he get's in trouble."

The leader of JNPR hiccuped and pointed at Yang while trying to stay upright. "Yang! Your boob's are like. HUGE! Where did you get'em?"

Yang couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. Especially when both Pyrrha and Velvet glared at him. "Jaune. Let's. Get. Going." Pyrrha said with a voice that meant Jaune was in big trouble in the morning.

He grinned at Pyrrha and cuddled into her side. "Awww! Don't be jealous! Your boobies are perfect! I love'em. Especially when you use them to rub my-"

"OK! WE'LL SEE YOU BOTH LATER! GOODNIGHT!" Pyrrha slammed the door shut with speed neither girl has seen Pyrrha use.

"Hahahahaha! Did you see her face when he said that!? Dust! Her face was so red I thought she was going to faint! Hahaha!" Yang said while falling over laughing herself to tear's.

Even though she never liked laughing at other people's embarrassment. Velvet couldn't help but laugh as well. " _I shouldn't worry about Coco's parent's or the White Fang. Tonight is all about having fun. And who better to have fun with then Yang Xiao Long?"_

* * *

"You know Coco. The last time we danced like this, We were pretty close to kissing each other." The night was going amazingly for the heiress. The first couple of hours were spent mingling with friend's and rival's. Shortly after the couple watched amusingly as Jaune was dragged out of the room by a very embarrassed and fuming Pyrrha.

When the music changed from hip-hop and changed into something more slow and romantic. The whitechocolate couple wasted no time getting to the dance floor.

The fashionista chuckled as she twirled her date around then sun her back into her arm's. "Only this time a prick won't interrupt us." She proved her point by giving her shorter girlfriend a quick kiss.

Weiss blushed a bit. Not used t showing this much affection in such a crowded room full of people she knew. "Coco. Don't take this the wrong way or anything but...How do I ask this...Do you still love your parent's? Even a little?"

That was a tough question for the third year student. All her year's spent despising her parent's, being controlled and doing everything they told her to do while gaining nothing in return. There was a lot of hate indeed, especially towards her father. But if something happened to either of them? She honestly didn't know how she would react. "I...Really don't know doll. I mean I don't like them but I don't 'hate' them. They are still my parent's after all. Despite all the bullshit they are putting me through, in their own way they are doing what they think is best for me. It's more than what some kid's can say about their parent's."

Weiss could understand that reasoning. Both her and Coco's parent's are doing what they think is best for them, even if it's totally wrong. "You have a good point. They care. In a very weird way but they care."

The taller girl spun her blue eyed girl around so that her back was pressed against Coco's front, her hand's placed on Weiss's hip's slowly rocking to the music. "Let's not talk about that anymore. This is suppose to be our night." Coco whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

Weiss silently nodded in agreement and closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of the music filling the room and having her girlfriend hold her. _"The moment is perfect. Should I say it now or wait till we're alone? Dust I haven't been this nervous since telling Yang. Come on Weiss just say-"_

 _"_ I love you Weiss."

The heiress's heart felt as if it were going to explode. The Coco way Coco said those three magical words. So softly, so full of emotion and no hesitation. It has been so long since those words were spoken to her. Her blue eye's started to shed tear's and after taking a moment to find her voice she finally whispered back. "I love you too."

In response to her girlfriend's confession Coco placed her index finger under her chin and made her look up over her shoulder so the fashionista could lean down and give her a slow and long kiss. Pouring every ounce of love she had into it.

The world around them seem to disappear for the couple as they were lost in the feeling of each other's lip's.

Until the D.J spoke over the microphone. "Alright boy's and girl's! It's time to call this dance officially over! Thank you all for coming and hope to see most of you next year! Goodnight Beacon!"

The couple broke away almost breathless, their face's slightly flushed. "Guess it's over." Coco managed to say.

"Yeah." Weiss turned around and wrapped her arm's around the taller girl's neck. "Can we...Talk in private? I still need to tell you my answer."

The team leader smiled. "Guess you do huh? I know where we can talk."

Weiss held her hand as she was lead out of the massive room. She took a glance over her shoulder when she felt eye's upon them and she was right. Across the room she could see her three teammate's with their date's watching them go. Yang used her middle finger and her index to make a V, putting her finger's close to her mouth sticking her tongue out in between them.

Weiss's body felt like it was going to explode with how red she turned from embarrassment.

Ruby pinched her nose sighing at her sister's antic's. Both Blake and Velvet smacked Yang's shoulder's while the blonde laughed. Ilia was smiling to herself while Reese laughed along with Yang.

 _"How immature must she be!? I hope she like's having pink hair when I swap out her shampoo."_ As embarrassed as she was Weiss was also excited and a bit nervous with what the night might have in store for her.

* * *

The couple have entered Team CFVY's dorm room. Weiss stood next to her girlfriend's bed as Coco closed the door. "So..."

"Sooooo?"

They both shared a small laugh before the fashionista walked up to her girlfriend, pulling her into an embrace. "Weiss...This school year has been. Well i'll be frank. Fucking amazing. After losing Velvet I kind of gave up looking for romance and decided to spend my time and energy to be a better huntress. I never would have imagine Yang calling me up to take you on a date to some party. I honestly did it so I could rub in my parent's face that I was still into women. I'm so happy that it turned out to be far more than that. You brought me a lot of happiness in my life Weiss. I love you and I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

Weiss didn't even try keeping in her tear's. "Coco. You already knew this but I too used you to show my father that getting rid of Yang was never going to change me. But after that night I felt...Something, a spark between us. Throughout the year that spark grew into an inferno. You've done so much for me and I can't thank you enough. I love you. More than I can express with word's."

She leaned up capturing her girlfriend's lips. The older girl held Weiss tighter not wanting to let her go. Even the calm and collected leader of Team CFVY couldn't stop the tear's running down her face. When they broke away the heiress continued. "That's why my answer is yes. I'll be there beside for whatever happen's between you and your parent's. I'm not going to lie. It scare's me a bit of what could happen with my relationship between me and my family. But I can't live without you. Losing Yang almost tore me up. Losing you would destroy me. Promise me that you'll be by side as well when thing's hit low for me."

Coco gave her a small smile, raising her hand wiping some tear's off her girlfriend's cheek. "You didn't even need to ask. We're in this together doll."

Their lips met again this time a bit more aggressive. The heiress felt her body tremble from nervousness and excitement especially when she found herself being pushed onto Coco's bed, her girlfriend still on top of her, their lips never separating. All her worries about the future were thrown out the window when her world became filled with nothing but pure bliss.

* * *

( **A.N.) And there we have it! Thank you again for reading! Also the uh next chapter is going to be uh...Well steamy.**

 **For next weekend i'll try putting up two chapter's. One is the 'steamy chap' and the next will be a small chapter of the morning after so that if you don't want to read the adult stuff you don't have too.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and hope to see you next time! :)**


	19. Chapter 18:5 WARNING!

**(A.N.) WARNING! This chapter is a pure lemon and is skippable if you don't like reading that stuff. But for those of you who want to read it well...Here you go lol. I'm not very good at these kind of scenes since i barely write them but hope it's decent.**

* * *

Weiss was on cloud nine. Her body temperature continued to rise as she was sandwiched between the soft mattress under her and her girlfriend on top. Coco's lip's working aggressively against the shorter girl's. The heiress couldn't help but moan into her mouth while her hand's combed through the fashionista's hair. _"I feel like i'm going to explode...And we haven't even done anything yet!"_

Coco finally pulled away, separating their lips and grinned seeing the flushed face of her lover. "How was that?" She whispered while running her hand down Weiss's side.

The heiress's body shivered at the touch. "Amazing." She moaned.

The older girl leaned down to her girlfriends neck planting a small kiss. "It get's way better from here." She slowly kissed down Weiss's neck to her collarbone her ego boosting with each moan she hear's from the girl under her. Her hand slowly running down her small smooth thigh.

Weiss panicked a bit when Coco's mouth reached just above her chest and her hand gripping the edge of her underwear from under neath her dress. "Co..Coco wait..Stop for a moment." She felt so stupid for not sharing this bit of information with her girlfriend. Now she probably just ruined the mood.

Coco immediately pulled her hand away and sat up looking slightly confused. "What's wrong doll?" She asked, her voice full of concern. " _Did I do something wrong?"_

The heiress had to take a moment to collect her thought's. "Coco...I'm...Well." Her blue eye's refused to meet brown. "I...Haven't...really done...Anything like this." Her face blushed from embarrassment.

Coco blinked a few time's before asking. "Wait...Your a virgin?"

Weiss tried with all her might to keep herself calm and collected. "Well...Yes if you want to be blunt."

Coco for once in a very long while was thrown for a loop. She thought that maybe her girlfriend didn't have much experience but none at all? "So you and Yang never gotten that far? There wasn't anyone else before that?"

The white haired girl shook her head. "No we haven't. And Yang was my first relationship...I made the situation awkward haven't I?"

The older girl chuckled. "No doll. Of course not. I'm actually glad you told me." She leaned back down giving Weiss a quick kiss. "We can stop if you want. I'll understand."

She immediately shook her head. "No. I...I want this. I want you."

Coco smiled and sat back up. "Alright. We'll go at your pace. Close your eye's. I have a bit of a 'surprise' for you."

Weiss was now a bit nervous with how her girlfriend said the word 'surprise.' But did as she was asked and closed her eye's. She felt Coco get out of bed and heard the sound of clothe's being removed. "Ummm. No one is going to walk in on us right?"

She heard Coco chuckle. "No. We have the room to ourselves. The boy's are staying with another third year team and i'm sure Velvet is spending the night with Yang. Just you and me tonight doll."

That was a relief to the young heiress. If someone walked in on them she'd probably die on the spot from embarrassment. A few moment's later which felt like hour's to Weiss. Coco finally said. "Alright you can open your eye's now." When she opened up her blue eye's her jaw dropped and her entire face lit up red immediately.

Coco stood in front of her wearing very revealing black lingerie with black fishnet legging's. The older grinned a she saw her girlfriend's reaction and struck a pose. "Like what you see doll?" She teased with a seductive voice.

"I...Uh...It's...Umm...Wh...Where..Did you..." The poor inexperience woman couldn't even form words.

The older girl grinned as she got back to the end of the bed and slowly crawled her way up till their face's were inches apart. "Remember that store you and Velvet wouldn't even go into during our double date? Yang helped me pick it out." She leaned in her lip's so close to Weiss's ear she could feel her breath. "I came prepared tonight."

Weiss didn't how much more her poor heart could take. Ignoring the fact Yang knew about this. She never thought Coco would need advice in this sort of thing. "You..certainly did."

The brown eyed girl kissed her cheek. "It's ok Weiss. Honestly i'm not that good with this either. I've only ever done this three times."

That actually surprised Weiss. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I like taking my time in relationships. Iv'e only ever done this twice with Velvet and...Once with Luna."

That piece of information definitely surprised the heiress. "Luna? You and her were..." She knew the two were close but not THAT close.

Coco sighed and shook her head. "It was a one time fling. It was shortly after I had to break up with Velvet. I was lost, she was still in pain over Tara's death...It just happened. Was just comfort sex and nothing more. No hard feeling's between us."

The white haired girl nodded in understanding. "It's ok. You don't have to explain." It did hurt her a tad hearing about Coco's past experience but she was relived knowing her girlfriend had almost just as much experience as herself. She doesn't feel so intimidated anymore.

Weiss made a small yelp when Coco quickly flipped them over so that the heiress was on top. "I'm all your's doll. Do whatever your comfortable with and if you need guidance don't be embarrass to ask."

This was it she couldn't believe this was happening. The leader of the strongest team in Beacon was underneath her ready to accept anything she wanted to do. " _Ok Weiss. Calm down. Just...Try and duplicate what Coco did earlier. Yeah that's a good place to start."_

Weiss slowly leaned down and planted a few kisses to her girlfriend's neck. She felt like she was doing something right especially when Coco turned her head over giving Weiss better access and moaned. Weiss slowly kissed her way down her neck and collarbone but stopped as she reached the top of her ample chest. Her nerves were creeping up on her again.

Coco saw this and decided to help her nervous girlfriend out. Her hand's went to the thin strap's on her shoulder's and slowly slid them down her arm's. She smiled as she watched her girlfriend's reaction. Her face full of awe and curiosity. The fashionista slowly slid her top down, her brown eye's never leaving Weiss's, until her breast's were fully revealed. She grinned seeing her white haired girlfriend's face turn into a shade of pink. "You aright?"

The heiress was speechless. She was in awe and a little bit jealous at how beautiful Coco was, and this was only the chest. "Ye...Yeah. Your...Really beautiful Coco."

Now it was Coco's turn to blush. "Thank's...You can touch them if you want."

The blue eye'd girl gulped as her hand slowly slid up her girlfriend's toned, scarred stomach and stopped just below her right breast. _"Come on Weiss. Your a Schnee for crying out loud! You've dealt with Grimm, White Fang, shady corporate businessman and your parent's. This should be easy."_ She closed her eye's and quickly cupped Coco's breast in her small hand. She almost jumped when she heard her girlfriend gasp. " _Oh no! Did I hurt her!?"_

"Mmmm. Weiss. That feel's good." Coco moaned.

" _Never mind."_ She slowly opened her blue eye's and the first thing she saw was her hand groping her girlfriend's right breast. _"It's so soft."_ Curious, she squeezed the soft round mound making Coco squirm underneath her. Feeling more confident Weiss brought her other hand up and cupped the other breast and started fondling them. " _This is incredible."_

" _This is incredible."_ Coco also thought as she moaned from her girlfriend's touch. She could feel the nub's on her breast's harden the more she was fondled. "Weiss. Mmm. More." She knew she was kind of going against her words about taking it slow but she couldn't help it. It's been so long and she has never been the one to be on the bottom. It was exciting and really turning her on.

Weiss panicked slightly. She felt so empowered making her girlfriend feel so much pleasure but...What can she do now to make Coco feel even more better? " _I should have done some research."_ After a moment a thought came to her but she had no idea if it was something that was normally done or if it was to weird and gross. " _Forget it. I'll just be like Yang and act first ask question's later."_

She gathered every ounce of courage she had and leaned down without hesitation and gave a small lick to Coco right hardening nub. She liked the reaction.

"Oh! Fuck!" Coco cursed in pleasure. She forgot how sensitive her breast's were. "Your doing great Weiss. More. Please."

She didn't need to be told twice. She licked the nub a few more time's before wrapping her lip's around it. Her left hand still fondling the other mound. Weiss moaned herself when her girlfriend arched her back, her hip's pressing against her own. " _It's getting to hot and this dress is seriously in the way."_

It's as if Coco read her mind. Weiss felt the older girl'd hand's unzip the back of her dress and started to slowly pull it down. "Wei...Weiss. Is this ok?" She asked while trying to contain a moan.

The young heiress pulled her mouth away and sat up, straddling her girlfriend. She replied breathlessly. "Yes..." To prove her point Weiss pulled the rest of the dress down revealing her own small perky breast's. Her face was as red as a tomato but she kept going and maneuvered a bit until she tossed her dress onto the floor leaving herself in only white lace panties. It took everything she had not to cross her arm's over her chest.

The older girl gave a small smile as she ran her hand's up her girlfriend's side, making her shiver. "Your so beautiful doll." Coco whispered just loud enough for Weiss to hear.

The young heiress smiled back, shyly. "Th...Thank's. I know i'm not tall, or curvy, or busty or-"

"Your perfect." Coco interrupted. "I love you just the way you are. But if you do end up growing like Winter I won't complain then either." She teased.

The blue eyed girl rolled her eyes then gasped as Coco placed her hand's over her small chest. "Mmmm. Coco."

"This ok?"

She nodded. "Most definitely." Weiss gasped again as she was fondled. Her heart felt like it would explode out of her chest, she was panting and started to sweat. " _Wow! I don't know how much more teasing I can take!"_

The fashionista sat up and started placing light kisses in between Weiss's breast's. Her girlfriend's reaction was wrapping her hand's around the taller girls head pushing her as close as possible while throwing her head back with a moan. _"I still got it."_ Coco thought as she repeated what her lover did to her own breast's.

Weiss mind went blank from the pleasure she was getting. She never felt so good in her life. She wanted, no needed more. "Co...Coco. Ta...Take me." Before she knew it she was back to laying down on the mattress. Her girlfriend hovering over her. " _Her eye's. Dear dust her eye's look like a predator about to claim their prey."_ It just turned her on even more.

The older started to strip herself down to nothing, her brown eye's never leaving her lover's blue. "You sure? Once I start...I don't think I'll be able to stop." Coco whispered while trying to catch her breath.

The heiress blue eye's slowly traveled down the body of the girl she loved. From her soft tender lips, to her well rounded and perfect breast's, to the toned scarred stomach, and all the way down to her womanhood. Weiss thought she would be at least a little embarrassed by seeing Coco completely bare. But she didn't, only one word could describe the leader of Team CFVY. " _Gorgeous."_ Weiss took a deep breath before answering. "I'm sure. I want this...Want you."

The brown haired girl gave her lover a soft smile before leaning down kissing her soft lips. They both moaned into each other's mouth while Coco's right hand slowly rubbed down the heiress side till it once again reached her panties. She stopped as soon as she grabbed the white fabric, waiting for a sign to continue.

She got one as the white haired girl raised her hips.

The fashionista practically ripped them off, tossing them onto the pile of clothes. Her hand massaged her lover's inner thigh, loving how smooth her skin felt. Her hand teasingly went lower and lower. Weiss pulled her lips away and moaned before saying. "Dust. Coco please..."

The older girl grinned. "Please what?" She loved playing this game.

The heiress bit her lip as Coco's hand kept teasing the the skin around her most private area. "Ple...Plea...Please touch me!" Her face went scarlet after saying those words.

" _Music to my ears."_ The older girl kissed her girlfriend lovingly before whispering. "I love you."

Weiss was about to return her lover's word's but gasped and threw her head back against the pillow instead when she felt Coco's hand slowly rub across her lower lips.

"Wow doll. You. Are. Soaking wet."

It was not a lie. The blue eyed girl has never felt so turned on in her life. "Oh dust! Mmm More!" She was now far from caring of how desperate she sounded. She just wanted this amazing woman to give her the ultimate pleasure.

"As you wish." The taller girl was still grinning, feeling proud of herself as she kept rubbing her lover's moistened lips. Weiss's eyes were closed, she was panting, slightly sweating, moaning. " _The wait was so worth it."_ She started kissing Weiss's neck and rubbed her thumb against her throbbing nub.

The heiress covered her mouth trying not to scream.

The fashionista smiled against her girlfriend's neck. Wishing so bad that they had a hotel room instead, wanting to hear Weiss scream in ecstasy. She dropped her head lower kissing the small bare chest while rubbing her lover faster, feeling her arousal rise.

"Co...Coco i'm!"

Coco knew she was close. Very close. She lifted her head up to watch Weiss's reaction when she slid a couple finger's inside. She was in a trance as she watched her girlfriend gasp out in pleasure, her hip's rising. It was the hottest thing the team leader ever saw. " _Fuck she's tight._ " There wasn't any blood either, like most huntress's Coco thought her girlfriend probably broke her inner barrier during training.. She thrusted her finger's a few time's until she felt them get clenched.

Weiss finally hit her limit and screamed. "Coco!" Then she saw stars.

The fashionista watched in awe as her girlfriend rode through her orgasm. She felt her hand get drenched and she couldn't be more proud of herself. "You ok doll?" Coco teased.

It took a good minute before Weiss could answer. "That...Was...The most...Incredible thing...I ever experience." She said between breaths.

Coco slowly removed her finger's, the heiress moaning as she did, and wiped them clean with the bottom of the sheet's. "You make really sexy face's when your withering in pleasure."

Weiss blushed a bit from her lover's words. "Well...Of course. It was my first experience." She said as Coco wrapped her arm's around the small girl. The heiress rolled onto her side so that they were facing each other. "Do you...Umm. Want me to-"

"I'm fine doll." The brown eyed girl said cutting Weiss off. "This night was all about you."

Weiss was a bit unsatisfied with that answer. Sure she was tired but she wanted to do something for her girlfriend. "You sure?"

The team leader smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Yes. How about you make it up to me in the morning?"

"Fine." The heiress snuggled closer to her naked lover, closing her eyes the smile never leaving her lips. "Tonight has been the best night of my life. I love you."

Coco closed her eyes as well, holding her girlfriend as close as possible. "I love you too." She smiled when she heard the sound of light snoring almost immediately. " _More tired then you thought...The best night of your life huh? I can think of two more thing's that can top this night. And hopefully I get to share them both with you."_ Coco fell asleep with the woman she loved. Now she can begin to deal with her parent's.


	20. Chapter 19

**(A.N.) Hello everyone! Sorry for the late delay. I had some bad storms over the weekend and my internet was constantly getting cut off. Thank you all again for the patience and hope you enjoy this small little chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Coco woke up to the rising morning sun that was shining through the window. She winced and made a small groan. When her brown eye's fluttered open she noticed something different. Well a few thing's actually.

One. She was not alone in her bed.

Two. She realized she was cuddling with her sleeping girlfriend.

Three. They were both naked under the cover's.

It took a moment for the fashionista's brain to wake up, but when it did all the memories of last night flooded her mind. She smiled and pulled Weiss closer, the heiress making a small noise and cuddled herself into Coco's hold. The older girl loved the smile Weiss had on her lips. " _It was real. Dust last night was amazing."_

The team leader has never been so happy, not since she was with Velvet. She finally did it. She found happiness again. " _And I'll be damned if I let my parent's ruin this. Well. Now that we both know what we want it's time to do something about our 'loving parents' and put it to rest."_ The older girl kissed the sleeping heiress softly making her stir a bit but didn't wake up. Carefully Coco untangled herself from her lover's hold and slid out of bed.

Coco casually made her way across the room and closed the blind's so that the sun's bright ray's didn't wake up her lover. When that was taken care of she swiped her scroll from her desk and made her way to the dorm's bathroom. Once inside she leaned back against the door and dialed a number from the bottom of her contact list. The other end rang three time's before it was answered.

" **Hello?"**

"Hello mom."

" **Oh! Coco. It's been a long time since you called me."**

The brown hired girl rolled her eyes. "Well I wonder why?" She replied sarcastically.

Coco's mom sighed. " **Honey please I don't want to fight."**

 **"** That would be a first."

 **"...Your father has been trying to reach you."**

"I blocked his number. I'm sure you know all about what he want's me to do." Coco knew she couldn't let her guard down for even a moment. She knew she was being a bit harsh toward's her mother but if she dropped her guard even for a second her mother would slip right through her defenses.

" **Yes he's told me and honestly I think it's a good wake up call."**

The fashionista internally groaned. " _There's the mom I know."_

" **Coco I just...We don't know what else to do. You think we like hurting you like this? We don't. We both love you, we just want what's best for you."**

"For me or the company?" Coco snapped back a bit.

Her mother sighed again. " **Coco I just-"**

"You listen to me mom." The team leader said, cutting her mother off. "You want to end this between us? Well so do I." She took a deep breath, trying to calm her pounding heart. "I want to make a deal. Just between you and me."

There was silence for a few moment's till the older woman spoke up again. " **Honey, this is childish...But if it will end this little farce then so be it. What deal do you have in mind?"**

"Look mom. I know you have absolutely zero interest in my huntress career but I want to at least show you all the hard work I put into the career I chose." She closed her eye's and made a silent prayer. " _I hope your watching Tara."_ She reopened her eyes and continued. "I want you to watch me and my team fight in the four on four round's. And if you are at least a little impressed with the progress I made I want the deed and complete ownership of the company's store here in Vale. That include's the property, building, merchandise and employees."

 **"...Why?"**

Coco smirked. "What's wrong mom? I thought you'd be happy that I'd take an interest in the family business?"

 **"Well since it highly unlikely that i'll be impressed by any barbaric show you and those...Ruffian's will put on. What's my part of the deal?"**

The fashionista had to bite her tongue to keep herself from exploding. No one insult's her team. "If your not impressed by what you see in any way shape or form...I'll abandon my career as a huntress, drop out of Beacon, come home, marry and spread my legs for whatever prick you and dad have lined up for me." Coco knew she was making a VERY risky gamble. But if there's one good thing she could say about her mom was that she was a woman of honor. She wouldn't lie just to get her way. If she's even slightly impressed she won't deny it.

" **Well...Ignoring how you put it and the vulgar language. Fine i'll play along with your little game. It's just a shame that it had to come down to this."** Her mom said sadly.

The third year student sighed. "Yeah I know mom...I just wish you could see the bigger picture. Life isn't just about social standing or money. There's way more to the world than that."

" **Yes. But at the end of everyday it's those standing's and that money that make's the world go round. This world is full of greed and sometimes you have to make tough decisions to stay on top."**

Coco hated to admit that her mom had a bit of a point. "Well I'm going to prove you wrong. I'll send you a message when I find out when my team fight's."

" **Very well then, goodbye Coco...I love you. Always."**

"...Yeah...I know."

*CLICK*

After hanging up Coco went to the bathroom sink to splash water in her face. " _No turning back now."_ After drying herself off she quietly left the bathroom and noticed her girlfriend was still asleep. She smiled then went to her desk opening the top drawer.

She pulled out her notepad and a pen and crossed off another thing off her list. 'Find love again.' The leader chuckled when she felt a pair of small arm's wrap around her waist and lips' kissing her bare shoulder. "Good morning doll."

"Mhmm. It certainly is." The heiress replied. "What's that?"

Coco turned around after Weiss let her go and showed her the notepad. "A little list I made up after I broke up with Velvet. Think of it as a list to help me become not just a better huntress but a person. As soon as the list is complete i'm going to march right into my dad's corporate office and tell him how I really feel."

The blue eyed girl took the note pad and looked over the list. "Wow...These are some tough goal's. There's also one or two that have me a tad worried about you." Her heart did melt when the 'find love again' was crossed out.

The older girl shrugged taking the notepad back and setting it back in the drawer. "Yeah I know. But it's necessary, especially in our line of work." She grinned and pulled her girlfriend into an embrace. "You do know that we're both still naked right?"

Weiss blushed but grinned back. "Well. What's the point of getting dressed when I have to return the favor from last night?" She teased.

"Ohh. Good point. You sure you can handle it though?" Coco teased back as the heiress was slowly pulling her toward's the bed,

"I'm a quick learner. I had a VERY good teacher last night." Weiss teased back.

They spent most of the morning in bed.

* * *

It was close to the beginning of the afternoon when Weiss finally made it back to her dorm. The smile on her face not wavering for a second. She had to stop herself from skipping down the hallway with how happy she was. But she couldn't help the humming.

Which is exactly what she was doing as she entered her team's dorm. "Good morning team..." She trailed off as she felt all eye's on her. Ruby was in her bunk her body shaking like she was trying to keep in her excitement. Blake and Ilia were sitting next to each other on Blake's bed. Blake eyeing her with an emotionless expression but you could see the twinkle in her eyes. Ilia was smiling, trying not to chuckle. Yang was standing in the middle of the room with her arm's crossed giving her ex a knowing look. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Blake answered. "Weiss. Your glowing."

The heiress blushed heavily. "What!? I am not. What does that even mean anyway?"

Yang almost squealed as she ran up to Weiss and pulled her into a tight hug. "Weiss got some 'hot chocolate' last night!"

"YANG!"

Ruby joined in on the hugging. "I'm so happy for you Weiss!"

"Will you two dolt's let me go!" Weiss yelled as her face was being smothered in Yang's cleavage.

The two faunus watched both of them amused by the scene. Ilia reached out and held Blake's hand. "Hey Blake?"

The cat girl looked over to her lover. "Yeah?"

The color changing girl smiled shyly. "I'm...Happy to have a family again."

It was Blake's turn to smile. "Yeah. I'm happy too."

* * *

 **(A.N.) And there we have it! Sorry if it was a little short but I promise the next few chapter's are going to be more entertaining.**

 **My birthday is this weekend and thank's to my delay I won't be able to update this weekend so hopefully i'll be able to get the next chapter up next weekend. Thank you again for the support and patience and hope to see you then :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**(A.N.) Hello everyone and welcome back! Sorry for the delay. There have been a number of problem's going on. First it's been storming almost all week so my internet kept go on and off. Second is some family issues. And that may be the reason this chapter might seemed a bit rushed. It's just been chaotic around here and I wasn't thinking all clearly as I was typing this chapter up. But hopefully it turns out at least decent.**

 **Thank you all again for your patience and hope you enjoy today's chapter. There's a bit of new's at the end that you should definetly checkout.**

 **Anyway on with the chapter :)**

* * *

"Welcome all! To the 41st annual Vytal Tournament!"

The stadium exploded in cheer's and applause as Professor Peter Port announced the welcoming over the stadium speaker's.

Port along with his co worker and friend Professor Oobleck were in the announcer's booth overlooking the stadium and arena. After taking a drink from his thermos the caffeine addicted teacher spoke up next. "We have a few new face's this year, But there are a lot of old one's from last year. This year's tournament is definitely going to be one to remember!"

The mustache professor patted his friend's shoulder. "Your right about that Barty! Lot's of team favorite's from last year are competing again including, Team ABRN, Team NDGO, Team FNKI, Team CFVY, and Team JNPR, who's member Pyrrha Nikos is holding the crown of champion in last year's tournament! Will she be able to keep her title!? Or will someone rise above and claim it!? I cannot wait to see how much stronger all these fine students have gotten! Place you bet's ladies and gentleman!"

Meanwhile in the stand's. Team's RWBY and JNPR were sitting next to each other on the Beacon side of the stadium. "This is going to be awesome!" The young leader of Team RWBY yelled while holding a very ridiculously large tub of popcorn in her lap. She dug into it and stuffed a handful into her mouth.

Blake slowly reach out and grabbed a small handful of popcorn. She was sitting between the sister's. "It certainly will be an interesting match. Wonder who will win."

Yang nudged her partner. "Come on we ALL know who's going to win." She looked over to her left to see her white haired ex sitting next to her looking very nervous. "Come on Weiss. There's nothing to worry about. Our girlfriend's are going to kick ass!"

The heiress sighed. She knew they would win. But it wasn't THIS victory she was worrying about. Weiss almost had a panic attack when her girlfriend informed her about the deal she made with her mother. There was a strong possibility that this would be the last time she see's her girlfriend. Just when she found love again, it's so close to leaving her grasp. She didn't want to tell her team though. This was a personal matter. "Ye...Yeah. I know.

Jaune who was sitting next to Ruby slurped down his drink from a straw before saying. "Does anyone know who they're fighting?"

"No, we won't know until they announce it." His champion girlfriend replied as she laid her head on his shoulder, making him blush a bit.

"Well whoever they face. I hope they've trained enough and prepared themselves." Ren commented.

Weiss actually smirked. "Oh trust me. Me and Coco have been training quite a bit these last couple of month's."

The blonde brawler snickered. "Oh have you now? Coco work you pretty hard huh?"

The heiress answer was to smack her her ex's shoulder. "Not that, you one track minded brute. What i meant was that Coco helped me a lot with my summoning training and endurance and let's just say she is not the same woman you saw fight Winter all those month's ago."

"Hey guy's!"

Ruby almost knocked the bucket of popcorn onto the floor if Blake didn't catch it when she bolted out of her seat. The young leader latched onto the source of the greeting. Everyone looked over their shoulder's to see Reese wearing sunglasses. "Haha! I missed you too red." The green haired girl teased while hugging her girlfriend back.

Yang pouted and crossed her arm's. Still not used to seeing her little sister in a relationship. Especially with someone who's had a lot of 'experience' from what she has been told. "What are you doing here Reese? This is Beacon's side of the stadium. And what's with the sunglasses?"

Reese sat down in Ruby's seat with the young red leader sitting across her lap. She grinned and answered. "Well I wanted to spend as much time with my amazing, gorgeous, and talented girlfriend as much as I can before going back to Haven Academy." Her words making Ruby blush forcing her to pull the hood of her cape down over her face.

"And the sunglasses?" Blake asked with a smile, enjoying seeing her leader get embarrassed. It was all really cute.

"My disguise so no one know's it's me."

Weiss just face palmed. " _Yup. Her and Ruby are a perfect match. I can totally see Ruby doing the same thing."_

Reese looked around and noticed someone missing. "Hey where's that chick with the eye patch? Delia?"

The cat faunus frowned. "It's Ilia. My girlfriend." She said almost threateningly.

"Oh shit. Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. She's cute. You got a good catch." The green haired girl teased with a wink. She then wince when her cheek was pinched by a certain pouting girl in her lap. "Ouch! Alright! Uncle!"

"She's been working here at Beacon for the past few months of the school year. Right now she's going to be working security at the the school during the tournament." Weiss answered trying to break the slightly uncomfortable atmosphere.

Their conversation was cut when Port came back on the intercom. "Ladies and gentleman are you ready for the first round of the tournament!?" Both teams had too cover their ear's when the stadium erupted in a roar of cheer's. "That's what I like to hear! This first mashup will be quite the entertaining one that's for sure! We have a local team favorite, Team CFVY of Beacon!"

Everyone in the stadium watched as the floor in the middle of the arena opened up and a moment later a platform came to the surface. The strongest team at Beacon standing side by side.

The arena was half wasteland with boulders scattered around and the other half behind team CFVY was a lake area with grass a small area of woods and a small lake in the middle.

Yang stood up yelled. "Go get'em babe! You got this!"

Ruby stood up next waving a little Beacon flag she made appear out from nowhere. "Yeah! Go team Beacon!"

Weiss rolled her eye's at the sister's antic's. " _Do your best Coco."_

...

Sitting a few row's above them were a older couple. One with blonde hair and the other with burgundy colored hair. "Damn. Being here bring's back a lot of good damn memories." Revy commented while she had her arm around her older girlfriend's shoulder's. "Although I wish I was participating and not watching."

Luna didn't respond. She was too worried for her shade's wearing friend that she didn't hear. " _When that girl told me what she did I almost smacked her. How could she gamble like this!? If this doesn't go her way then she'll spend the rest of her life in a miserable marriage with someone she doesn't love and be forced to do a career she never had an interest in. If that does happen it would destroy her...And the people around her."_

"Hey."

The blind woman was snapped from her thought's when her girlfriend nudged her. "She'll be ok babe. This Coco we're talking about. Next to me she's the toughest bitch around."

Luna smiled, imagining the smirk that was probably on Revy's face. "I know. I still worry though. When this match is over Coco's future is pretty much determined."

The foul mouthed woman leaned over and gave her blonde girlfriend a quick reassuring kiss. "And that future include's being a badass huntress and a certain Schnee by her side."

Luna giggled. "Your always so positive. Thank's hon."

"Anytime. She replied with a grin. "Now let's cheer for that damn coffee addicted woman."

...

Meanwhile in Atlas-

" **And they're opponents will be the muscle, manliness and and bachelor's of Haven Academy! Team SSSN!"**

Shirley Adel was in her office alone sitting at her desk with a cup of coffee in her hand. In front of her was a live feed of the Vytal Tournament. She had a very bored expression on her face.

After taking a quiet sip she sighed. "Alright Coco. Show me what it is that drives you so."

...

Back in the stadium-

A young woman wearing a hoodie stood up from her seat and made her way down the row of people. A mic hidden in her hoodie near her mouth. "They are about to begin. We have to do this perfectly we only have one shot at this."

A response came from the mic. " **Don't worry. The princess and the traitor will be our's before the second round even starts."**

The woman smirked as she headed for the exit. "Good. By tomorrow morning Beacon and Vale will be up in flame's."

...

Team CFVY watched as Team SSSN were raised up into the arena across from them. Neptune gulped and nudged his leader/friend. "Dude. You do know we're going to lose right?"

The monkey fauns rolled his eyes. "Dude relax. We got this ok? Just stick with the plan. Keep them all separated and leave Coco to me. She may be good. But match her up with a quick close range fighter like me and she stand's no chance." He explained confidently as he twirled his staff in his hand.

Coco took a deep breath then slowly exhaled. " _This is it."_ She thought as she held her weapon/gift in her hand's, looking it over. It was slightly different. The handle was now more curved and a bit smaller with the inside completely smooth. The studs on the bottom were now silver instead of gold. _"Hope you don't mind the changes to the gift you gave me Tara...No of course you wouldn't... I hope your watching wherever you are. I'm dedicating this battle to Weiss, Luna, my team, all my friend's and you. I hope I make you proud."_

"Coco."

The leader looked over to her right to see her three teammate's and friend's giving her a smile. Velvet continued when she got her ex's attention. "No matter what happen's just know that we're a team and we have your back."

Yatsuhashi nodded in agreement. "She's right. We've been through to much to let this team fall apart. Just say the word Coco. If your going to jump into hell we're following right behind."

Fox gave her a thumbs up and said. "We're going to show everyone what the strongest team at Beacon can really do."

Tear's were now running down her cheek's behind her shades. She smiled and quickly wiped them away, looping her wrist in her handbag's handle. "Yeah. Let's give the crowd a good show."

 _ **~When I was young.**_  
 _ **If I just closed my eyes.**_  
 _ **Then I could go anywhere.~**_

"Let's get the tournament underway!" Port yelled excitingly. "Fighter's get ready! Three!"

 _ **~Dream of any place.**_  
 _ **Imagination set the pace.**_  
 _ **And my heart was happy there.~**_

Both tem's readied their weapons as the countdown began.

"Two!"

 _ **~And how you'd scold and chide me.**_  
 _ **Forever criticize me.**_  
 _ **But now I think I know the truth.~**_

Coco glanced up at the stand's and almost gasped thinking her eye's were playing trick's on her. There leaning against the wall of the exit at the very top was Tara. The commando smiled at her and gave her a thumb's up. When Coco blinked she was gone.

The fashionista turned her attention back to her opponents and grinned. " _Let's do this together."_ She thought as she started using the smooth rounded handle of her handbag to twirl in on her wrist.

"One!"

"BEGIN!"

 _ **~You were the one.**_  
 _ **Who held me down and told me,**_  
 _ **I was heading nowhere.**_  
 _ **You said know your place.**_  
 _ **Accept your fate and show good face,**_  
 _ **And be thankful that you're there.~**_

Everyone but Coco charged at each other.

Yatsuhashi jumped in the air, his blade raised as he descended on sage. Sage raised his sword to defend himself and when both of their sword's clashed the ground beneath trembled from the force of the collision.

Fox charged at Scarlet with great speed. The dual wielder clashed and the pirate themed warrior's clashed. Fox was able to push Scarlet back and continued his onslaught of strike's. Scarlet was having trouble keeping up and was on the defensive while being pushed back.

Velvet summoned blue versions of Pyrrha's weapons and used her shield to block the shot's fired from Neptune's rifle. When she got too close he changed his weapon for melee combat and swung.

Velvet jumped and flipped over him dodging his attack and landed right behind him and charged. Her shield bashing into his back sending him skidding across the ground a bit.

He quickly swung his weapon back around forcing her to summon Ruby's scythe and using the gun part to shoot herself upward's. While in midair she aimed and fired at Neptune's position forcing him to run in the opposite direction. "Hey come on! Can't you take it easy on us!?" He yelled while trying to avoid each shot.

The faunus girl smirked and landed on the ground and summoned Nora's hammer in it's grande launcher form. "Nope!" She fired right behind him the blast sending him flying past Coco while screaming.

The fashionista chuckled in amusement.

 _ **~That was so long ago**_  
 _ **when you owned me.**_  
 _ **I believed it was true.**_  
 _ **Bend me shape me,**_  
 _ **Build me break me,**_  
 _ **Why was I your fool?~**_

"You look pretty smug! Cocky doesn't suit you Coco!" Sun teased as he charged at her.

Coco stood her ground as she kept her handbag twirling on her wrist. "I'm not Cocky Sun! I'm confident!"

"Well don't blame me when your confidence is knocked down on it's ass!" He swung his staff downward but Coco deflected it with her hand bag. The blonde faunus just grinned as the other end of his staff came loose and it's bottom shotgun aimed at her torso.

He fired but to his surprise she was able to kick his gun upward as it fired and it hit her handbag instead. With the distraction she swung her weapon back down hitting him on top of his head. He grunted in pain and then again when her knee came up hitting him in the chin. She spun her entire body around and smacked her weapon into his torso sending him skidding across the ground.

 _ **~And now I'm so much stronger.**_  
 _ **I'm not yours any longer.**_  
 _ **I've got a message here for you!~**_

Sun shook his head a bit trying to shake away some of the dizziness. "Damn. She got a bit quicker." He mumbled to himself.

Coco was still grinning as she kept her handbag twirling in her wrist with her other hand on her hip. "Trust me Sun! Your going to have to be **a lot** faster than that to catch me off guard! I'm not the same person I was last year!"

 _"Rule number one for being a huntress. Always remain calm and never show your opponent intimidation. Always be confident in yourself and your abilities."_ Tara's word's repeated in her mind.

"Let the real battle begin!"

Coco charged at the faunus leader, catching him off guard once again with her new swiftness.

 _ **~Time for you to learn!**_  
 _ **It's my turn!**_  
 _ **I won't be held down any longer!**_  
 _ **I've waited all my life and finally it's here!**_  
 _ **It all begins,**_  
 _ **A chance to win.**_  
 _ **A dream that's been a lifetime!**_  
 _ **An endless vast uphill climb!**_  
 _ **The day I've waited for is drawing near!~**_

He was able to dodge the swing of her weapon and transformed his staff into it's nunchaku form. He twirled them around his body while firing it's shotgun blast's as they came around aiming at her. She used her twirling handbag to deflect each and every shot. The fashionista was smiling, enjoying the fight while Sun concentrated on trying to hit her.

"Astonishing! They are moving so fast that even my veteran eye's can barely keep up!" Oobleck yelled over the speakers.

Meanwhile in the stand's-

"Holy crap! I didn't think Coco could move like that!?" Yang said completely shocked. " _I was able to beat her in the last round's last year because I was faster. How the hell am I suppose to beat her this year if I face her again!?"_

Weiss smiled proudly. "Well she did have me for a teacher. We've been helping each other with training for month's. I've also gotten a little bit stronger and more durable, but with my umm...Ahem. Petite form I've pretty much hit my limit. Coco on the other hand just kept improving. I am very proud of her."

"Awwww. That's so cute~" Reese teased.

"Oh shut up!" Weiss countered while turning away with her arm's crossed, her face completely red.

"Guy's, look!" Jaune yelled making everyone turn their attention back to the arena.

Back in the arena-

 _ **~Hey, wait turn and show your face!**_  
 _ **I've got a lot to say,**_  
 _ **And you're not going anywhere!**_  
 _ **You lose; the time you ruled me's through!**_  
 _ **I'm in control I own my soul,**_  
 _ **And I'll never go back there!~**_

Coco dodged the next attack by falling back onto her hand's then launched herself with her arm's into Sun. She wrapped her legs around his neck, his face buried into the crotch of her pant's. He became completely still from the unexpected move as his face burned up.

The third year leader just smirked as she flipped back keeping him interlocked as she landed back on her hand's, she back flipped while he was still in her hold and smashed him into the ground when she landed on her knees.

" _Rule number two. Use your body as a weapon, it can be a great distraction especially against male opponent's. Don't ever be ashamed if it can bring you victory."_

"Come on Sun! Is that all you got!?" She looked over her shoulder to see how her ex was doing. " _Good Vel. Go with the plan."_

Velvet, who now had Penny's weapon's out, Was making the sword's fly around Neptune striking at the ground around him forcing him back further and further. The blue haired boy grunted in annoyance. "Hey! What give's!?"

The rabbit faunus just smiled innocently and pointed in the direction behind him.

He looked over his shoulder and paled. Behind him was the lake, the back of his feet just hitting the edge.

He actually made a high pitch scream. "No! Get me out, get me out, get me out!"

Before he could run one of Velvet's swords went up through his jacket carrying him and flew just above the lake. He started flailing in mid air like a fish out of water. "No! Please put me down! Anything but the water!" He begged with anime tear's running down his face.

Velvet pretended to think for a moment before saying. "Give up and i'll put you down."

He answered immediately. "I give! I forfeit! Just put me back on land! Please"

The photographer smiled. "Ok!" She sent him hurdling into the stadium wall. When her sword disappeared he face planted right into the barrier.

"With a forfeit and ring out for added measure, Neptune Vasilias is disqualified!" Port announced.

 _ **~Wasted years that I spent**_  
 _ **never knowing.**_  
 _ **I was kept, I was used.**_  
 _ **Never-ending,**_  
 _ **Condescending,**_  
 _ **Now I just refuse.**_  
 _ **I don't care what it costs me.**_  
 _ **I know I almost lost me.**_  
 _ **Won't spend another day confused.~**_

Sun slowly raised his and shook off some of the dizziness. "Oh come on dude! Really!?"

" _Rule number three. If you know a weakness, exploit it. There is nothing cowardly about it, do what ever you can to beat your opponent and survive."_

Coco grinned. "Good job Vel!" She yelled then turned to her other two teammates. "Guy's! It's time!"

Sun flipped back up on his feet. and tried attacking again. Coco ducked under his swing and backhanded her handbag into his back sending him flying towards a giant boulder in the waste land area.

Fox pushed back Scarlet's sword upward leaving him wide open. He brought his fists together and pulled his arm's back. The green eyed boy sighed sadly as he didn't have time to react. Quicker than the eye can see Fox punched Scarlet in the chest sending him flying toward's the same boulder as Sun from the left side of the field.

Yatsuhashi blocked a swing from Sage's massive sword with his own without flinching in the slightest. He then did a quick leg sweep knocking Sage off his feet and swung the side of his blade into the falling ma's side sending him flying toward's the same boulder from the right side of the field.

Meanwhile in the stand's-

"You guy's got this!" Ruby cheered.

"Break their leg's!" Nora cheered while bolting from her seat.

Ren just silently pulled her back down into her seat.

Blake felt her scroll vibrate and duginto her coat pocket to see what it was. "Huh...Strange."

"What's up?" Yang asked.

The cat faunus turned to her partner and answered. "Just got a message from Ilia. She said she need's me and Weiss immediately."

The heiress shook her head. "I can't leave now! Coco is fighting! Why am I needed!?"

"She said those kid's you forced into hard labor from the festival are causing a ruckus at the dorm's and they won't listen to her." Blake answered while putting away her scroll.

Weiss groaned. "I swear i'll...I can't leave though, Coco-"

"Weiss. I think everyone here know's who's going to win. Beside's she'll be in double's round. You can cheer for you cup of 'hot Coco' then." Yang teased.

With a heavy sigh she stood up. "Fine. Let's just get this over with. Please tell Coco that i'll see her as soon as this matter is taken care of. Let's go Blake. I'm going to give those racist hooligan's a piece of my mind."

Blake stood up following the heiress. "We'll be back soon! Save me some popcorn too!"

"No promises!" Ruby called out as she devoured another handful of said snack.

Everyone turned their attention back to the arena when they heard a loud crash.

Back in the arena-

The three boy's crashed right into each other right in front of a large boulder. They all flopped to the ground with a loud thud before slowly standing back up. "Ouch. That hurt." Sun mumbled while rubbing his head.

 _ **~You rose I fell,**_  
 _ **Made my life hell!**_  
 _ **Anything to crush my soul!**_  
 _ **Anything to feel control!**_  
 _ **Finally free I've come so far,**_  
 _ **Finally see how sick you are!**_  
 _ **I spent my life degraded.**_  
 _ **But I won't leave here jaded.**_  
 _ **I'll start again and finally prove.~**_

Coco who now had her entire team standing next to her, turned to Velvet. "Now Vel!"

The rabbit faunus gave a short nod before summoning Reese's board, flying toward's the three dizzy boy's. She then quickly summoned Blake's weapon and shot the small pistol knife into the boulder and flew around the boulder as fast as she could. The blue energy like rope from Blake's weapon wrapped the three boy's onto the boulder, unable to move.

" _Rule number four. Always trust and believe in your teammate's. Never doubt them or their abilities."_

When Velvet was back in her team's line up the leader of Team CFVY grinned. "Sorry about this boy's, no hard feeling's."

The three boy's were struggling to get free until they saw Coco holding her handbag out in front of her. It slowly transformed into it's gun form but it was colored different. the gold was replaced with silver. " _This will be the first time one of my parent's see's this form of my weapon."_

She aimed it at the boy's, it's barrel's spinning. "Wai...Wait! Can't we talk about this? Haha..."

Coco just smirked as she held the trigger. The three tied up boy's were then bombarded with a rain of bullet's. After a couple of moment's a dust cloud started to form around them as the fashionista kept an eye on the aura levels of the stadium's monitor. When all three finally hit the red she let go of the trigger, the barrel's coming to a stop with smoke coming out of them.

-Song end's-

The three boys laid sprawled out on the ground groaning.

"And with a triple knockout Team SSSN has been eliminated! Which make's the winner of the first round of the tournament Team CFVY of Beacon! Good show!" Port announced over the intercom.

In the stand's Ruby, Yang, Reese and Team JNPR stood up with the rest of the crowd cheering and clapping. "Way to go guy's!"

"That was awesome!"

You guy's totally rock!"

"Score one for Beacon!"

Up further Revy shook her head in amusement. "Damn. Me and her definitely need to have a one on one sparring match. Not bad for a third year."

Luna who was clapping smiled and nodded in agreement. "I'm so proud of her. And i'm sure Tara is to." What Coco announced next made Luna shed some tear's.

When the ref came on the field Coco grabbed his mic and announced while holding her handbag up. "For three year's my huntress weapon has been not only my tool but a friend! And today it's finally earned it's name! Hell Fire!"

The crowd cheered louder.

She looked up back at the top exit of the stand's and saw Tara again. The dark skinned commando flashed her a smile before pushing herself off the wall she was leaning against and started walking away. With her back turned she gave a peace sign and slowly disappeared.

" _Thank's Tara...For everything."_

* * *

Meanwhile in Atlas-

Shirley Adel dropped the cup she was holding. Her mouth was slightly agape as Port announced the winner. "-t **he first round of the tournament Team CFVY of Beacon! Good show!""**

The Adel mother was actually at a loss for words. This whole time she never thought that that her own daughter was capable of such strength and speed. Honestly she could probably take out the older woman's entire security detail without breaking a sweat. And they were some of the best of the best.

She was completely baffled about the whole thing and the only word's that came out of her mouth were.

"That...Was my daughter?"

* * *

A half hour later The winning team approached their friend's outside the stadium. "Hey babe! You were so bad ass!" Yang yelled while pulling Velvet into a bone crushing hug.

"Th...Thank's!" She wheezed out."

Coco looked around and noticed a certain girlfriend was missing. "Where's Weiss?"

"She and Blake had to go take care of something back on campus." The youngest leader replied.

"You guy's did amazing! Is Sun and his team alright?" Pyrrha asked.

The fashionista chuckled. "Beside's their wounded ego they'll be fine. I held back a bit."

"Liar. You went all out." Reese teased.

Coco just shrugged. "Maybe you'll find out first hand."

Bzzzzz.

"Sorry, hold on." The third year leader dug into her pocket and checked a message she just received on her scroll. What she read wanted to make her jump and cheer for joy.

 **"I'll send the paper work through the CCT...I'm still not happy with this but I suppose there's nothing left for me to say or do. Follow what you think is right, and if your life goes to ruin because of it you'll know where to find me."**

Coco didn't reply. She was to happy to let her mom ruin this big victory. Honestly this was the hardest part of her plan. " _Can't believe i'm finally saying this but I think everything is going to be just fine."_ The coffee loving leader thought happily. Until...

*BOOM!*

"Whoa! What was that!?" Yang yelled.

Everyone looked over toward's the school to see smoke coming from the dormitories.

* * *

 **(A.N.) And there we have it! Thank you again for the continuing support and now for the announcement.**

 **I'm going to be moving out and getting my own place and will be working a bit more so these updates aren't going to be as frequent especially around the time I start moving. But I won't stop. I love making stories and I love that people enjoy them.**

 **Thank you all again and hopefully see you next time.**

 **Also my next story is going to be another RWBY fic with YAng as the main character. With what I have in mind there are only two options that would really work with who Yang will romance with. So i'll let you guy's decide.**

 **Freezerburn- Yang x Weiss**

 **Or**

 **Hiddendragon- Yang x Ilia**

 **Let me know which you would prefer and the most voted one will be the main pairing. This story has maybe five or six chapter's left and then i'll start on the next one. Until then have a nice a day :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**(A.N.) HELLO EVERYONE I"M BACK!**

 **Wow it's been a really long time sorry for the late delay. As I've mentioned in my last chapter i've been busy moving into the new apartment then I had to wait two week's to get internet hooked up. Plus I've also been trying to get my life baxk togeher. I usually don't like talking about my personal life but I really need to get this off my chest.**

 **So for a little over a year my mom has been dating this loser. He's constantly getting drunk and doing drug's. And my mom is in the state of mind that he's a 'good person' and that his past is what's making him do these thing's.**

 **So it's his past's fault that he's been getting hammered and high every night screaming and throwing tantrums till three in the morning? Ok fine whatever.**

 **Then around june thing's got way worst. He started destroying property, physically hurting my mom and getting drunk even more often. My mom wouldn't get rid of him no matter how much I talked to her. She even started drinking herself to cope with everything. A woman who's never drank since the day I could start remembering. She always promised that they would both get help but it never happened. I was losing sleep because of all their late night bullshit,my grade's were dropping slowly I looked like a damn zombie some day's.**

 **Then mid september he crossed the fucking line.**

 **My girlfriend stayed over at the house one night. Mom and mr perfect were suppose to be gone for the weekend and out of town and we just wanted to spend some time together. But nope.**

 **One in the morning they come stumbling in, drunk and already fighting. I told her to get her thing's and that we were going to stay at a hotel for the night. On our way out he stopped me saying that I didn't care about mom as she's laying on the couch bawling. (I tried helping her multiple time's but she wouldn't have any of it.)**

 **I snapped and called hi a drunken drug addicting loser. Bastard doesn't even drive my mom drives him anywhere and apparently can't read. He is not handicapped in any way just saying that for sympathy points from mom.**

 **He screamed and yelled at me calling me name's like dyke and stuff like that. Didn't bother me I've been called worst. We just ignored him and tried walking out the door.**

 **He then grabbed my girlfriend's arm so hard she screamed and actually made her forearm purple afterwards. She's not a well built woman. She's small kind of like Weiss but has the timid personality of Velvet.**

 **That's when I saw nothing but red and the next thing I knew we were both rolling around on the floor throwing punches, kicks, breaking and knocking over furniture. My girlfriend called the police and that was that. He busted my lip and bruised a few ribs but I was able to break his damn nose and give him a black eye.**

 **After that my mom told me that they were going to get help, that it wasn't his fault it was the alcohol. Well I had enough so I told her. Either he left or I left. A stranger she's been dating for only a year or her own daughter, and you all know who she chose.**

 **So I moved into my dad's place for a bit till I was able to find an apartment. I had to drop out of college and put it on hold. My relationship with my girlfriend was strained after that night but we're good now, she even moved in with me which feels really good. This is probably the first time in a year that i've felt calm and relaxed. Able to get a full night's sleep feels good as well.**

 **After I left I haven't heard anything from my mom and honesty I don't care. I've tried helping her and if she wants to keep putting up with this bullshit well more power to her.**

 **Anyway sorry for ranting. I just needed to let that out and I honestly feel a little better.**

 **Anyway let's get to the real reason your here. Hope you like today's chapter! Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Where did you say Ilia was waiting for us?" The young heiress asked as they walked through the dormitories.

"The common room. Although I don't see why she would be there. She was stationed at the east entrance." Blake explained with a thoughtful expression.

"It is odd." Weiss commented. "But those hooligan's probably forced her otherwise. I really hate short minded people."

The cat faunus couldn't help but smile at her friend's words. " _To think at the beginning she despised faunus with a passion. Now look at her. Defending us and our honor. You've come a long way Weiss. Proud to call you a friend. Definitely not bad for a Schnee."_

When the black and white duo finally reached the common room they were met by a very startling sight.

Sitting right in there in the middle of the room was Ilia. But what was startling was that the darker skin girl was tied up in a chair, her whole torso covered in what appeared to be webbing, her mouth was also covered. When Ilia's eyes met theirs she struggled trying to get free. Her voice was muffled so the other two girls didn't know what she was saying.

"Ilia! What happe!-" Before Blake was even half way across the room to reach her lover she was stopped in her tracks when a string of white webbing wrapped around her body and arms causing her to trip and fall down.

Weiss was about to pull out her scroll when she felt a strong arm wrap around her small body and a cloth covering her mouth. She struggled for a bit but soon fell unconscious.

Blake was able to roll over onto her back and saw her friend be hoisted over her attacker's shoulder. "Weiss!"

"Yuma get the traitorous cat. I'll clean up the mess." Blake looked up at the ceiling to see a gray haired and eyed girl with dark marking's over her arm's and neck. The spider faunus jumped down and landed onto the floor. She smirked as she stalked over to Blake. Blake glared dagger's at the young woman. "Adam has been waiting a very long time for this. As have I. Today the faunus will finally prove that we're the dominate species."

Before Blake could say a word Trifa kicked her across the face hard, knocking her out.

The bat faunus walked over and picked up the unconscious cat faunus. Ignoring the muffled threat's from Ilia. "I'll be sure Adam get's these two. As tempted as I am to kill this Schnee cunt."

Trifa nodded in agreement. "Blake is a fool. Thinking this Schnee holds sympathy toward's faunus. It's just a ploy to keep her family name in good regards with the masses. Sickening even more that she hooked up with an Adel." She spat on the ground. "Alright let's get this over with."

The bat faunus walked over toward the window. "See you soon, and together we'll watch this whole place burn to the ground." Yuma kicked the window shattering it to pieces and used his wing's to fly off.

Trifa made her way over to Ilia. "Adam gave us order's that you were optional to take back. Honestly your not even worth it traitor." The spider faunus slapped her across the face making Ilia grunt in pain. "You know what I should do before blowing you and this room to kingdom come?" She leaned forward till her lips were almost pressed to Ilia's right ear. "I should stab your other eye out, present it to that cat whore of your's, and then watch as they torture her till she begs for death...And maybe some of us will have a little fun with-"

Illia headbutted her causing the spider faunus to yell out in pain while holding her forehead as she stumbled back. "Ah fuck! You little shit!" After gathering her bearing's she snarled and dug into her pocket pulling out a detonator. "Now i'll make sure it hurts her alot. It's a shame you won't be around to witness the destruction of Vale. It'll definitely be one for the history book's. So long traitor." The spider faunus started to walk past Ilia and headed for the window. Ilia waited until they were side by side before she made her move.

The color changing girl used her feet to launch herself and the chair she was tied in and slammed herself into Trifa. Both girl's fell to the floor, the detonator sliding halfway across the room. When Ilia landed the chair broke apart allowing herself to wiggle free from the sticky binding's. She didn't waste time with removing the web that was over her mouth, she quickly jumped to her feet and ran for the detonator.

Trifa rolled onto her side raising her hand out and shooting a string of web, latching it onto Ilia's right foot making her trip and fall. The spider faunus quickly got up and pounced onto of Ilia as she rolled onto her back. Both girls struggled, Illia trying to get the White Fang agent off of her and Trifa trying to get the traitor to stop moving.

They punched and scratched, eventually Ilia's eye patch slid off and Trifa an opportunity and punched her across the face, and pressed her thumb where Ilia's stitches were keeping her wound closed. The chameleon girl screamed in pain while Trifa grinned at the girls agony. "Remember! You brought this pain upon yourself!"

Ilia managed to knee the grey skinned girl in stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Ilia took this moment to kick Trifa off of her sending the spider girl flying into the air and landing hard onto her back. She quickly scrambled to her feet and winced as she ripped the webbing over her mouth and ran for the open window. " _I have to go and inform Ozpin as soon as possible!"_ But just as she jumped out the window a string of webbing latched around her throat stopping her midair. She choked as her back hit the wall of the building just below the window. She gagged and chocked some more while she hanged.

Trifa grinned as she kept her hold on her webbing a few feet away from the window. "Guess a hanging will have to do. So long traitor."

The spotted girl struggled to find air, her leg's kicking about. She was panicking. She could feel her life slowly slipping away. " _I can't die, not like this! I have to warn everyone about the attack, I have to save Blake and Weiss. And most important of all. I still need to kill Adam for everything he's done to me and especially Blake."_ It took everything Ilia had to stop panicking. She quickly dug into her pocket, pulling out the detonator she grabbed on her way out. " _It's either you or me."_ She pressed her thumb on the button making it beep.

Inside the room Trifa's grin vanished as she heard beeping sound's around her. She quickly looked over to see the missing detonator on the floor. "Mother fuc-"

 ***BOOM!***

Fire exploded from the window as the tension from the webbing completely disappeared. Ilia fell a good way's before landing on the ground below with a hard thud. She spent a good minute coughing trying to catch her breath before the school's siren's went off. "Have...To..Warn them."

* * *

An hour and a half later. In Ozpin's Office-

Ozpin was currently sitting at his desk, his hand's folded under his chin deep in thought. A cup of coffee sitting in front of him.

Standing next to him was his most trusted assistant Glynda who had her eye's closed, also in deep thought.

The only sound in the room were the rapid steps of Winter pacing back and forth infront of Ozpin's desk. Her mind was in chaos. Her sense of duty as a soldier was running rampant with the new's of an incoming attack on vale. While her older sister sense was completely worried for her younger sibling who was taken by the same people who are planning said attack.

"Pacing like that isn't going to solve anything." Glynda calmly said, breaking the silence.

Winter stopped immediately. "I know that. I was just think-

*BANG*

All three pair's of eyes darted toward's the elevator that had just been kicked down. Revy marched out of the elevator, sneering. "They hell is going on up here!? Why haven't you sent a rescue team for-"

"Enough Revy!" Glynda yelled making the younger woman stop in her tracks in the center of the room. Her scowl never left though. "Why are you even here? This doesn't concern you."

Revy replied. "That's where your fucking wrong. My friend's girlfriend and one of her friend's were just kidnapped and they haven't been told anything yet! So what the fuck are you guy's going to do about it!?"

Glynda sneered. "If you don't watch the language Revy, You will be in more trouble than you already are. And to answer your question, we're doing the best we can."

"Best my amazing ass! You have fleet for fuck's sake! Use it!"

Winter marched over to the purple haired woman till they were face to face. Their eye's holding a silent challenge for the other. "And what pray tell would that accomplish!? Leave the entire kingdom of Vale unprotected as we send an entire fleet to rescue two hostages when there's a war on the horizon? Even you should be smarter than that."

The ex mercenary growled. "I'll fucking do it then! She's your sister damn it! Don't you fucking care!?"

"Enough!" Everyone turned their attention towards Ozpin when he finally spoke up. "Revy. I can understand the frustration. I know it all to well. But we can't leave the city unprotected, and there is too many White Fang soldier's for a small team to handle."

Revy roughly shoved Winter out of the way and marched over to the desk. Ozpin just calmly raised his hand, signaling the other two women to stand down, especially when Revy slammed her hand's on his desk and leaned forward till they were at eye level. "The fuck are you saying then? Just leave them to die? Or worst?"

Ozpin sighed before answering. "Revy. You of all people should know what becoming a huntress mean's." He paused as he saw the hint of sadness and guilt flash in Revy's eye's before continuing. "Miss Schnee, and Miss Belladonna both chose this career themselves, they knew the risk's just like everyone else in this school. I'm just as affected as you. But the safety of the citizen's come first. We need as many fighter's here as possible."

The ex huntress just bit her lip in annoyance. Personal feeling's aside, she knew that everything Ozpin said was true. She slowly pushed herself away from his desk and marched over back to Winter. "I asked before and i'll ask again. She's your sister. Don't you care?"

Winter gave her the famous Schnee glare. "How dare you. Weiss is the most important person in my life. Of course I care. But what will me jumping into the heart of the enemy accomplish? She prepared herself for this. I know she would want me to do everything within my power to protect the innocent live's of Vale." In the blink of an eye the tip of her sword was half an inch away from Revy's throat. The tattooed woman didn't even flinch. "Now I suggest you leave at once. Inform my sister's team and partner that there will be no rescue op, and that they are to prepare themselves for battle and await further orders. Remember your still on probation. Your lucky I don't arrest you for barging in here the way you did. Go or you will spend the rest of your life in a Atlesian prison."

After a short staring showdown Revy cussed under her breath and pushed Winter's blade aside, making her way toward's the elevator. When she entered she said without turning back around. "I never had family. The only one I had I watched die one by one. The only thing that kept me going in life was fucking revenge. If something happen's to the little princess. You'll end up just like me." With that she descended back down.

Glynda sighed as she used her semblance to fix the door. "That woman's temper hasn't changed a bit."

Winter took took a deep breath to calm her self before sheathing her weapon. "Forget about her. We have plan's to make."

* * *

Team RY plus Ilia, Team JNPR, CFVY and Luna were all in the main lobby waiting for Revy to return with hopefully good news. Everyone was worried and on edge especially Yang, Coco and Ilia.

"Yang you need to calm down. Everything will work out." Velvet said soothingly while placing a hand on the blondes knee to keep it still.

"How can I be calm!? My ex and first love along with my best friend and partner were just kidnapped by a terrorist group being run by a fucking psychopath!" Yang snapped. Her fists clenched as she tried to hold back her tears. "I can't lose them..."

The rabbit faunus wordlessly pulled her girlfriend into her arm's. The brawler burying her face in her girlfriends shoulder.

Team JNPR were trying their best to comfort Ruby and Ilia. "We'll get them back Ruby. One way or another. I promise." Jaune said, while rubbing the younger leader's back.

Ruby sniffed and rubbed her eyes before saying. "I'm a horrible leader. I let half my team get taken away..."

Nora who was sitting on the other side of Ruby, lightly bumped her with her own shoulder. "Come on now. Thing's happen and sometimes we can't control it. If Weiss were here she'd say, ahem. 'Stop worrying dolt and just focus. Worrying doesn't solve anything'." Nora said trying to imitate Weiss.

The red leader let out a small chuckle. "You hit the nail on the head Nora...Thank's" Ruby wished Reese was here with her but after the explosion all the transfer's had to report to their own dorms.

A few seat's down Pyrrha was holding a sobbing Ilia in her arm's with Ren next to the red head. "I'm so useless. No matter how hard I try I keep letting the person I love most get hurt."

The champion said in a soothing voice. "It's not your fault Ilia. You did everything you could. We'll get them both back safe and sound."

Ren nodded in agreement and added. "She's right. We'll get intel about the situation and go from there."

"Th...Thank you." The chameleon girl mumbled. " _Adam. I swear by the end of the day. You will be killed by my hand."_

Coco was the only one on her feet. Rapidly pacing back and forth infront of her two male teammates and Luna. "What is taking her so long?"

"Coco. You need to relax. Your kind of giving me a headache." Yatsuahshi commented after she past him the thirtieth time.

"I am relaxed!" As soon as the words left her mouth she took a deep breath. " _Remember your training. Always remain relaxed and focused. Don't let your emotions control you...That's when people die."_

"Everything will be alright honey. When this is all over I'll cook a feast for everyone." Luna said with a kind smile. "I'm sure you'll all be hungry when all is said and done."

"I wouldn't mind that." Fox mumbled. He loved the blind woman's cooking. He didn't how she could do it but she does.

The fashionista returned her smile with a small one. "Thank's Luna."

That was when the sound of the elevator door opening caught everyone's attention. As soon as Coco saw Revy's pissed off expression she knew the news was not good. When the ex mercenary stepped out of the elevator she was immediately bombarded by half the group.

"What did Ozpin say!?"

"When are we leaving!?"

"Are we going to have backup!?"

"Where are they located!?"

"Can I break their legs once we get there!?"

Revy growled then yelled. "Back off damn it! Fuck! Give me a little space to fucking breath!" When the group reluctantly backed away a bit the tattooed woman sighed and continued. "There isn't going to be a rescue op."

"What!?" Both Yang and Coco yelled at the same time. While Yang's aura flared up.

"Look kid's! There's a damn war on the horizon. They are not going to waste time, man power and resources to rescue two people." Revy dug into her back pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "You all are to get your gear and await further order's."

"Bullshit!" Yang yelled in rage. "I'll go after them by myself if I have to!"

Ruby stood next to her sister, a look of determination. "Yeah! Team RWBY never leaves anyone behind!"

Ilia stood next to the sister's. "I'm not leaving Blake again. I'm going as well. Don't even try to stop me."

All of Team JNPR smiled and stood next to the three girl's. "You can count us in." Jaune said proudly.

Coco smirked. "Well guess that answer's that. Revy. Mind covering for us?"

The older woman took a drag from her cancer stick before replying. "Sure. Can't stop you all anyway." She then grinned. "Come back in one piece alright?"

The fashionista nodded and went over to Luna. The blind woman heard her boot's approaching and stood up. They pulled each other into a hug. "Stay safe ok? Make sure you all come back home."

"We'll try our best Luna." Coco knew full well what they were doing is probably suicide. She even thinks there's a chance they won't make it back. But they could at least disrupt their plans and take out a good chunk of their number's. Weiss and Blake were more than just friend's to everyone here.

They were family.

"Wait!" Everyone turned their attention towards Velvet. "Do...Do we even know where to go?"

Half the group cursed under their breath. "Damn it! Why didn't I think of that!?" Yang yelled in frustration.

Revy began to chuckle. "You kiddo's have a lot to learn." She dug into her cleavage, pulling out a scroll. "I'm sure Ozpin's scroll has that little tid bit."

"How did you get that?" Ren asked curiously.

The smoking woman shrugged. "I was a mercenary who was born and raised in Vacuo. I know how to get my hands on things that aren't mine." She went through the scroll and after about a minute Coco's scroll beeped. "There, you have the location of their main base."

"Thank's Revy." She then turned to her team and friend's. "Let's get going. The sooner we get there the better chance we'll catch them off guard."

"We need a pilot though." Ruby brought up.

Coco just grinned and said. "Your looking at one. Now let's go!"

Without wasting anytime the group bolted out of the main floor and headed toward's the airship docks, leaving the two women alone.

Revy sighed as she dropped her used up cigarette and stomped on it. "Hey babe I-"

Luna hugged her girlfriend from behind mid sentence cutting her off. "I know...I love you."

The foul mouthed woman smiled. "Love you too."

* * *

One hour later-

Blake groaned as she slowly opened her eye's. " _Where am I?"_ Her vision was blurred but the first thing he realized was that her wrists were chained up above her head, her feet barely touching the ground. That woke her up immediately. She tried to pull the chain's but no luck. "Damn it." She took a look around and she did not like what she was seeing.

She was in what appeared to be a huge cavern. There was mining equipment everywhere along with a lot of crates filled with dust. What made her really worried was the number of White Fang moving around. " _What the hell is this place?"_

"Well, well, well, look who decided to wake up."

Blake's blood almost went cold when she heard a very familiar voice. "Adam?"

The leader of the White Fang broke away from a small group of his goon's that he was conversing with slowly made his way toward's the tied up girl. "It's been a long time Blake. How has it been living life as a pet?"

Ignoring the little comment Blake hissed at him before asking. "What the hell do you want Adam!? What's the point in all this violence!?

She gasped in pain when he slapped her across the face. "Peace for the faunus Blake! That's what I've always wanted!"He took a moment to take a deep breath and calmed himself. "Why can't you see that everything i'm doing is for the good of our race?"

The black haired girl shook her head. "Terrorizing and killing innocent people. That's your view of the faunus doing good? Don't you see that the more blood we spill, the more will be shed? Adam, whatever it is your planning. It's not to late. Just surrender. Please i'm begging you, no one has to die today."

The madman just chuckled. "You'd really think i'd give up when victory is so close? Beside's I can't stop it even if I wanted to, it's to late. Look up there." He pointed above them toward's the cavern's ceiling.

Blake followed the direction he was pointing at and gasped in complete horror and actually started to sweat a bit. "Wh...What in the world. Is that?"

Above them at the very top of the chasm, which Blake assumed was the top of the mountain, Was a giant black looking cocoon. But after adjusting her eyes a bit Blake could see that it was moving steadily as if it were breathing.

Adam grinned and answered. "That my dear is the grimm that's going to destroy Vale and Beacon."

The cat faunus turned her attention back to Adam. "Are you insane Adam!? That thing whatever it is, cannot be released. How did you even know such a thing existed here?"

"I have my 'sources' Blake." Was his answer. "You and the Schnee will watch and burn as we blow the top of this mountain to the heavens. The grimm will awaken from the explosion and rain destruction on Vale."

" _Atleast I now know why they were mining so much dust."_ Blake thought to herself. "Wait. What do you mean Schnee? What did you do to Weiss Adam!? Answer me!"

The bull faunus chuckled. "She's right here Blake."

The black haired girl's eyes followed Adam as he walked towards a post that was covered in a tarp. He removed it making Blake gasp.

Weiss was tied to the wooden post with her hand's tied above her head, her feet just a few inches off the ground and she was unconscious. "To think. This little tramp was next in line to run the SDC." He teased while stroking the heiress cheek.

Blake actually hissed and yelled. "Don't touch her!"

Adam sneered and removed his hand. "Yell or order at me again and i'll make sure she get's a slow and painful death. Got it?"

Blake glared back but kept silent.

The bull faunus smirked but it soon disappeared when one of his men ran up to him, out of breath. "Adam sir! We got a situation!"

"What is it now?" The terrorist leader asked with impatience.

"A single Bullhead airship just arrived over camp. It had the Beacon Academy Logo on the side!"

As soon as the words left his mouth a loud explosion was heard from outside.

* * *

 **(A.N.) And there we have it! Good to be back. Thank you all again for reading and hope to see you next time :)**

 **Also a side note. I put up a little poll on the couple for my next story and I have one vote for each.**

 **To remind you all the next story pairing is either**

 **FreezerBurn- Yang x Weiss**

 **Or HiddenDragon- Yang x Ilia.**

 **Please vote to break the tie and whichever win's will be the main couple in my next story.**

 **Thank's again :)**


	23. Chapter 22

**(A.N.) Hello everyone and welcome back! I wanted to say thank you for all the support you've given me after my little rant in my last chapter. Feel's nice to know that there are other's out there that care even if they don't know you.**

 **Also the vote for the next pairing my next story is with HiddenDRagon in the lead (Yang x Ilia) By one vote. Keep voting between them or FreezerBurn.**

 **Anyway here's today's chapter. Enjoy :)**

 **P.S. I don't own any of the RWBY song's. they belong to Roosterteeth**

* * *

The Bullhead flew right above the main camp. The side door slid open revealing Team CFVY minus Coco who was in the pilot seat. "Alright Team this is it!" Coco yelled as she quickly left the pilot seat. The airship started to descend as she made her way to her team. "Don't hold back, they are not afraid to kill you so don't be afraid to kill them back!" When they all nodded in understanding she continued. "This is more than a rescue op! This is war! Now let's show these bastard's what happens when you mess with Beacon!"

"Right!"

- _ **The best song in RWBY (In my opinion) Caffeine starts playing-**_

 _ **~Listen up, strap in, notify your next of kin,**_  
 _ **You're about to take a ride a little on the blazing side,**_  
 _ **Guzzle down your Red Bull, you're gonna need a bucket full,**_  
 _ **You're watching me accelerate and tear apart the interstate!~**_

Team CFVY jumped out of the falling airship landing perfectly on their feet. They didn't waste a single second and charged towards the small army of White Fang running towards them. While ignoring the explosion when the airship crashed into a large stockpile of dust creating a loud fiery explosion taking out a few White Fang.

Yatsuhashi ended up getting surrounded by a small squad of White Fang.

 _ **~A certified monster I'm an absolute trip,**_  
 _ **Like Otis Redding, hard to handle so you better get a grip,**_  
 _ **A super-fast, superfly, bonafide wise guy!**_  
 _ **Call the morgue and say goodbye, write your will, it's time to die!~**_

"Kill him!" One of the goon's yelled. They all raised their blades and charged at him at once.

The tall man calmly and slowly unsheathed his large blade, and as soon as he was about to be attacked from all sides he quickly slammed his sword into the ground creating a massive shock wave, tearing up the ground around him.

All the goon's screamed as they all went flying in different direction's.

Meanwhile Fox and Velvet were taking down goon's left and right in hand to hand combat with Velvet using a projection of Yang's gauntlet's.

They heard something fired off and barely managed to dodge out of the way of a small missile as it flew in between them. They looked over to see a prototype Atlas Paladin.

 _ **~Caffeine. I'm caffeine!**_  
 _ **Caffeine. I'm caffeine!**_

 _ **I'm a bad dream.**_  
 _ **I'm a rad scene.**_  
 _ **I'm a tad mean.**_  
 _ **But I'm not afraid to take you out.~**_

Fox charged at the Paladin while cutting down four White Fang goon's in his way. The paladin raised it's arm and brought it back down toward's Fox when he was in range. The dark skin boy slid right under it's attack and got back onto his feet. He brought his fist's together, closing his eye's channeling his semblance and then quickly jab both of his fist's into the mid section of the mech with all his might.

The mech was pushed back a good fifteen feet, it's feet skidding across the ground smacking into another mech before Fox's semblance took effect and exploded from it's ruptured power source.

Coco casually walked by Fox giving a playful smack to his ass. "Nice going Fox, see you've been working on your Semblance. Good job."

She stopped after a few feet when a really tall and muscular White Fang goon stepped out infront of her. He wielded a big chainsaw blade. "Hahaha. A good day for me. I get to watch a Schnee die AND kill an Adel myself." He chuckled darkly while pulling the sting of his weapon making the chainsaw buzz to life.

"You know. I can kind of understand where your all coming from." Coco said calmly. "I know you've all been mistreated and stepped on. But." She then scowled. "Attacking and killing the innocence, starting a war, I cant forgive any of that. And most importantly." She pulled her shade's down just enough for the big guy to see her eye's of rage. "You took my girl."

 _ **~I'm a cheetah on the plains, I'm the highway star,**_  
 _ **A supersonic princess in a million dollar car,**_  
 _ **Blood on fire pumping through my veins,**_  
 _ **Weaving in and out while I'm bolting through the lanes,~**_

The White Fang lieutenant yelled in rage as he attacked Coco with his deadly weapon.

The fashionista easily deflected his attack upward using her handbag then quickly kicked him in between his leg's. He groaned in pain and fell to his knees so that he ended up eye level with Coco. The team leader pushed her shade's back up before twirling her hand bag on her wrist and brought her weapon down onto his head. He was smashed into the ground with a loud crash.

 _ **~I'm hyperdrive, overdrive, hit the gas at fifty-five,**_  
 _ **Breakneck, trainwreck, in my presence genuflect,**_  
 _ **Track-roundin', speed-a-soundin', 'lectrifyin', pulse-poundin',**_  
 _ **Heart-pumpin', brain-thumpin', watch me get the party jumpin'.**_

 _ **Caffeine, I'm caffeine.**_  
 _ **Caffeine, I'm caffeine.~**_

Coco looked up to see three more goons charging at her. While still twirling on her wrist, one by one as they got close enough she smacked each one away so hard they were sent flying. She then back flipped just as the White Fang lieutenant got back up and swiftly swiped his blade at her. She landed onto his back and used him as a launch pad to back flip again making him face plant into the ground again and landed right next to Velvet.

The leader turned to her ex lover and ordered. "Velvet! Crosshare's!"

The timid girl nodded as the White Fang lieutenant got back up and charged at the two girls with a squad following behind him.

 _ **~I'm a bad dream.**_  
 _ **I'm a rad scene.**_  
 _ **I'm a tad mean.**_  
 _ **But I'm not afraid to take you out!~**_

Coco transformed her handbag into it's gun form the same time Velvet summoned a blue projection of Coco's minigun. They both open fired at once and the rabbit girl tried not to wince as the squad of White Fang were blown to bit's from the volley of gun fire.

The two girls stopped firing when they're two male teammates stood next to them. They took a quick glance at the carnage they've all inflicted so far.

-Song End's-

"Well that ought to get their attention." Fox commented as the sound of more goon's approached them.

"No shit." Coco replied before pulling out her scroll. "Ruby, Jaune. How are thing's on your end?"

" **There's a lot of White Fang here on the eat side but we're holding our own so far."** Jaune answered with a winded breath.

Ruby answered next. " **Yang and I were able to let Ilia sneak in. We're heading on over to join up with JNPR."**

"Good. Stick to the plan. As soon as you guy's are together meet us at the center of camp." Coco ordered.

" **Roger!"**

After putting her scroll away she was immediately blasted away from her team by a strong force of wind, sending her crashing into a tent. "Coco!" Velvet cried out. But wasn't able to jump to her leader's aid when she had to block an attack from a goon with Pyrrha's replica shield. Yatsuhashi and Fox were also trying to hold off a group of White Fang.

The fashionista groaned as she slowly stood back up while rubbing the back of her head. "Ouch. Damn it who did that?"

"It seem's we have some trouble maker's brother."

"Indeed brother. I think we should show these human's the error of their way's."

She looked up and saw two faunus. They were dressed differently. They were wearing red cloaks with a white and black tunic. One of them had a fox tail and the other ear's. They both had a small dagger in their hand.

The third year sneered. "Great, who the hell are you guy's?" She asked while getting into fighting stance. She could tell just by looking at them they were definitely different from the other goon's they fought.

"I'm Corsac"

"And i'm Fennec"

They both raised their weapons at her and said at the same time. "And we are your end."

* * *

Adam growled as the sound's of fighting from outside grew louder. "Damn it! Can't you fucking idiots do anything right!?" He yelled while kicking over a crate. "How hard is it to kill a small group of amateur hunter's!?"

Blake for the first time in the situation she was in smirked. "Adam. There's one thing you should know. The student's at Beacon are not armatures. You made a big mistake coming and-"

*SLAP*

The bull faunus cut her off by hitting her across the face hard making her lip bleed. "Shut your mouth or i'll remove you tongue and burn the Schnee alive!"

The cat girl said nothing more but was still amused by her ex superior's dilemma.

Adam shoved past one of the guard's and stormed toward's the tunnel that lead to the exit. "I'll kill them myself."

Blake spat out a little bit of blood on the ground as Adam and a good number of his men left. The only one's left were the two girls and two guard's. "Why do you guy's follow that maniac? He's just going to get you all killed."

"Just shut up traitor!" One of the guards yelled.

The other guard grinned, walking over to Weiss. "Not only are you a traitor but you've become friend's with a Schnee of all people. The heiress no less."

Blake growled a the guard felt up the unconscious girls's side. "Stop! Don't you touch her anymore or i'll!-

"Do what?" He interrupted. "I think the princess deserve's to know how the real world works."

His friend shook his head in disagreement. "Come on man isn't that going a bit far? I mean we're going to kill the anyway, why-"

*BANG*

The black haired girl almost cried out in shock when the guard shot his friend with his rifle. The body fell with a small thump. "Why? This cunt's father had me working in the mines with my parent's when I was only ten year's old. I was whipped, almost starved, they worked me so hard that I actually passed out while on the job. I'm not going to pass up the chance to show that bastard what happen's when he screw's with the faunus. Screw us over? Well I'll screw his company's future over, literally."

Blake struggled relentlessly trying to free herself from her binding's. If anything happened to Weiss the cat eared girl would never be ab;e to live with herself. "Stop! Please! Don't! You...You can use me instead! Weiss!"

The twisted White Fang goon ignored the traitors plea's and cupped Weiss's small breast's. "How about we take this uniform off first."

The white haired girl's eye's opened immediately and kicked him in between his leg's making him groan falling to his knees. Weiss took advantage of his new position and wrapped her leg's around his neck and tightened her hold. The guard grabbed her leg's trying to break her hold, his cries muffled with his mouth covered. The heiress was panting as she struggled to keep her hold on him. Then with a loud cry she finally snapped his neck.

While out of breath she slowly released her hold and his body fell to the floor.

The cavern was dead silent for a good moment before Blake found the courage to speak. "We...Weiss. You ok?"

After taking a deep shaky breath she finally spoke. "Ye...Yeah. I'm fine. I was awake the whole time. I heard everything." Weiss swore to herself that when this was all over she was going to shower Coco with love. Her girlfriend showed and taught her how to defend herself when in a...Desperate situation. She shivered though, still feeling those monster's touches on her body. "Are you ok?"

Blake nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. We need to get out of here though."

Weiss couldn't agree more. "I'm to high up. I can't reach his key's."

"I'm sure I can do that."

Both girl's smiled recognizing the voice. "Ilia!"

The spotted girl's color changed from the cavern wall she was pressed up against and ran toward's them. "I was just barely able to sneak past Adam on the way in." She was so tempted to jump him but the safety of her soulmate and friend were more of a concern. He was to well guarded anyway. She grabbed the key's and unhooked Weiss first. "Ruby, Yang, JNPR and CFVY are outside right now fighting." Ilia explained while dashing over to Blake.

Weiss sighed in relief when she felt her aura return. "We can't do much without our weapon's. And I can't rely on summoning alone, it'll drain me to fast."

After getting Blake freed Ilia reached behind her back and grabbed Blake' word handing it to her. "Good thing I came prepared then." She teased then blushed heavily when Blake pulled her into a kiss.

The blue eyed girl rolled her eyes and walked over to the couple, grabbing her rapier from Ilia's waist. "Save it for after we win."

It was Blake's turn to blush when they pulled away. "Uhh...Right. Ahem. Let's get going."

* * *

"Eat this!" Yang yelled smashing her gauntlet into a goon's face and sending him flying. She didn't notice the one attacking behind however. But before they could get in a sneak attack a red blur swooped past him and he suddenly ended up laying on the ground then a scythe in his torso. The blonde quickly turned around and sighed in relief. "Phew that was a close one. Thank's sis."

Ruby twirled her scythe over her shoulder's. "No problem. But there's no end to them."

*Bang!*

The two girl turned around to see a White Fang face plant into the ground with a hole in his head. They looked up to see Pyrrha aiming her rifle. "No time to be chatting you two. We still have to get too Team CFVY's position."

"We know that! But there's too many of- Damn it!" Yang yelled in frustration as she and her sister were being attacked by another squad.

"Pyrrha look out!"

The champion was about to go help the sister's when she heard the voice of her boyfriend call out to her. She felt herself get shot in the side causing her to fall, her aura flashed as she looked up to see three more White Fang charging at her.

She was about to defend herself when her teammates rushed in. Ren shooting the one on the left, Nora end the one on the right flying into the sky when she swung her hammer, and Jaune blocking the middle one's attack before pushing him away and slashing his sword down his torso. "Pyrrha you alright?" Jaune asked as the ran over towards her.

The red haired girl smiled as Jaune helped her up. "Yes I am. Thank you."

"There sure are a lot of them." Nora commented while out of breath.

"For sure. We need to reach CFVY now, they have it a lot worse since they are in the center of camp." Ren explained as the two sister's ran up to them.

"Guy's we have a really big problem!" Ruby yelled.

JNPR looked in the direction the two were running from and paled. Coming toward's them were three prototype mech's along with a large group of White Fang. "Well...This complicate's thing's." Jaune mumbled.

They all prepared themselves for the fight of their life. "Come on! Can't we get a damn break!?" Yang asked in frustration.

"This is the end for you human's! Kill them!" The White Fang charged at the small group at once.

JNPR, Ruby and Yang were about to defend themselves until something in the sky caught their attention.

* * *

"Gah!"

"Fox!" Velvet cried out her teammate's name as he was cut up by a soldier's attack from a blind spot. The rabbit faunus tried to run over to her friend's aid but was caught in a blast that a mech fired at her sending her rolling across the ground. She groaned when she stopped and slowly pushed herself back up. " _Where are the other's? We won't last much longer without backup, and Coco is missing."_ She sighed in relief when she saw that her partner was able to backup Fox in time.

She was about to jump into the fray when something caught her attention in the sky.

It made her smile brightly.

* * *

The fahionista cursed she deflected Corsac's attack but then was stabbed from behind by Fennec. Her aura took most of the blow but she could still feel a bit of the dagger pierce her back. Together they uppercuted her at the same time sending her up a few feet into the air then aimed both of their weapons at her firing a gust of wind and a spiral of fire. The dust attacks merged creating a flaming vortex.

The team leader quickly put her hand bag in front of her to block most of the damage but not all. She fell to the ground and quickly scrambled to pat down the small flames that were burning away at her trousers. " _Those fucker's, these were my favorite_ _pair!"_ The flame's on her pant's that were now sporting multiple hole's was put out and she slowly stood back up on shaking leg's. "You...Two..Are going...To regret that." She panted. In all honesty she didn't think she could take them both on by herself. She needed backup and she needed it. Now.

Fennec chuckled. "You hear that brother? She's going to make us regret."

Corsac shook his head amusingly. "I heard nonsense. We should end this now brother."

The brown haired girl clenched her fists when they pointed their weapon's at her. " _Sorry Weiss. This might be the end."_

Before the two brother's could activate their dust fill weapons the sound of a motor in the distance caught their attention. "What's that sound?" Fennec asked his brother.

The fashionista didn't hear a thing at first but a moment later she did. It was growing louder by the second. " _Wait that sound, it can't be."_ Her assumption's were right.

"Beep beep motherfucker's!"

The three of them looked up to see a motorcycle falling down toward's them. Coco's jaw actually dropped a bit when she saw that the rider was Revy. "What the hell!?"

The ex huntress grinned as she back flipped off her harley motorcycle. The two wheeled vehicle crashed and made a small explosion right where the brother faunus were standing. They both barely had time to dive out of the way both going in opposite directions landing in between them.

After a couple of twirls Revy landed on her feet next to Coco. "Hey there, fancy meeting you here. Damn I got some good air driving up that mountain." She teased.

The fashionista shook her head in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

The tattooed woman rolled her. " 'Hey thank's for saving my ass Revy.' 'No problem Coco I'd hate to be at your funeral.' You kid's are so fucking ungrateful these day's, damn. I also brought a present but keep talking shit to me like that and I might not give it."

The third year was at her boiling point. "Enough with the fucking joke's Revy! The fate of not only my girlfriend and friend but Beacon's as well probably all of Vale rest's on this battle! Either help us or go back home! You don't even have your weapon's your on probation remember!?"

The older woman grumbled curses under her breath while pulling out her 'borrowed' scroll from her cleavage. "Hey you shit's. Thing's are pretty bad for these guy's. How about we give them a helping hand?"

A moment later there was a sound coming from the sky. Everyone looked up and Coco smiled, beginning to feel hope again. Her hate was now replaced with gratitude. "Revy...I fucking love you."

The ex mercenary chuckled. "That's what they all say, But i'm already taken."

Hovering over the center of the large camp were four Bullhead airships lined up perfectly. Each one had one of the four Academy insignia's on the side.

* * *

 **And there we have it for this chapter. I know I kind of ripped off a bit from CFVY's fight scene in volume two a bit but that scene was so awesome I had to include something like that. Anyway ALOT is going to happen in the next chapter so it might be a while till it's up. Thank you all again for reading and hope to see you next time :)**


	24. Chapter 23

**(A.N.) HELLO EVERYONE I'M BACK!**

 **Sorry about this really late update but thing's have been crazy. Work has been killer with the holiday season and also personal life stuff still going on.**

 **Sorry if this chapter seem's rushed or anything Fight scenes are not my forte to begin with and I've been writing in small burst's here and there for like a month so I haven't had time to really just sit down and think about what i'm writing.**

 **But anyway beside's that. It's good to be back and hope you enjoy this chapter. Thing's get wild.**

 **Side note Vol 6 is blowing my mind right now. holy crap.**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Adam looked up at the sky and clenched his teeth and fists in anger. " _Fine then. Bring it on you monsters called human's. Give us your best. I'll kill them all."_ He turned to one of his men and ordered. "I want everyone who can pickup a weapon to fight off these intruder's. Once we've taken these bastards out Vale is as good as done for."

The goon gave a salute. "Yes High Leaser!"

* * *

-Coco and Revy-

"Revy. Thank's for-"

"Save it."

The fashionista blinked confusingly from behind her shades. " _What's gotten into her all of a sudden? It's like her mood took a complete one eighty."_ The team leader couldn't gauge her friend's mood. Revy's bang's were covering her eyes. Then she gasped when she noticed how the older woman's hand's were shaking.

"Coco. Go help out your friend's and save your girl...Leave these two fuckers to me."

The leader of Team CFVY actually had to swallow down a nervous gulp. " _The tone in her voice has changed as well. It's like she's on the brink of snapping at any moment. So dark and low no emotion what so ever."_

The two faunus brother's got back to their fighting stance, their small blade's pointing at the two girl's. "You here that brother? That foul mouthed hooker looking human said she'd take us on by herself." Fennec said smugly.

Corsac eyed the older woman for a moment before replying. "Indeed. But she look's familiar. I've seen her before."

Revy then yelled. "What are you waiting for brat!? Get going!"

Coco snapped herself out of her trance deciding to worry about her friend later. "Right. Be careful Revy." With that the beret wearing girl took off trying to circle around to the right.

The two brother's aimed their weapons in her direction. "You won't escape!" They yelled at the same time while unleashing another vortex of flames.

Before the attack could make it's to their target something crash landed from the sky in between Coco and the attack, blocking it. The third year student ignored it and kept running. " _Kick their ass Revy."_

"What's that?" Corsac asked his brother.

Infront of them was a black locker with a yellow line going across it. There was a artificial voice that spoke from it. " **Access code verified. Probation lifted. Welcome back Revy.**

Revy casually walked over to the locker as it opened. She threw Ozpin's scroll over her shoulder and stopped in front of it. Inside were two pistol's. One was black the other white. She slowly reached in and grabbed them. "Hey girl's. Long time no see." She mumbled softly. She turned around to face her opponent's, her bangs still covering her eyes. "Let's do this. One. Last. Time."

The brother's grinned. "We'll dispose of you quickly. Right brother?" Fennec asked.

"Indeed brother. Then we'll finish off that girl." His brother replied.

They heard the sounds of footsteps approaching from behind. A moment later five White Fang soldiers stood ready for battle next to them. "We'll provide backup sir's!" A female soldier said as she raised her rifle.

The brother's thought they didn't need it but they did need to end this quickly.

"Hey wait a minute... That woman look's familiar." A soldier mumbled.

Revy gripped her pistol's tightly and asked in a emotionless tone. "I'm only going to ask this once. Where is that tiger cunt Sienna Khan?"

Corsac chuckled and answered. "She is no longer here. Adam is now our High Leader and through his leadership the faunus will rise above the human race."

The tattooed woman's hand's shook even more. "Damn it. I was suppose to kill her. But oh well." Her frown turned into a blood thirsty grin. "You two were next on my list anyway. By the time i'm through with you, you'll wish you were fucking dead."

"Hold on!" A soldier cried out getting his comrades attention. His whole body started shaking in fear. "A woman with a black tribal tattoo, Who uses black and white pistol's. No it can't be." He took a few step's back. "It's her."

Fennec growled in annoyance. He hated showing fear to the enemy. Especially human's. "What are you talking about?"

"That's the mercenary, The Bloody Bullet of Vacuo. Revy." He answered with complete fear in his voice.

The brother's eyes both widened a bit while the other four soldier's gasped. "Y...You mean she's...THAT Revy?" The female soldier stuttered.

The third soldier spoke next. "The one who spent year's hunting us down? The one responsible for single handily taking out the Vacuo outpost?"

The ex mercenary dug into her back pocket pulling out a cigarette and put it in her mouth. She lit it up by firing her black pistol at the tip of it. "It's been so long." She raised her head a bit finally revealing her eyes. There were narrowed but full of playful insanity. "Since I spilled some fucking blood."

* * *

The four Bullhead carrier's door's slid open. The one in the back with the Vacuo crest revealed Team's BRNZ and NDGO.

"Alright guy's let's teach them a lesson. They mess with one of us, they mess with all of us." Brawnz said readying his claw weapon's.

The leader of NDGO loaded her crossbow. "Remember girl's we're doing this not just for Vale and Vacuo but for all of Remnant. We have enough dealing with Grimm we don't need these guy's causing anymore problem's."

The third one with the Haven crest opened up revealing Team's SSSN and ARBN.

"Alright so we got our butt's kicked in the tournament and we're helping said people who kicked our butt's. But we're the one's who are going to save the day. Right guy's!?" Sun said enthusiastically. His three teammate's just shook their head's.

"Can't believe you took off on a suicide mission without telling me. When we get back you and I are going to have a long talk Ruby Rose." Reese mumbled a bit angrily as she readied her board. She turned to her left when she feel a hand rest on her shoulder. It was her team leader.

"Relax. They'll be ok. We'll make sure of it. Right?" Arslan said with a smile.

The skater girl smiled back and nodded. "Right."

The second bullhead with the Atlas crest revealed Flynn, Neon. Ciel and Penny.

"Look's like blondie and the gang are need of a little assistance huh Flynt?" Neon teased as she twirled her glowing nun chuck.

The musician chuckled. "Yeah look's like it. I wanted to beat the princess at the festival. But I guess saving her butt will piss her off just as much."

Ceil looked at her watch with a bored expression. "This can not take longer than an hour. We have training exercises in the afternoon and then-"

Penny interrupted her...Girlfreind? She still wasn't sure on that. They were both still new to the whole dating thing. "Ceil I believe this particular situation is far more important than our daily schedule. Those are my friend's down there."

The darker skinned girl sighed. "I suppose we can afford to be late just this once. They are your friend's after all."

The freckled girl beamed and hugged her partner from the side. "Thank you very much! It mean's alot to me!"

Ceil had a small blush on her cheek's but kept composed. "Yes. Very well then."

The last bullhead transport with the Beacon crest revealed Team CRDL.

Their team leader Cardin grinned as he rested his mace over his shoulder. "Let's show these guy's what a real Team from Beacon can really do."

All the student's except for May from Team BRNZ jumped out of the transport ship's. As soon as they landed they immediately went off in different direction's and engaged the White Fang.

" **Alright guy's let's provide air support. We can't let these kid's hog all the glory."** One of the pilot's said over the radio.

" **Roger that.**

* * *

The entire outpost turned into an all out war.

* * *

"Bolin you got four of them coming after you!" Nadir yelled as he shot down two White Fang soldier's with his assault rifle.

Bolin unsheathed his blade's from both end of his staff as four goon's surrounded and charged at him. He twirled it around his body hitting them all at once when they were close enough. They all fell to the ground with a quick cry of pain. "Phew. That was close. Thank's Nadir!"

"Stay focused!" The two boy's looked over to see their leader fighting hand to hand with a small group of soldier's. "I don't feel like burying anyone from my team today!" She yelled while catching a sword with her bare hand and throwing the White Fang soldier over shoulder slamming him into the ground causing the earth beneath him to crack.

About seven yard's away Yang had just punched a soldier into the ground. Her breathing was labored. "There's no...End to them." She panted.

"Die you bitch!"

The blonde gasped as she spun around and in the blink of an eye the spear wielding White Fang soldier fell to the ground with a large bullet wound to the chest. She looked up and smiled while giving a thumb's up to the Vacuo Bullhead that flew by. "Thank's! I owe you one!"

May smiled as she kept her eye in the scope.

Ceil stood with her hand's formally behind her back as two goon's came at her with sword's. She raised her arm's and pushed a button on her watch making it beep. "Timed." The black haired girl then reached behind her lower back removing a small device from a blue holster. The small devise quickly transformed into a large pistol sized triple barreled blue and white shotgun.

She twirled it in her palm and aimed it over her shoulder as she was about to be attacked from behind and fired. She didn't even flinch as the weapon fired off and sent the goon's corpse flying a few feet.

The one from the front yelled in rage as he attacked from the front. She easily avoided each attack before bashing in his knee cap with her left heel causing him to scream in pain and kneel infront of her. She twirled her weapon again and aimed it at his head and fired.

As fast as she could she stopped her watch. "I was only 2.5 second's away from my record. Damn."

She looked over to see a squad running toward's her. She didn't even blink when they were all of a sudden swallowed up by a small tornado and sent flying straight up into the air.

Dew Gayl from Team NDGO shook her head in disappointment. "So this is the all fearsome White Fang everyone's been so afraid of? Pathetic."

About fifty yard's away Jaune just took down another soldier his breathing labored. "Man...I didn't think... there would be this...Many." He mumbled between breath's.

"I got you human!"

The blonde leader gasped and before he could fully turn around he saw the White fang goon being pummeled by a mace and sent skidding across the ground. He was a bit surprised at who his savior was. "Cardin!?"

The bully smirked while placing his weapon over his shoulder. "Hey there Jauney boy. Look's like we're even now."

The young knight had to blink a few time's to make sure he wasn't seeing thing's. "Cardin, what are you doing here?"

The taller boy groaned. "Oh come on. I might be a prick but i'm not a heartless monster. When people from our school are risking their live's, well we can't just leave them to fend for themselves now can we?"

Jaune was honestly shocked and impressed. Maybe Cardin had finally turned over a new leaf. "Wow Cardin. That's really-"

"Beside's we can't have you loser's take all the glory. You'd all be dead without us. Kind of stupid if you ask me."

The blonde sighed. " _Never mind. He's still the same Cardin. But I won't turn down his help."_ The two boy's stood back to back, weapon's ready. "Just watch my back ok? This is no time to be joking around."

Cardin chuckled. "Well alright just this once."

They're little moment was ruined when Ren came running. "Incoming!"

The two boy's looked up and paled running themselves. "Oh crap!"

In the sky was a Whit Fang drop ship shooting at one of the transport's. The Vacuo ship was on fire and heading right for their position. The pilot inside yelled over his shoulder. "Get out quick! We're going down!"

May didn't need to be told twice. She jumped out as son as the back of the carrier exploded. She began to fall, there was no time for her to land safely. She closed her eye and braced herself for a hard landing. Bit just as she was about to hit the ground she felt a sudden rush of air and felt like she was in someone's arms. She opened her eye and saw Resse's grinning face. "Hey there! Nice of you to drop in!"

The one eyed girl blushed and stuttered. "Uh...Th...Thank's."

Reese put pulled up next to Nebula and helped May down. "Be careful. And good catch Nebula." The skater girl teased with a wink and flew off on her board.

The leader of NDGO ignored the comment and gave her girlfriend a quick hug. "Glad your ok."

Meanwhile the three boy's Ren, Jaune and Cardin tried to out run the burning ship that was heading right for them. "It's going to land right on top of us!" Jaune yelled in a panic.

Just then Pyrrha ran out as they passed her and held her hand's up. She activated her semblance and gritted her teeth as she tried to stop the massive piece of flaming metal. She started to sweat, her arm's shaking but it lowly came to a halt just a few feet away from her hand's. She dropped her hand's and the ship made a small crash as it finally landed. She let out a sigh of relief. "That was close."

Jaune walked up to Pyrrha putting a hand on her shoulder. "You alright?" He asked

She gave him a small smile and a nod. "Yeah i'm fine."

A few yard's away Ruby had just sliced down a group of three Whit Fang soldier's. "Man. I didn't think thing's would get this crazy." Ruby complained then froze as she felt the ground beneath her shake a bit and the hair's on the back of her neck stood. A mech had it's arm canon aimed right at the young leaders head.

"Try avoiding it at this range human." The mech pilot mocked.

Ruby closed her eyes and quickly raised her arms up while screaming. "I surrender! Please don't blow off my head!"

The pilot grinned as he squeezed the trigger. "Die like the rest of them."

Ruby braced herself for what she thought was the end. But instead of something firing off she heard the sound of medal being torn apart. " _Is it me or did this area drop a few degrees?"_ The silver eyed girl turned around to see the mech fall apart in two separate pieces as if it were split in half. While both halve's slowly fell to the ground away from each other Ruby saw a figure in between the two pieces. As the two piece's became further apart her view became clearer and the person she saw made her beam and almost cry. "Weiss!"

The W of Team RWBY stood with one hand on her hip the other holding her rapier to the side. Next to her was a giant white Knight holding a sword, a summoning circle beneath it's feet. Weiss grinned while flipping her hair. "Missed me dolt? Honesty what would you do without- WHOA!"

The heiress found herself tackled to the ground with the young leader on top of her hugging her so tightly she started to turn blue from lack of oxygen. "Weiss! I'm so so so so soooooooooo happy that your ok!"

Weiss chocked out. "Ru...By...Air."

Ruby flushed from embarrassment hopped off the heiress. "Oh..hehe sorry." She apologized while scratching her head, watching Weiss slowly stand up taking deep breaths.

"You..Are...Impossible." She complained with annoyance between breaths. "But...Anyway. We still have a battle to finish up."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Where's Blake and Ilia? Are they ok?"

The white haired girl gave her leader a reassuring smile. "Yes, they are fine. They went off in a separate direction to give backup to-

"Weiss look out!"

Both girl's barely heard the warning from Yang.

Everything happened in a blink of an eye.

Someone fell.

Someone screamed.

Someone felt agonizing pain.

Someone felt something wet hit against their face.

Someone laughed.

Just like that it was over.

It was then that someone else screamed a person's name in complete fear and horror.

* * *

-A bit earlier with Revy, Corsac and Fennec-

Revy chuckled. "Alright you prick's. Why don't we finish this here and now." She twirled her pistol's in her hand's while raising her arm's and aimed the gun's right at them.

Corsac sneered and ordered. "Don't just stand there! I don't care who she is we will not show fear to human's! Got it!?"

The other goon's swallowed nervously knowing that if they disobeyed they'd be dead. "Let's get her!"

The small squad charged at the seasoned huntress. Revy just smirked and took a long deep breath then blew. As she did a large amount of black smoke started to flow out of her mouth and in second's covered the area in a complete black fog. The brother's along with the goon's stopped in their track's and started coughing uncontrollably. "Holy 'cough' shit 'cough' It's like I 'cough cough' just swallowed a 'cough' nicotine factory."

Fennec tried to think while coughing out what felt like a lung. " _This technique. We've seen it before."_ He was broken from his thought's when he heard a gunshot. But because of the thickness of the smokescreen he couldn't see a thing. The brother's then heard another gunshot then another. Some one screamed in agony before another shot was fired.

Corsac growled and held his dagger up. Using the dust inside he made a small whirlwind blowing away all of the smoke. When the area cleared the brother's growled in anger.

Revy stood, surrounded by corpses, a few drop's of blood on her clothes, the playful bloodthirsty look still on her face. "So. You fucker's remember me now?" She asked with a teasing tone in her voice.

The brother's did indeed remember. "Brother. It's her. That girl who got away in Vacuo five year's ago. I remember her semblance. The coward used it to escape." Corsac explained.

Fennec chuckled. "Your right brother. Wonder if she's the one who lead these student's to their death's just like she did with her old team."

The tattooed woman had to use every ounce of willpower to keep her anger in check. "You two have better choose your next words very carefully." She threatened.

The brother's ignored her and both grinned while raising their dagger's toward's her. "Don't worry. You'll be seeing those nobody's again shortly." Corsac joked.

It was dead silent. The only sound was the fighting in the background. But the brother's could feel a dark tension in the air around them. As if they have just ticked off the devil himself. Finally what felt forever Revy spoke in a calm tone, her bang's covering her eyes. "You know. I'm a woman of my word. I always keep my promises. So believe me when I say that i'm going to shove the barrel of my gun down one of your throat's and make you eat lead." She looked up, her eyes filled with rage and tear's. She yelled. "I'm going to make you both fucking regret slicing my team's throat's with those damn butter knives of yours!" She charged at them her pistol's raised.

The brother's charged at her as well as she fired her pistol's. They were both able to deflect each shot with their weapon's till they were close enough for melee combat. Fennec attacked first thrusting his dagger forward at her torso, his blade surrounded by flame thank's to the fire dust that was inside. She was able to sidestep at the last second dodging his attack and then quickly grabbed his extended arm and forced him to move where she was making Corsac slice his brother's back making his aura flash and cry out in slight pain.

The ex mercenary chuckled while shoulder throwing Fennec onto the ground making him groan out in pain. She then turned her attention to Corsac and in a a blink of an eye raised her white pistol and fired.

Corsac was able to deflect the bullet but left him slightly distracted and vulnerable which Revy took advantage of. She ran at him and kicked him in between his leg's making him double over in pain. Revy then spun on her heel and used her right leg to deliver a powerful kick to his face sending him skidding and bouncing across the ground.

"Your going to pay for that you bitch!" Fennec yelled as he attacked her from behind. He then gasped as his blade was blocked by her black pistol.

Revy grinned like a madwoman. "Your mine now you bastard!" She spun around with the bottom of her white pistol's grip aim at his wrist. A small blade shot out from the grip and stabbed right through hos wrist before he could react.

Fennec screamed in pain as the blade completely went through his wrist making him drop his blade. The ex mercenary then removed the blade by pulling it upward's almost severing his hand from his arm. Before he knew it he was laying on his back when she performed a leg sweep. When he felt a weight on his chest, he opened his tear filled eye's and gasped seeing the insane woman straddling his chest. "Pl...Please...I'm sorry...Don't kill me...Please." He begged while trying to ignore the agonizing pain.

Revy sneered and replied. "It suck's ball's when the role's are reversed doesn't it? Say please one more time and I might spare your pathetic life." The fox faunus swallowed down a sob before opening his mouth. But before he could even begin to say the word the tattooed woman shoved the barrel of her black pistol in his mouth. His eyes went wide with complete fear. Revy sneer turned into a grin as she said. "Told you I keep my promises." The last thing she heard was his muffled screams before pulling the trigger. The back of his head exploding from the gunshot.

Corsac sat up trying to ignore the soreness from Revy's attack's. The first thing he saw was his brother's brain's being blown out. His face went pale from shock and horror. "No...It can't be." He slowly stood up still not believing his eyes. Tear's started rolling down his face, his grip on his dagger tightening, his body now trembling with rage. "You...You..." He charged at her screaming. "You monster!"

Revy propelled herself into the air using Fennec's corpse as a lunch pad. As she flipped in the air she fired her pistol's making Corsac stop in his track's to deflect the shot's. The ex mercenary landed in front of him and twirled her gun's so that she was holding the barrel's. The bottom of both grip's now had short blade's extended out. "Come on. Let's do this old school."

The faunus growled and charged at her. Revy simply grinned and charged as well. soon they were both in a fast paced melee dual. The sound of metal hitting metal over and over again can be heard. "That's the fucking spirit! You and me! Two sorry ass's bent on revenge!"

Corsac blocked both of Revy's blade's with his own. He grunted while struggling to push back her weapon's. "You killed my brother you human whore. My rage far surpasses your's!"

Revy decided to stop playing with her opponent and end thing's once and for all. She pulled her weapon's back threw herself at him.

Corsac didn't know if she had a suicide wish or not but decided to kill her all the same. He thrusted his blade into her abdomen. He smiled as he saw a small thin trail of blood leak from the side of her mouth. But his smile quickly turned into shock when she pulled him in and locked his lip's with her's.

A moment later she pulled away, still grinning and watched with satisfaction as Corsac fell backward's onto his back and started convulsing and uncontrollably coughing up large amount's of blood.

Revy looked down at her wound. The small blade still embedded into her abdomen but her own blade resting next to it. "It was a gamble but look's like I was able to divert your attack just enough to miss any vital's." She winced as she pulled the blade out and tossed it aside. "Look's like what's left of my aura kept it from going to deep as well." She turned her attention back to her slowly dying opponent. "Probably wondering what I did to you? Well my semblance allow's me to inhale and store airborne toxicity. You dumbass's thought you got rid of the smokescreen? I just re inhaled it. Downside is that when I release my semblance It has to all come out at once." She spat in his direction and dug into her back pocket pulling out a cigarette. "You just had five year's worth of nicotine smoke shoved down into your lung's at once." She lit the cigarette and took a slow drag. She watched as the life left his eyes. "Your rage was nothing compared to mine."

 _"It's finally over. Team AZRE can finally rest in peace."_

She was broken from her thought's when a big explosion erupted from the battlefield. She quickly turned around and gasped. "Holy Shit! I got to get over there!" She took bolted as fast as she could.

* * *

Adam and a small squad of his men were faced off with Team SSSN. Both side's panting from the fighting.

"Well...Not bad for a few lowly human's and their pet." Adam taunted.

Sun growled. "Oh yeah? Atleast i'm not some psychotic rapid animal who's only goal is to kill anyone that doesn't do thing's your way!"

The bull faunus grabbed the hilt of his sword. "Your going to regret those word's." He threatened. He was about to use his semblance when he caught something from the corner of his eye. _"What!? What is that Schnee doing out!? I can't rely on any of these moron's."_ He saw her slice a mech in two with her summon and sneered. " _At this rate the entire plan will be useless...Fine then. If that's the case I can at least take the heiress cunt down with us."_ He turned to his men and ordered. "Keep them busy! I'm going after that Schnee!"

The goon's did as their leader ordered and charged at the four boy's while Adam sprinted toward's the White and Red duo. Sun cursed as he blocked a sword. "Get back here you bastard!"

Adam's hand griped his sword while slowly unsheathing it. " _Her back is turned. Now's my chance. Die you bitch!"_

He activated his semblance

* * *

Yang just punched a goon into the air and caught sight of Adam rushing at her ex. "Weiss look out!" She bolted running as fast as she could praying she'd make it in time.

* * *

Coco just narrowly dodged an attack from the mech that stood before her. "I don't have time for this!" She ran toward's it and slid under neath it avoiding it's second attack and kept running. After escaping from the stolen Atlas weapon she saw Adam charging at her girlfriend, sword about to be drawn, the area seemed to turn red, everyone seemed to be in a black shadow a white moon in the background.

 _"No, no, no, no! I can make it, I have to! I'm not going to lose her. I refuse it!"_

"Weiss!"

* * *

The heiress heard Yang's warning but by the time she turned around she felt someone rush infront of her knocking her down. Then she heard screaming and something wet hit her face.

She used her hand to wipe off whatever it was but when the white haired girl opened her eye's to see what it was she gasped in horror.

It was blood.

Her hand shook as she just stared at the horrifying red liquid. This was the first time she ever got blood on herself.

"Hahaha! Stupid human. Was it really worth it?"

The blue eyed girl recognized the laughter and voice. It was Adam's. When she looked up she nearly had a heart attack when the tip of his sword was only a few inches away from her face. The tip was dripping with blood.

Weiss's vision began to clear and what she saw was her worst nightmare. Infront of her was someone with their back turned to her. Adam's blade piercing right through them. Their weapon's hilt sliced through from where they tried to block the madman's attack, their weapon now in two pieces.

The area was dead silent to Weiss. A million thought's were going through her mind. She just sat there in shock, watching the blood drip down from the blade. What made her finally snap out of her trance was a small rose petal slowly descending infront of her and landing into a small puddle of blood on the ground.

When the heiress finally came back all she could do was scream her savior's name in horror.

"RUBY!"

The cookie lover's body shook with pain but despite it all she smiled with a trail of blood flowing from her mouth. "Yo...ok...Weiss?"

Adam smirked and pulled his sword out quickly from the team leader while moving it upward's making a huge open bloody wound from her left abdomen to her her right shoulder.

Everyone in the area who saw what happened just stood their and watched in horror and disbelief as Ruby dropped both halves of Cresent Rose and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

 **(A.N.) Phew and that's that...Please don't hate me!**

 **I want to thank you all again for your support and patience and hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Also the votes for my next story is done. My next story will be a Yang x Illia /Hiddendragon story.**

 **Until next time :)**


	25. Chapter 24

**(A.N.)Hello everyone and welcome back! Sorry about another late update but hopefully i'll be back on track with thing's now that the holiday's are basically over. Thank you all so much for you continuing support and hope you enjoy the new chapter...Well maybe not enjoy considering what happened with...**

 **Shutting up now...**

* * *

 _ **-Song All thing's Must die from Vol 5 start's playing-**_

 _ **~Life is just a journey...**_  
 _ **Yours is near its end...**_  
 _ **Bloody evolution...**_  
 _ **This world transcend...~**_

Blue eyes followed their savior collapse infront of them unmoving. Weiss knew she needed to do something, anything to save her partner. But her body wouldn't move. It's as if her entire body just shut down. All she could do was watch as a small pool of blood started to form underneath her leader. She could feel a new wetness running down her face. Her tear's mixing with the small droplet's of blood that was left.

Finally after what felt like eternity to the heiress her right arm slowly raised, trying to reach out for her friend.

"Ru...Ruby?" She called out her name, her voice low and soft.

Desperate.

She didn't get an answer.

 _ **~Black out the sky...**_  
 _ **All things must die...~**_

Adam grinned as he watched the broken heiress try to call out to her friend. "Didn't think You Schnee's could show that kind of emotion toward's other people." Weiss was completely oblivious to everything around her so she didn't even take notice when the bull faunus raised his blade. "Don't worry you'll be joining her soon."

He was about to bring his blade down when he heard someone yell.

"Get away from them!"

 **~This is the end!**  
 **Here's where you'll die!~**

He looked up and then jumped back narrowly dodging Pyrrha as she landed where he stood then tossed her shield at him.

The champion has never felt such rage in her life. Her tear's almost obscuring her vision. She was not a violent person but she would make sure that the murderer of her friend is brought to justice by her blade.

Adam blocked her shield with his blade and grunted from the force, feeling his feet skid across the ground a bit from the impact.

 _ **~Legends should scatter!**_  
 _ **So just say goodbye!~**_

"She was my best friend you monster!"

He turned to his right and barley blocked a small flying green blade.

Penney couldn't show it with tear's but seeing the first person, her first real friend, to ever see her as a living human being with free will, laying on the ground in a small pool of her own blood trying to protect someone has made the green eyed girl feel something she's never felt before.

Rage, and grief.

She surrounded him with her airborne blade's and attacked him from all side's. He was able to deflect the first few attack's but he couldn't keep up with the speed and number's and felt his aura deplete with a few numerous hit's.

When they all suddenly stopped he felt a presence behind him.

 _ **~No one will miss you!**_  
 _ **When you're finally gone!~**_

"Your going to regret that!"

Coco had her handbag spinning on her wrist as she charged the madman from behind.

She couldn't believe what she just witnessed. If only she were a bit faster, if only the faunus brother's didn't keep her distracted. But she couldn't cry, not yet. Not while this bastard was still breathing.

As soon as Adam turned around he felt incredible pain as Coco's weapon uppercutted him sending the bull faunus into the air.

 _ **~At your conclusion!**_  
 _ **Sing your swan song!~**_

"I loved her you son of a bitch!"

Adam yelled i pain as he felt Reese's hoverboard slam into his back sending him crashing to the ground.

The green haired girl had just as much tear's as Pyrrha did. Her girlfriend. The sweetest, most kind hearted person she's ever known is gone. The girl who changed her for the better.

Even if she dies doing it. She will make sure Adam Taurus is laying in the dirt surrounded and soaked in his own blood as well.

 _ **~Murder unkindness conspiracy.**_  
 _ **Embers extinguished in effigy.~**_

As soon as the bull faunus landed he immediately jumped back on his feet and was about to counter attack. But instead he gasped as the four girl came at him from all fur side's and attacked him relentlessly.

Adam would not back down though and fought back with all his might.

 _ **~Just close your eyes.**_  
 _ **Don't fear demise.**_  
 _ **Black out the sky.**_  
 _ **All things must die.~**_

While Adam battled with the four heavy hitter's Weiss finally was able to snap out of her state of shock. She quickly crawled toward's her partner and flipped the bleeding girl over till she was cradled in the heiress lap. "Ruby! Just hold on! Stay with me!"

The rest of team JNPR ran to the two girl's. Ren and Nora quickly got into a defensive position to give them cover while the blonde leader knelt down next to his two friend's. It was taking everything the trio had not to get emotional in the middle of battle.

"Let me take a look at her." Jaune said.

Weiss quickly and gently set ruby down so Jaune had enough room. But she held Ruby's hand. "Everything will be ok Ruby. Jaune will make you feel better ok?"

Jaune swallowed hard when he saw all the blood. "Still not very good at this but here goes. Come on Ruby." He muttered to himself as he hovered his hand's over her chest and activated his semblance. He started pouring all his left over aura into her body.

The white haired girl watched as Jaune's aura spread through her partner's body. "Please Ruby wake up. I swear when this is all over i'll buy you a lifetime supply of cookies ok? Just please wake up." She begged.

A moment later Jaune stopped what he was doing and clenched his fist's with tear's rolling down his face.

The heiress saw this and yelled in anger. "What the hell are you doing!? Help her!"

The blonde leader shook his head sadly and mumbled. "I can't, i'm sor-"

Weiss grabbed by the collar of his sweatshirt. "What do you mean you can't!? For once in your fucking life Jaune be useful and help her!"

"I can't bring the dead back to life Weiss! She's gone!" He yelled back while trying to control his tear's.

'She's gone.' Those two simple yet devastating word's hit the heiress to her core. She pushed Jaune away throwing him back onto the ground. She picked her friend up and cradled her in her arm's. "She's not gone...She's not gone..." She mumbled those word's over and over again trying to make them become reality.

But it never will.

The three member's of JNPR could only stand by and watch the heart breaking scene unfold while shedding they're own tear's.

About a yard away Yang stood there motionless watching the entire scene. The blonde brawler didn't want to believe her eyes. This was all just a nightmare right? her sister was ok right? She had to be. She just had to.

But when her ear's picked up the sound of her ex crying out her sister's name in grief she knew then that this was reality.

Her fist's shook and tightened so much that her palms started to bleed. Her breathing was picking up. She has never felt so much rage in her life. No rage was not enough to describe what she was feeling.

 **"All I seem to do is lose people. No matter how hard I try to keep them around. Mom, Summer, Dad, In a way Weiss...Who's going to be next?"**

The word's the busty girl said all those month's ago repeated in her head. She turned on her heel and started to march where her sister's killer was fighting.

She now knew what she felt.

Livid.

 ** _~It's time to accept to abide._**  
 ** _Admit that the hour's arrived._**  
 ** _Resign, comply._**  
 ** _It's time to be one with the sky_**  
 ** _Surrender your pride._**  
 ** _Let death be your guide._**  
 ** _All things must die.~_**

The bull faunus jumped back and glared at the four girl's. His breathing labored and his cloths were a bit tattered. " _Damn these human's. But all those hit's i blocked will make my next Moonslice strike powerful. I'll wait for my chance to use it then escape."_ His sneer turned into a smirk. " _They haven't seen the last of me."_

The four girl's stood side by side ready to jump the red haired killer infront of them again. Coco was about to take the lead when she felt the area around them grow hotter. " _What the hell? Why did it get so hot all of a sudden?"_

Besides Penny. Coco, Adam and the other two girl's started to sweat with the rising in temperature. The fashionista turned around and gasped.

Behind them was Yang. She was walking toward's them, her body surrounded by flame's, Her iris's were gone as well as the white's around them. Instead her eye's were a pure crimson red almost representing a grimm. Steam was also coming out of her eyes since her tear's were evaporating the instant they came out.

The Y of RWBY stopped and took a few deep breath's before yelling. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Coco turned to her companion's and ordered. "Everyone get back!" She did not want to get caught in this crossfire. No way in hell.

Pyrrha and Penny understood the situation and retreated as fast as they could out of the area. Reese however was about charge in but her arm was grabbed by Coco. "Let go of me! I'm going to to kill that bastard!" She screamed.

"Listen! If we don't go now we'll die! In that kind of state she's not in control! Let her finish this!"

The skater wanted to ignore the older girl but the area was getting hotter and she knew how much Ruby meant to the blonde. "Damn it! Make it fucking hurt Yang!" With that the two girls left the area. And not a moment to soon.

Yang used all her strength in her leg's to launch herself at Adam. Her flame covered fist ready to strike. To everyone watching she looked like a giant rage induced inferno rocketing towards the bull faunus.

Adam Quickly held the hilt of his blade and activated his semblance. " _This is my chance. I'll slice this bitch in two and make a run for it during the confusion."_ His blade was halfway drawn, the masked man's grin grew as Yang was just a second away from within range. " _It's over."_

Just as he was about to fully draw his blade he heard a gunshot then immediately screamed as he felt enormous pain in his hand that held the hilt. His hand now had a big bleeding hole making him drop his weapon. He looked over to see Revy with her black pistol raised at him. "See ya in hell." She mumbled.

As soon as the red haired man turned his attention back to Yang he felt her flame covered fist strike his chest with enough force to make make him spit out alot of blood and actually shattered his mask. A shock wave moved through the air behind from the impact. If someone had x-ray vision they would have seen every bone in Adam's body crack and break.

"GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Yang screamed in complete rage.

The next second Adam was gone in a blur and the sound of a loud crash could be heard as the bull faunus collided with the mountain which was a good two hundred yard's away

 _ **-Song Ends-**_

The raging blonde panted as she stood there with her fist still extended outwards. Everyone in the area dared not to to move or say anything. A few silent moment's later the sound of footstep's could be heard. As the person approached Yang the brawler quickly turned around and threw a punch but stopped herself in the last second.

Velvet stood there, unafraid as Yang's fist was just a mere inch away from her face. As soon as the busty blonde saw her girlfriend her eye's slowly changed back to her normal lilac color as her aura started to die down.

Without saying a word the rabbit faunus moved around her girlfriend's fist and pulled Yang into her arms. The blonde's body shook as she tried to catch her breath. Then Yang collapsed to her knees bringing Velvet down with her and started bawling into the brown haired girls shoulder, holding onto her tightly.

Velvet just held her while shedding her own tears.

The remaining White Fang in the area who witnessed what happened finally came to their senses. "High leader...Adam is dead?" One of them muttered in disbelief.

Another one raised his rifle at Ren and Nora who were still guarding the broken down heiress. "You disgusting human's! Even if we fail we'll take as many of you down as we can!"

Before Ren or Nora could retaliate multiple large shadow's loomed over the area. This caused all the Remaining White Fang and the student's still fighting to stop and look up.

In the sky were four Atlas battle ships's surrounded by dozen's of Atlas carries.

" **This Specialist Winter Schnee of the Atlas Military! All White Fang member's are to drop their weapon's and surrender immediately! If you do not comply within the next ten second's we will use lethal force! There will not be a second warning!"** Winter's vice boomed over the speaker's.

Some hesitated and alot of them cursed but within seven second's the last of the White Fang dropped their weapon's and raised their hand's up and got down on their knees.

As the drop ship's started to land and Atlas soldier's started to round up the White Fang the student's went to meet up with Weiss and the other's only to meet with a dark and saddened scene.

Weiss continued to cry while cradling Ruby in her arm's. Her blue outfit now mostly stained with red. All anyone could do was watch and cry themselves. "Ruby...Ruby...Please...Wake up...WAKE UP!" The heiress cried.

Penny for once wished she could cry. Her first friend was gone. And there was nothing she could do about it. "Ruby..." She noticed a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Ciel. The android turned around and the two girl's held each other.

"I'm sorry Penny."

Nora buried her face into Ren's shoulder trying to block out the scene. The black haired boy wrapped a hand around her waist while giving his dear friend a silent prayer.

The leader of Team JNPR smashed his fist on the ground. "Damn it...If only I was quicker...If only I was stronger...If only I killed that bastard before...If only-"

He stopped his silent rant when Pyrrha knelt down next to him and pulled her boyfriend into an embrace. "Please Jaune...Don't do that to yourself...Please." The champion begged trying to control her own tear's.

"Ruby!" Reese was running, trying to reach her girlfriend her cheek's completely soaked with tears. "Ruby! I'm coming just hold on!" Before she could make it over to where the young leader was she felt a pair of strong arm's around her chest stopping her. She immediately knew who it was. "Arslan! Let go of me! She need's me!"

The leader of ARBN kept her hold on her squirming teammate. "Reese! There's nothing you can do!" It pained the dark skin martial artist to say that but it was also her responsibility to keep her team calm and under control.

The green haired girl started kicking. "Shut up! Shut up! I can still save her! I can-"

Arslan dropped the girls feet to the ground and spun her around looking directly in her eyes. "She's gone Reese! There's nothing anyone can do!"

The skater girl started punching Arslan's chest. "Your wrong! Your wrong! She can't be! I..." Her punches stopped and Reese started crying into her leader chest instead. "I love her...I love her." She sobbed.

The leader of ARBN started rubbing the crying girl's back, trying to soothe her pain. "I know Reese. I'm so sorry."

Coco slowly made her way toward's her girlfriend. It was taking everything she had not to break down herself. " _Stay strong. She's going to need you."_ When she finally reached them she set her handbag down and knelt down next to her lover. "Weiss." It's as if the white haired girl didn't hear her. Weiss kept sobbing, muttering plea's for her leader to wake up.

"Weiss...I'm here." As soon as Coco placed her hand on her shoulder Weiss snapped.

"Don't touch me! Don't you fucking touch me!" She screamed making a few people even Coco jump a bit. "It should be me not her! I didn't ask to be rescued by any of you!" She turned her attention back to the silent girl in her arms. "Ruby...Why did you do that? Why? You...You wanted to be the greatest huntress in the world remember? So why?...Why did you die for me?... WHY!?"

For the first time since arriving at Beacon. Coco was at a loss, not knowing what to do as she watched her lover cry and scream in grief.

Watching all the grief stricken students. Revy sighed as she pulled out her carton of cigarettes. "Good...Still one left." She ignored the approaching footsteps as she lit up smoke.

"I'm so happy she's safe. And honestly i'm impressed there was only one casualty." Winter now stood next to the tattooed woman.

Revy snorted and took a drag before replying. "This is the one part of being a huntress I definitely will not fucking miss."

The older schnee nodded sadly. "For once...We agree on something."

The ex mercenary took the smoke out of her mouth. "You going to go over there and comfort you dear little sister?"

She shook her head. "No words or action's will quell her grief right now. The thing she need's most is time to herself." When she felt her shoulder being bumped she glance down to an offered ciggerette. With a tired sigh the specialist took up on Revy's offer and took a long drag. "Look's like it's going to rain."

Revy looked up at the darkening sky. "Appropriate."

* * *

Meanwhile next to the mountain laying ontop of a pile of ruble laid Adam. His limb's dislocated and broken in various position's, his mask shattered. He couldn't move at all and the only noise he was making was the sound of him trying to gasp and choking on air.

Blake burst through the treeline. Her amber eye's showing nothing but tears and rage. She drew her blade and ran towards her former comrade. "You've hurt so many people but i'l make sure you don't hurt anyone else ever again!" She couldn't believe what she saw just a couple minutes ago, she refused to believe it. One minute she and Ilia were helping Velvet and her two male teammates and the next they witnessed their cookie loving friend almost get sliced in two. As soon as Yang literally punched him into the mountain the cat faunus went after him. She needed to be sure he was dead. Even if he is on the verge of death at the moment.

But just as she was about to jump ontop of him and deliver the final blow Ilia grabbed her arm stopping her. "Blake wait!"

The amber eyed girl actually almost hissed at her lover. "Let. Go. Of. Me Ilia. He need's to pay for what he's done. He's hurt you, kidnapped me and Weiss, and...Ruby." She shook her head trying to stop herself from crying anymore. "He need's to die. Now."

The chameleon faunus loosened her hold a bit and replied in a calm soothing tone. "I know Blake. trust me. But right now Yang and Weiss are going to need you. I know you Blake. Your a good person, Your not a killer like he is." She leaned up a bit to kiss her girlfriend's cheek's. "I'll take care of it."

Blake wanted to argue but her spotted lover had a point. She felt a little out of place thinking this but she wasn't as close to Ruby as her other two teammate's are. She loved Ruby like a sister she did but Ruby was an actual sister to Yang and she was Weiss's best friend and partner, someone who opened her eye's to the real world around her and helped change her for the better. Also Blake was used to death. She's seen it quiet a few time's while in the White Fang. But it's completely new to her teammates.

After a bit of hesitation Blake finally took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes dry. "Ok...Your right. Just...Just make sure it end's once and for all ok?"

Ilia gave her a small smile. "I will...I love you. We'll get through this together."

Instead of repeating the words the cat girl gave her lover a quick kiss before running off to rejoin her grieving friends.

When she knew Blake was gone Ilia's skin turned a dark red as she made her way toward's Adam. Her hand holding her weapon shook with anger. She stood over him and spat on him. "You bastard. To think me and Blake used to look up to you. The very thought sicken's me now." When her only response from him was more gurgling noises she continued. "I'm so glad your in pain. Now you can understand some of the same kind of pain you inflicted on other's. Like that farmer's little boy who is now an orphan because of you. Torturing Blake, me. Taking my eye. Then you had the nerve to kidnap her and Weiss...Then you killed the sweetest, most open hearted and innocent person I have ever known" She raised her blade so that the tip was aimed at his head. "Remember what I said Adam? I told you i'd kill you." With a scream she thrusted her sword through his skull finally ending his life.

The color changing was panting as she quickly pulled her blade out and dropped it. "It's...It's over. It's finally over." She fell to her knees just as it started to rain, the drop's of water mixing with the tears on her face. " _But at what cost?"_

* * *

 **(A.N.) And there we have it. Thank you all again for tking the time to read my story and hope to see you all in the next chapter.**

 **Have a happy New Year everyone! :)**


	26. Chapter 25

**(A.N.) Hello everyone and welcome back!**

 **Wow i'm really sorry for the really long delay but between work, life and uh...My girlfriend surprising me with a Nintendo switch and like three games I got side tracked lol. Anyway hopefully you enjoy today's chapter :)...Or well not ENJOY per say but...Anyway here you go!**

* * *

Three day's. It's been three day's since that dreadful day. The day Ruby Rose was confirmed KIA.

When new's about her death went around the school the entire student body couldn't believe such a thing happened to someone as sweet as Ruby. The past few day's you could feel the sadness and grief in the school's air. It felt as if Beacon lost something it would never get back. It wasn't the same without a happy cheerful sixteen year old zipping around leaving rose petal's everywhere.

But the one's who got hit the hardest with her death were keeping to themselves. Trying to grieve and come to term's with what happened to the group's favorite lovable prodigy leader.

But right now there were a few who couldn't have that luxury. Coco, Jaune, Blake and Revy were in Ozpin's office. All four of them sitting next to each other in chair's. Infront of them was Ozpin at his desk and Glynda standing next to his right.

Ozpin spoke after a small sigh. "I know it's been difficult for you all. Losing a comrade...A friend is never easy. But I've put this conversation on hold long enough." The three student's and ex mercenary knew what was coming. "Miss Belladonna. Since Miss Schnee and Xiao Long are taking what happened the hardest i've asked you here to represent your team. Understood?" With her eye's still staring at the floor she gave a silent nod. "Good. What you four did was completely reckless. You've disobeyed strict order's and put yourselves and the transfer student's lives in danger."

The fashionista spoke up. "I take full responsibility sir. It was my idea. Whatever punishment you have planned i'll take it without question."

The blonde boy spoke up next. "No. We volunteered to go with Coco and the other's. She didn't force us to do anything."

Blake stood up so fast that her chair was almost knocked over. "No it's my fault! If I came to you and Goodwhich about me being in the White Fang then me and Weiss wouldn't have been taken! We-"

"Enough. Miss Belladonna please sit down" After doing what Ozpin asked he continued. "Look. I know you all had good intention's. And honestly your attack on the White Fang's camp clearly showed us that we would have been in serious trouble if you all didn't react the way you did. And let's be honest. You all would have gone even if we locked you in your room's under heavy guard."

The three student's didn't deny that. They couldn't even think about leaving one of their friend's behind.

"The council and I were at a impasse. What you did was out of line but if you hadn't then who know's what would have happened." He took a sip from his mug and continued. "The three of you will still be enrolled in school but you and your team's will be spending two hour's of detention everyday for the remainder of your stay here at Beacon AND helping around the school on weekends. Understood?"

The three of them nodded. "We understand Ozpin. Thank's." Coco mumbled.

Glynda gave a stern look at Revy who looked bored. "As for you."

The ex mercenary rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah I know. Throw the cuff's on." She knew this would happen so she wasn't surprised.

"I have half a mind to." The busty teacher growled. "You stole Ozpin' scroll, illegally reclaimed your weapon's, broke multiple violation's of your parole and put over a dozen student's live's in danger." She took a deep breath before saying calmly. "But if you hadn't then...We would have lost more of our student's and from a few report's you saved a few of them during the battle."

Ozpin held out his hand. "Revy for your punishment you will surrender your Huntress license and your weapon's will be disposed of. You are hereby relived of your duty. From here on out you can no longer be a huntress."

The young woman took a deep breath trying to control her emotion's as she pulled out her wallet from her pocket. "I don't need it anymore anyway. I got my revenge." She dug out her digital license and tossed it into Ozpin's hand.

After the headmaster tossed her license in his drawer he leaned back in his chair. "You are all now dismissed, the...Memorial service will begin in an hour. Please. Prepare yourselves for it."

Without saying a word the four of them stood up and headed for the elevator.

* * *

When they arrived in the main lobby the rest of Team JNPR, CFVY, Ilia and Luna were waiting for them. Yatsuhashi was the first to speak when they approached the group. "So...What happened?"

The leader of CFVY rubbed her eyes tiredly and answered. "Well...Let's just say I hope you all enjoyed your free time as much as you could."

Revy approached her blind girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "And as for me I've pretty much become part of the common folk now. No more kick ass adventures for me."

Luna hugged her taller girlfriend. "Your punishment could have been so much worst." She was so worried about her foul mouth girlfriend. She lost one lover she couldn't even imagine losing another.

The leader of JNPR rubbed his before saying. "We should all get ready for the service. I don't want to be late."

Pyrrha held his hand trying to give him some comfort. "We'll see you all then." Team JNPR headed out of the lobby.

When they were gone Luna opened her arm's. "Come here Coco." The fashionista did need hesitate as she hugged the older woman. "I'm so sorry for your loss. I'll be here for you if you ever need me, ok? Call me anytime."

Coco tightened her hug. "Thank's Luna."

After breaking the hug Revy put a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me. I know it's hard and i'm not going to say any pity shit but hang there alright?"

Coco almost chuckled. "You have a way with word's you lunatic."

The tattooed woman just gave her a small smile.

...

Team CFVY, Blake ad Illia were on they're way to their dorms. "So...How are Yang and Weiss holding up?" Coco asked the faunus couple because she has not heard a word from her white haired girlfriend since they got back from the battle.

Both Blake and Ilia shared a sad look before the cat girl said. "It's...Been really hard. There are moment's where Yang is quiet and the next she's storming out of the room with her gauntlet's. Probably taking her anger and pain out on some grimm in the Emerald Forest."

Ilia sighed. "As for Weiss she...Just shut down. Hasn't said a word or left the dorm since getting back. She barely eat's and only moves around when she goes to the bathroom."

"What about you two?" Fox asked. "It must be difficult trying to help them when your grieving as well."

A few tear's escaped the black haired girls eyes and Ilia immediately put an arm around her shoulder's. "It is...Damn it, the dorm isn't the same. It's like the sun was burnt out and it will never brighten up again...Every morning I expect to wake up to Ruby's stupid whistle blowing in our ear's but nothing...Or her loud video game's in the background or cleaning up cookie crumb's and..." The group stopped when Blake stopped walking. "What I wouldn't give to have those annoying moment's again." She cried.

The spotted girl held her soulmate as she broke down and cried. "Can...Can you give us some time? We'll...Meet you at the service." Ilia asked while trying not to cry as well.

Team CFVY understood and left the grieving couple. "Shouldn't Winter be here for Weiss?" Velvet asked.

Coco sighed and answered. "Well, after Glynda resealed the mountain she had to return to Atlas to make sure all the White Fang they arrested stay under surveillance." The leader still wished that she could stay for her own sister.

They walked in silence for a few minute's before stopping outside the third year dormitories. "You guy's go on ahead and get ready. I'm going to check on Weiss and walk her to the service."

Her team nodded in understanding. "Alright Coco. Good luck and see you in a bit." Velvet said then to Coco's surprise her and her team shared a group hug. If the circumstances were different she might have been a bit embarrassed but she was honestly very grateful for the gesture.

"We're with you no matter what." Yatsuahshi promised

And Fox just nodded in agreement.

The team leader shed a few tears. Feeling blessed to have such an amazing team. "Thank you everyone."

* * *

The coffee addict was now on her way to Team RWBY's dorm alone. " _What should I say? Should I give her a hug? No She snapped at me the last time I touched her. But it was immediately after Ruby's death maybe she...Damn it I don't know what to do!...Ruby would have known what to do."_ Coco felt like the worst girlfriend right now. She leave's her lover to grieve all by herself for day's and now she doesn't even know what to do or say once she see's her.

She didn't have anymore time to ponder as she now stood infront of the dorm's door. She knocked twice. "Weiss it's Coco. Can I come in?"

No answer.

She knocked again. "Weiss?" When she once again didn't get an answer she turned the knob and found it unlocked. She slowly opened the door and took a peek inside the room. "Weiss? You here?" The room was quiet, no light's were on and the curtains were closed halfway. She slowly stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She stood in the middle of the room and took a look around. The study desk in the room had was completely bare except for a framed photo of Team RWBY back when the Team was first formed. On each side of the frame were small vases each holding a single red rose. " _Blake must have set this up."_ Coco thought as she took a glance at the bunk bed's of the B and Y of the team. Blake's bed was made neatly as expected but Yang's sheet's were a complete mess as if she hasn't been able to sleep these past few nights. There were also multiple holes in the wall next to Yang's bed.

" _I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like to lose a sibling...Guess being an only child does have some benefits."_ She glanced at the other bunk. Her girlfriend's bed was almost no better. The sheet's were practically on the floor and her pillow no where near where it should be. Then finally she glanced up at Ruby's bunk and noticed something on the leader's bed. She walked over and using Weiss's bed to get higher she finally found who she was looking for. But it was the sight that broke her heart.

There the heiress laid. Her back facing the older girl. Her hair was down reaching her lower back, she was also wearing a black knee length dress. Coco could barely hear the girl sob into the pillow she was clutching onto. The fashionista gently placed her hand on her shoulder. Weiss didn't react to her touch at all. "Weiss it's...Me." She was about to say that 'it's ok' but those would have been the wrong words because none of this was ok. "The...Service is starting soon. You don't want to miss it."

Coco felt her heart ache when Weiss moved her shoulder away from the team leader's touch. "It...It should have been me." She mumbled.

"No. Stop that. It shouldn't have been anyone." Coco retorted. "Ruby loved you like a sister Weiss. She-"

"She had a future!" Weiss snapped. The heiress sat up and Coco backed away when she hopped onto the floor. Her stained with tear's, her eyes holding pain and anger. "She had her whole life ahead of her! She wanted to help people! Make a difference! Why on Remnant would she throw it all away for me!?"

"Weiss!" Coco could not believe what she was hearing. Her girlfriend was making it sound like her life means so little. "Stop talking like that! You have future too!"

The white haired girl shook her head and yelled. "What future is that!? Running a corrupted, greedy, racist company that we both know is far beyond repair!? Fuck!" She started pacing the room. "I have nothing! She had everything! It's not fair!"

It was taking everything she had for the fashionista to control her emotions. "...What about me? Aren't I something to you? Yang? Blake?"

Weiss stopped her pacing and chuckled but there was no humor at all in it. "What? Two people who are just going to move on after graduation and continue on with their lives? And come on Coco. Grow up and open your eyes. We were never going to last."

Coco felt her heart almost shatter.

"It doesn't matter how much we fight back. Our parent's, our companies and our society would have broken us eventually. Then it would be like me and Yang all over again." She rubbed her eyes and started walking out of the room. "Just face the fact's Coco, we're just living a teenage fantasy." Then she slammed the door leaving Coco alone.

The third year student stood there. Her fists shook while she bit her lip trying to keep herself from crying. " _She's just hurt. She's in pain. It's all part of the grieving process. Just let her vent and leave her be for now and later she'll regret her words, and that's when I can be there for her."_ After taking a deep breath she finally left the dorm room and quietly closed the door behind her. But not before taking one last look at the photo on the desk.

* * *

Beacon's massive courtyard was filled with student's. But instead of walking to their next class, doing homework or catching up with friend's, They were all sitting in rows of chairs. In front of them was a large red three step podium with a open casket. Behind the podium was a large screen showing a smiling Ruby Rose when she took her second year student picture.

In the front row were those closest to the young leader. Including her teammates, Team JNPR, CFVY, And some of the transfers.

Coco was a few seat's down from Weiss. She couldn't help but take a few glances at her lover. She so wished she could do something to help as she watched helplessly of Weiss crying into her hands. sitting on the left of her was Yang who was not as open or loud about it but there were tears running down her face. Blake who was on the right of Weiss was crying into Ilia's shoulder. The poor spotted girl trying her best to soothe her lover. All four girls were wearing black formal clothing.

The courtyard went silent when Ozpin stood on the podium infront of a microphone. "Attention please. Thank you all for coming it mean's alot to me and i'm sure it mean's alot to Ruby as well. Let us begin." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I've seen it happen many time's over the year's as the Headmaster of Beacon. But it never get's any easier. Ruby Rose was a kind and pure soul. Always thinking of other's before herself, befriending almost all that crossed her path. She had an ability very few are gifted with, And that is to open people's hearts. Her two year's here at Beacon proved to be some of the most entertaining year's of my job and also heartwarming. No matter the situation, no matter the danger, no matter the consequences. Ruby Rose fought to protect not only Remannt but for her friend's and loved ones as well. She was a very gifted student and I wish so dearly that I could have handed her diploma." He cleared his throat trying to keep himself composed. "Now. A few final words from those closest to her."

He stepped down the podium and a few moment's later Penny walked up the steps and stood infront of the student body. "He...Hello everyone. My name's...Penny Polendina. I'm a transfer from Atlas." She took a moment to find the words she was looking for. "For...As long as I can remember. I've been really bad with interacting with other people. I didn't have any friend's, I honestly didn't know how to talk to people. I always seemed to make thing's awkward or make them uncomfortable." She balled her fists tightly. "But then I met Ruby. I tried talking to her and her team. I didn't voice it or show it but I could tell she and her team were weirded out by me. But despite that, despite her friend's who tried to ignore me she stuck around. She WANTED to be my friend. She was the first person to actually give me a chance. She helped me become a...Better person. Then before i knew it I had more friend's and people who cared about me than I ever dreamed of. That's the kind of person Ruby Rose was. I'm very honored to have the privilege of knowing her."

Penny turned around to face the casket. There Ruby laid with her repaired Cresent Rose folded up and nestled in her arm's. Ozpin had the best doctors in Vale clean her up and look as presentable as possible. She was wearing a long formal red dress. "Goodbye Ruby. I...Hope your at peace." The green eyed girl then gave her best friend an honorary Atlas salute. After a moment she dropped her arm gave her friend one last silent goodbye then slowly made her way off the stage for the next person.

The next person who walked on stage was Reese.

She had her hood down and her eyes closed. She couldn't bring herself to even glance at her former girlfriend yet. She knew she'd breakdown if she saw her and she wanted to atleast say her final goodbye. When she stood infront of the microphone he took a deep breath before speaking. "My name's...My name's Reese Chloris. I'm a...Transfer from Haven and." She choked down a sob while fresh tear's started running down her face. "I'm...Was her girlfriend...I...I'll be honest. I was a player when I first started Haven. I didn't care what girl I shacked up with. I grew up in a very...Unstable household and I wanted to escape the pain of that with pleasure, not caring about the feeling's of those other girl's...Then I met Ruby." She tried wiping the tear's away but they wouldn't stop. "She first spoke to me because she was amazed by my weapon. Dust did she love weapons. I thought it was cute and decided to show her how it works. It didn't take long for me to take a liking to her...When I returned to Haven after last year's tournament I felt...Empty. I missed her alot. I sent her a letter thinking she wouldn't respond but she did...Even through letter's she made me smile and laugh with what she had to say. Along the way I decided to do something I thought I'd never do. Ask her to be my girlfriend. I still don't know why I did it at the time but i'm so happy that I did...When I returned to Beacon she was the first one to greet me. I felt so alive again and..." She fell to her knees and began sobbing. "It should have been me...I was suppose to protect her...What kind of girlfriend am I? I...I never even...Got the chance to tell her that...I love her."

The audience stayed silent some even crying themselves even when Arslan rose from her chair and made her way towards the podium. When she got on stage she slowly helped her teammate up who kept crying. "Tell her now Reese. I'm sure she'll hear you." The dark skinned leader hated seeing her friend like this. Her words were probably meaning very little but she had to try.

The skater punk girl slowly turned around and prepared herself for what she would see. Arslan kept her hold on her when Reese finally saw Ruby. She nearly broke down again. "Ruby...I...I love you." She mumbled. She leaned down and gave the young leader a small kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry..." Reese was escorted back to her seat by her team leader and the stage was once again empty for the next guest.

Coco took a deep breath before standing up. "I have a few words to say." She turned to Team JNPR. "Is that alright?" JNPR was scheduled to go next and the fashionista honestly didn't plan on going up on stage but she had to say something. Ruby deserved that.

Jaune and his team gave her a small reassuring smile and he nodded. "Yeah. Go ahead."

"Thank you." She made her way up on stage and stood infront of the microphone. Her eyes went to Weiss but the heiress was kept her line of sight on the ground, watching her own tars fall. The coffee loving girl swallowed a lump in her throat and began. "Hello. Alot of you know me but let me introduce myself anyway. My name is Coco Adel. I'm a third year here at Beacon and leader of Team CFVY...I um...I'm not good at this sort of thing so bare with me...Ruby Rose was an amazing individual. She was a great huntress, a kind person, an amazing sister, the perfect leader, and a good friend. I remember when I first properly met Ruby. I was on my way from a shopping trip and all of a sudden it started raining. All of the clothes I just bought as gift's for my team were ruined. I was angry, upset, frustrated and down right pissed off. Then out of nowhere this fifteen year old walks up to me holding an umbrella and helped keep me dry. She just smiled and said. 'You know food always make's me feel better. There's a restaurant not to far from here. My treat!' " Coco wiped away the tear she accidentally let escape her eye after recalling the memory. "That was just the kind of person Ruby was. It didn't matter if you were her family, friend, acquaintance or even a random stranger. If someone needed help or cheering up she was right there by your side doing whatever she can to help. I am very honored to have known Ruby Rose and even more so to call her a friend. This world is a lesser place without her. But I swear I will keep going forward and she shall live on in my memories. That is how I will honor her." Her brown eyes darted back to her girlfriend hoping her words atleast helped a bit. But she was disappointed when Weiss didn't even look up. But she did notice that her two teammates looked grateful.

With her peace made Coco turned around to say goodbye to her friend. She stepped forward and had to stop herself from sobbing. The fashionista was hoping she'd never see another person she cared for in a casket. " _I'm sorry this happened to you Ruby. But I swear I'll look after Weiss for you. I will not let your sacrifice be in vain."_ After her silent goodbye Coco made her way off the stage and went back to her seat. When she sat down she sighed then felt someone place a hand ontop of her's. She knew who it was and gave Velvet a small smile. "Thanks..."

She smiled back and nodded.

It was now Team JNPR's turn.

Jaune and his team made it on stage. The blonde leader infront of the mic with his three friends standing to the right of him. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Hello everyone. My name is Jaune Arc and i'm speaking on behalf of Team JNPR. Wow...Where to begin. Umm...Guess I can start with the beginning. When I first got to Beacon I was honestly...Pathetic. My combat skills were really bad about as bad as my knowledge on how to be a huntsman. I had no friend's or anyone to talk with. But then I saw a girl who needed a helping hand. Ruby Rose became my first friend and vice versa. And i am grateful everyday that she was. Every time I had doubt's about myself and I couldn't tell my team. There she was willing to listen to all my problems and doing her best to give me advice. Of course when it came to everyday life advice she was really clueless."

That made some of the audience smile a bit and chuckle. Including Jaune when he remembered about how he asked his dear friend about where to go on his first date which ended him and Pyrrha with a cold.

"But she knew what words to say if you were down. There was even a time when I wanted to quit and go back home. She was one of the reasons why I didn't. I felt like I couldn't let her down. Now look where I am. Leading one of the best team's at Beacon and I have more friend's than I thought possible. So thank you Ruby. I'll never forget you and all that you've done for us." He and his team took turns saying their final goodbye to Ruby. Jaune and Pyrrha both placing a hand ontop of her's, when they were done Ren gave her a light bow and a quiet farewell. Nora wiped away a few tears before giving a sad little, "Boop..." To Ruby's nose.

Team JNPR quietly made it back to their seats and Blake took it as her que to go next. She slowly stood up from her seat and felt her girlfriend's hand in her own.

Ilia gave Blake a reassuring smile and the cat faunus was grateful for it. Together the two of them made it up on stage never letting go of each other's hands. After taking a deep breath Blake began.

"Hello. I'm Blake Belladonna and I'm a part of Team RWBY. Ruby Rose...I still can't believe she's gone. When I first met her I didn't think to much of her. She seemed outgoing, loud and a little annoying at time's but...She was such a ray of light to alot of people's lives. Like mine. When I first arrived at Beacon I hid the fact that I was a faunus and pretended to be human. I was...Scared of what other people would think and even a bit ashamed for being what I am." The cat faunus swallowed down a sob. "Ruby was one of the first to know about my heritage and not even once, even till her final moments did she comment on my ear's or tail. She just saw me as her teammate and friend, nothing more. And certainly nothing less. Her heart was so big and pure i wondered sometimes if someone like her could even exist. This world definitely lost a good thing. And I hope wherever she is she's happy and free of pain...Goodbye Ruby you are one of the three sister's I love dearly and I'll miss you."

The black haired girl wiped her eyes as she stepped aside to let Ilia speak. "Hey...Umm...I'm Illia Amitola and I'm a...Friend of Team RWBY. Sadly I didn't know Ruby as well as everyone else. But for the past few months that i've been living here she was very kind to me. She welcomed me with open arms and immediately wanted to be my friend...I can'y thank her enough for watching out for Blake when I couldn't so thank you Ruby. I really wish I could have known you better."

The two girls walked over to the casket and Ilia held her girlfriend's shoulders for emotional support as Blake gently place her hand on top of Ruby's. "Goodbye..." The word barely left her lips and after lingering for a moment she finally removed her hand and the two returned to their seats.

The next person up was Weiss.

Yang who was sitting next to her ex nudged her a bit. "Weiss...Your next."

The heiress didn't even look at her. Instead she took a deep breath and stood up slowly making her way yup, she kept her eyes on the ground the whole time. When she did finally make it up on stage she made the mistake of moving her gaze to the casket.

Her eyes went wide, her body trembled she even found herself not breathing for a few seconds. There she was, her best friend, leader and partner laying motionless. She suddenly started seeing flashbacks of when she first met Ruby and all the good times after that.

Then in an instant her happy memories disappeared and was replaced with herself soaked in blood while holding her dead friend.

She shook her head trying to get rid of the images in her head. She couldn't take it. She yelled. "I can't! I can't do this!" The crowd watched as she jump off the stage and bolted towards the dormitories with fresh tears running down her face.

Coco was the only the only to get up and chase after her.

When the two were out of sight, Yang sighed tiredly while rubbing her eyes. After a moment she stood up and made her way up on stage and faced the crowd. "Hey Everyone...I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister. I just want to thank everyone for coming today. It mean's alot to me and i'm sure it mean's alot to Ruby as well...All I want to say is that i'll miss you sis. I'm...Sorry I couldn't protect you."

The blonde stepped aside to let Ozpin speak to the crowd. "Will the pallbearers please come up, everyone else please rise."

Blake tugged on Illia's hand. "Come on...I don't think Weiss is coming back to do this part."

The one eyed girl stood up with her girlfriend. "You sure?"

The cat faunus gave her small smile and nodded. "You were her friend too."

Illia didn't protest any further as she was led up on stage. The other pallbearers were Jaune, Penny, and Reese. The crowd stood and bowed they're head's as the six teenagers got to their spots.

With year's rolling down her face Yang kissed her sister's forehead and slowly closed the casket. Yang was up front on the right with Blake and Jaune behind her. On the left was Ilia, Reese and Penny. The lifted the casket and slowly step down the podium and followed Ozpin down the aisle. At the end was an airship ready to be boarded.

Soft music began to play from the speakers set up around the area as they walked down the aisle. What felt like forever to the six teenagers they finally made it inside the ship and gently placed the casket down. They stepped back outside as the pilot respectively started to strap it down.

Glynda was now onstage giving her last speech to the audience while Ozpin turned to the six. "I'm so sorry for your loss Miss Xiao Long. Ruby was without a doubt one of the best student's I ever enrolled. Her mother would be proud."

The blonde brawler rubbed her tears away. "Thank's Ozpin..."

The headmaster gave her a small smile and took his leave.

Yang took a deep breath before turning to her friends. "Thank you all so much...I...I really appreciate this."

Blake gave her partner a reassuring smile. "You don't need to thank us Yang...We were honored."

Jaune cleared his throat before asking. "So...You have plans for when you...Take her home?"

"Yeah...Dad and my Uncle Qrow are already getting thing's ready. She's...Getting buried next to Summer. I'm...Probably going to be gone till school starts back up again. Velvet is even coming along to stay with me." Yang couldn't be more glad for that. She really needed someone during this and she knew her Uncle wasn't going to be around and her dad was probably going to shut himself out again like he did with Summer's death, maybe even worst this time.

"Must be nice to have someone like that..." Reese mumbled under her breath then stormed off.

"Reese!" Blake called out.

Yang grabbed her partner's arm stopping her in her tracks. "It's ok...Let her go...I think we all just need some time alone."

Penny nodded sadly in agreement. "I agree...Still can't believe Weiss took off like that." The young android knew she was feeling sadness and grief but she still couldn't process why someone who was Ruby's partner and friend would just run off during something so important. Or Ruby's girlfriend saying that mean little comment to her grieving sister then storming off. Guess she still had alot to learn about human emotion's.

Yang just nodded in agreement then opened her arm's. "I could...Use a group hug before leaving."

No other word's were said as the small group all shared a hug. The grieving sister breaking down in tear's.

* * *

The fashionista was out of breath by the time she reached Team RWBY's dorm room. " _Weiss sure has gotten quicker."_ She knocked on the door loudly before asking. "Weiss, you ok?"

Her answer was a quick. "Leave me alone!"

Coco knocked again. "Weiss...Just talk to me...I just want to help."

"You can help by going away! I don't want to deal with this right now!" The heiress yelled from her room.

The older girl was honestly starting to lose her patience. "I know you want to be alone Weiss. I understand that. But leaving the way you did...Don't you want to say your peace with Ruby? Tell her a proper goodbye?...I just...Don't want you to regret anything."

There was a good minute of silence till she heard sobbing from the other side of the door. "I just can't...I just can't accept that she's gone...Please. If you love me as much as you say you do, then just leave me alone."

Now that felt like a low blow for the third year student. "Ok...If that's what you want." With that she left and made her way down the hall trying her best to ignore the muffled sounds of her girlfriend crying. " _I really need some fucking coffee."_

* * *

Later that day after sundown-

Yang was in the airship that was on it's way to Patch. she was laying down, sobbing into her girlfriend's lap. "Ruby...I'm sorry."

Velvet gently ran her hand through her lover's precious hair as she broke down. "We'll get through this together, ok Yang? I'm not going anywhere." She whispered. The rabbit faunus was going to miss her father greatly but someone else needed her more, and her father understood that perfectly.

She wished so much that all of Yang's pain would go away but that wasn't going to happen. She knew this would be a very long, hard road but she was going to be there for her blonde girlfriend every step of the way.

The blonde just continued to cry her heart out. Wishing she had her sister back.

* * *

Meanwhile-

The cat faunus of Team RWBY was currently making her way up the stair's that lead to the roof. After everything that's happened today she needed some space and fresh air. She was grateful that Ilia understood and respected her much needed alone time.

" _I should have been more careful. I shouldn't have lowered my guard. It should have be me damn it. Adam, The White Fang. They were my nightmares and mine alone and I ended up dragging everyone else into it...Maybe I should have just...No. I can't think like that. I can't. Ruby would be devastated is she knew I started thinking like that."_ The black haired girl finally reached the door and opened it. She was immediately welcomed with a calm slightly cold breeze.

She walked out, her arms wrapped around her self to keep herself warm and looked up at the night sky littered with stars and of course the bright shattered moon. " _The moon is like the heart's of everyone at Beacon...Broken."_ The bookworm was broken from her thought's when her feline ear's twitched at the sound of someone crying nearby.

Her eyes easily scanned the dark area and found a familiar person sitting at the farthest edge of the roof.

After realizing who it was her ear's folded back and new tear's started to form in her amber eyes. " _So much for that alone time..."_ She slowly made her way to the crying individual until she was standing behind them. After realizing they weren't alone they looked over they're shoulder.

Reese's eyes were red from the amount of tear's that were running down her face. The hood of her sweatshirt was down revealing her entire head of green hair. After seeing who was standing behind her she turned her gaze away from her. "This...This was where...I first properly met her." She mumbled before crying again.

Blake didn't say a word. Instead she sat down next to the grieving girl and gently pulled her into her arm's. Reese didn't fight against it at all. Instead she buried her face into the faunus chest and started crying harder.

Blake just held her trying to bring comfort not only the girl in her arms but herself as well.

* * *

At the same time in Team CFVY's dorm room-

Coco just entered into the empty room and turned on the light before shutting the door behind her. She sighed while making her over to her desk. She was glad her two male teammates weren't around. They knew she needed space.

She plopped down in the chair and tossed her shades onto the wooden surface. She massage her temple trying to get rid of the small growing headache. "What a mess." Her brown eyes gazed at the drawer and after a moment of debating she pulled it opened and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen. It was her personal growth list.

After laying her list down her hand holding the pen slightly shook. The fashionista took a deep shaky breath before slowly crossing off 'Stay strong after the death of a fellow comrade.'

She knew it was a morbid thing to put down on her list to be not just a better huntress but a person as well. But at the same time it was reality. She, her team and friend's were in school and training to get into a career that risk's their lives. People will die in this line of work. No matter how talented someone is, it's something no one can completely avoid.

She never imagined it would be this hard though. Now she somewhat understand's what Revy went through.

She crossed it off once...Then twice...Then three times. Then again and again, her speed increasing each time.

Tear's started falling onto the paper.

Then a horrifying image of Ruby dead in Weiss's arm's flashed through her mind.

She finally snapped.

She crushed the pen in her palm. Ignoring all the ink in her hand she stood up screaming while ripping her list to pieces. When that was done she flipped her desk to the side. "Fuck! Fuck!" She picked up her chair and threw it at the wall smashing it to pieces. "Damn it!" She punched a hole through the wall.

She took a few deep breaths and slowly started to calm down. When she did tears started rolling down her face s she fell to her knees. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry Ruby." For the first time in in a long while.

Coco had no idea what to do.

* * *

While everyone was grieving, Ilia was currently heading back to Team RWBY's dorm. Completely exhausted from the long day.

 _"It feel's so different without Ruby around. I don't think I've ever met such a kind hearted human in my life. I wish I could be there for Blake. But she asked for alone time and i'll respect that. Maybe I'll see how Weiss is doing. I never imagined she would take Ruby's death_ THIS _hard."_ The one eyed faunus finally made it to the dorms door and lightly knocked. "Weiss it's me. I'm coming in ok?"

She dug into her pocket pulling out a key and inserted it into the lock. When the door was unlocked and she stepped into the room she found it empty and in the same state it was in as this morning. "Weiss?" She went towards the bathroom and turned on the light. She wasn't there either. " _Did she go out?"_ Ilia wondered as she walked back into the room.

Her eye lingered on the small shrine on the desk that her girlfriend made. It broke her heart remembering a night where she woke up to Yang praying infront of it then breaking down in tears. " _If only I was more careful and stronger. Adam would have been dead months ago and Ruby would be still alive."_ She wiped a lone tear away and saw something odd. " _What's that?"_ She went over to the heiress's bunk and saw a stack of envelopes with names on them.

The name's included Blake, Yang, Team JNPR, Coco, and even herself.

Her curiosity was peaked. She picked up the envelope with her name on it and opened it up. Inside was a letter. After unfolding it and taking a moment to read it Ilia gasped , dropped the letter and bolted out of the room.

* * *

( **A.N.) And there we have it. Good news is this story is almost over. Not much left and i'll try not to be so distracted from now on lol.**

 **Thank you all so much for you continuing support and patience and hope you enjoy the finale of the story :)**

 **Until then have a nice day!**


End file.
